


To Love Him

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Paced Romance, Slow Romance, True Love, ishishipping - Freeform, tease, tensaishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 180,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: To have an adventure for solely achieving dreams, searching for proof and to prove yourself just to change the perception of hard-headed and stubborn person, would be undoubtedly calling yourself to the den of Rayquaza, as the journey would be tough ahead, with uncertainty of either you will be successful or becoming failures, all the same. But what if Brendan met someone important throughout the journey, helping him out whenever difficulties started to take toll of everything, appearing to be the best company of one would never dreamt? And what if there were slight unexpected feelings involved as they’ve spent their time together? A slow paced romance and developing feelings between Steven and Brendan, starts in this very fiction! R18, mature, in certain part (Check out the notes!) [Tensaishipping/Ishishipping – Steven/Brendan ]





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It’s Zenchi, and it has been a while since I’ve updated a Pokemon Fictions, right? Right. So, now, I’ve brought you up another fiction with Tensaishipping, and the story is pretty much the same as the summary goes. For everyone who had been waiting for this fiction, it is a hip hip hooray for ya! ;D 
> 
> Ahem, anyway, this fiction would be the longest (or planned to longest compared to the other Pokemon Fictions I’ve ever written before) So, make sure to read everything carefully, so you wouldn’t miss out what would be coming on the next chapter. I might be able to help you through the notes for each updates (for the hint) though. ;D Rest assured.
> 
> So, what are you waiting for? Go on, scroll down, and enjoy this ship and sail it with me~ ;D

_Steven Stone,_

_The sole heir of the future-bright Devon Corporation._

_Steven Stone,_

_The rare stone collector and loves to have an expedition upon spotting new caves and tunnel alike, regions after regions, without giving any differentiation._

_Steven Stone,_

_The mysterious yet kind person when you’ve met him, helping everyone and anyone who is in deep trouble, and always be there whenever you need a helping hand._

_Steven Stone,_

_The best companion you’ll ever find in your life, in the lone journey ahead, fill with nothing but battles and trainers, and uncertainty._

_Steven Stone,_

_The most handsome male nominated by the choice of woman and men alike, for as long as people and trainers that are spread around the world know._

_Steven Stone,_

_The only trainer who had used and dedicated himself by only using the most hard to be trained Steel-Type, by his style, choice, and only characteristics that could describe and only fit to no one else, but him._

_Steven Stone,_

_The one and only reigning Champion of the Hoenn Region with his young age and for such a long time, without anyone else knowing…_

_And last but not last,_

_Where have you gone to, Steven, after I’ve defeated Wallace and seeing you back home, to get an only empty and dusty house back in Mossdeep…?_

_Steven…_


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fiction will follow some part of the Manga version, a bit part of Ruby Version’s game, but following the main story and focusing more of Emerald Version’s game. Brendan will be 12 years old, while Steven is 20 years old in this fiction.

_The new region, the new adventure, and the new beginning of something better._

It was one of the most famous lines coming from Gold, the previous friend I’ve had over in Johto back when we still attend the same Trainer School. It was quite childish of him to say those stuff the first thing in the morning at school to greet me _–as I recalled–_ before leaving the building in the afternoon with his ever so grin, or wide smile to anticipate and welcoming the day where he would become a Trainer.

He became an official trainer and helper of Professor Oak in Johto, though, after much trials and handling over the egg, or so had I heard his so loud voice over the phone, the last time. I’ve heard that he had attained the Champion Title back in Johto just recently _–just not very long after he’d started his journey, around six months ago or something_ – and hooking himself off with the previous Champion who had been gone for three long years, secluding himself over in the mountain, due to personal reasons.

I didn’t know how the person he’d been hooking himself up be looked like, but merely knowing his name as _‘Red’_ , the Champion of Kanto. All that I’ve known for as long as I’ve stayed in Johto before, though, Red was one famous Legendary Trainer and everyone looked up to him, including me. There were even rumors about how this Red had actually appearing upon a certain time, and well, I guessed Gold had found him on a certain time, indeed.

I wasn’t sure about Gold’s story _–of either it was true or not–_ but for as long as I knew him, he was brutally honest with his feelings _–which made him a plus of a Trainer and scaring me to hell at the very same time because of his honesty, like what if he would get kidnapped by some criminals due to his own honesty–_ so he must be telling the truth. I wondered what he would say if he knew I was going to be a Trainer myself, once I’ve reached the Hoenn Region, safely. I sighed blissfully on the inside of the moving truck, all the while staring at the so darkened ceilings of, and trying my best to recall everything I could, before forgetting it all since I would be busy later.

Oh, anyway, the name’s Brendan. I was originally from the Johto region, but due to some things happened, such as my father becoming the new Gym Leader over on Petalburg, and how things might got difficult for him to check on our family from time to time, we _–my mother and me–_ decided to move to the new town instead, since my father had a house there, as well. Also, the things like how I wanted to have my own journey, my very own Pokemon, made me change my mind, and decided to move to Hoenn, all according to the plan I’ve ever had over as I studied a lot of things back then, like how I had the dream to become a Champion and Coordinator all the same.

To even maybe continuing the school I’ve ever had again in Design course school _–the one I’ve attended before I changed it into all Trainer’s school due to my father’s request and demand–_ since it wasn’t that bad. I had these interests in knitting and creating things, cooking, all the girly stuffs one female would ever do, ever since I was still a kid; which should be a girl’s hobby. But as the time and era had changed, and I did develop the thoughts as I grow up: the skills I would have would become useful once I could prove it, like how I’ve heard there were this Champion over in Sinnoh Region who had shared the same dream with me, completely reached it once he’d prove it and showing everyone that the society’s thoughts were nothing but naught, namely Lucas.

I knew Norman _–my Dad–_ would probably didn’t like the sound of it, but if I could prove it just like Lucas, then maybe he wouldn’t protesting over my dream once more or no more; like what had happened to me before, resulting in such a broken relationship with my own Dad. It is like hitting two Pidgeys with one stone.

It wasn’t that bad, in the first place, I mean _my dream_. Everyone had dream, and everyone had ambitions, and I wasn’t that different. It was just some assumptions over the society’s nowadays that one male Trainer couldn’t become a Coordinator, like how female Coordinator was; and it did sound like there were differences between males and female, which was implemented all upon one’s head and that was bad. To categorize someone over the chores they had to do and not to do was simply bad. I do think there were false misinterpretations on that _very part_ , so I ought to think that I had and wanted to have these chances _–if I was presented upon–_ to correct the way they had in thoughts, again, and again to the bigger society and made them realize that it wasn’t like that in the first place.

And who knows if there might be something bigger than I’ve pictured coming and awaited my long journey ahead, as I had this dream, all the same wanted to make it all true? As long as I asked Professor Birch nicely to ask for a Pokemon, I knew I could have my own journey, and had my freedom, had my dream, just like how Gold was, alright; although, Gold had never participated in contest before and how he didn’t have the slightest interest in it, which should be expected from, since he was one wild person to begin with.

_As long as I did it nicely, sticking to my dream, and this truck moving straight to our destination, I just knew I would be able to start out myself properly, all according to my nice, tidy and neat plan and get it all straight. Or so had I hoped…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

It was still morning once I’ve reached the Hoenn Region, arriving in the small yet filled with greeneries and fresh airs, the Littleroot Town. I jumped out from the moving truck’s small door once it had been opened _–the very minute it stopped moving–_ and stretching myself out. Feeling the air was truly fresh and possibly from the greeneries and the atmosphere, I knew the Town itself was truly fitting for a whole family like ours to be had over, especially if you’ve just moved over, from Johto. Johto wasn’t that much different, actually, only these days they had wind turbines installed, and things were getting truly convenient there, unlike the Littleroot Town, I supposed.

I mesmerized myself to the scenery around with a small recalling _–and comparing the two towns, while I was at it–_ just to be surprised once I’ve heard a clack coming from the house’s door. Not long, though, my mom had already coming out from the house and started to greet me, with her so excited face, all the while waving her hands to invite me in.

There weren’t much said in between us, for as long as I remembered, but Mom saying I should check the house out _–and trying to redecorate my room for starters–_ after, so I immediately ran myself to the second floor, which was my only room, and passing by the busy Vigoroths with boxes in its hands. I knew the Pokemon was both of my Dad’s, and I knew I shouldn’t bother with it, but probably helping it by taking the box that should contain my items and move it to the second floor, to lessened its burdens.

Once I’ve taken out and placed every single thing _–such as my favorite CDs, my books, posters and all the stuff I’ve had–_ from my boxes to the new cupboard and putting all in place, redesigning the plain new PC desk with putting a blue cushion over it and moving the big TV to the center of the room, I immediately checked my PC’s items out and redecorating the room after for a moment. Once I felt I had finished my duty then _–with the wallpapers already stuck on the wall, giving it the atmosphere of boy’s room with all blue color and theme–_ I rubbed my cheeks as I made a proud smile, at my own choice and preferences.

Not long, my mom started to come upstairs and told me to fix the clock, just at the very second right after she made a surprised gasp as she stumbled upon my design. She praised my handiwork and design, I’ve heard, as she made her way to the room below again with an almost dazed expresison. I nodded and smiled to myself after she left then, starting to take the only clock from the wall I’ve had in my room, and tinkering with the gear, to make sure the clock would work like how it should be. I just knew by having the new room to myself, and going to venture myself out after this, I would be no longer the kid I was once…

A click, two rotations and putting new batteries over it, I then placed the clock back to the wall, and grinning.

“Now this clock goes here, and here… alright, it’s good to go.”

Smiling to myself as I saw the clock hung perfectly with the pointer started to move, I then put both of my hands over my waist, taking a look all over on the room again, and made a happy hum. I felt very satisfied with my own arrangement of items over the cupboard, the shelves, the book and even my Wii-cube over the floor. Nodding once, twice _–with my heart feeling truly satisfied and content with–_ I then started to get myself out from the room and planning to seek my mom out on the floor below, checking her out if there might be something up for me to do, especially after moving things.

And just right, my mom immediately shouted my name once I open the door knob, barely closing it back as I jumped right on the floor; from being surprised.

“Brendan, dear! Hurry, hurry! Your father is right on the TV, now! Look at this interview!”

And at those words, I immediately ran myself down the stairs with the loud thump following and barely stopped myself properly once I’ve been right in front of the TV, making a loud skit as I pulled my own self straight to prevent from falling greatly, and possibly missed the whole interview if I did fell. It was quite noisy, but I was excited at the time, so I heed it no bother and immediately planted a stare on the TV’s screen. Although, once I’ve watched the TV and focusing myself on the tagline, the interview had just ended, and I barely saw a small flash of my Dad’s face on the corner, and the show was returned back to the reporter. It was sad, but I guessed I’ll meet with him soon, so an interview or two wouldn’t matter that much. My mom, however, made a saddened expression as it ended. Maybe she missed Dad that much, I thought.

“Ah, the interview ended… It is sad that you didn’t look properly at it, but I do have the thought that you will see him soon, since his Gym is nearby and just right on Petalburg City; which is not far enough, as it just right after Oldale Town, two routes ahead.” Mom turned her head to look at me and giving me a warm smile.

“Yeah, Mom, I know, Dad had said that back over the phone, and the interview said the same.” I returned her smile

“Well, then dear, it’s all good that you remembered. But, right now… as you can see, since we’ve just moved into this town officially today, I think… what about if you greet our new neighbor outside? Surely they’ll be overjoyed to see you.”

I blinked once in response, head slightly tilted from; and how it made me felt my white hat was swung along with my movement.

“Wait, what?” I repeated her question with brows knitted together, just to invite a loud laugh from.

“Brendan, dear, go to our neighbor and greet them. Surely you wouldn’t like the idea of them saying we’re unfriendly neighbor, right? I’ve heard they have a child that is the same age with you. I forgot what her name is, but, I think the two of you can get along well. Now, come on, go greet them!” Mom pushed me by my shoulder then, making me grimaced at the strong push _–which was unexpected–_ and leading me straight to the door.

I tilted my head to one side and pushed my foot back in one step at time, hesitating to either go ahead or not.

“M-mom! Wait, you aren’t going to come along?”

“No, dear, I’ve met her several times and we exchanged numbers already, so I guess sending you is one of the best options here. She had never met you, so it’s best if it’s just you who greet the whole neighbor, right?” Mom made a wide smile; slightly forcing, I just knew.

And just at those words she had given me, I knew I couldn’t refuse her or there would be no dinner for me; like how she always threatened me with, if I didn’t do the chores or skipping from it to play with Gold. I sighed loudly and droop my shoulder low in response. Waving both of my hands in defeat, I then closed both of my eyes, giving her the most given up expression as I nodded.

“Alright, alright… _Geez_ , mom, you should tell me if you’ve met her already. You gave me a scare, you know that, like sending me alone to the dens of Sharpedos?” I protest in a low voice, just making Mom have her eyes slightly menacing from, smile even more widened.

I knew I shouldn’t probably complain some more _–especially with her looking so ever scary and quite threatening now–_ so I immediately straighten myself, gasping slightly and turned the door knob open, giving her the most strained smile for seconds before leaving, entirely. And just right after I’ve landed myself right on the house’s front porch hurryingly, also closing the door immediately with, I sighed loudly and threw both of my shoulders down. Never had I thought my Mom could be even scarier than the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza, just from that small reaction she had given to me.

I stretched some more by the time then, making a crack here and there, as I spotted a house just right in the distance, having almost the same design as our house. There weren’t much difference with our house _–the roof, the door, and all the wooden surface–_ so I had just the very instinct that the house must be… the neighbor Mom had said and mentioned, earlier. Moreover, knowing there were only two houses in this small and quiet town _–since there weren’t any houses available, so I am sure with–_ I immediately moved my body in reaction and walked ahead to reach the neighbor’s house, all the while taking a glance over the Professor Birch’s laboratory from the corner of my eyes; the building I would like to visit once I’ve greeted the neighbor.

I didn’t know who our neighbor was and how they looked like at that time, so once I arrived and knocked the door, I got slightly surprised since I was greeted by a woman _–who apparently had the same age with my mom–_ and making a very nervous smile.

“Oh, are you the new neighbor that had just moved in today?” She asked with a nice smile, making me felt even nervous from, since I’ve never dealt myself with any other adults except my mom; moreover when she actually knew my mom, so it felt even stupid once I had made such reactions to her.

“Uh, yes, I’m Brendan. I’ve just moved today as your neighbor, so… Nice to meet you.” I bowed slightly.

And just that moment, the woman immediately burst into a loud laughter, making quite a cackle as I pulled a dumbfounded look in response. She then patted my shoulder strongly _–making me almost toppled my body back onto the floor–_ and pulled a hand over her lips, still having the urge to laugh some more, I noticed.

“And you’re just as stiff as your mother said over the phone the last time. Hahaha! No wonder, dear; I knew that everyone would react the same way when they’ve encountered new person. Nice to meet you too, Brendan. We apparently had the same kid around your age, and I didn’t know where she had wandered off to… but she must be playing with her Pokemon somewhere again. You could wait upstairs until she’d returned, dear.” The woman then pulled me inside as she gestured one of her hands to the stairs upstairs, looking exactly just like our house.

I just made a nervous grin in response, and immediately walked myself upstairs and opening the door knob. I didn’t know who her kid or child was, so once I found myself on the room, I exhaled loudly. I then leaned my body on the door, blinking unbelievingly as I noticed the room was all decorated with pink and plushies. And just at that moment, I just realized what mom had said earlier; about how she mentioned her, as the woman’s kid. I gulped in reaction, eyes shooting here and there as I walked in slowly, and stopping entirely once I’ve spotted a Pokeball on the fluffy mattress. I was about to touch it until the door behind was immediately flung open, making a loud slam and I stopped, dead in my tracks and movement.

“Oh dear, oh dear… Pokemon fully restored! Items ready, and… Huh?”  

And just that moment, I turned my head slightly, and saw a girl with red bandana, red clothes and black shorts. She had brown bangs seen, and half covered by her bandana and blue wide eyes visible _–as she must be surprised by my presence–_ and staring on me, letting me felt the need to greet her. I didn’t react as I saw her right then, just making a small rigid smile, quite stuttering at first, though she had already interrupted as she walked to my side, head slightly tilted to one side.

“Huh? Who… who are you?” The girl eyes me very carefully, from my face to her Pokeball.

I just made a smile then, making an introduction as I felt the need to; or I’ll be mistaken as one thief seeking her Pokeball or things like she might likely accused me of.

“I’m Brendan, your neighbor from now on. And nice to meet you.”

As I’ve stated my name and the neighbor, May’s eyes lightened, blue eyes had its sparkles visible at.

“Oh! Sorry… Um, I’m May. Glad to meet you! I… I have this dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world. I… I heard about you, Brendan, from my Dad, Professor Birch. I was hoping would be nice, Brendan, and that we could be friends. Oh… this is silly, isn’t it? I… I’ve just met you, Brendan. Eheheh… Oh, no! I forgot! I was supposed to help Dad catch some wild Pokemon! Brendan, I’ll catch you later!” May then ran straight to her PC desk, completely forgetting my very existence as she started to boot her PC up, eyes unblinking as she stared into it.

I didn’t knew what to do or what to say at that time, so I made a small smile then, leaving her room without much noise; since I didn’t want to interrupt her. And the next second I’ve returned to the room below, I greeted May’s mom once more and get myself to the outside. And just right as I stared into the empty space on the distance, my mind just got connected, somehow.

_Just… great. So not only May’s mom knowing about me, but even Professor Birch as well. I knew mom wouldn’t and couldn’t shut her mouth when she’d heard I was going to be a Trainer, and never had I expected she would eventually blabber things to everyone… Well, I guess that’s that. And now, what to do? Surely I’ve greeted May and her mom, and to Professor’s…_

I then walked myself in a daze to the Lab, but only to see a notice that the Professor was still out. I groaned loudly then, making a loud click as I turned myself away from the lab’s door, and looking blankly to the distance. It was then: I saw someone seemed to be in a hurry and panic at the same time, I immediately rushed myself to her. And just right, as the girls I’ve approached stated someone is in dire need of help, I felt my body moved on its own and to the woods ahead; where I should go, since I didn’t have any Pokemon with me. I spotted a brown bag at a small distance ahead, then, before a scream was heard by my hearings.

“Aiiiiyyeeee!! H-help! Ah! Y-you there! Can you pick one of the Pokeball there and please use it to help out please? Ah, oh come on, don’t hit me!”

I am not sure if I heard it wrong or not, but looking at the older person seemed to be in a need of help _–as I saw him getting bitten by the Zigzagoon, no less!–_ I immediately pick a Pokeball that was nearby and threw it to the outside, revealing a small greenish creature, with both of yellow eyes blinked open. And just from the description and shape, I knew it was a Treecko, the gecko Pokemon! Things got blurry afterwards, but all I knew that I could get along with the Pokemon itself, commanding it to true perfection _–like I had ever own a Pokemon before, which in fact I never had one–_ and becoming my best friend as I returned the Pokemon to the red sphere, and to the older man.

Not long, though, I remembered I got myself to the lab, following the one and only man I’ve rescued, who none other but the Professor Birch himself. He thanked me for the help as he gave me the Treecko, to let me venture the world ahead and helping his research. And just at that moment, the very day I’ve received my very first Pokemon, I knew that my journey had officially started. My plan, my freedom, and everything I’ve had in thoughts had synced properly. I gripped the red sphere I’ve had in hand, and feeling my face couldn’t contain the feelings I’ve had over, making a very wide smile, which looked like the Professor’s expression as well.

I then thanked the Professor with a loud voice, before leaving the lab entirely as I ran ahead, making my way through to the region that had awaited me ahead! To venture the very land, and to meet dozens of people and to reach my very own dream…

_Pokemon, battles, contests, to become a Champion, everything I’ve my dream of, started from here!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Things were getting well after I’ve met few of wild Pokemons, training my Treecko at the same time, and to the Oldale Town, resting out a bit, before meeting May at the route ahead, and having the very first Trainer battle with. I won at that time, so I felt the very exhilaration started to surge on the inside my body, knowing that I was up to become a Trainer myself, and surely, my own dream wasn’t that far to be reached. Since I was too eager and overly energetic to begun with _–especially after I got Treecko by myself–_ I then continue on with having some more battles with the wild Pokemons on the way.

I met May again once I was about to return to Littleroot Town, and seeing how we’ve the same destination in mind, I actually followed May on her back and to the lab ahead. We returned to the lab for just in merely an hour, and greeted immediately by the Professor again, who beamed in happiness as he saw the two of us just returned in the very nick of time, or so had he said. Just inside of the lab, I was immediately given the Pokedex for the very first time, and what surprising me was: that the Professor chose me to be assigned as his helper of filling the Pokedex itself. Professor said he saw some talents in me, and seeing how the Pokemon immediately got attached to me after the whole ordeal, and it was truly good skill for a Trainer to have. May, too, actually said the same, and I remembered how she said I could become a Champion easily if I kept it up.

Obviously, what she had said only made my mind became more fiery and I felt evenly ambitious to reach the dream itself.

Not long, the Professor and May, too, both asked me to help them about getting all the Pokemons that were spread over in the Hoenn region, and made sure I put all the details to the distribution and the types. Since the Pokedex would eventually record everything I’ve either caught or met, so it was of no problem, at all. The only problem I would have would only to seek and locate the Pokemon itself, but that too, was of no matter, since I was going to venture the very nook and cranny of the new Region; just like Gold did.

I grinned as I eyed the small yet durable Pokedex then, flipping it back and forth _–still unbelieving myself–_ before giving the Professor another thanks, as I made my way to the outside of the lab. I knew May would soon follow what I was doing, so I just bid her a small goodbye from the lab’s door and was about to ran into the big road ahead, just to be greeted and stopped my legs once I spotted someone important. _Mom_. There, I saw my mom in front of our door’s house with her usual smile. Seeing how she was actually happy seeing me getting my very first Pokemon, she approached and patted me on the shoulder, also pushing something to both of my hands, I realized. _The new sneaker_.

“Mom… this…” I said then, looking very surprised at.

“You wanted this sneaker ever since, I knew, Brendan. Also, what a cute Pokemon you have there! Take good of it, alright?”

I nodded at mom then, eyes full of sparkles, I had no doubt. Mom just smiled even more at the expression I had just given her, and how I’ve noticed that she had a hint of sadness visible in both of her eyes.

“I know it has been a long time, and I always know that you always wanted to become someone you’ve adored ever since you’re a child. And now today’s the time… I always know that you will one day become a full-fledged Trainer, just like your father, Brendan. I had never ever doubt the dream of yours, although your father might have some issues with it.” Mom said then, eyes closed a little; she tried her best to hold her tears back, I’ve took a notice.

I was about to hug mom then, but she already wiped her eyes and turned to look at me with a very strong expression; which was unexpected and truly made me felt myself getting fired up, not wanting to disappoint my mom any longer.

“…. Dear, remember to go home when you have to, alright? Don’t ever put yourself in danger and remember you still have the home when you are in need for one. I am always here to root for you! Have a good luck, dear and do your best!” And after that, she immediately made her way to the inside of the house, giving me the best sneakers I’ve ever wanted _–ever since I was a kid–_ and making me smiled evenly.

I knew I would do my best on the route ahead, and having to know my mom gave me the best praise she had ever gave _–even though she had never said it out loud and always giving me the support, either through items or her sole words–_ to me, I pulled my hat down a little in reaction, letting a small exhale _–with a hint of sadness and slightly touched–_ mixed with my words out, slightly raspy by my own shaken feeling. I knew mom meant for my wellbeing and to wish me success, but still, I couldn’t hold my feelings, but still having the slightest hint of sadness of leaving the hometown and mom.

“Thank you, mom…”

Feeling the corner of my eyes quite stung _–possibly being affected by mom’s earlier words–_ for a second after, I shook my head for times _–to let the feelings away with–_ and started to put the sneakers down on the ground, squatting myself down at the same time. I then started to replace my old sneakers with the new one, quickly tying it up all neatly, and sighed once it had been perfectly tied and looked just fitting on my feet.

I then glanced at the house’s door again for the very last time _–as I wouldn’t return for some days to even months for my journey–_ and smiling widely as I stood up on my knees again, and then turning to look at the big road and path ahead, running with energies and not looking back even once. I knew I shouldn’t hold myself up and dwell in the past any longer, but move on, and reached my very own dream, for both of my mom’s _–as my mom’s prideful child–_ and for my own sake.

_For no one else’s, but ours._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Once I’ve reached Petalburg City _–the place where my Dad was supposedly be–_ after battling few persistent Trainers out on the road and routes _–mostly Youngsters and Bug Catcher–_ and catching few new Pokemons, I didn’t know where to go at first, but wandering around the tranquil, yet huge city filled with greeneries. It was quiet _–in atmosphere–_ and having almost the same atmosphere with Littleroot Town, but having quite huge difference: of how there was a Gym stood on the very northern side of the City, and surrounded by little ponds, here and there, and there were people coming back and forth, here and there. It was quite a bustling city, if I should admit it.

After looking here and there, I was then reminded by what my Dad said over the phone the last time I was still in Johto: about how he was having a position as a new Gym Leader. I then turned my head to look at the Gym for the second time, eyeing the very huge building and the sign on the right side. I saw ‘Norman’ on the signs, and just at that time, I knew for sure: _that Dad was there_. Not debating myself or lingering any longer on the city _–since there weren’t much to see in the first place–_ I walked ahead and let myself be inside of the Gym.

Once I’ve walked inside, though, I made a gape from the surrounding. It was all wooden and looking like more of a dojo than a Gym, in all honesty. Then again, the building sure looked better than ever. I’ve ever seen a fancier Gym over in Johto, and to be honest, Dad’s Gym looked simply traditional, and emitting a sense of fighting and spirits here and there. After I’ve observed the whole building _–up and down until the very nook and cranny–_ I then took notice of someone who had been standing up in the middle of the dojo, eyes closed. Looking at the ebony hair and how the brows creased down, I just knew it was no one else than my own Dad, Norman. Walking ahead in soft padded steps at first, I poked on Dad’s shoulder, making him flinched and gasped, as he flung both of his eyes and stared at me.

“Hm? Who are—Oh! Well, if it isn’t Brendan! Have you all finished moving up?” Dad grinned.

Seeing how Dad had his usual expression on once he spotted me, I made a grin back.

“Well, apparently yeah, Dad. Vigoroth had done its best, and I’m all thankful you have such strong Pokemons to even move our cabinets. Thanks Dad.” I scratched the side of my cheeks.

Norman seemed to beam in happiness then, strong hands started to found its way on my head, ruffling my head along with my hat at once, making me felt slightly squished from. I let a chuckle out from my lips.

“Good, then. And Brendan, I wonder how you could come all the way here without scratches? And… ahhh! I see you have your Pokemons already. Good job.”

I smiled proudly in response, cheeks slightly reddened from being enthusiastic.

“Yeah! Thanks to Professor Birch, I even got the Pokedex to help him out, on my very first day arriving here, no less. I guess it is all worth my time thinking to move to Hoenn Region.” I smiled again, making Dad smiled evenly from, the black orbs looked so shining at the time; compared to its usual dead black orb.

Nodding, Dad then ruffled my head again, making me let a yelp from the sudden strong squeezing feeling all over.

“Good then! I guess you are up for the challenge now, boy. Also—“

Dad’s unfinished words suddenly cut up by a loud clack from the back at that time; the door had been opened. The two of us then turned to look at the back slowly, spotting someone coming at our side, breaths slightly ragged. I noticed the boy _–who seemed to be the same age with me–_ had both green eyes and hair; which looked unusual. His body was so thin and looked fragile, somehow, and I couldn’t let my eyes off him for seconds, until the boy actually spoke up in such a quiet tone.

“E-Excuse me! I w-would like a Pokemon, please…!”

Dad then turned confused for seconds, both of his brows furrowed even more _–he seemed to be in deep thoughts–_ until his eyes actually brightened up.

“Who are you… uh… Oh! You’re Wally from the next door right? I’ve heard from your parents that you wanted to have a Pokemon for yourself. What are you going to do once you’ve your very own Pokemon?”

The boy called Wally then flinched, but both of his eyes stayed wide and seemingly convinced once he was asked by Dad _–and how it had its fire visible from my point of view–_ voice also getting stronger and ambitious; just like me at some point, somehow.

“Yes, I would like one since I am going to have an adventure with it, one day. I know I wanted one, but I’ve never had a Pokemon before, and not even having the experience to caught one.”

Dad looked at him for a lingering moment, eyes seemingly trying to scrutinize Wally _–but all in fact he was simply observing–_ before turning to look at me, nodding strongly.

“You’ve heard that, Brendan? Why don’t you show him how to catch a Pokemon? Also, here, Wally, I’ll lend you my Pokemon for a while, and don’t forget to ask Brendan in case you’re confused on how to. Surely he’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Dad looked at me with a proud grin, infecting me with one as I turned to look at Wally with the very same expression Dad has.

Wally seemed to be surprised, but looking so relieved at the same time. He then thanked me as he led the way to the outside, waiting for me until I actually followed him on the back.

“Thank you, Brendan. Please teach me on how to catch one, then.”

“Sure thing.” I said then as I followed Wally to the outside of the Gym, walking slowly as Wally tried to search a big patch of grass and looking so ever nervous.

Once he’d spotted a big patch of grass, we stopped and making no voice, trying our best to perceive any sound or any Pokemon that would possibly came up and attacking. Wally looked so frigid at the time, so he turned his head slightly to look at me, brows furrowed down.

“So, it should be around this area, right? The wild Pokemon, I mean… and then… Whoa!”

Just as Wally jumped in surprise after a Pokemon that was truly small in size clung onto Wally’s leg, I immediately prepared myself to release my own ball in case he would get harmed; since Dad entrusted me to take good care of him for getting his very first Pokemon, or so had Dad’s eyes meant. Wally, though, shook his head and stopping me, releasing his Zigzagoon to immediately attack the Pokemon, until he actually asked for how to catch it.

“So, it goes like this, right?” Wally then enlarged the red sphere he had in hands and throw it to the wil Pokemon, enveloping it with red lights.

Once it had been pulled inside, the ball started to wiggle once, twice, and thrice, until it made a clink sound, which was a pointer that the Pokemon had been caught. Surely, once Wally had his Pokemon, he immediately pulled it and ran off back to Gym, along with me. I just smiled at his reaction _–since he looked pretty much the same with me when I started out with my Treecko–_ and making a proud gesture once Dad had spotted me on the back, coming back safely with Wally, unscratched.

Wally returned the Zigzagoon back to Dad, before thanking the two of us as he then ran away from the Gym and be off, to somewhere, I bet. I barely made an expression as I saw him running like that, until I returned to look at Dad again.

“So, Dad, he actually got his very first Pokemon. Now…”

“Now… I see that you are going to become like me in the future, Brendan. …No, maybe even more than I’ve predicted. Either way, sicne you’re going to start out as a Trainer, I would suggest you to face Roxanne, the Gym Leader of Rustboro. I know I’m a Gym Leader myself, and would be battling you someday. But, I wouldn’t like to battle with a greenhorn. I would battle you once you’ve attained four badges, alright, boy?” Dad said as he started to ruffle my head again, making me letting a loud ‘ughh’ in response.

I caught Dad’s hand as he was eager to ruffle my head for some more, making him slightly flinched from the sudden grip I’ve planted over his hand. I then made a grin as I stared at Dad’s face, observing if there were any slight changes on my Dad’s face; his expression or anything. Furrowing both of eyebrows and squinted both of my eyes, I then made a slight hint to Dad, if he understood my very intention.

“Well, Dad. Maybe you’re forgetting _something_. Surely you don’t think to become a Gym Leader is _my only purpose and dream_.”

Just at the words I’ve said, Dad’s expression turned dark, his mood turned sour at once. It was the most grim and scariest expression I’ve ever seen. _Then Dad gets what I meant, it’s all good_. Seeing how the Gym Leader didn’t have the slightest intention to either talk or giving me any kind of lecture by what I’ve said, I then let Dad’s hand go, patting my hat a bit before straightening it, eyes still on Dad.

“Since Dad doesn’t want to talk about it, then. I’ll just straight this out. I wanted to become a Coordinator, no matter what you’ve said in the past. And I’m going to attend any Design-class once more, unlike what you’ve stopped me from doing it, before. I know you had good intention, but I have my own passions to work it out. I know you wanted me to continue your Gym’s lifeline, but—“

“ _Brendan._ ”

One call of my name, and I gasped. I stopped my entire sentence and looking to Dad’s super grim and about to kill expression, etched on his already stern face; totally replacing his earlier happy expression when he had just seen me visiting him. I knew if I continued, I would probably just gotten myself into another trouble _–like in the past, where Norman wouldn’t want to talk to me for a week until I actually apologized–_ so stopping to talk any further would be the best, out of the options I’ve had in hand.

Dad stared at me for a minute or so _–with both his eyebrows furrowed deeply to even make a crease visible on the forehead–_ and looking on my eyes without batting an eye. I knew Dad wanted to seek my honesty, the truth, or anything related to, and so, I stared into his pair of black orbs back. The two of us stayed silent with eyes on each other, observing if there were any changes possibly forming on us. Once we’ve spotted none, Dad was the first one closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

“ _Listen_ , Brendan. You’re still _young_. Every young Trainer and teenagers like you, mostly aimed to become a Champion, or a Gym Leader. They had those slightest aims to become a Coordinator. Or should I put it correctly: most women decided to become a Coordinator, instead of a man, and that is the correct path that you should follow.”

I then snapped as I swung one of my hands to one side, eyes narrowed down as I replied back; quite challenging Norman.

“Dad! That is in _the past_. This is no longer the days where men should do men’s work, also the reverse. I know you wanted lineage, I do understand that, and I’ve ever tried harder and harder to convince you ever since, but you’ve never even heed me, or always backed out from whenever I brought this up. And should you know, Sinnoh had his new Champion doing both career at once, and he’d never complained or be complained with. Everyone is happy and looking up to him, and so _do I!”_

Dad didn’t say anything then, just pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose; it was given that he was having headache or having no intention to continue the conversation at hand. I knew Dad was stubborn with the idea he’d ever had ever since before _–about his motto of life and his beliefs and not accepting the new perception of life–_ so I guessed the words itself _–the one I’ve ever said and tried my best to explain it to him–_ would never made him changed his mind, unless I did the only thing that would totally work, and that would be: to _prove_ it. I gritted my teeth, then, eyes immediately looking down on the wooden floor, clenching both of hands into fists; feeling slightly angered and at loss, also desperate.

“…” Dad looked at me for a moment, I realized, with his lips parted a little to say something, but closed again a moment later; he seemed to be confused and unsure on what to say as well.

I didn’t know what he’d probably thinking about or what had happened on the inside of his mind, but all I knew was: I didn’t have the idea on how to convince him, or making him would try to understand my words, even just a little.

“…Look, Dad. I don’t want to say anything anymore. You just _never_ get it. I thought that you would change your mind once we’ve met here in your Gym, after two years of separation, with me living pretty much of my lives with mom, and you’re… here on Hoenn. I pretty much lived the way you wanted me to, and now… _haa_ … I don’t know.” I shrugged my shoulder.

“Brendan. You will understand what I meant the day you’ve grown up.”

“Yeah, Dad. You always said that, ever since I attend the Design-course school, anyway. And I hoped, the day I’ve grown up would be the day you’ll try to understand me better. Four badges, it is, then.” I forced a smile to Dad then, making him slightly flinched from, as he might never expect that.

I knew by four badges would mean to challenge him, and possibly, the day where I would talk to him some more about this. Dad possibly get this _–by what my words meant–_ so he made a strong nod as response, black orbs found its way to my blue ones, making me felt like I was truly challenged, by that very day. I then arched both of my eyebrows, and giving him a slight nod before leaving the Gym with a wave.

_And I knew convincing Norman by just four badges wouldn’t be enough. I should prove him with something more convincing, and possibly made him truly changed his mind and understood me a little. And by the proof itself, well, I didn’t have it yet, just not now. I know I had to find it somewhere and immediately said or show it to him._

_And what would that proof be, shall remain as a mystery, to me and my own self…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first part was the shortest, I have been thinking to update two chapters at once. This chapter only served as the base of the beginning, and the main story, would be... starting on the next chapter! 
> 
> For the moment, maybe do a check on the fictions I've written in the past? Like the recent Balthier/Vaan, with the title of [Loving Him] as I wrote these fictions at the same time. ;D
> 
> And, oh, maybe leave some kudos if you've enjoyed the story so far? Just to let me know you're loving where this is heading to ;D
> 
> And thank you for reading this chapter, as the next chapter... it would be out soon enough, so... see you around! ;D


	3. The Starting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out! Well, phew, I do think I'm having a mood-booster to even update three new chapters in a row! ;D  
> Anyway, this chapter, is the starting point of the story (and I'll give you a hint: through this story, you'll eventually discover the next important thing up on the next chapter, so make sure to read it carefully, thoroughly, alright? ;D In other words: Everything does have connection.) 
> 
> Ahem, anyway, what are you waiting for? Scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

After I’ve left the Gym with so much troubling minds _–and how it must be shown on my face, no doubt–_ I sighed and started to drag my feet along the road, eyes unfocused as I was pulled into deep thoughts. I had never thought that the day would eventually ended up with Dad’s still stubborn mind _–and how I’ve quite given up on convincing him–_ so I decided for the day, that I would just took Dad’s suggestion ahead, to the Rustboro’s City ahead. I wasn’t sure where the route and what city would it look like, but leaning merely based on my instinct as I made my way through.

First, I trained my recent teams ahead in the grassy patches ahead, battling few more trainers, until I’ve decided that it was enough for the training, I actually followed the path that had spread widely _–possibly leading to somewhere, to even Rustboro maybe–_ until I’ve came to the inside of Petalburg Woods; or so had I saw the place based on my Town Map. It was quite surprising for me at first _–since the Woods were huge and having that scary atmosphere where one could encounter evil Pokemon or such–_ but after a walk or two around the area, quite memorizing how the path led to into small mazes, I knew the Woods weren’t as scary as I’ve thought.

_If I should be honest, it was actually one simple route, filled with mostly Bug and Grass Type Pokemons. The Trainers around, too, were apparently Bug Catchers, so I had faced of no problem along the way, especially with my Treecko had grown totally stronger, with its power._

I then walked around the area, straight into the patches at first _–as I recalled–_ before turning for several turns, following the tree’s position, until I’ve actually came into a clearing without patches, where I stopped for a moment, and that was exactly where I actually got confused with. There was a ledge on the very side, but it was impossible for me to jump or climb over it, so I walked ahead with slow steps, eyes looking around as I braced myself in case I managed to find something surprising or jumping at me; like what just had happened with Wally catching his Ralts.

I then stopped right after a minute, seeing how the straight path were blocked by trees, but having a small turn to the left, where I actually followed and headed to, until a shadow started to be seen from the distance and bumped into me. I gasped from the sudden bump, startled as I saw a man in green suits started to back himself up, quite apologizing from.

“Ah, Sorry! Are you maybe, a Trainer…? Would you know where is the place to catch the Pokemon called Shroomish around this area? I loved that Pokemon.”

I nodded a little then, and just before I wanted to tell him things about the Shroomish, there was apparently another shadow started to loom over the man, visibly revealing Blue and black stripes clothes, wearing bandana with Skulls Symbol etched on the very center of it. I stared onto the man then, seeing how it has evil grin etched on his very face.

“I was about to ambush you and talk to you nicely about it, yet have I never expect to find you here, instead, right in the Petalburg Woods.”

The evil-looking man then started to ran over to the man in front of me, hands started to swung over, but the man I’ve talked to was quite agile, so he avoided it, entirely. Although, I’ve noticed how the man had a frightened expression, and how it looked like he was some… victim.

“You! Devon Researcher! Hand over the goods!”

And just right then, the man, namely called Devon Researcher immediately ran and ducked himself on my back, eyes begging for some help. I didn’t know what or who was he, but listening to how he was called a Researcher, surely he was no ordinary person. Moreover, someone in dire need of help, so I have to act, instead of loitering around and pretend I’ve seen nothing, right? I mean, I was indirectly already involved with a situation myself, so I have to brace myself.

“Y, you are a Trainer right? Please! Please save me! I don’t have any Pokemon with me, so if you…”

Not long, though, the man with blue skull stripes came over to me, interrupting the Researcher’s sentences, as both of eyes glaring daggers at, and expression suddenly turned all grim when he saw me, quite shielding the man he was targeting to.

“Haa? Running away, are you now? And now what? A Trainer? You wanted to stop me, boy? Then go ahead as I’ll crush you! No one gets in the way of Team Aqua, not even a mere child!”

And as he said that, he released a Poochyena, letting me take toll of the situations with Treecko, which won easily just for few turns, and making the Team Aqua’s grunt or something, cowered in fear as he looked at how his partner already fainted, in the woods with no Pokemon left. Though, he still barked out loud, so I wasn’t sure if he was either scaring me out of my wits, trying to pretend all tough, or just showing his muscles. I’ve heard as how he still yelled out loud to the Researcher behind me, with a smug grin.

“No matter! You’re still going to beat me, huh, boy? Then come!”

“You’ve just lost your only Pokemon, you know.” I mentioned as I shrugged my shoulders in response, with Treecko following suit, making a battling pose as the Gecko’s eyes glimmered with the very intention to battle.

The Grunt made a loud click of tongue then, eyes narrowed as he eyed me to my partner _–either from observing, reconsidering the situation–_ from time to time, before pointing his index finger at me with a nervous laugh coming from his throat.

“I would like to say that, but since I’ve lost my only Pokemon…. Anyway! I’m going to take something from Rustboro, just remember that!” The Grunt said as he then immediately flee himself, running so ever cowardly as he walked through another patches of grass ahead; or so had I heard from the distance.

I then returned my partner back into the red sphere with a smile, patting the surface of it as I gave it a praise and thanks, before clipping it back to my belt. A sigh was then heard from behind me, making me let a sigh out from my lips, as well. I wasn’t sure what just happened, but I knew the Team Aqua was up to no good; especially when he said he was about to take something from Rustboro. One glance and you’ll know that he wasn’t in the slightest bit good person. He had another scheme he was about to do right on the city, no doubt.

“Phew… you saved me! Thank you very much!” The Researcher then walked from behind me and stopped right after he saw my face, beaming a smile.

I returned his smile sincerely.

“Since you’ve helped me out from beating him, you deserve a good thanks from me. Well, let’s see… here, a Great Ball from our latest Research of Devon, to help you out throughout your journey.” The researcher rummaged his suit’s pocket then, handing me a new sphere with a bluish color over the cap.

I knew it was no ordinary ball, and surely not cheap like Pokeballs, so I made a surprised reaction as I received it, tucking it back to my bag as I gave him a grin.

“Thanks! Well, I wondered about what he said earlier, to you, sir… About Devon, and—“

“Hm? Yes, I’m a Devon Researcher, Trainer. I know he was up to no good for earlier so I hid myself perfectly inside, and see how he chased me. Anyway, thank you for helping me out! And now… whoa, I sure had to get back to the Corp or I’ll be doomed. And about what he said earlier… Uh-oh! Things didn’t look good, as I had quite a bad feeling about this… See you again, Trainer!” He waved me a goodbye then, immediately running to the grassy patches ahead as well.

After he’d left, I was then started to have questions on the inside of my mind. First, what was that Devon thing? Who were this Team Aqua, and what does the Team aimed for? Surely it wouldn’t be in the slightest good intention. Second, what does the Researcher had so bad that it made the Team wanted the things, for? I folded both of my hands then, starting to mull over the just happened incident. I knew I wasn’t supposed to be involved in whatever had been happening, but after battling with that Grunt… surely he wouldn’t forget what my face looked like _–and he would possibly told his boss about some kid meddling, that, for sure–_ and going to haunt me for the rest of my journey.

I then made a loud sigh, head hung low from realizing how I was indirectly involved with the unexpected situation. I’ve already had a problem with my father _–regarding my dream–_ and now I’ve been involved with something quite unpredictable, regardless the situation. This, my plan, didn’t seem to be going in the good direction. But, deep in my heart, I just knew there might be something that could help me out to reach greater things; which I didn’t know about.

“Whatever then. I just have to stick with myself and go along with where the course led me to…” I mumbled under my breath, and started to walk myself up ahead, going to another turn as I walked myself into another patch of grass.

After few more turns, I then saw a light coming to seep out from the bushes and wooden fences. And jus at that moment, I knew I had possibly reached an exit and possibly going to somewhere. I ran my legs in reflex then, reaching the very questionable destination and following the planned course.

_I guess I will just see where the thing was going to, and see how things would develop, as I might even get what I needed to get my father’s change of mind of my dream..._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Not long after I’ve reached Rustboro, battling my way through the Gym I’ve spotted right on the heart of the city, and getting my very first badge without problems, I then started to wander around the city at first. A lot of things happened in just merely a day after I’ve started out, and somehow, quite overwhelming for a Trainer like me. I then released my Grovyle _–who had evolved just recently after battling Roxanne from Treecko, and getting truly stronger–_ as thanks for helping me out _–for getting the badge easily–_ as the two us walked around Rustboro City, for relaxing ourselves for a while and to get some information, and possibly getting to know the City’s nook and cranny itself.

The first thing I’ve noticed upon walking the fully constructed and pavement bright road, was the Rustboro looked quite majestic, no matter if it was nighttime, or even afternoon, I bet. It was quite similar with the Goldenrod City back in Johto, only slightly different with how the Rustboro had tall buildings here and there. And what I’ve never expected was: all the buildings were apparently belong to the Devon Corporation’s. The workers were even given such an apartment to be lived within, as they worked for the Corporation.

I’ve heard many things as I visited around the apartments the following minutes after as I’ve stepped into the apartments, such as how Devon was starting out as a small corporation at first, before gaining popularities and could develop their Corporation into such a huge building. Not only that, the Devon in the current time was better than the previous one, or so had I heard how the society said all over, mostly in praises. How there were even kids around my age aspiring to have a work over Devon Corporation, as well, and aspiring to become the owner himself.

As I’ve heard many things already, I then walked around some more around the City, visitng the Trainer’s school as well, before stopping my tracks entirely as I’ve looked at the huge building from the distance and be mesmerized with. It was castle-like, and shone brightly under the blaring sun, and how there were such a huge clock seen from where I’ve stood with my Grovyle _–near the Gym’s southern side–_ decorating over the front, matching perfectly with the bronze colored and half glass-paned building.

_It is truly breathtaking view, even it if was only a building._

I then took a small walk ahead, following the road ahead, to look at the building closer quite from the distance, and recalling what I’ve heard over some workers on the inside of the buildings I’ve just visited after going to the Gym. Apparently the owner of the Corporation was a rock and stone lover and always went out to seek the best stones all over the world, back before he was tied with his position over as the head and owner of the gigantic Corporation. Not only that, even the owner’s only son had the same fascinating hobby of collecting rare stones, which was kind of surprising as well.

_Surely, for one hobby to collect over rare stones all over the world and now had built such a huge building for a Corporation, it wasn’t an even ordinary dream and hobby to have, right? Compared to the dream I have ever since, I meant. I wanted to be a designer, and I do think it was common. Also, I wondered what kind of person who had those kinds of hobbies, and how they looked like? Like, their faces and all the things… Maybe I could ask them one or two about how they could do that, even if they’re considered to be quite unique and weird, at the same time._

As I stared onto the building for probably more than a minute in a daze, I was startled as I bumped into my partner, making Grovyle yelped and jumped from. I stepped onto Grovyle’s grass’s tail then, making Grovyle growl lowly, eyes narrowed down dangerously to me, making me felt I was going to awake a Rayquaza out from the earth. Apologizing for the second after _–in a panic way–_ Grovyle then nodded almost immediately _–forgiving me as soon as I said sorry–_ as it pointed its claw ahead, instead, completely forgetting what I’ve just did. Seeing how Grovyle made a pointer _–when it never even made one before–_ I immediately blinked as I followed where the Gecko had pointed its claw, and gasped unevenly upon the sight.

A Team Aqua Grunt was spotted while taking out a steeled suitcase from the building, and making a way through dozens of people with a loud scream of,

“Get away! Get away from me!!” And running himself to the very outer of the city, I noticed.

Not long, a person with the green suit _–the Researcher I’ve seen over in Petalburg Woods–_ trailed behind from the majestic building, running at his very best speed as he yelled out as well, with hands waving all over from being panic and how he must tried his best to follow the grunt, but being left behind. Seeing how the things had just happened, I knew the Researcher must be robbed off. I saw him running off to the distance, though, so I actually glanced to my partner for second, exchanging a nod _–to made sure we followed what happened–_ before running ahead, following the most possible scenarios we’ve had over in our head; Team Aqua made a scheme again and stolen things.

_Surely, this Team Aqua might have something against the Devon, but then again, seeing how the earlier Researcher had already in dire need of help, I knew I should help him out again this time, or things might get awry one day. Team Aqua must be stopped, no matter what!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Surely, once I’ve got the information from the Researcher, about how his important papers got stolen by Team Aqua, I was then made my way through the route ahead, battling few persistent Trainers, until I’ve spotted the dead end. Though, it wasn’t truly a dead end, since there was one Tunnel there. I immediately made my way through, just to be stopped with an older man _–who looked like in his fifties–_ yelling about how he lost his precious Pokemon, namely Peeko, along with the man who had just running to the inside with a suitcase.

_It must be no one else but the Team Aqua’s grunt I’ve battled back in Petalburg Woods. Just what is he thinking, that idiot?_

Seeing how the grunt had some nerve to even stole someone’s Pokemon, I huffed as I made my way to the tunnel furiously, immediately challenged the Grunt with flashing my Pokeball to him the very moment I spotted him _–along with the stolen Pokemon on his side–_ and he backed away at first.

“Huh, so it’s you again! Persistent kid! You do know I have some business with the Devon’s Researcher and now I’ve got the suitcase, what do _you_ want?” He shouted from the distance, making the whole tunnel reverberated with his smug sound.

“Return the Pokemon to its owner and the suitcase, now!” I shouted, making the grunt laughed dryly.

“Ha! Say _what you want, kid,_ for now! See what you’ll again say once I’ve beaten you up into a pulp! Poochyena!” The grunt released his Poochyena again at the same time, making me felt the very need to beat him up and shut his trap forever.

What’s more: about how he always said I was a _mere_ kid, and how it was truly annoying and irked me to no end. What he’d just said reminded me of what my Dad had said to me ever since _–to grow up and such–_ and it just made me getting quite furious in response, letting my head almost boiled with anger as I’ve the very intention to defeat _–or hit the very face of–_ the grunt in the very moment. Seeing how his Poochyena was actually the same with what I’ve seen back in Petalburg, I immediately called my Grovyle _–who had been standing with careful eye on my side–_ up and the whole battle then started. Two turns with my Grovyle’s Leaf Blades attack, as we commanded our Pokemons’s moves then, the grunt’s Poochyena was the first one who fell down ungraciously, making a pointer of end and game over of the battle we’ve had been, in just merely minutes.

The grunt’s face becoming paler in color as reaction, eyes shooting in directions as he returned his Poochyena to the inside of red sphere _–thinking of trying to flee himself, I bet–_ but seeing how there were no escape since there were huge boulders blocking the way in the distance, the Grunt made a loud click of tongue, as he immediately ran towards my direction and shoved me with both of the suitcase and the Pokemon he had taken with, all the while slamming his huge body onto me; a Wingull.

I almost fell down when he slammed onto my lithe body, but Grovyle’s swift movement over my back _–as the Gecko immediately jumped and hold my weight and pushed me back–_ made me able to stand myself up in balance, making the Grunt even more frightened from, somehow. I glared my eyes to the evil person on the same time, making his very self-becoming not very composed. I knew the Grunt was supposedly taking the chances when he shoved me onto the ground to run himself away with, along with the suitcase _–the cowardice’s tactic–_ but seeing how I didn’t fell _–and how his cowardice plan got foiled and failed–_ he actually trembled in fear, making defeated expression as he grimaced, backing away a little as he lets go of his hand from the suitcase, and the Wingull, both at once, waving his hands in defeat.

“Guh, _take_ this!! I heard the boss said it would be simple quest for me to steal only important papers from the Devon, but blast it! Not only that, I thought the Pokemon I’ve stolen would be a great asset, then again I was wrong. Blast… _blast_ it all!” He shouted at the end of the sentence as he ran away, retreating to the tunnel’s only entrance as he ducked his head; surely from being embarrassed and how it ate, or chewed him on the inside.

Not knowing what to do with the suitcase I’ve just took hold of, I then tread myself back to the tunnel’s entrance as well slowly, along with the stolen Pokemon, just to be met with the previous person who’d been yelling over Peeko on the outside of the tunnel; the true owner of the Wingull’s. Seeing how the owner was happy upon spotting his very partner coming back unscathed, the older man then turned his head to look at me, giving me a loud gratefulness, with his so full of vigor and youth-like voice. I never had expected that coming from the old person, though, so I made a cringe as I nodded next; being half-surprised as well.

“Thank you for saving Peeko! And who are you again?” The older man smiled, along with his Wingull, which made a loud thankful caw.

“I’m Brendan, sir. I’m truly glad that your Pokemon was doing truly alright, here after I’ve found it. I’ve never had the thoughts that the Team Aqua would do harm to even steal someone’s…”

As I trailed off in silence, the older man then made a loud groan in response, eyes widened in anger as both of his hands started to form into fist; seemingly ready to slam someone’s body up into the very earth.

“I had never thought _that_ will come to me as well! I just barely visited here out of my free days and took my Wingull to have a walk with, and… he dared to steal it, that _wretched_ man! But since Peeko is doing just fine, I thank you lots, Brendan! My name’s Briney. Also, as thanks, you can visit me back on my cottage, just right on the very corner after Petalburg City. Thank you again, kiddo!” Mr. Briney patted me on my shoulder twice strongly _–which made me almost fell from the rough and unexpected strength–_ before taking off with his Wingull, looking so ever happily.

I then sighed with a smile as well _–quite affected by the sight–_ looking at my Grovyle for a moment with a grin; giving the Pokemon a hint that we’d been successful on infiltrating the grunt’s evil intention. Grovyle made a happy expression as well in response as we exchanged our glances for seconds. Helping people out was good, and to stop the Team Aqua’s from doing anything worse was even better. But for now, I wasn’t that sure if what I was doing was good, or maybe just to invite the worst in the future, especially when the Grunt flee himself and taking the report of failures back with him.

He even mentioned about his boss, just earlier. Surely, the Team itself was not only consisting of only few men or women… and they _would_ be attacking me again, eventually, just in case if the grunt mentioned me over to his head; it was the very opposite of what I wouldn’t like to be happened with.

Then again, I wasn’t that sure what would happen since I meddled with his plan for once; and now twice. So for now, I should be glad that I’ve able to help someone, at the very least; although there was some feelings of fear starting to form on the inside of my very feeling, quite tearing my own belief and plans, simply because I was now, officially involved with something that I shouldn’t be, and not to be meddled with. But, just to fear something that didn’t happen was surely stupid in a sense, and that feeling alone could hinder any of my _futuristic_ plan. Seeing how there were no one to interrupt me or battling me _–like how the grunt was–_ after a few minutes of standing still, I sighed blissfully then, letting a small proud smile plastered on my face as I glanced on the suitcase I’ve taken hold on my hand.

“Well, now… what to do with the suitcase?”

Looking at how the Researcher didn’t come or going to trail me behind _–since he was probably scared or having doubts either to left the city behind or those dilemmas he had, since he was still in the middle of the work the last time I’ve seen him, with that messed up appearance, even–_ I just knew I should probably return it back to him and back to Rustboro, and met him there. I then looked over to my Gecko partner, seeing at how it made a tilt in response as I give it a long and observant stare.

I gave it a proud smile for the following second, before pointing one of my fingers ahead and started to pace myself, running so ever happily. Noticing how Grovyle still stood unblinking and confused on the back, with it not following at all, I then shouted from the very front, waving one of my hands to make the Pokemon started to pace behind me, following as well, but still getting quite confused at first before trotting happily as it caught up with me, running on par on my side.

“Come on, Grovyle! We have to return this suitcase back to the owner!”

And off we go, laughing happily as we gotten back to the Rustboro City, all over again from the tunnels and hitting the patches of grass ahead, battling our way through with persistent wild Pokemons, and readying ourselves to be faced with something quite out of my plans, however, not ill intended; good intended.

_Deep inside, I knew it was a good thing that had awaited us, upon the good deed we’ve done and not far away from what I’ve most possibly planned and hoped… despite the bad things that may have happened in the future. And this would be what I would call: a starting point of something unpredictable..._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

“Brendan, let me introduce myself first. I am Mr. Stone, the President of the Devon Corporation. I’d just got word about you! You saved our staff not just once, but twice!”

The Devon’s President, or called as Mr. Stone for me, was inviting myself to come to his office, right after I’ve retrieved the Devon Goods _–the suitcase I’ve just took hold of–_ from the Team Aqua’s grunt and was about to give it to the Researcher, but denied entirely, as the Researcher actually asked me to take hold of it, just in case if the Team Aqua was going to rob it off of him again; and he’d thought it would be best if I was the one who took the possession of as I could face the grunt easily, unlike him.

Not only that, he actually asked me to brought the Goods and hand it over to someone called Captain Stern on the Slateport City. I wasn’t sure on how to react as he begged me for the help, but I knew helping people out would be of the best, as it would leave me feeling good too, especially if I would receive a happy smile in return by spreading the happiness itself; from lessening one’s burden.

Instead of giving the suitcase back, too, I was by then given hospitality on the very inside of the huge building just across the Gym, the Devon Corporation, on the highest floor, along with the President himself. I’d never thought I would be given a cupful of tea and cookies the very same time I was escorted by the Researcher I’ve saved, and sitting across the important person whom I’d been looking up to; after hearing things like how Devon’s history and how the owner’s hobbies, all the good things the people had said on the outside.

I made a smile then, as I took the cup of tea and sitting across the President’s desk with a luxury chair that had been readied the minute I arrived; which was truly surprising, to my own surprise. I didn’t know if the President himself had actually _expected_ that I would come, or maybe already prepared everything beforehand, as he would invite me on the latter time, which was exactly the day I’ve seated myself there. I do feel good from being treated kindly, although, I still felt kind of uneasy by the sudden hospitality I was given to.

“Oh, don’t be nervous, Brendan. I know you might not comfortable with the sudden care I’ve given you, but I do have the very intention to invite you to here, from the very start.” Mr. Stone said as he laughed freely, sound started to echoing over the quiet room, with no one but me, Mr. Stone, and the Researcher, who had his smiles plastering over his cherry face.

I arched both of my eyebrows in response, letting a nervous chuckle _–feeling slightly surprised on how observant the President was–_ out as I took a small sip of the tea and closed my eyes as I tasted upon the perfect mix of the tea itself, before blinking it open in amazement. Surprised at the same time, I made a small hum upon gulping it down my throat after, still getting quite addicted to the taste.

_It was delicious. Also, I realized it had the scent of some quality’s brand. Well, it might be something that Devon had recently developed, too, no doubt…_

Mr. Stone then stopped laughing altogether, hands started to clasp in front of his face, with both of his eyebrows arched up, looking very amused as he saw my reaction over the tea.

“How does it taste, Brendan? Good?”

I then put the cup down onto the desk, eyes starting to find itself on the President’s face, making a wide smile.

“It tasted better than any of the tea I’ve ever tasted! I wonder if this is one of your products, Mr. Stone? Surely I’d never seen it being sold anywhere before…” I scratched the side of my cheek, getting quite embarrassed over the sudden outburst I’ve made, lowering my voice down on the end of the sentence.

Mr. Stone laughed loudly again in response to even let himself be buried on the inside of his comfortable President’s chair to almost bowed himself from the _–possibly–_ hilarious answer, infecting the all three of us to laugh freely as well. I never expect that I couldn’t stop laughing as well after seeing President’s so happy face over my single honest mind.

_I do wonder how do someone like Mr. Stone can easily laugh at everything? Though it wasn’t so bad to have such a person with that personality around._

“You—your _reaction_ , Brendan, is exactly the same as Steven! Boy, had I never expect that you aren’t my son, but a new Trainer from Littleroot Town, who’d just moved for today, no less! Bwahahaha!” Mr. Stone laughed loudly again, although I didn’t follow as I made a tilt of head to what I’ve just heard.

I blinked twice, expression quite getting curious upon the mention of Steven and son. Was this Steven he referred to was his son? The one that I’ve heard had some fascination over some rare rocks and inheriting the same hobby as Mr. Stone had? Mr. Stone seemed to notice on how my expression had suddenly changed, as he cleared his throat suddenly for the following minute, expression suddenly becoming all serious, making the atmosphere getting quite tense all the same.

“Ah, yes. Pardon me, Brendan. I shouldn’t mention his name on the first hand, but ahh, do I miss him that bad? That boy of mine. Former boy, perhaps, as he was no longer a child. Then again, Brendan, the tea wasn’t a product of ours, as I just mixed in some herbs I’ve had found over some packages, and experimented it down. I am all glad that you liked the taste, then! Bwahahaha!”

I felt my cheeks suddenly getting heated from what Mr. Stone had said, scratching the back of my neck as I made some… embarrassing scene, truly, there. But I didn’t know what Mr. Stone had done for the tea, and since almost everything was developed by Devon Corporation, I thought the tea was, _as well!_ I shouldn’t make assumptions, but then again, it was all the better I’ve said it over then, or I’ll be curious for my whole life, just because of the tea.

“Now, now, don’t be embarrassed. And… Brendan. I have _a favor_ to ask of an amazing person like you, if you don’t mind?” Mr. Stone tilted his head to one side, eyes gleamed a little upon seeing my immediate nod.

“Alright, I understand that you’re delivering a package to Slateport’s Shipyard. Well, on the way, could you stop off in Dewford Town? I was hoping that you’d deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford. And yes, he _is_ my son, as your face and expression questioned me. Bwahahaha!”

I just made a cringe then, letting my face feeling its heat back again. Mr. Stone didn’t stop laughing until he actually stopped by himself, with both of his eyes widening suddenly, possibly as realization dawned upon him; by remembering something. He immediately opened the desk’s drawers in a quick way, letting a small envelope out from and handed it over to me at the same minute. As I received the envelope, I saw nothing but Steven’s name engraved beautifully on the simple white-colored envelope’s corner side.

It was a good handwriting of Mr. Stone’s, I noticed. Seeing how the envelope was entrusted to me, then, I immediately placed it on the inside of my bag, where there weren’t any stuff that could have the potential of ruining the letter itself, at the deepest part of the bag, where it should be shielded and safe from the items I’ve had, just in case I’ve got bumps or faced with some trouble to involve me of falling.

Once putting the letter safely, Mr. Stone was immediately pulling another drawer up, taking a small device out as he handed it over to me. I cocked one of my eyebrows in response as I received the small device, looking back and forth from the device to Mr. Stone, from time to time. Mr. Stone had his wide smile plastered upon his face then, before pointing one of his fingers over to the small device, looking ever so proud.

“Now, you should know that I am a great President. So, I’d never be so cheap as to ask a favor for nothing in return. That’s why I want you to have that, the PokeNav!”

“PokeNav?” I repeated after, letting Mr. Stone jutted both of his eyebrows excitedly.

“Yes, Brendan. That device… It’s a Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short. It’s an indispensable tool for any Trainer on an adventure. It has map of the Hoenn Region. You can check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily, to make sure you aren’t getting lost!”

I made a gape then, nodding slightly from the information I’ve just received, as I saw the device on my hand, being amazed at the same time. _It was small in size, yet durable all the same, also, the technology it had developed over the small, easy to grip size… Surely the Devon Corporation lived up to its name, no doubt. Not even developing great lifestyle, they were even able to create things that made Trainer’s journey even better!_

Mr. Stone cleared his throat loudly then, making me stopped being mesmerized with and cocked my head suddenly, shooting a look over the President’s face. Mr. Stone, just suddenly, had his crease totally visible on his forehead, eyebrows narrowed down to the point that he looked, somehow, sinister… to be stared at… until he spoke, that was.

“By the way, Brendan. I’ve heard that sinister criminals _–Magma and Aqua, I believe–_ have been making trouble far and wide nowadays. I think it would be best if you rested up before you go on your way, boy.”

At those words, I wanted to receive the offer, yet I knew if I didn’t do the favor soon enough, who knows if the sinister criminals itself would eventually show themselves up and going to wreck everything, just because I was just one day late? Like what just happened with the Researcher himself. I know I shouldn’t be involved even more with, but now that I’ve helped the Devon out, and all the things I’ve done _–to even led everything goes up until this point–_ I know I would be involved in the end, regardless of the matter and the choices I’ve made along in my journey. Not to mention, I couldn’t even back myself out now, as it would seem to be a cowardice thing, too. Things might get awry if I got involved even further, but I know I would survive.

_I am just that sure. For my dream, for everything for I could achieve, too, I must survive._

“And… Brendan?”

“Yes?” I replied immediately in response with a strong tone, making Mr. Stone slightly flinched from.

Mr. Stone didn’t question me or doing anything for the following minutes, but simply staring at me, eyes looking so observing and caring, just like how my mom always looked to me, but feeling there was a little teensy difference visible; though, I wasn’t sure what it was at the time. The President then let a loud exhale out from his nose, waving one of his hands as he shook his head, slowly.

“Although I said that, I just knew from your face that you wouldn’t hear or heed what I’m saying. Well, it’s better to rest up first, since I knew those criminals were always on the go…” Mr. Stone trailed off in silence, eyes looking slightly tired from.

I then took the chance to question Mt. Stone even more _–since I’ve noticed the room was suddenly getting quiet and quite heavy in atmosphere as Mr. Stone didn’t speak any more–_ as I started to lean on the chair, getting quite relaxed after having the tea.

“Mr. Stone. I do wonder how you could see everything or anything I’ve been thinking, like, _easily?_ I know people said I’m hard to be read, but…”

Mr. Stone lean his back on his chair too _–following what I’ve did–_ comfortably the second after I’ve threw that question, making a smile, as both of his eyes looked quite distant while he planted a look at me; like he was actually recalling something. I wasn’t sure on how to react to such an expression Mr. Stone had given me, but the next words he’d said over was indeed answering all I’ve questioned.

“I have _a son_ , too, boy, so I am sure that I could perceive your thoughts…. hmm, _quite_ perfectly. Although, the two of you had many difference; here and there, leading to even some point. You’ll get to know what I meant after you’ve send the letter to, Brendan. But, in all honesty, never had I thought I actually read your thoughts correctly and to even have you to say it out loud. Bwahahaha!”

I made a low hum then, feeling my cheeks getting heated up evenly, and having the same color as Tamato Berry, no doubt. Mr. Stone was a direct and honest person, so what he’d said about me always made me turned into one embarrassing fella and would always made me act like I wasn’t myself, that for sure. Feeling I’ve quite had enough of being embarrassed, I then planted my hand to took another sip of the tea, finishing the rest of it, before actually getting myself up from the chair and leaving the office of the President’s after, bidding a goodbye with a hand wave and thanking him for the tea and cookies; but the cookies were untouched somehow, because I’m totally in for the tea.

_I might have addiction over the tea, if for the next time I take a visit here and if Mr. Stone will ever make it for me, again; even though Mr. Stone said he just mixed some teas available, or something. Or maybe, along with his son, Steven; the one I was supposed to send this letter as a favor._

Although, before I left, Mr. Stone had already shouted with his so full of vigor sound from his very seat, making quite an echo too, as I’ve heard of,

“I’m _counting_ on you, Brendan!”

Making an all smile face, I then turned my head slightly to look at Mr. Stone, eyes shone with ambitions, as I replied with,

“Yes, sir. And thank you for the trust you’ve given to me!”

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven Stone is still not having his appearance yet, huh? Well, he isn't, yet. Though, once he has his appearance, he'll truly show everything as what you call it 'true appearance'. (do ignore this line ;'D)
> 
> Ahem, so it's actually moving forward, this fic. Brendan would actually meet his important one... soon...! Next chapter would be coming up as soon as I've finished recheck the structures, so... be very patient for it! Also, Thank you for everyone who left some comments before, as it helped me out writing fast and rechecking it in a fast-mood-booster, too! Thank you! 
> 
> And oh, leave some kudos if you loved where this is leading to~ And as thanks, I will let you know for the next chapter's hint: He'll come out. ;D/


	4. The Fateful Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, is, out! And as promised, Steven Stone had made appearance here. i assure you: for their fluffy time together in this over 8k (or 9k?) words chapter. Fluffy... or tease, well... just made sure to read everything carefully, and enjoy the ride, yes? Yes. Not ride, read! ;D

“Say, Grovyle. Do you think this is the correct path we’ve taken to? I do think we’d been circling over the same area for sometime, now…”

The two of us stopped our tracks on the inside of the Granite Cave then, and exchanging a look, for a moment. Before the thing happened, I was actually warned by the folks over in the Dewford City, that there was one cave that was filled with rare stones _–or so had the rumors been heard–_ and strange Pokemons inside, to even having so many routes and pathways due to the excavations people had been doing in the past, located just on the very northern side of Dewford City itself. Since I’ve this quest on delivering the letter _–given from Mr. Stone himself–_ to his son, called Steven, I thought that I ought to ask around or observing the Dewford first, seeing if there was any person who had those name around.

Apparently, my search was futile, so I asked around the folks about anything that would be up on this very small island, and the small clues given, was actually leading me to the inside of this dark, damp, and small cave. I knew by listening to the rumor of _‘rare stones’_ on the inside of the Granite Cave would only attract someone who had some fascination over rare rocks; or so had I heard over back then in Rustboro City, about how Devon’s had strange owners and apparently the son himself, too.

_And that would be the only son of Devon Corporations’ President: Steven._

Not only that, the letter I was supposed to hand over too was of Mr. Stone’s son. Since he wasn’t seen in the afternoon _–as I reached Dewford with Mr.Briney after I’ve left the building of Devon’s–_ anywhere else, I had these thoughts of maybe seeking him out in the Granite Cave. Rumors, hobbies, and the person itself. I just knew, from every single information I’ve gathered upon and what I’ve heard and stumbled throughout my journey had somehow connected the pieces of this person I’ve been seeking. So, instead of asking of more information around or traveling the sandy and hot Dewford once more, I thought of visiting the only place I hadn’t visited would be much better, in the end. But that was right after I collected the Gym Badge from Brawly, striking myself in just barely minutes as I had my Grovyle turning out as a victor, due to the agile and strength it had developed.

_Well, that was the thing… until we got lost, here, in the darkness._

Grovyle was turned quite in a panic as I’ve asked that question, eyes starting to dart off in every place possible with its panicky shrill, too. I might have the map of Dewford City and Slateport City, and just right on the PokeNav’s simple button access, yes, but for the cave itself… well, it was a question. I guess the technologies were only up until this par. I then started to crouch down on the ground, letting a sigh out from my lips, as I started to put one of my hand below my chin, with eyes wander off in a distance.

I then recalled the words of advice the Hiker I’ve just met over in the Granite Cave’s entrance. He said everything down below after the surface would be a pitch black and you would need a Flash to move on the inside of the darkness. Obviously, I’ve heed the warning the Hiker had given me, had this Flash move taught to one of my Pokemon, Ralts, and everything had been going smoothly, until we actually saw two forked pathways, and that was where we were. Not only that, the Hiker mentioned about how he’d seen the previous Trainer, namely Steven had been going first inside and had been seen with his Pokemon having learnt the Move, so he was in no problem.

_He was, of course, in no problem, but I am the one in problem, here. Especially with me having a letter to be sent to, and not knowing where he is, where his position currently and be lost just before my goal was even reached. It is just that ‘great’._

Sighing again, I was then started to pull myself up, pulling my hat down for a moment as I thought deep and hard, trying my best to perceive which way should I move into. Ralts didn’t made any reaction as I’ve made random walk for a moment later, though, so I decide I would move basely on my own instinct, until I’ve felt a crack and a loud sound of the rumble, right under my feet. And that was where I actually thought that basing oneself on mere instinct only were obviously a bad option to have, right on the inside of the cave that you were unfamiliar with!

And just right after the loud crack, gaping below and how it had loud noises coming to reach my ear up at the same time, I felt myself already pulled down and falling deep inside to the hole below, along with Ralts and Grovyle, into the deep, deep, swallowing and endless darkness, as I made a loud shouting over the fall, and into somewhere else, until I was rendered unconscious due to falling and the day ended there.

_A bad day, or so had I thought…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

The next following hours _–for Arceus knew how long has it been–_ with me actually regaining consciousness, stirring myself in my wake at first, before rendering my eyes open a little with a loud groan at first, I knew I wasn’t actually died like what I’ve imagined I would be; since I fell gloriously from who knows how much levels and into a dark pit of unknown. Feeling my head having its unusual throb back on the inner side as I pulled myself up slowly to take a view on where I was currently at, I felt my body was actually getting pushed back by something _–strong and quite surprising–_ onto something soft I’ve right and seemingly landed on, making me letting a loud yelp out as I felt the stinging pain started to return, from my head to even my whole body, eating away my whole body’s nerves, making me feeling I was a living corpse, at that moment.

Or so had I felt, until I actually heard a familiar Pokemon’s voice coming up on my side, making me gasped as I opened both of my eyes again quickly, forgetting my pain for a moment, just to see someone’s face closing in _–and looking quite blurry–_ instead, making me cringed and yelped suddenly. Seeing how I must be taken to somewhere by a person _–and how it reminded me of the Team Aqua’s bad scheme and evil doing and imagining my Pokemons were actually taken hostage, for what had I just been through for–_ I was then struggling myself to be up from wherever I was, hands started to wave and attack into all kinds of directions for a moment, until it were both getting caught up by strong hands the next second, feeling it gripped my wrists with unbelievable strength, as it made me felt my paranoia up and shivered evenly from.

“Sshhh, calm down! I’ve got you here, so just rest up, alright?”

At those words, I immediately blinked my eyes twice, thrice, until I’ve regained my true vision back _–replacing the blurry image with a total bright view, slightly dimmed due to the lack of lights, but the emergency lamp’s light or something I’d noticed of, had somehow helped so I could see better–_ and turned my head slightly, just to notice… that the person wasn’t Team Aqua, or anyone evil I’ve had over _–and pictured–_ in mind.

He had his soft silvery ice blue hair swinging back and forth softly _–like it was blown by the gentle wind–_ as he moved and both of his eyes were apparently having the same color _–the clear metal blue eyes–_ that was truly unique and attractive. And.. if I should say it descriptively, he was one dashing fellow in appearance and style, alike. His expressions, too, were apparently looking so soft as he made a worried expression to me. I didn’t know the person himself, so instead of protesting or attacking him with whatever I’ve had, I actually followed what he’d said and resting myself up _–in a quite given up state–_ feeling his hands started to release mine in a swift yet gentle manner.

Glancing down a little for the following seconds, I then noticed that I was actually on the top of the sleeping bag and possibly, somewhere of a camp; a built camp. I still didn’t know where I was or what I was doing there, until I spotted my partner in the distance and immediately shouted its name, as I recalled the whole event of searching the man I’ve been sent to and getting into an accident… or mishap, yeah.

“Grovyle! Ralts!”

Grovyle immediately came to my side, then, running along with Ralts at the very back _–which seemed to be relieved and seemingly unscathed, the two–_ and made a loud sound of happiness upon seeing me, already awake and beaming with hapinees. We laughed together then, by realizing that we were actually safe, sound, and most importantly: alive. That was until the older man _–who’d apparently had been looking at me ever since–_ let a soft chuckle out, decorating the merry we’ve just shared, then, was when I stopped laughing altogether, and pulled a smile.

I then turned my head to look at him fully, head slightly tilted as I took in more of his appearance, eyes quite unblinking. I knew he was probably older from me, so calling him with a polite _‘sir’_ would suffice. His height too, was almost twice my size, so I’d called him one full-fledged adult, or total grown up, as I wasn’t sure of how old he was. Grovyle and Ralts too, eventually followed me as it made a look to him, with Grovyle’s hand started to found its way to nudge at my hand strongly, at the same time. Just by the sudden nudge I was given to, I had the very instinct _–and manners, too–_ to ask and thanked the older man who I’ve seen upon the first wake, if he was the one who’d saved me from falling down, and still survived.

_I had the slightest feeling that he was the one who’d saved me after that fall, somehow. Though, it is best just to ask him out of it._

“Um, are you… perhaps the one who’d saved me?”

The older man then made a small smile as he looked to my Grovyle momentarily, making the Gecko Pokemon nodded in response, before returning to look at me all over, clear metal blue eyes looking so warm at. He then returned to look back at me, eyes gleamed on the very surface at the same time; which looked like a trick of light, but surely it wasn’t.

“I had, if you liked how it sounded; and presumably fitting in the whole situation, as to what happened to you. But, in reality, your Grovyle was the one who actually came up to me to ask for some help, so your Pokemon was actually the one who saved you.” The older man gestured one of his hand gently to Grovyle, making the Gecko Pokemon looked at me with a small smile, letting a small sound of its name.

I just made a hum in response, before returning to look at the older man again, who had already seated himself comfortably on the side of my sleeping bag, taking one glass full of water up from his back _–which was quite surprising and looked like a magic, somehow–_ and giving it to me.

“I… see. But still, thank you.” I said as I received the glass from the older man then, making his eyes looking even more sparkling from, somehow.

“You’re welcome. Although, may I ask what had happened to you that you’ve… rendered unconscious? Surely you didn’t fall from the hole from the very upper flooring… right? There were signs about how the floor had some repairs and…” The older man then asked slowly, making sure if I was getting the very question he’d hinted at, hand moved gently to let the message came across to me.

But the next second as he questioned that, I felt my face getting truly red in color, and I made a wry smile in response, letting a dry chuckle out. The older man then made a small gape, eyes widened at before he pulled one of his hands to cover his lips, muttering, _‘Oh, I apologize_.’ I waved my hand in response _–dismissing what he’d asked, he’d said, and how it embarrassed me endlessly, because it was due to my own carelessness of not reading the sign, since I didn’t even know there were signs about either, and going ahead, leaning based on my stupid instinct–_ making me felt I had the need to drink the water to reduce my embarrassment and probably looking like a boiled teapot face.

After taking a gulp or two, I made a loud fresh breather sound in response, inviting another chuckle from the older man, I noticed. I then looked over to him first, before looking to both of my Pokemons _–who’d been standing ever since and looked weary, most probably because of what happened then–_ and started to rummage my Pokeball’s clip, taking two red spheres from as I returned the two creatures immediately with a praise and thank you, for lending me a help also how they deserved a good rest. Once the two creatures had been returned with the red light enveloping the two, the silence of the cave was immediately replacing the atmosphere we had just shared with _–the merry and crowded atmosphere–_ making the cave getting slightly chillier, and letting me truly felt it was _a cave, not a house, or anywhere of a building_.

Minutes passed by then, with the two of didn’t have any conversations up, and only feeling the older man’s eyes had found itself comfortably on my face, making me felt it was getting quite strange for, especially when we’d just met. He was a stranger, alright, but he wasn’t as well, because he _saved me, my very being from the cracked ground upstairs._ Feeling the need on how I must thank my savior somehow, I then brought a conversation up, making the older man’s eyes lightened with curiosity; or so had I seen from stealing glances over him from time to time..

“Um, may I ask you… on how do you found me, at first? I mean, before you took me here, sir. Or… maybe, can you tell me how long have I’ve been passed out?”

Chuckling first, the older man then started to pull himself up from my side, taking the empty glass from my hand, and putting it down somewhere on the furthest side of the cave as we walked down _–quite elegantly–_ before returning to my side again, with a small sigh escaping his very lips. The cave we were in wasn’t as large or having cracks here and there; unlike the one I’ve been lost at. It was perfectly clean with only smaller rocks decorating the place. Although, I’ve just noticed that there were a fire had been lit over the center, making the cave getting warmer as I took the environment in.

As the older man returned to my side, too, I’ve noticed that he looked, truly attractive as man around his ages, I admit. Moreover, the clothes he wore were just perfectly fitting him. The black suit with purplish design over the sleeves and waist’s part, the red cravat he’d used and looked so elegantly tied, to even… his stylish rings he’d over his index and ring finger, sparkling and beautifully fitted on both hands. But in all honesty, the clothes itself were unfitting for someone who had a camp over in a cave, especially on the inside of this Granite Cave!

As my eyes started to found its way and observing the older man who’d just sitting himself properly, quite slowly, he then parted his lips to started his conversation with.

“I’ve… first found you collapsing over the pile of stones, over there.” He pointed to the southern side of where he was sitting at, making a chuckle for a moment before continuing again.

“I thought at first, that I’ve excavated a wrong area to even make some part of the caves crumbled and cracked down to even bring up a roaring rumble from the upper area, but guess at what I’ve found the next I’ve noticed and ran into the pile of stones there.” The older man eyed me from the corner of his eyes, making me groaned as I pulled both of my hands up, covering my face.

“ _Me…_ ”

Chuckling again, the older man then continued.

“And not only that. Your Pokemons were too, going along with, but safely landed due to your Ralt’s power of... Psychic.”

“Right… But me, I’m _not_. I fell.” I mumbled under my breath, eyes rolled up.

The older man had let another chuckle out then, before smiling.

“I wonder what had just happened to you: that you actually collapse from the very upper parts? I mean, what kind of business you’ve had here to even venture the very dangerous cave itself? If you don’t mind me asking, perhaps, would you like to share it with me?”

I then bit my lower lip, eyes closed from recalling the stupid decisions I’ve just made because of being lost and such. Pulling both of my hands down, I then let a loud sigh out from my lips, eyes started to be drawn over the older man’s blue steel colored eyes, and locked.

“I don’t mind. Well… I’m… lost. Alright, I’m actually _lost_ on the inside of this cave at first. I had a need to send something important to someone I’ve been asked to. It is truly important, so… I made a way through this unfamiliar cave.” I said as I eyed the older man then, looking so interested at the same time I’ve started to speak.

The older man made a nod, egging me on to continue. I didn’t know what or how to react at that moment, so I continued with my story along, making the older man smiled amusedly.

“Then, just at the right timing, I started to walk based on my instinct… until I actually reached a pathway that had forks… and the next thing that I knew, I shouted, falling along, and you know the rest.” I shrugged my shoulders as I ended the story, making the older man chuckled evenly, to even clutched his stomach; as he must found how funny that was, and not in the slightest bit for me.

I then glared my eyes to the older man, making him burst his chuckle into a laugh, laughing even more once his eyes met my annoyed ones.

“I’m—I apologize! No wonder I’ve heard a shout from the very distance then! Before I’ve seen a human body falling from the very ceilings, and had gone limp up on the top of those piles of rock over there.” The older man chuckled evenly as he’d seen my glare for a second, making me rolling my eyes and feeling like it was dumb of me to retell him of the story.

“But thankfully you were having no serious injuries, only slight scratches on your elbow and legs. Although I’ve treated it all the way back _–as you’ve realized–_ as you’ve rendered unconscious for… six hours, now.” The older man stopped chuckling altogether, eyes blinking slowly.

I made a _‘huh’_ in response, eyes started to found its way on my elbow and legs, where there had been plasters all over, feeling it has some kind of tingle coming from, but not hurting anymore. I guess six hours of being treated would probably end up this way; being half healed. Well, I wasn’t sure, so I just got along with the story of the older man. Then again, I then took notice of the six hours he’d mentioned and made a loud yelp.

“Wait! _Six hours?!_ ”

The older man gave me a small smile, eyebrows slightly arched from; possibly from being quite confused at my sudden yelp.

“Yes, six hours.”

I made a wide gape in reaction, eyes widened from the sudden realization, but getting quite thankful as I actually met someone that was kind enough to help me on the inside of this dangerous Granite Cave. I eyed the cave’s ceiling momentarily _–as I pulled myself into deep thoughts–_ before turning my head immediately to look at the older man, who seemed to be flashing a wide smile whenever I looked at him, or even when I was about to speak myself of another words. It was truly strange of him, but I heed it of no problem.

“Say… Since I’ve told you my story of, well, not completely... Though, I wonder what are you doing here, sir? I mean… I’ve heard that you’ve mentioned about _‘excavation’_ , just earlier. Are you perhaps a miner? Another miner’s friends from the Granite Cave’s entrance?” I asked with one of my eyebrows cocked up, looking at the older man with observation, half being wary of; just in case that he was maybe some criminal, dressing up nicely.

_Though, it is impossible if he is a miner, judging by his appearance. A miner usually used to carry around that safety hat, a pickaxe and carried huge backpack on his very back. Well, I see he had his backpack around the corner of the cave, though…_

The older man chuckled again _–he’d been doing that for times as I noticed, like he was mocking me, finding me saying jokes, funny stuff, or it was just his habit–_ as he hovered one of his hands over his red cravat, letting his other hand stayed over his side, looking like he was introducing himself in some opera, drama, or theatre like how I’ve seen it over back in Johto’s Kimono Girls performance; although this time it was a male doing it, instead of a girl. He seemed to notice of my wariness, at the same time, so he gave me one reassuring smile.

“Rest assured, I’m here not to harm you nor I had the intention to. As in fact: I was having actually the opposite in mind. I apologize beforehand for not introducing myself for the first time. My name is Steven. And no, I am not a miner, and the miner you’ve mentioned earlier… I could call him as my acquaintance; we’re not friends yet, since I didn’t know much about him. I’m interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there to seek of it, and… a rare stone collector, that is, what you call of my profession. I am here to seek out the rare stone that I’ve been hearing ever since, taking a small research of it and checking the validity of it, as I questioned it from the nice and polite people around the Dewford City. It is nice to be acquainted with you. And your name…?”

As he’d introduced himself, I immediately made a loud gasp, pushing myself up as I pointed my index finger to the man _–which is rude, I know–_ as I made stutters.

“S- _Steven?_ ” I asked with an unbelieving tone.

The older man made a tilt, eyes blinked twice as he made an unsure reaction to me, in return.

“Yes? I am Steven. Is there something wrong?”

When he’d said it for the second time, it was when realization dawned upon me. He mentioned about rare stones, traveling, and his name was… _Steven_. Then… then! Surely he _was_ the Steven I was seeking for! Not only that, his clothes were looking so ever grand and luxury _–and out of place, to add it–_ so for sure, I knew the older man who’d saved me were no other than Steven Stone, the son of Mr. Stone. What’s more, his elegant way of talking, and I just knew for certain that he was raised exactly by Mr. Stone himself, to even having good upbringing, although it was kind of _strange_ _–or out of place–_ as well. Well, or so had I felt for the older man with those clear metal blue eyes looking so ever dazzling.

And to add some more, he was… one _unique_ person to begin with. His face might not similar to Mr. Stone, but his aura was kind of similar. Maybe this was what Mr. Stone was talking about: when he mentioned about how we had differences to some point. I just knew what Mr. Stone had meant now, all of times. _Surely he was—_

“Um, hello?” Steven waved one of his hands right in front of my face then, making me gasped and backed myself away, due to reflex and how I felt myself being pulled back into reality.

Steven looked surprised as I did that, so I immediately apologized, just earning myself a chuckle and an apologetic look from.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, but… are you alright?”

I then shoot a look to the ground, noticing my bag was actually just beside me, making me sighed in relief. I knew I would need to let the letter out, too, so seeing how my bag was just there _–and not lost due to my falling–_ just relieved my soul and mind, to no words can ever describe what I’d just felt. I then scratched my hand up onto my cheek, making a wry smile to Steven.

“I am! I am… alright. Thank you for asking and sorry for spacing out. Things were getting quite over exploding on the inside of my head so I stared onto your face, like maybe you might think that I was looking at you in _a way_ … or anything like that.” I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled my bag closer, feeling Steven’s eyes on me getting intense by what I’ve just said.

Steven then gotten all quiet _–all of a sudden–_ and I knew by that time, I should most probably introduced myself or getting myself a suspicion from. I should answer him the moment he gave me that question _–right after I’ve introduced myself–_ but getting an eyeful from me instead, which was even more rude after another already rude thing I’ve done to him earlier; pointing my finger to the older man who’d just finished introducing himself. I turned to look at Steven with a wide smile, hand started to be wave onto the older man’s front, readying myself to have a hand shake.

“I’m Brendan. I just moved into Littleroot Town today, from Johto. Nice to meet you.”

Steven smiled in return then, as his hand started to clasp with mine, quite tightly. I even noticed his eyes had its sparkles or gleam resurfacing. _It was truly strange, alright._ Steven seemed to be fascinated with talking with me whenever I’ve spoken one word or two with him, so I guessed… maybe Steven was just lonely, or something. And just at that moment, I’ve remembered about the letter I was supposed to give to the older man, as I immediately pulled my hand from, giving small apology with a nod as both of my hands started to work, rummaging my bag frantically.

After a minute passed and spotting my letter was actually saved _–and not even crumpled in the slightest bit–_ and still in good piece, along with the small metal suitcase of the Devon Goods _–which had shielded it, as well–_ on the inside, I was then immediately hand it over to Steven, just to earn myself a surprised look from. Steven made a tilt to one side and both of clear metal blue eyes started to found its way to mine for a second, looking so ever curious. He still took the letter from my hand, though, after a moment of hesitation, all the while giving me a gentle voice of question.

“Oh? A letter, for me?”

I gave him a nod, letting the older man gave me a small smile in return for a moment _–making sure the letter was truly for him, I noticed at the last second–_ as he started to flip the envelope, tearing away the sealed part. He took the paper out as he read it in a quick glance _–I noticed–_ and looking back and forth, from me and to his letter, from time to time. I didn’t know what was exactly written on the letter itself, but judging from how Steven reacted, I bet the letter must have been mentioning about me, somehow.

Deep inside my heart, I was sure what Steven did wasn’t intentional, he simply did it because of what was written, and not because of suspicions either. When he’d looked at me earlier, too, I knew he did it merely because he was curious about me; about how did I came here, what I was doing, and how did I end up there and all the stuff.

_How did I know about all this? Well, I based it purely on my own instinct, since like Mr. Stone had said over his office, we were quite similar in some way, but different to some point ahead, or so had I felt for the older man._

I then realized I was staring onto Steven’s face again _–for the second time, as I was pulled into my deep thoughts–_ making the older man chuckled as our eyes locked together for minutes, with me still looking at him with some kind of fascination. I avoided his eyes immediately as I pulled myself out from the daze _–with my consciousness started to take toll of–_ and pretending to look at the ground, seeming to be mesmerized with, with fingers started to poke on the rubbles below.

“It is alright, Brendan. I get those look a lot, so you don’t have to worry. I know I’m just that strange, and—“

“—No! It’s not your fault. And you’re not strange. It’s just… I don’t know. Things caught my eyes or something. Sorry for looking too much to even make you felt uncomfortable; if you are. Anyway, I’ve just never expect the one I should be delivering letter would… be… you…” I interrupted Steven as I cocked my head up to look at him, making Steven’s brows twitched for second; from being startled, I assume.

Steven, however, just gave me a smile, before closing both of his eyes, as both of his hands started to fold the letter back and inserted it neatly to the envelope. I saw how Steven looked content for just a moment, there, before he eventually blinked both of his eyes open, warm smile started to be visible on the very edge of his lips. Feeling like Steven was actually generous with smile, I too, started to have a smile plastered over my face in return, making the older man chuckled, for who knows how much time already.

“You’re _interesting_.”

Was all Steven said with his smile then, putting the envelope he’d just received to the inside of his suit’s inner pocket, before standing up on his own two knees. I didn’t know what Steven said or meant at the time, so I merely heed it no attention, but thinking that Steven must be praising me about something. Steven then walked himself away from my side to the furthest side of the cave, squatting right in front of his backpack, calling out my name once he’d unzipped his backpack, I’ve heard.

“Thank you for delivering this, Brendan. You went through all this trouble to deliver this personally from my father. I need to thank you with something. Let me see…” Steven’s hands were then rummaging the huge backpack he’d putted over, seemingly to search for something.

After seconds passed, he pulled something out with a form of disc, and returned to stood himself up again, returning to my side with quite a hasty movement; he seemed to be excited. Once he’d seated himself, with a sigh escaping his lips, he then turned to look at me with a smile, giving the item in his possession to me.

“I’ll give you this TM. It contains my favorite move, _Steel Wing_. I am sure your Pokemon would be delighted once they’ve learnt the move.” Steven ended the conversation with a chuckle, happy expression started to plaster on his very face.

I received the disc I’ve gotten hold of then, giving Steven a small whisper of, _‘thanks’_ , before inserting the disc to my bag’s TMs/HMs pocket.

 _Like father, like son, truly generous once you’ve helped them out_. _And it wasn’t a bad trait and behavior to have, I meant it._

Once I’ve inserted it and looking at the surrounding momentarily, though, the cave was once again, getting quieter in atmosphere. The only things that had come to reach my hearings were my own breathing, Steven’s _–since he was sitting right on my side–_ and the small flickering and crackles coming from and of the fire; of how it must burnt the woods under. Well, that was, until there were sounds of shifting coming from my side, revealing Steven who had apparently changed his seating with both of his legs stretched, hands started to hold his weight as he stared onto the ceiling. He seemed to be settled with his new seating position.

I followed what Steven had been looking at momentarily, and once I’ve spotted nothing interesting _–only ceiling with nothing but darkness–_ I returned to look at the older man from the corner of my eyes, letting the older man seeming to be mesmerized _–or pulled into deep thoughts–_ with something. Steven eventually made a conversation with me, though, after minutes of silence that was shared between us.

“It should be nighttime on the outside. I think you should recuperate for the night before you go on your journey again. Thank you for delivering this, though. You’ve had even getting injuries just from this single paper…” Steven let a sigh out from his lips again, shoulders heaved down a little.

“Nah. It is my own fault to begin with, so I’m fine with it. And thanks for giving me some treatment, too. I don’t think I would survive if it’s not for you. I surely had made troubles for you when I’ve fell down…” I trailed down in silence, feeling I was making some kind trouble over what just happened.

Steven turned to look at me fully then, shaking his head slowly, making his silvery stands of hair moved along softly, looking like it was dancing along with Steven’s gentle manners.

“You’re light-weighted, Brendan, so it was no problem of me when I had to carry you within my arms…”

I suddenly felt my blush started to crept up on the usual place upon hearing what Steven had just said, making me burst into a gape, eyes blinking unbelievingly as I had my lips opened and closed at the same time; like a Magikarp. Steven smiled innocently as he saw my reaction, though.

“You— _you_ , what?”

“I carried you within my arms, Brendan. You know, the bridal style, yes? I didn’t want to injure you any further _–if you’ve had bones possibly cracked from–_ so I thought the best thing I could do at that moment would be… carrying you…”

“That—that _thing_. That! The _thing_ you should only do with girls, that carrying!” I stated with nervousness, feeling my perfectly formed sentences getting randomized with, as I felt my cheeks were getting even redder from.

Steven tilted his head to one side as response then, with both of blue steel eyes planted an even innocent look to me. He made a blink first.

“Really? But you’re injured, Brendan. Moreover, that was the first thing I’ve learnt at school for years ago, when you’d to help someone in critical situation…”

“That… _ugh_. Just what have you learnt throughout your school, anyway? Even I’d never thought to help someone using that kind of act. You should actually called 119 or something!”

Steven laughed then, making me felt even stupid to even say those things out loud.

 _It was dumb, alright_. _119 would only work when you’re having serious accident; meanwhile I just gotten myself a slight injury and already saved by none other but Steven, so what’s the need of that? Not only that, how could one actually contacted 119 within a place that was having no connection, at all?_

Steven seemed to pay it no mind _–regarding what I’ve said and burst it out quickly, from knowing what he’d just did over six hours ago–_ though, as he kept on laughing, ignoring my very stares I was giving him to, turning into all glare. The next second as I felt a small wisp of chilly air starting to come inside the area we were currently occupying with, I shivered greatly, with both of my hands starting to hug my sides in response, rubbing at it slightly to keep myself warm from.

Steven took notice of my sudden change and how I’ve reacted at the same second, as he stopped laughing altogether, immediately scooting himself even nearby to my side, until both of our arms actually touched. I flinched when I felt Steven’s hands were then taking my hand with his, clasping it tightly as he leaned his shoulder _–putting half of his weights–_ onto mine.

Seeing how close Steven was suddenly to me, I made a loud shout in response.

“St-St-Steven! You’re getting _awfully close_ , you know that?” I said as I felt my voice was filled with already building nervousness, and echoing off into the distance.

Steven paid it no mind _–or maybe ignoring my voice–_ as he answered simply with,

“I wonder if Johtonians never had this kind of skin-ship situations, _hmm?_ I was going to ask of you about if either I should let myself warm yourself up in this kind of situation earlier… but since I know you’re mostly going to blush or back away from, I thought being _persistent_ would be much better.” Steven said as he ended it with a chuckle again, his hands clasping even tighter than ever.

Hitching a gasp from the awful _–and embarrassing to no end–_ situation we’d just shared, I just knew that this Steven was undoubtedly, _was Mr. Stone’s one and only son_ , since the two had apparently shared the same traits: the stubbornness and the easy to perceive someone’s action and feelings-alike ability, which were soon discover by me upon the first time meeting Mr. Stone in his office. And those traits were actually and apparently inherited too, to Steven, the older man who had both of my hands in his, looking so ever gentle and treating it _–holding hands–_ merely as usual habit, or a part of daily life.

_It wasn’t a part of daily life, well, not to me. I’ve never even hold hands with a girl, so what is this thing would be called as, then? If one person is about to see it, too, I wonder…_

Biting my lower lip at first, I suddenly felt the embarrassing feeling and nervousness started to take place on my stomach _–due to the building stress after what had just happened six hours ago as well–_ as I then felt the need to push Steven away, or our situation would be misinterpreted upon one’s eyes at the latter time, since the cave was supposedly connecting to the other tunnels, and excavations site alike, and how there should be Hikers around the area itself; meaning there would be many people around the cave.

_What if another Hiker actually came and spotted us, here, holding hands? And what if they made a rumor about Steven and me holding hands! Surely it would be bad for me and Steven, and what if…!_

I then tried my best to pull my hands away from as I’ve those thoughts _–getting quite panicky–_ but getting pulled back as Steven stayed still on my side, hand seemingly glued with mine for whatever reason he had over, not having the slightest intention to pull himself away, regardless what kind of mumble or protests I’ve given to him.

Seeing how Steven didn’t talk for the following minute either _–and treating what I’ve did merely as nothing–_ I then started to get an idea over my head, as I pushed my head onto the older man’s shoulder, head-butting him as I was trying my best to free myself from, even though I knew the night would only became worse _–as it was getting colder by the passing minute–_ without a company, unlike what we’ve just did by holding hands.

“Steven! Come on now, you do know that holding hands between two men isn’t in the slightest bit right. What’s more, about the skin-ship thing, I’ve _never_ heard about it. Where did you grow yourself up before, anyway?” I said as I still pushed my head over, making Steven winced a little, I noticed.

Steven, however, didn’t stay still as he was getting head-butted by me, as he suddenly releasing his hand from mine, and immediately pushing me back on the top of the sleeping bag, quite suddenly and unexpected. I made a loud gasp upon the sudden push, and getting my head getting quite dizzy from the sudden movement, closing both of my eyes in response upon hitting the soft sleeping bag below. I didn’t know what had gotten into the older man’s head then, but all I’ve known that Steven was strange.

_Getting even stranger by the passing minute we’ve spent on the inside, with no one else around, but us, that Steven._

I gulped my own saliva down the next moment I’ve gotten my head worked properly, eyes opened the next second I’ve gained my focus back, not leaving the older man as I saw him already on the top of my body, with both of his hands gripping tightly on my wrists. I saw how Steven hovered over my body for second, before eventually leaving the top of my body, releasing my wrists _–quite hesitantly–_ and lean his body on my side. His hand, though, started to found its way into my hand again, stroking my finger at first, before tangling with, quite loosely. I caught a glimpse of Steven’s eyes gleamed again for the third time _–for today–_ at me, before closing it entirely, letting out a small sigh as he answered my earlier question.

“I grew up in France, Brendan. Perhaps my upbringing was considered strange here, in these parts of the regions. I thought when one in the need of warmth, you should gave them warmth, exactly to help the other person… was this not so? Not here, on Hoenn Region, _either_?” Steven then blinked both of his eyes open again, looking at me with his so clear metal blue eyes, giving me a question that sounded like one child’s, and seemed to be a tease, of some sort.

“Well, _first_. You have a wrong culture to be brought up, here, of all places. Should I remind you, two men _didn’t_ do these things.” I pulled my hand away from Steven’s hand immediately then, making the older man smiled even more with amusement, I noticed.

“And, _second_. Two men _didn’t_ share the so-close skin-ship like you’ve said. You’ve got that?” I pointed it out again, making the older man’s eyes scrunched up a little; possibly from being amused and excited all the same, like one child had just probably learnt something new.

_He, too, might be having misinterpretation upon my act, possibly thinking that I was just a Tsundere to begun with; but I wasn’t. Then again, no one in Hoenn Region had ever made such visible skin-ship, or anything Steven had mentioned. Even if one would stumble upon the sight, surely they would make a face, or gape, just like what I’ve done, then. Or running away, that was the part I’m being very sure at._

Furrowing both of my eyebrows in response as I threw a deathly glare to Steven after, the older man then reached his hand _–the one I’ve pulled away from–_ up onto my forehead _–getting still persistent regardless what I’ve said and pointed, I see–_ with both of his eyes following his trail of hands as well, and stopping entirely when he’d touched the place I’ve _never_ expect him to. Steven’s eyes widened for a second then, as he started to pull himself up abruptly from, and pulling my hat away at the same time, making me felt like I was immediately exposed to something embarrassing.

“St-Steven!”

I was surprised from the sudden pulling he’d made, but as I caught on what Steven’s eyes were probably looking at, I immediately pulled my hat down, strongly _–the opposite of what Steven just did–_ hiding the most hideous thing I’d prefer no one to even know. I then pulled the hat I’ve considered of my best friend down quickly, to even almost cover both my eyes from, as I made a loud click of tongue after, just to invite a surprised, mixed with concerned look from Steven, and a question I’d prefer not heard or mentioned anymore, not after what had happened in Johto, in the past I’d rather forgotten, anyway.

“How… how did you have those huge scars, Brendan? Surely it does healed entirely as you’ve had the flesh covering most of it… But, is that why you used your white hat? To cover it, so, no one else would… know?”

I didn’t answer Steven’s question immediately, but merely giving him a nod for long passing minutes after. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to tell him how I’ve had those to begin with, but the past was breaking me enough that I didn’t want to tell him. Just not now, not when I barely know, or acknowledged Steven truly as a person; mostly because of Mr. Stone’s favor that I was fated to meet him. It wasn’t like I doubted him either. It was simply because I wanted to know if the person I’ve just acquainted would be trustworthy. Steven seemed to know of how I didn’t want to talk about it at anytime soon, though, so instead of questioning me even more, Steven made a smile instead _–or so had I saw from the corner of my eyes–_ and planted a small kiss on where my scars located at; even though it was covered by my hat.

Seeing how Steven had suddenly becoming more affectionate and giving me those kind of unwanted affection after what he’d just did _–discovering and planting a kiss over my scar, no less–_ I felt my blush was getting back, making me felt that Steven was _indeed strange, as a person_.

_I didn’t know how his brain works, this Steven…_

Planting a stare upon the older man’s sudden kiss for the lingering second, Steven was by then started to return to his former position _–leaning down beside me again, softly–_ as he pulled one of his hands again, this time to the side of my cheek; where I’d had my blushes still visible. His steel blue eyes gleamed again, I realized.

“You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to. I know you must have your reasons for it, but… Perhaps, do tell me about it one day, alright? If you’d like, you know I would be there for you.” His hand stroked at my cheeks softly, making me felt quite uneasy by the change of Steven’s behavior and his sudden… affection.

_It must be because of the different cultures Steven had grown up into, that I couldn’t help but thinking Steven himself is strange, and truly touchy, just after we’ve met, too._

“Why?”

Steven then arched both of his eyebrows in response _–from being surprised and caught off of the question–_ and making me surprised as well, by suddenly throwing him that question, too, so out of the blue and unthinkable of. I immediately waved my hand dismissingly though, just to make Steven had his wry smile replaced his usual happy smiles, making him looked even strange. Steven, too, didn’t answer what I’ve asked earlier, just looking onto my face for seconds, before pulling both of his hand over my shoulders with a strong movement, making me letting a sound of _‘Ooff’_ once I’ve flumped my face straight onto his chest.

I’d never expect the sudden pull would make me turn my attention and actually took notice of: Steven’s _chest and body were apparently toned and quite muscled, beneath those elegant three piece suits_. One look _–or glance at–_ and you would have thoughts that Steven was actually weak _–or such things–_ at first, but once you’ve pulled into his hug, you’ll eventually regret your entire thoughts and throw it all aside, immediately; just like me.

_Even I had never expected that Steven would actually have these strong muscles developed beneath the clothes he had used; up until he hugged me that was._

Not only that, his body must be even having even more than what I’ve felt and expected as I was pulled by his strong hands. But those thoughts would only be found out once I’ve seen it with my own eyes, by looking at Steven stripping out from his clothes. I felt my blushes suddenly crept up on my face the same moment I had those thoughts, making me exhaled and inhaling breathes rapidly to calm myself down, and probably best to leave those thoughts as I’d just been pulled to the inside of Steven’s hug.

_It is truly rude and indecent for me to have think of, for the man who’d just saved me from the capable naught and the end of my life._

But things weren’t getting even better for the following seconds, though, as I took in more of Steven’s appearance instead, becoming suddenly observant over to the older man. As I’ve those observant mode etched on, I felt even his _–kind of protective–_ hands over my shoulder felt even stronger than ever at the time; it was bony but developed, indeed, and how it felt nice, strangely. Not only that, as I was feeling quite comfortable of the older man’s toned chest that was exhaling and inhaling airs gently for times, with my face was straight on the top of it, I knew for sure Steven was truly _full fledged-adult_ ; unlike me, who was still in my teens.

And how his body had those tones…. Well, most of it must be from searching rare stones, hiking, and mining on excavation area, that was what I thought. It wasn’t like he was intentional either _–or that was how I saw it–_ as it must be the result of what he did as work, his main occupation, and that was it; unlike Brawly, who must be having his time in his Gym with Makuhita, working out together. Since Steven had those same hobbies with Mr. Stone, I had just guessed that maybe even his father had actually developed the same body with Steven’s, back when he was in his youth; unlike the current time.

As I snapped myself out for the following seconds from observing the older man for some more, I then realized that as I was pulled into Steven’s hug, too, I noticed that I wasn’t as big or growing up the same as he was _–not an adult, yet, was what I meant–_ and it was making me feeling quite… jealous at. With what my Dad had said over in Petalburg City _–on the inside of his Gym, too–_ I knew that I still hadn’t grown myself up, and it _sucks_. The reality of what had my Dad said made me feeling quite negative at. Especially when I’ve been seen as a mere kid that _wasn’t_ even capable to reach my dream, proving it, or having anything that could change my dad’s stubborn mind. And now, having small injuries _–due to my falling–_ and had to be saved by an older man, who I kind of owed my life to.

_It sucks, all the same. I know I would grow up someday –like what my Dad said, along with a change of mind, that was what he had hoped– but I wanted to prove my capabilities and achieve my dreams before I was even growing up into one proper adult, or I will eventually regret my decisions and feeling truly bad in the end. I just had the instinct that the earlier I was able to do it, then it would turn out to be all better. Better than I’ve ever expected, undoubtedly. I am just that sure._

There weren’t words spoken for the following minutes as we shared the sudden strange closeness _–initiated by Steven, for most of it–_ but merely understanding that what Steven had probably done was much better in those situations I’ve had at once, rather than by giving reassuring words alone; from being cold as the night started to replace the bright day, and the sudden thing Steven had discovered when I’ve perfectly hid it over, to only invite an annoying question, and my sudden resurfacing recalling and the following negative thoughts.

_Action speaks louder from words, they’ve said. And truly, what Steven had did spoke louder than any comforting words I’ve ever heard before, upon noticing how I’ve had my scars seen back in those old days…_

Being touchy in the time we’ve shared at the moment was, somehow, too, the best solution to be had of. I never expect I would have the change of mind in merely seconds, just because of what happened between the two of us; when in fact, I was truly against it when Steven becoming all touchy, just merely hours ago, due to the chilly air of the night.

I sighed for a moment with closing both of my eyes momentarily _–calming myself down and becoming preventive of continuing what I’d been thinking about Steven’s toned body all of sudden–_ thinking of what should I do right then. I didn’t know what I should do or reacted at that very moment _–to either return the hug or push him away–_ so I just stayed, unmoving, with silence, eyes blinking for several times as I felt Steven’s body warmth started to spread over to me, also how a waft of Steven’s quite familiar scent started to take my sensory, making me suddenly cocked my head up in Steven’s embrace, making the older man’s face turned to be very surprised from; the movement and my next question.

“Steven. Did you use some tea as perfume, or what?”

“What?” Steven arched both of his eyebrows gently.

“You, did you use some tea as a perfume? You know, your…” I inhaled a lot of air on Steven’s cloth then, pausing my sentence as I noticed it was making the older man flinched for a second, before continuing again with, “…clothes smelled exactly like the tea your father had served back in Devon.”

It was then silent that took the two of us, right after I’ve said that, at first.

After a minute or longer had passed _–with awkward silence–_ I heard a low throaty chuckle coming from the top of my head first, before turning louder and louder until it burst out into all laughter, making the cave filled with echoing laughter, all coming from Steven. I looked at Steven in surprise then _–had I never expect him to laugh so freely–_ making the older man laughed evenly once he’d seen my dumbfounded face. I didn’t know what was so funny by the question I’ve asked, but Steven’s laughing, was surely… making me felt all de javu; over something similar that had happened back in the President’s room.

“You’re _truly_ interesting!” Steven said in the middle of his laugh, making me felt even dumber, as the older man continued to laughing evenly.

“Uh, _thank_ you…?” I replied with not so certain tone, half sarcastic, just to made the older man stopped laughing all the sudden and how the side of his lips turned upwards; looking like a smirk.

Chuckling for some more, Steven then pulled one of his hands to the back of my neck, rubbing at it softly for a second, before he moved up his hand, quite slowly until it landed on the top my hat, patting at it; like he was giving me some praise, treating me like a kid as well. Steven, he, started to lean his head in to me around the same time, making our forehead touched from the closeness, and how our breaths were mingled from, as he stayed there unmoving. I even noticed that his eyes were actually truly clear in color _–looking like it was a pool of water and how it reflected my own face as we locked our eyes–_ and had sparkles visible upon on closer observation. It looked strange, but mesmerizing and unique, if I had to put my opinion about it. It was by then: Steven made a small whisper, sounding full of gratitude to me.

“I’m glad that you were the one who send this letter to me personally. I’m truly, _truly glad_ …” The older man trailed off in silence as he started to flutter both of his eyes slowly for times from, the same second he said that; as he must be getting drowsy from.

Not long, though, I, too, started to feel both of my eyes started to flutter open and close from time to time _–just like how Steven was–_ as well, and feeling the aching feelings started to resurface on my whole body, completely replacing my earlier comfort of resting myself up; given that I was tired. I knew very well that I was truly exhausted and tired my soul at the same time, which made Steven immediately pulled me closer and onto his chest again _–as he observed me and took notice of–_ with his head planted straight on the top of my hat after; like some protective Blaziken’s mother guarding the its chicks Torchics.

Seeing how the positions were actually giving me some new comfort _–regardless of what I’ve been against on the very first time of Steven’s touchiness and his cultural problem, I was somehow not truly against what he’d did to hug me, but feeling quite happy and grateful, instead, and the position, too, lulled me to sleep easily–_ as I then started to close my eyes slowly, feeling my breaths getting slower from time to time, until it has gotten steady and it was when I was truly pulled into a familiar feeling. And that was how I was actually fallen asleep, right on the inside of Steven’s warm, strong yet protective embrace.

I didn’t know either it was because of my exhaustion took me over to even let me think the position itself were very comfortable or something else, but at the time my drowsiness and lack of sleep thoughts had already took toll on my very mind and body, I couldn’t think properly, but wanting to have a very good sleep and to the land of dreams, without Darkrai to follow, it was.

Although, before I truly got swallowed into the darkness and to the land of the dreams, I’ve heard a very small raspy whisper coming and sounding very gentle, of,

“Have _a very sweet dream,_ Brendan…”

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's this chapter? Exhilarating? Nice? Unexpected? Well, perhaps it is expected... of. Ahem, anyway, if you've enjoyed the story so far, please leave some kudos to let me know ;D So I could get myself into an auto-booster and update faster.
> 
> Due to the kudos and all the lovely comments I've received this past few weeks, too, I will update this fiction at two chapters at once for chapter 5 and 6, later. There should be just a little more to be fixed with and rechecked, but I'm sure it will be out very soon! Well, for everyone who had been having patience for waiting this up, I thanked you for reading and... wait for the next two chaps! ;D 
> 
> And along... with a *secret* fiction. <3 Stay tuned, and see you on the next chaps' notes ;D/


	5. Unexpected Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've finished editing this and wrapped everything up nicely (and fitting in, at least :'D) into Chapter 5!  
> Things would escalate, and everything would become fluffier as promised.
> 
> Ahem, so what are you waiting for? Scroll down, and enjoy the ride!  
> And... Tensaishipping, for-e-ver. <3 ;D

The next morning, I was suddenly getting wide awake because of a loud thump coming from my back, or possibly somewhere nearby to reach my ears in barely seconds. I didn’t know what sound was it _–or where it did come from–_ but all I knew was: the sound must be coming from Steven, or at least he should be the one; since he was the only person on the inside of the cave, aside from me. Pulling myself up with a loud gasp of surprise, I then turned my head slightly, just to notice a pair or steel blue orbs had found itself to my face, making me slightly surprised as I suddenly got squished upon the heavy feeling it left and back to the sleeping bag; like how I was jumped by a heavy rock. I then waved one of my hands to grab whatever it was clutching onto my face, and once I’ve felt the cold surface, I knew it wasn’t what I’d expected.

I thought it was Steven at first, but after twice of blinking, I then noticed that it wasn’t Steven, for sure, but a _Pokemon_. Seeing how it had two steel blue orbs looking at me with a piercing stare, I made a yelp once I’ve felt the Pokemon started to bit my hand then, quite roughly. Making a loud shout of the hurting feeling, Steven was by then started to came back from wherever he was from and shouted, with a loud step of running echoing to the distance and forth.

“Aron!”

The Pokemon then stopped biting me entirely, turning its head to look at the voice and started to jump itself from my face. Grimacing upon the still hurt feeling, I pulled myself up from the sleeping bag, and looking at the trotting Pokemon. Pulling my Pokedex to check the Pokemon out, it was by then I’ve noticed the Pokemon had steely color, and several black spots over the surface, namely Aron. Steven squatted down to pet the Pokemon first, before giving it some rough stones and steel, or so had I observed, noticing the shapes on the inside of Steven’s palms. I wiped my eyes once, twice, making sure if it was truly Steven who was feeding the Aron.

Once I was sure with, Steven let a sigh out from his lips and started to come to my side slowly, giving me a cupful of tea. It had the same smell with the one Mr. Stone had served me, somehow…

“Ah, thank you.” I said then as I took grab of the cupful of tea, immediately taking a sip of it without giving Steven any seconds to answer or even asking if he wanted some.

_Surely this is the same tea Mr. Stone had ever poured and given to me._

“I’m sorry for my Aron’s doing. It must be hungry to bite… you, even.” Steven said as he started to take my bitten hand and inspected it with a sigh.

I cringed upon the sight, and making a dry chuckle.

“Well, I thought it was you that came to squish me the first thing in the morning…”

“You thought?” Steven asked again, expression slightly surprised.

Seeing how the older man reacted that way, I thought I’ve said the wrong thing again, so I immediately waved both of my hands, making a nervous grin, cheeks getting flushed a little from assuming the thing that shouldn’t happen; and how it was better to be not happening, at all.

“N-no! I mean, last night you were getting all touchy, so I thought….”

Steven was by then making a chuckle, eyebrows raised in amusement from hearing what I’ve said.

“You’re exactly _interesting_ like what my father had said over.” Steven said as he reached one of his hands up and patted my hat for several times, just to get me slapping it over playfully.

Steven didn’t made a pout or angered by what I’d did, instead having his smile getting even wider by looking at my reaction. Glaring, I then made a pout to the older man.

“Stop treating me _like_ a kid.”

Steven, obviously, just laughed it off as he started to stood on his own two knees after, approaching his Aron _–which had consumed the whole rocks Steven had brought to–_ as he took the Pokemon back within his hand and putted it right in front of me, making me felt the wariness of the Pokemon itself; since it just bitten me the minute it saw me, not long ago.

_I wondered how Steven had the strength of lifting this heavy Pokemon, though? His body looked toned –underneath those clothing– but… well, I guess one appearance couldn’t made you judge someone, regarding his strength and whatnot._

The next second I planted a look on the Steel Pokemon, I’ve noticed that Aron seemed to be different, though, as it made a happy smile upon spotting me and seemed to be truly calm; unlike what it just did to me. It didn’t even made noise as it appeared to be truly tame, and friendly, even. I then reached one of my hands up the Steel Pokemon, petting its head for times softly, before looking up to Steven, who apparently had his smiles plastered over, already. Not sure what Steven had just thinking by making me petting Aron, once Aron made a little noise of being content, I realized that the Pokemon was actually… nicer than the appearance.

“So, the two of you actually talked about me, either in your letter, or through the PokeNav, huh, _Steven?_ ” I asked with squinted eyes, pretending to be all bitter to the older man.

Steven made a small ‘ _whoops’_ sound in response, before scratching the back of his head in an apologetic way; which seemed to be so out of him to do that.

“Well… through the PokeNav, _yes_. My father said that he’d seen an interesting and amazing Trainer upon checking the window, out of boredom, one day. I guessed… he meant yesterday; when you’ve mentioned about you’ve just moved here. He’d seen you going over the Gym next building and have deemed yourself victorious as you’ve your badge shown under the shining sun, not long after you came in _–or so had he said–_ and had been chasing… Team Aqua’s grunt with you Grovyle after.”

I hummed then, petting some more of Aron’s head _–making the Steel Pokemon seemingly happier than ever–_ and giving him an answer, without much thinking, but only going with the flow of where the conversation went.

“So, not only Mr. Stone heard things, but he’d also _seen_ me, from his window. Well, your father is quite _something_ , alright. Just like someone I know, here.” I said as I took another sip of the tea again, making me felt slightly calmed down compared to the rowdy morning where I’ve woken up due to Aron’s misbehaving and biting; out of hunger.

Steven just chuckled. He was then seating himself properly on the ground, folding his legs _–like he was going to meditate, like Meditite–_ with both hands putted on the top of his thighs, as he kept looking at my face from time to time. The older man seemed to be having the need to say something, but held it in instead, and how he looked exactly a floating Magikarp at the same time, I’ve took notice; lips parted and closed, not only once, but thrice. I made a sigh then _–upon noticing the older man’s strange behavior–_ and shrugging my shoulder as I tried to poke on Aron’s head, and quite unexpected, that it _–my poke–_ would actually made the Steel Pokemon actually squealed in happiness. It was truly strange of one Pokemon’s reaction, so I actually tried to scratch the neck’s side after, and Aron immediately rolled itself in happiness. Arching my eyebrows in surprising manner, I knew that Aron… was strange.

_Like its Trainer, like the Pokemon, both are strange._

I made a smile upon seeing the sight of Aron’s reaction, though, since it looked so strange and funny all the same.

“Hey, Steven.” I called the older man’s name right after, making the older man tilted his head to one side, eyes looking so bright clear when I looked up to him.

“Hm?”

“I wondered, if you’d ever felt… either you could prove yourself to become a Champion or the sort? You know, to make someone change his/her mind about you. Like, maybe changing their _perceptions_ about you aren’t as weak as you look like… or something. Needing those proofs to show that you were more than capable to achieve your goals… And, uh, sorry for bringing this topic up. Since you looked like you’re an adult and mostly experienced with things in life, so…”

Steven stayed all quiet at first during listening to what I’ve said, with his eyes looking at me for a moment, before turning to shoot a look on different directions, and one of his hands started to found itself under his chin. He seemed to be pulled into deeper thoughts by my lone question. It wasn’t a hard question, though, one deep mind should be putted into, especially the part of _feelings_.

_I shouldn’t actually ask this the first thing in the morning to him, but being suddenly reminded of what my Dad’s reaction: always avoiding the topic of me being Coordinators actually gotten and chewing me on the inside. It looked like he wasn’t actually approving me of it, or that was how I felt, anyway._

Once Steven had gotten his answers, he made a loud snap of finger, making me quite surprised so I shoot a look to him immediately, noticing how his eyes already sparkling evenly, looking at me with his cheerful expression, and how imaginary rainbows seemed to form over the back of his head.

“Yes. I’ve. Your Pokemon, Brendan, appear quite capable, that is if you aimed to go to the Championship. If you keep training, you could even become the Champion of the Pokemon League one day. That’s what I think.”

By the words that had been given from Steven to me _–short and simplified, and enough to serve as an answer as it had more meanings within–_ I knew that it was sort of reassuring and supporting for me, somehow. Not only that, I felt my ambitions to find the _proof_ that I could actually made my dream come true was no longer far away; it was the total opposite, instead. If I trained some more, _yes_ , I should be able to reach my dream _–like what Steven had just said–_ and made my Dad changed his view about me, eventually. It might took him months, years to approve, but I was sure that Dad would change his view about me, and stopped thinking and acting like some wild Vigoroths. I wanted to make him listen and try to feel what I’d felt, what I wanted to convey to, and that _was all_.

_To make my message across to Dad, and made him approving me, instead of shooing me away with avoiding the topic altogether._

I felt my lips made a wide smile then _–quite unintended–_ making Steven smiled evenly as well, as he seemed to be affected with.

“Thanks, Steven. Your words are more than enough to sort my problem out, well, just a little of it, but thanks!”

Steven let a chuckle out, hand started to have its way back to my hat, but not patting it _–like how he usually prefer it–_ instead, he caressed the side of where he’d seen my scars yesterday, letting a sigh out of his lips at the same time.

“You’re welcome, Brendan. You’re always welcome to tell me your story, in all honesty. To even able to help you a little, well… it was of my pleasure. And… oh! I know, since we’ve gotten to know each other, let’s register one another in our PokeNavs.” Steven suggested as he rummage one of his free hands to the inside of his suit’s pocket, showing me his Pokenav; which looked just the same with the one I had.

I immediately made a nod as I pulled my PokeNav out from the bag, readying myself to type in Steven’s ID as I gave him mine. Once Our PokeNavs had connected to each other _–how it flashed a blink of light and small sound of tinkle–_ Steven gave me the most warm smile he’d ever given to me; ever since yesterday.

“Alright, then, I’ve got your number. I will call you if I’ve had any information I could pass along to you, ahead in your journey. We might meet again soon, so you don’t have to worry.” Steven said then, caressing my scars again a moment, before putting his hand over my plastered injuries, lingering over it.

The older man seemed to be concerned by the time, though, so he actually gave me another question.

“And, how about your injuries, Brendan? Do you still feel hurt, anywhere? Aside from where Aron had bitten you, of course.”

At those questions, I immediately stood myself up from the sleeping bag _–along with my bag–_ and stretched myself out, just to make Aron jumped in surprise. I pretended that I had been healed from, but in fact: I still had small hurting feeling left behind which could made me wince if I focused upon my scratches too much. But then again, it was not a problem, since I was a boy and small scratches _–and wouldn’t be called as injury since it wasn’t serious–_ like those would be healed in no time. I gave Steven the best smile for a moment, before walking ahead in a slow yet reassuring step, circling the cave like I was showing off that I was totally OK.

Steven seemed to buy it, though, since he made a relieved sigh after. Well, I didn’t want to make him getting even more worried from, so I guess hiding what I actually felt would be much better, not only for my sake, but for Steven’s, as well. It wouldn’t be good if I actually said I was still hurting, either, to make him halted his search of rare stones, completely disregarding his hobby just to wait for me healing myself. I didn’t like to hold someone up, just because it was mere scratches _–or any excuses and reasons possible–_ like what had happened with me, to even get those stupid scars.

“I don’t feel any hurting anymore, so, _thanks!_ I should get myself out soon, though… I still had errands to do over the next town…” I mumbled at the end of the sentence as I’ve planted a look toward the cave’s only way to get out, seemingly to be caught by Steven _–of my words and action–_ who’d apparently pulled himself up and walked to my side immediately, as well.

Steven then gestured one of his hands over the front of his cravat again as I’ve turned to look to him _–he looked like some gentleman out of the fairytale, or was it a Prince? –_ making a wide yet another genuine smile.

“If you’d like, Brendan, what about if I escort you along to the outside? Surely your next errand wouldn’t be getting harder, then. Not only that, I could even help you when you had the need of, and obviously, I’ll protect you in case you’ve stumbled into another unexpected _–nor intentional–_ accident.”

I knew I couldn’t resist what Steven had just suggested at the time _–since I didn’t know the way to get out from Granite Cave, either, and I didn’t want to mess myself up even more due to become lost and such–_  so I made a nod immediately, making the older man beamed in happiness.

_He was strange… but then again it was all good. I guess that strange behavior would only belong to one family… and well, it is the only sign that he’s completely Steven, all right._

As I’ve said that, Steven immediately returned his Aron to the inside of the red sphere, squeezing the smaller ball to the inside of his suit’s pocket and returned to wash the cup I’ve used over earlier, putting it on the inside of his backpack, in a quick and swift movement. He then rolled the sleeping bag _–we’ve used together the other night–_ and tied it up neatly as he brought it along with his backpack over his back _–and how it looked like Steven was actually a strong man despite his appearance–_ checking the already died fire up for the last time, before flashing me another smile with his blue steel eyes looking so brightly shining along with his matching hair. Not only that, he started to walk with a hand that started to found its way to mine immediately, totally ignoring my protest of releasing my hand, along the way with a hum.

_Seeing how Steven acted now, well… Sigh. I guess I just have to go along with him, now. Until we’ve gotten ourselves out from this Granite Cave..._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

 “Steven. Would you actually tell me about what kind of tea you actually used earlier?”

I asked quite out on the blue along the pathway we’ve taken to get out from Granite Cave using the route Steven had used earlier, making the older man turned to look at me with a dumbfounded face. It was until a second passed was when Steven had his eyes turned bright _–as realization dawned upon him about what I actually asked–_ along with his gentle smile which immediately plastered over his already bright lit face, because of Ralt’s power to provide Flash; giving us the light.

“Oh, you asked about the tea. _This again_ , Brendan?” Steven questioned me with a playful chuckle, making me felt like I was feeling quite dumb to ask it, again; for the third time, including the time I’ve spent over with Mr. Stone in Devon Corporation.

Groaning, I then shrugged both of my shoulders in response, mumbling _‘whatever…’_ , just to earn myself a heartily chuckle from. Steven’s hand still gripping on mine ever so tightly, until he actually released it and immediately changed it into the unexpected, pulling me over on my waist, making me gasped evenly at the sudden magnetic-like pull. I shot a surprised expression to the older man in response _–with both of my eyebrows furrowed down–_ before another finger already stopped right in front of my lips, making me stopped saying whatever I was about to say right then.

“ _Shh_. This path is actually full of Zubats. Surely you wouldn’t like the idea of waking them up and attacking us, _right_ , Brendan?”

At the words Steven had just said, I immediately let my minds of protesting him be away with, avoiding the observant eyes of the older man as I rolled my eyes in response, loud sigh escaping my lips. I knew I didn’t truly like it when Steven had been touchy feely ever since _–especially ever since last night, he was becoming and turning to be even bold, than ever, until now–_ when there wasn’t the slightest reason available as to why we needed to have a touch.

It wasn’t too bad, actually _–the touch he had given to me to, as it was gentle and good intended–_ but having only the main point was being questioned of, such as what _was the point of doing it_ ; when Steven had mentioned yesterday about providing warmth to someone who needed it, when I wasn’t in the slightest bit cold. Also, about how people would eventually questioned the things as to why two men holding hands; not two men, one man, one boy, to put it precisely. Steven, however, heed my reaction in a way, making a musing sound as he saw my face turning to be all pouty.

“Did you hate it when I touched you like this, Brendan?”

“Answer my question first, and I’ll answer _yours_ , Steven.” I replied immediately with a flat tone, making the older man chuckled evenly.

“All right, all right. Since you’ve been asking of it ever since… Mmm, I just mixed the teabags I’ve found over the local products and there we go. I guessed you loved the taste?”

I immediately turned my head to look at Steven unbelievingly, eyes widened from what I’ve just heard. I might’ve heard it wrong, but it was impossible…

“You—you’re sounding the same with _your father_ , Mr. Stone!” I exclaimed as both of my eyes staring straight into Steven’s clear metal blue orbs.

Steven didn’t make any facial response, though, only pulling me even closer _–to even let our hips joint–_ as he let a low amused-like hum out from his throat.

“Just how did… how, the two of you had even synced properly? I mean, are you even telling me the truth? Was it really not one of Devon’s products?” I asked again, making Steven had the edge of his lips turned upward.

“Well, Brendan… My father had actually talked about you through PokeNav before… Uh, I think it was right after you went with Mr. Briney. And he mentioned about how you’ve actually asked this, too. I actually didn’t have the thoughts of answering you with the same line, but seeing how you’ve reacted now… Hahaha. I guess it really is worth the time.” Steven continued with a hearty chuckle.

Feeling like I was actually being toyed with the answer Steven had just replied with, I immediately nudged my elbow to Steven’s ribs, just to elicit a loud _–but mixed with chuckle– ‘ouch’_ and _‘oww’_ , from. Steven wasn’t in the slightest bit feeling guilty after I gave him a nudge, only continued with a chuckle, though, as we kept walking ahead, side by side. I shook my head for seconds, feeling my eyes narrowed down and expression flattened as I looked into the distance; checking the environment and be on guard, at the same time.

“But I am telling you the truth, Brendan. I just mixed it randomly, from the local products my father frequently bought. I’m fond of the taste, in all honesty. So, listening that you actually… had the same taste, made me even better. Or, _my pleasure._ ”

Steven said as he then looked at the distance, eyes looking at the ceiling from time to time, looking like he was restless and all the same, but being cautious of; just like how I was. I guessed what he’d said about Zubats were true, since he seemed to be even wary on the surroundings when the two of us actually heard a screech coming from the distance. Steven’s eyes were then looked around for a moment, before stopping entirely at the ceilings where we were apparently at. Following what Steven might have in eyes, I then noticed there were already some purplish and blue colored Pokemons hanging over the ceilings, indeed. Some had seemed to be ready to attack us the next moment, if we were about to made a loud noise, I noticed.

“And about the answer to your question, Steven: I didn’t hate it. _Happy_ , now?”

Steven immediately made a low chuckle as he’d heard what I’ve just said, having his face showing small blushes forming on the side of his cheeks, getting truly visible on my eyes somehow. Seeing how the older man had blushes seen and truly visible, I was actually getting affected as well, feeling my own cheeks getting heated and having its usual blush forming, replacing my earlier flat expression. The two of us didn’t talk for the following minutes then, as we’ve seen dozens Zubats were actually hanging over our head as we walked ahead _–and what’s more about our just shared embarrassment–_ until we’ve actually out from its very place, or nest, and leading to somewhere, although we were still on the inside of the Cave, though, only with better and proper lights shining from the outer side. It seemed to be leading to exit, since there were sounds of waves crashing on and about being heard, from our standing point.

And just at the same second, I knew we were about to reach our destination in mind; to get ourselves out from the cave. I was about to ran myself away to go to the exit, though, I was suddenly pulled back by a strong grip over my waist, making me stopped entirely _–like being pulled by heavy magnet to stay still–_ as I saw Steven’s hand was still there, unmoving. Steven too, stopped his tracks together, making me doing the same; because of his hand. Furrowing both of my eyebrows in confusion, I then took one glance to Steven over my shoulder, only to realize Steven’s expression had just changed. He still had his bright expression, although his eyes… weren’t.

It had its gleam resurfacing and looking quite dazed when we’ve actually locked our eyes, just after few seconds after I took a glance over my shoulder. I wasn’t sure what the older man was thinking, or getting to know what was those look would probably meant, only to get myself startled as I was suddenly pulled over by a strong grip and pushed onto the huge rock on the side of the cave, making me felt I was trapped once I’d felt both of Steven’s arms had already found its way to both of my sides.

I felt myself suddenly being aware over the sudden change Steven had just shown, making me reacted almost immediately with a gasp, body had shivered a little from being scared of. I was about to duck myself away from Steven’s trapping, but the older man was swift _–and truly observant–_ enough, so he immediately pressed his strong body onto my little one, making me yelped from; from being squished.

_And that moment, I knew Steven wasn’t the Steven I just acquainted and just made friends with._

I stared onto the older man’s face as I saw Steven wasn’t budging _–nor having the thought to move himself away to–_ even as I had my little _–to no point–_ struggling, and having his hazy eyes still looking onto mine, seeming listless. He looked like he was seeing something strange, but that didn’t seem to be the case either. It was a look that was truly foreign on both my eyes, and one that couldn’t be easily measured with just a word; it just didn’t exist in any dictionaries available.

_I wonder what those looks would be described as…?_

As I felt Steven’s body squished mine from his unexpected strength _–since he was suddenly getting stronger at the same time–_ I felt his face was actually inching closer, until he left some small space between our noses, and feeling his breaths started to brush my cheeks, softly. Within the close range we’ve just suddenly made _–because of Steven–_ I then noticed, the older man’s usual clear eyes were apparently getting even more clouded and hazier as I locked my eyes with, just to made my mind wandered and made more of unanswered questions. Not knowing what exactly had just happened to Steven to even make him turned into someone I didn’t know _–by doing something I didn’t expect him to–_ I took the chances when he stopped moving altogether with a call of his name.

“Steven…?” I called out his name with a nervous and slightly shivering tone after _–making sure if he was hearing me, too–_ just to make the older man suddenly blinked from, and snapped himself up with a loud gasp, eyes widened at.

And just at the same reaction Steven made, I realized the older man looked exactly like he was chanted by something like a curse earlier, but broke free from the very chant itself the next moment I called his name; like some fairytale. The next second, Steven immediately tore himself away from me, squeezing shut both of his eyes for seconds with one of his hands covering his face for a moment, before shaking his head slowly _–letting his soft silvery hair moved along softly–_ and exhaling through his nose; as he seemed to be trying his best to perceive what had just happened, like throwing whatever magic or chants that he was getting.

He opened it for quite sometimes after, though, revealing his very steel blue eyes again to me, although there seemed… to be hint of sadness visible on the inside of his eyes. I wasn’t sure of what just happened with Steven then, but I had a bet that he might have some problems, or dilemmas… of something. And what those dilemmas itself, would be of a mystery.

Waving one of his hands over his cravat apologetically after, Steven then made a slight bow as he made a sincere apologize to me, getting myself getting quite nervous and rigid at the sudden change; again.

“I’m sorry, Brendan… I—I didn’t mean to startle you… I just—”

I just shook my head in response immediately, letting what had just happened away with as I cut Steven’s sentence with one hand waving in front of my chest _–although it was impossible to be forgotten–_ and letting a small sigh out from my nose _–partly from being relieved by Steven’s sudden change and he’d already become normal the next second–_ as I moved myself away from the huge stone, walking slowly ahead, with some hesitation at first. I stopped for the next second as I took a glance from my shoulder then, making a small sigh before walking myself ahead as I saw Steven actually followed on my back, slowly, and how his face looked quite listless, though. He also seemed to be having troubles, though, or struggling with something.

_Was Steven had his recalling over what happened with his father, or…?_

At that very second I’ve walked myself ahead, too, I heard a small mumble coming from the back, like, _‘…I shouldn’t do that to someone I’ve taken liking to… he wasn’t even…’_ , and stopped entirely at those sentence, as the continuation becoming inaudible. I wondered if Steven was actually having delusion, mistaking me for someone else? Like, maybe he was taken a liking to someone, but he was frustrated and lashed his feelings out on me, instead?

_Nah, that would be impossible. Steven wasn’t that kind of person, I’m just sure. I am… kind of having feeling on what he’d just done must be due to his own problem… or feelings, and such._

I was about to ask him on what was getting into him _–to even do something unpredictable to myself–_ but then again, I was reminded of how I didn’t even let him know about my scars’ story _–back when he’d asked me about it–_ of what happened, what the past did to me, and all of the involved backgrounds, and here I was… expecting and hoping that he _would actually tell_ me his problem; if he was having one, that was.

_It was truly selfish of me, I know. But I wanted to know what was happening on the inside of his head, in all honesty._

And as I’ve these bubbling thoughts and quite concerned about Steven’s wellbeing on the back as I walked slowly ahead, I noticed that we were actually had pretty much already arrived on the very exit, feeling the blaring sun had started to found its way to my face and Steven’s, bathing and enveloping the two of us all of sudden, making the two of us winced and squinted both of our eyes from the sudden _–and unfamiliar–_ light, after living ourselves like some hermit, out in the darkness for a day in a cave; for me and it would be unknown for Steven. I then looked at Steven from the corner of my eyes momentarily again, and caught a glimpse of his smile to me for the lingering seconds, before fading away eventually as he turned to stare listlessly to the blue, endless clear sky ahead; given it would be sunny for as long as the Arceus decided to.

_Steven looked truly dazzling as the sun started to found itself to his hair and eyes, I realized. One wouldn’t believe what he’d been looking at that very moment, doubting if it was an illusion or trick of lights, forming into such dazzling man…_

“Say, Steven. I guess we are going to part ourselves here, huh?” I asked as I turned my head to look at Steven fully, still having thoughts about him quite in a poetic way, if I must admit, and the same time having mixed feelings of what Steven just did.

Steven then made a wide smile upon looking my face, beaming a happy aura at the same moment; and how he looked to be pretending what had happened with the of us, just earlier, had never even happened. The two of us smiled to each other for minutes then, before Steven actually walked closer to my side, fingers brushing with mine momentarily as he closed both of his eyes for seconds, before turning to look to the outside with a smile.

“Yes, we are. But I promise you _–and I’ve said this back on the cave–_ that we will meet again, somewhere. Not only that, Brendan, made sure to receive my call once you’ve set yourself out, alright? Now, I’ve got to hurry along.” Was all the older man said, before turning his head back to face me fully, leaning his face closer with mine, as he planted a fast and swift kiss on the side of my cheek, and immediately walking away from me with a smile, to the town ahead.

And as Steven walked away, I was still dazed with what Steven had just done to me after _–how it looked like a moment’s imaginary thing or how I looked like I was dreaming–_ making me standing idly in the middle of the cave’s entrance with eyes hesitantly followed after Steven’s disappearing appearance; from where I’ve stood. Still unbelieving, I then pulled my cheeks for a moment, slapping it for seconds, to even pinch my nose. And once I’ve felt and sure that I wasn’t dreaming, I let a yelp escaped my lips and squatted myself down immediately, feeling my face suddenly getting its usual grand blush coming back, decorating my usual plain look with.

_Now that… that, wasn’t because… of his father. Does… does Steven likes me? He, he just kissed me! I… I…!_

Seeing how the older man had disappeared entirely the moment I squatted, I was then, unconsciously and not having the intention, sitting myself on the sandy beach, eyes still looking blank and quite dazed at, along with my expression to the distance where Steven had just gone to. Steven might be doing things that was out of the world, having his strange hobbies around, and unique behavior… but what had, had… just happened between the two of us, just now, and just last night… surely, it wasn’t because of simple touching or those touchiness due to cultural upbringing, right?

Knowing what Steven just did, what the older man had probably hinted to me then _–as realization started to sunk into my very mind, body, and soul–_ as I gotten myself getting scared instead, I ducked my head into both of my hands the same second, making ugly sound of groan _–like some pitched up squeal but it wasn’t–_ and feeling the heat started to spread over from my cheeks and to reach even my ears from feeling the truly embarrassing feeling, how everything seemed to make connection, and all these feelings I’ve felt, made truly by no one else, but Steven Stone himself.

_So, so… so he did it because he, he liked…! I’m… I’m such a late bloomer. I thought that he was having some problems, for Arceus sake… Now what should I do…? Should I continue this conversation we’ve had once I’ve spotted him again somewhere? Surely he would answer…But, no, that wouldn’t be wise of…_

I then pulled both of my hand down as I stared onto the vast blue sea ahead, looking so calm and tranquil, and comfortingly blue in color, all the same. It was relaxing, but breezy and hot, just like how Steven Stone was, as a person. Being reminded of Steven Stone again, to even made my cheeks turning rosy all over, I was then shaking my head furiously _–to forget what I’ve just recalled–_ starting to stand myself up on my own two knees and up, I was.

Making quite a scrunch upon the sandy beach, I then decided at the very moment _–either it was because the reaction of being embarrassed or maybe something I didn’t perceive well–_ to just walk my journey through and see if the thoughts about Steven having feelings to me _was even true._ I mean, Steven might have the percentage of only doing those out of habits _–due to his upbringing–_ but hearing a part of how he mentioned about how _‘…he shouldn’t do it…’_ , made me having my doubts all over.

I wasn’t even sure if what I was thinking about Steven’s feeling towards me was even true. Not only that, he might be referring himself to something else, but then again… I had those strong feelings: that it would be much better if I’d just ask the person in question himself. Not only I will got the honest answer, even my doubts, too, would eventually be gone with. It was much better than trying to guess what he actually meant; since Steven was a strange person and unpredictable at times. It would be much embarrassing too, if I started to assume that he was, while in all truth that he wasn’t even have the feelings like how I’d felt, sensed, or imagined.

“Yeah, I guess I should just do that…” I stated then, patting my dusty hips as I planted a stare onto the wide sky above after, decorated by bubbling clouds and Wingulls cawing here and there.

Well, that, of course… would be found out… until we’ve either had some calls, or meeting ourselves again, somewhere. Along with achieving my dreams on the way, of course; to collect badges.

_Until the next time we meet, then, Steven. And that would be the time when I’ll ask you the truth, the certainty, and all the reasons as to why you’ve did what you’ve just done. Or so had I hoped…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Upon returning to the Dewford Town, I didn’t took notice of my surrounding _–not anymore–_ but running quickly to reach Mr. Briney’s ship, breaths slightly raspy and ragged after running all the way back from the Granite cave to the Town; which was quite far, if you’ve travelled by foot. Once seeing I had returned, Mr. Briney immediately approached me with a wide grin.

“Brendan! I see that you’ve returned, boy! I supposed you’ve delivered the letter to Steven, yes?”

Forcing a smile _–as I still felt my gasps slightly ragged and seemed to blow my veins over, from the run–_ I gave Mr. Briney two thumbs up pose, making the old man smiling evenly. I knew Mr. Briney was not only a famous seafarer, he too, was one trendy ol’ man. Mr. Briney then started to walk ahead, returning to the ship, inviting me to go along with him as well with a strong wave of hand; which I immediately complied with. I’ve said over to the old man before I left for sending the letter, that once I’ve returned, I would immediately have a request to send me straight to the Slateport City, for finishing the rest of my errands; delivering the Devon Goods to Captain Stern. Mr. Briney didn’t question me regarding the errands, as all he said was, _‘anchor aweigh!’_ and off we go.

As I climbed up the stairs to the dock of the ship, I then started to take a seat on the furthest side, all the while staring onto the blue sky ahead, along with the incoming waves of the sea, as the ship started to move. As I stared onto it, then, I suddenly had the urges to meet Steven, or maybe calling him out to know what exactly the reason he’d over back there until he actually did something unexpected; over the Granite Cave. I then took my PokeNav out from my bag, pushing the center button of the device to reveal some options on the screen. Choosing a Call section, I then scrolled the screen down until I’ve seen Steven’s name.

_Steven had actually said: make sure to pick my call once you’ve gone through your journey, though. So I guessed, giving him a call or two now… wouldn’t be so bad._

A ring, two rings, and three rings.

The call was then made a small disconnect sound, along with a no answer notification coming up on the small screen.

I cocked one of my eyebrows then, trying to dial the device to Steven’s again for the second time, and still getting a no answer notification. Sighing loudly, I then made a loud click of tongue as I planted a stare on the blue sky above again, eyes throwing daggers to the white clouds ahead; like I was blaming the clouds that Steven didn’t pick his PokeNav up. Although, as I stared upon the sky, I noticed that the weather seemed to be going great _–or so had I felt–_ as I saw there were sun rays shining from the very distance, as I squinted my eyes for the following seconds, to look and observe the area around. Especially around the area of the abandoned ships, and a tower, I wasn’t sure; since it looked like it had molds and crack from where I’ve seated myself and high built; a tower, it was.

Seeing how the weather was actually quite the opposite of my mood _–I was getting sour and disappointed from–_ I let a small sigh escaped from my lips.

_Well, I guessed Steven was going out somewhere, to even let his PokeNav couldn’t be connected with._

Moreover, he’d said that we will meet again somewhere along, so, I guessed I will just have to move on, then. Although, what he’d just did truly bothers and irked me to no end, as the memory kept replaying over my head for more than once; like a broken cd player. Feeling my cheeks were getting rosy from the automatic replay _–and how I recalled the events that had just happened not so long ago–_ I was then immediately shoved my PokeNav to the inside of my bag, just getting startled as there were loud ringing started to be heard of, and a heavy reverberating sound _–just to made it even noisy, I noticed–_ making me immediately pressed the button to dial it up, without even reading the screen to check who was on the line.

I’d somehow hoped it would be Steven, though. But the next second as I’ve heard a familiar sullen and deep voice coming from the other side of, I knew I was doomed, at the time.

“….Hello? Ah, Brendan?”

I swallow my saliva at first, before inhaling a lot of salty air _–mixed with a dry wind–_ as I replied, quite tensely.

“Ye, yes, Dad?”

It was silence that overcame the two of us upon what I’ve said. Dad didn’t seem to be having a talk _–or going to–_ anytime soon, but merely giving a long sigh over the side, before speaking up again.

“Where are you right now, Brendan? It seemed to be windy at wherever you are.”

“Um, I’m on Mr. Briney’s ship, and I’m going to visit Slateport City. I might arrive in the afternoon, or sometime around.”

I heard a small hum of approval from the side, as I suddenly felt my stomach getting churned from the sudden nervousness, of not expecting the call from my Dad, no less. I meant, he seemed to be angry over the call, or something around the atmosphere _–as how Dad always looked and having those tone of anger, or something–_ so getting nervous over the sudden call he’d gave me, well… that was expected.

“I see. Anyway, I’ve heard about your achievement from the Rustboro City’s Gym, from the Gym Leader herself. I heard that you’ve received your very first badge. Congratulations.” Dad said with a small proud chuckle then, or so had I heard clearly as I made a smile in response; although the other caller couldn’t see how I looked like at the time, and how it was just out of habit.

“Thanks, Dad.”

It was then silence again. I didn’t know what was happening on the other side of the call, but the next second I was about to said what I wanted _–and a must–_ to, Dad had already interrupted.

“Brendan. _Listen_.”

I gulped my saliva again for second time as I’ve heard there was a slight change of tone of Dad when he’s said that.

_I knew this is coming soon, I knew he will be angry at me, and he will—_

“I know I might sound to be truly rude to you yesterday, so… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, son.”

At those words _–of what Dad, Norman, of all person–_ had just said, I made a gape in response, eyes getting widely stretched from the surprise. Not only a mild surprise, it was one true surprise! I’d never heard Dad apologizing, expecting him to or giving me any kind of sorry, so… this was new, _truly new_ to me! Did Dad eat something bad today, I wondered? Nah, it’s impossible. Dad always eat Mom’s cooking, so surely he is sane, and totally conscious about what he’d said; that, if I felt he was getting insane. Or maybe Dad was getting drunk over so he said unbelievable stuff. Then again, Dad had never been drinking ever since, so _obviously_ , he’s truly conscious over what he’d said.

Still being surprised, I then immediately answered, voice getting quite stuttered, and unbelieving, at first.

“W-wait, what? Why are you apologizing?”

I then heard a small _‘huh?’_ from the other side, before a small chuckle followed, making me felt like I might hear it wrong, just seconds ago; but I didn’t.

“I thought you didn’t visit me the second you got your very first badge… was because of what I’ve said. Is this not so?”

Still having a gape, I shook my head furiously, answering Dad with a panicky voice. I thought I’d just heard it wrong again, but Dad… Dad he, he thought that I was angry at him, so I didn’t visit him the second after I gained my very first badge. _Well, that was wrong, alright!_ I… actually forgot the visiting thing as my mind had been occupied _–and how I’ve been actually busied myself–_ with completing the errands that Mr. Stone had just given to me; or he had entrusted to, after the Aqua’s evil doing. And I completely forgetting about to ask for leave, visiting, or anything that includes going back home, or saying farewell and stuffs.

“Ah? Huh, wait. No— _No!_ Dad, it wasn’t intentional! I mean… I… I, uh, actually forgot to visit you, Dad. Sorry.”

A chuckle was heard again _–reverberating through my ears, too–_ making me felt like I actually said something quite stupid; but it was honesty.

“And now we’re apologizing to each other over the call.” Dad then laughed heartily, loud roars were reverberating through my eardrums after, as I winced from.

As I heard Dad’s roaring laughter getting smaller in sound and vanishing, little by little, I then made a smile. Seeing how the conversation we’d at hand wasn’t as scary _–or expecting myself to be yelled at–_ as I though, I then continued the conversation we’d had, feeling slightly better after hearing Dad’s already getting quite calm voice, after all the rigid and unwelcoming voice, tones he’d had at the start. Well, Dad was always like that ever since, so I guessed I expect him to be like that, too, whenever we’d met or talked. I just forgot, due to what he’d said the last time; and how it resulted like how I always expect him to be getting angry or going to yell at me, which in all honesty, it wasn’t like that.

“Say, Dad. I know I’ve said that I forgot to visit you, and also, I actually forgot to ask for leave, too. I kind of… acting on my own and getting rude to you and Mom, now, don’t I?”

A laugh was heard again across the device.

“I’ve actually heard about your errands, Brendan, from Mr. Stone. Your Mom, too, apparently had heard about it, so she said it was alright to… let you go. I actually thought the same and I wasn’t about to call you, but… I suddenly had the initiative to. I thought I ought to call you right now, because… well, I thought you’ve been angry about what I’ve said ever since, so… I called you up, and checking you at the same time, boy.”

I hummed for a moment, then, closing my eyes slightly as I answered at the next second _–and getting slightly glad that Dad actually initiated this by himself, and actually being worried about me instead of what I’d expected him to yell at me–_ but this time bringing the topic that had been avoided by Norman ever since I was a kid. I truly hoped he wouldn’t dial our call off as I brought this topic up.

“You know, Dad. _Honestly_ , I was actually half… angered, alright. I still wanted you to change your opinion about me. I still aimed and wanted to become a Coordinator, if you’re still forcing me on your thoughts about how I should become a man, and whatnot.”

And again, the silence started to decorate over the two of us, giving quite an eerie atmosphere, if I was about to face Dad; just like what happened in Petalburg’s Gym. I wasn’t sure on what to say for the following seconds _–as I’ve took notice the other side of the call weren’t having sound–_ but Dad’s already stuttered voice made me closed my lips, eyes widened again from being surprised; for who knows how much time already.

“Wait, Brendan. Did you think that I was actually forcing you?”

I blinked twice at the question, paused my mind a little, before answering again, with,

“Huh? Wasn’t it like that, ever since?”

“I’d never actually forced you, son! I’d only said that you should think about it twice, until you’ve grown up, that _is!_ Also I gave you examples on how the boy around your age actually acted, and how did you actually made it sounded like—Oh. Oh… oh, boy. Well, I do sound like one grumpy old man and always giving you a face that actually matched what you’re probably thinking, all the time, alright, I’ve noticed. I… apologize. That is not what I meant. I had never forced you, actually.”

I furrowed down both of my eyebrows in response, then, minds getting quite confused and curious, all the same. I had even doubt about what Dad had just said over the phone, so I actually asked him again.

“Was this because you’ve just heard about me gaining my first badge?”

A snort was then heard, quite loud and truly not elegant.

“Of course not!”

“And not only one badge, actually. I’ve gained _two_ , now. So, Dad, are you like _, pretty serious_ , right now? Not joking? Like, I wanted to become a Coordinator, and you’re not against it?”

Dad was then cleared his throat loudly.

“I thought you said you had _two dreams_ , Brendan; one, to become a Champion and two, become a Coordinator. And _I’m not_ against it. It was purely because I wanted to know if you’re actually serious, or not. I’m just acting as a parent looking over his boy in teensy age, after all. I knew most of your ages had a quick change of mind, so…”

“So, you’re _actually testing me_ out, huh. Just _great_. And here I thought that you are _totally_ against it ever since I’m a kid. You looked exactly what I’ve imagined, Dad, avoiding our topic or ending it up pretty much soon with avoiding me until I’ve apologized, and how you actually said those hurtful stuffs: about how I should follow the most teenagers to aim to become a Champion or Gym Leaders, and how that is a correct path and leave the dream to become a Coordinator to most women; or so had you said.”

Dad the laughed evenly over the side again, affecting me truly as I let a chuckle out as well.

“And that is what you _are_ thinking about, your own sole imagination of. I wanted you to know what you truly want at the time, Brendan, so I thought of avoiding and giving you a small threat-words like, to see if you are still trying to even still insisting and pursuing to follow your own dreams after seriously; and how that turned out to be all naught as you thought of me wrongly ever since. But now, Brendan, I see that you’ve actually getting serious about your dream, and that’s good, by me. I guessed what I’ve did… wasn’t all naught or useless, in the end. But still, I apologized if I made you felt bad, from that very sentence or what I’d did. It wasn’t truly intentional of me, either.”

Dad paused then, inhaling a lot of air again, before continuing with,

“Boy, you’re also already a grown up now, and you should actually grow how you’ve think, too. And that’s why I’ve always said about how: _‘you will understand what I meant the day you’ve grown up.’_ But I’ve said everything now, so surely you will grow your thoughts by now, too. _Haa_ … That aside, Brendan. Had you ever knew the reason why I changed your school course back then?”

I titled my head in response as I made a _‘huh?’_ over the device, earning myself a chuckle from the other side.

“Have you ever remembered when did you get those huge scars, Brendan? Perhaps from what I’ve mentioned… well, you must know, now.”

Arching both of my eyebrows, I was then pulling the device even closer to my ear, eyes started to shake from the sudden paranoia _–and nervousness–_ making me felt slightly dizzy, from quite recalling of what just happened in the past.

“Wait, my scars? What does it have to do with my school course?”

I heard a long sigh over the call then, making me gulped my saliva again, getting even nervous.

“Do you remember when you’ve gotten those scars, Brendan?” Dad asked again, for the second time, making me feeling like my head was about to explode from.

“I know! I know… and well, it was around when I attend Design course, yeah… but what does it have to do with, until you actually changed into an all Trainer schools? I thought I wanted to become a Coordinator, not a Trainer…”

“You do know that your scars were from a wild Salamance’s attack. And seeing how you were rendered unconscious for the several days after, Brendan, I immediately requested a change for school course, for your own sake.”

I then cocked one of my eyebrows again, expression getting quite sour from the topic itself. And just as Dad said, yeah, those scars were gotten from a wild Salamance going on rampage from the mountain it had lived, and goes down in town where I’ve actually played with… Gold. Gold was safe, but I wasn’t, as I’d gotten myself stitches after days I’ve regained my consciousness, and how it had healed, but leaving my forehead with two huge scars _–like it was a very reminder of what happened–_ up until this point. I’d never expected the Dragon Pokemon would eventually attack us, too, since I knew that Salamance wouldn’t attack humans if their habitats weren’t intruded upon. Then again, the scars… well, it looked ugly, so I actually knitted a hat back in my free time on the Trainer’s school, making it looked as cool as I wanted it to, and how I had used it up, until this very day.

“And that sake, would be…?” I said as I chewed my lower lip.

“To protect yourself, what else? And I thought as you’ve attended a Trainer School and had became a Trainer yourself, now, that you would know. Now you’re—“

“—Wait, Dad. So that’s the reason? That’s _it?_ ” I interrupted Dad, as I arched my eyebrows in response; from the unexpected answer, again.

A hum was heard then.

“Yes, that’s it, Brendan. What, you’ve another thoughts, now?”

I was then laughing freely immediately the second I’ve heard what Dad said, making the older man over the call wince _–or making a pout, decorating that very stern face of, I imagined–_ as I kept laughing after, stomach even getting hurt from the over-laugh. All these times, I always thought that Dad was actually hating my dreams, my decision as his only kid. But now, now… now of all times, Dad said that he was actually changing my school because he wanted me to be able to handle a situation like what happened in the past. That was surprising… Well, not really. I knew the very day I’ve regained my consciousness, I saw Dad was actually having a face like he was going to die on the inside, and I thought… he must be worried by that time, now.

Not only that, I guessed, what he might meant was: What if there would be a day, or one day, how I’ll face the same problem again, and what if it was where Dad _–or anyone else–_ wouldn’t be by my side, not having anyone to save me? And surely, if I became a Coordinator, and didn’t know how to battle properly, I would pretty much ended up dead; just like how I was back in the Granite Cave, without Steven or my Grovyle’s help then, surely it’ll be the end of me.

And just by having a Pokemon, knowing how to battle properly to even defeat already two Gyms in a row, I… was getting thankful, actually. Never had I thought this, but now I’ve seen how my life goes… surely, everything that had been planned and whatever happened, had actually made my life turned to be all better, now. If Dad didn’t change my school’s course back then too, I might become a failure and surely would be rendered useless, right now, especially with the part of having to meet the criminals that was about to ruin everyone’s lives.

_No, don’t even go beyond or past that point. I wouldn’t even meet Mr. Stone, and not to mention, to be friends with Steven Stone himself; which was still questionable, since Steven seemed to have different thoughts, or so had it looked like to me. I wouldn’t be even able to defeat Team Aqua’s grunt too, if I didn’t learn all the things from Trainer’s School, and not even having Grovyle as my partner._

_Even Arceus wouldn’t bless me with his very chant to even let me to be still alive, until this very day._

_So I’m thankful and glad, for all those had just happened to me, except about the part where I’d gotten these scars, which I still felt doomed and angry, all the same._

After a minute or two passed though, I stopped laughing altogether, making a wheeze as I saw the ships were actually moving faster, and somehow, feeling that I was going to reach the Slateport City, soon enough; by a small turn of Mr. Briney’s soft sailing.

“Say, Dad. I have to thank you about… that. I’d never thought that… you actually thought of my well-being, meanwhile, all these times, I’ve always thought that you’d hated me for choosing being a Coordinator so you robbed my dreams away to made me continue your Gym, your very lifeline. But I guess that wasn’t the case, huh?”

Dad made a loud humph _–over the call, I heard–_ getting grumpy for a moment, I noticed, before continuing with,

“Of course _not_. You’re my son, for Arceus’s sake. And I ought to think about your health, wellbeing, first. And that aside, your dreams. I hoped that you could one day achieve it, boy. See you until you’ve gained your fourth badge, then. Have a good day.” Dad immediately dialed it off, making me eventually having a wide smile plastered over on my face.

I guess, by hearing how Dad actually dialed it off, he must be embarrassed by his own words. I even imagined that Dad had his face being all beet red from. I then made a small chuckle, eyes gleaming from recalling the very important sentence Dad had just said. Not only that, I guessed I had no need of searching anymore proofs to made Dad changed his mind, since there wasn’t actually anything to be changed of, or even needing one. Dad knew my dreams, and he was actually being supportive _–but he didn’t say it out loud–_ and watching me from afar.

But, then again, I guessed to seek a proof would be good, too. Although, the purpose of gaining those proofs itself, now, would be different. Now it would be eventually natural to get a proof along the way, treating it the same as how I would needed airs as I moved. I, also knew my journey would be long and harsh ahead, and by those difficult times, I would actually need everything that I’ve started to seek in the first place. I knew I would eventually need it along the way too, so, to achieve my dreams, both as a Champion and a Coordinator, I had to work really hard; like what Steven had said.

What’s more: a plus of knowing my Dad was being supportive, just getting myself getting evenly to achieve my dreams, now, of all places and plans; to even almost forgetting what I’d had in deliveries and favor, if not being reminded of where I was at that moment.

_To have a proof, getting to know more of the lands beyond as I ventured myself to, and to gain everything I’ve seek out from the very start, it is._

As excitement runs through my veins, I then stood myself up from the dock _–half jumping–_ and reaching the very front of the ship beside Mr. Briney as I saw how Slateport City was already nearby, and the docks are just miles ahead. Seeing how my destination would eventually arrive, and how it would actually led me into more of exciting _–and unexpected–_ events ahead, I made swears to Arceus right then: _that I will do my very best and work myself hard, to become a Champion and Coordinator of Hoenn!_

_And obviously, to ask Steven of what he’d just done, the reasons behind it, by either meeting him somewhere or by the fates itself, leading us to meet without obligation or due to only important necessities…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised, this time the works would be uploaded in two chapters at once. So, made sure to check the chapter 6 after you've read this. Things would be livelier, and Steven... advances!
> 
> Oh, don't forget to leave some kudos if you'd enjoyed the story so far, yes? Just to let me know you've enjoyed how everything goes so far ;D I know its over 10k words at times, but that does mean I have my brain-boosted from all the supports you've given to me <3 Thank you! And click next chapter! ;D


	6. In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out! It's 8k words over, but still, made sure to heed my warning: to read everything carefully, alright? Since ever since the start until this point, there would still things be mentioned over and over, and how it's connected to each other. But, first among first priority, do enjoy this fics! Written with much love for this shipping. <3 
> 
> Ahem, so, what are waiting for? Come, scroll down and enjoy the ride-no-read! ;D

Once arriving on the Slateport’s sandy beaches, I immediately jumped from the ship’s barely pulled out stairs, and flumped my shoes straight into the soft sand, making my way through the sandy beaches in a circle as I jumped from time to time; like some kid playing out on the sands, but hey, I am a kid, in teens. I knew the sand looked exactly like the one in Dewford City, but ever since I’ve arrived in Dewford, I haven’t got the chance to play around but immediately challenging the Gym and going to send the letter, so… I guess playing with it for a while wouldn’t hurt.

As I played around with the sands for minutes, I was then heard the scrunching sands sounds coming from my back, stopping me from playing with the sands as I turned my head to one side to look at the old man who’d gave me the ride throughout the journey _–from Petalburg’s until Slateport City–_ and made a wide smile, from quite a distance.

“Mr. Briney, I thanked you for giving me a ride until this beach. Now I’ve got the Devon Goods to be send to, I wish you, sir, a good and safe travel back!”

Mr. Briney smiled widely in return, along with a happy caw coming from his Peeko over his shoulder; a Wingull.

“You’re very welcome, Brendan! I’m glad this ol’ man could be of some use to you, m’boy.” Mr. Briney winked.

Chuckling, I then turned my head to look at the Slateport City for a moment, before actually turning back to look at Mr. Briney quickly, just being remembered of something that was quite forgotten along the ride earlier. I knew I was supposed to ask the questions when we’d had a safe sailing ahead, but as I saw Mr. Briney was actually focusing himself and I got a call from Dad to attend to, I decided at the time, that it would be of a perfect time to ask something, that had no relevance to Mr. Briney, or acquaintances of, but about the Mr. Stone’s one and _only son_ , as to where had he gone, leading or anywhere had he made his way to; since the last time I visited Dewford, Steven was already nowhere to be seen.

Mr. Briney seemed to be startled as I turned my head quite suddenly though, as his Wingull jumped a little as well; probably being affected by the Owner’s startled reaction.

“Say, Mr. Briney. I wondered if you saw where Steven, um, the person I’d send a letter goes to, earlier, on Dewford? I know I’m kind of late of asking this, but… I wonder if you know of his whereabouts?”

Mr. Briney furrowed one of his eyebrows upon listening to my question, making a low hum and grumble for a moment, before he eventually made a loud _‘AHA!’_ to me, making me winced _–from the sudden loud voice–_ and jumped on my feet. Mr. Briney then pointed his index finger ahead _–which looked like it was pointing towards Slateport, but seemingly not–_ before he cleared his throat loudly, with,

“Steven, that rock-lover boy, yes? I’ve seen him flying using his Skarmory through, from Dewford to those parts ahead, if I’m correct. I didn’t know exactly where he was leading to, boy, but maybe he was going to Slateport City, but then again, he could travel to another part of the land. You do know about his _strange fondness_ of rocks, yes?” Mr. Briney laughed, almost roaring as it made me slightly winced from.

“Um, yeah. He had that… fondness, right.”

Mr. Briney then nodded as he pulled one of his hands to reach his white beard, rubbing and combing it at the same time as he threw a look onto the sandy beach below, seemingly to be having deep thoughts, all of a sudden. After a moment or two, Mr. Briney stopped doing what he was doing altogether, with his eyes returning to me, getting suddenly cool and piercing, but emitting some kind of strong aura.

“Brendan, boy. I know you have to be sending those Devon Goods to Captain Stern, but made sure you’re getting back safe. I know about those criminals _–namely Aqua–_ had made a mess over my ship the last time, so… promise me you won’t jump into something dangerous, no more than you do.”

I blinked at first, before giving Mr. Briney a nod, with,

“I promise, Mr. Briney, thank you for giving me… attention…” I trailed off as I nodded my head slowly, fingers started to scratch the side of my cheeks.

Obviously, Mr. Briney laughed again, even freely from the last time.

_I bet his voice roared until it reached the Slateport City… Given at how he always been a seafarer, or so had I heard from May the last time we met in Rustboro. Having himself adjusted to the sea, fighting through winds and seas and loud roar of thunders._

“Aye, good, then! Also, Brendan?”

I tilted my head to one side then as Mr. Briney calling me out, making a small hum as I stared onto the old man’s face, earning myself a wide grin from.

“About Steven, if you’d like to know more of him…” Mr. Briney waved his hand over to me then, seemingly telling me to come closer as he kept waving it when I still didn’t get what he meant.

I immediately complied with, though, and walked myself closer to where Mr. Briney was and once I’ve, Mr. Briney immediately scooted himself closer to my side, immediately whispered me something with covering one of his hands over my ear; like he was about to tell something serious and of the world’s secret.

“… He’s _not_ fond of the sea.” And Mr. Briney pulled himself away again, wide grin started to plaster over his face; looking like he had actually revealed something indecent, or possibly the ugly truth, embarrassing thing.

I made a gape to what I’ve just heard then, eyes unblinking as I kept staring onto the old man, making me felt like I was just imagining what I’d probably heard.

_Steven? That Steven that I’d just met on the inside of Granite Cave, was not fond of the sea? But how come? I thought he was already perfect in appearance, and surely he would have another perfectly-honed skill… but then again: appearance wouldn’t show what the person truly are, nor making someone’s lives any better, I reminded myself on the inside of my mind._

But what came from Mr. Briney’s next words made me truly sure that I wasn’t imagining, or in the slightest getting affected by the weather to even made me having mirages; as the sun felt suddenly even hotter than ever, most probably because we were out on the beach.

“He had… ever sailed with me once, that boy. I’d just never thought that he would have the same traits of the rocks that he loved _–of his personality–_ yet having the very same weaknesses of water. And to tell you the truth, Brendan, the next second I saw him getting out from the ship, well… he puked. Not on a randomly place, he puked on that very… memorable place.” Mr. Briney pointed his finger slowly over to his side, making me suddenly couldn’t help myself but laughing a little from; still quite unbelieving of what I’d just heard, at first.

Imagining how Steven, the older man who had everything strange and had those perfectly fitting suit over his body, treating my injuries and became my savior to even gave me a kiss before he left the City, puking on the place Mr. Briney’s just pointed to, just because of he’s having seasick… was somehow _hilarious!_ I was by then, couldn’t help my laughter anymore as I bursted into all-laughter _–to even let me hold my stomach in check or I’ll eventually rolled myself on the sands–_ and inviting Mr. briney to laugh along, making the atmosphere between us getting even merrier, right after we’d just arrived on the Slateport City’s beaches, too. After a minute or two of calming ourselves down _–or so had I been trying my best to stop myself from laughing even more–_ I then patted my chest slightly as I turned to look at Mr. Briney with a smirk.

“Well, sir, if he knew you tell me about his story…”

“…He would _kill_ me, for sure, that boy. But surely you wouldn’t tell him or this ol’ man going to be slaughtered, now, right? Bahahahaha!” Mr. Briney laughed again for who knows how much time already, inviting me with another chuckle again, replaying the imagination of Steven puking, for Arceus’ sake.

After the two of settled down _–from having too many laughs–_  I then started to turn to look at the city from the corner of my eyes, looking quite dazed as I saw how the City itself must be huge and how there would be more adventures ahead, if… there weren’t any troubles uprising, that was. Mr. Briney seemed to take notice of how my eyes were probably looking into, as the old man immediately patted my shoulders, giving me a small push as well.

“Go on, boy. Now that you’ve known of Steven’s side story, surely you’ll be fired up to send those goods ahead, right?”

I then returned the look to Mr. Briney, eyes lightened as I made a strong nod _–getting thankful for what Mr. Briney had just said and revealed about Steven’s weaknesses, and to made me even spirited up, since I was probably looked disheartened earlier when Steven didn’t pick my call up, and surely Mr. Briney saw my reaction by then–_ before running off ahead with a wave, and shouted,

“I will be, Mr. Briney! Thanks again, for the ride and that small secret!”

And off I was, to send the Devon Goods I’ve had in hands ahead, in the Slateport City.

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Things weren’t getting into a good way once I’ve reached the heart of the City, well, at least that was how it seemed to me. And Captain Stern, too, were apparently none to be found, until I actually asked someone who might still be working in the Ship’s construction _–the one who was commissioned by Capt. Stern of making ships’ blueprints–_ and how I saw complicated blue screen here and there. He wasn’t actually much helpful either, so he actually shoved me the Devon Goods back, saying that I should search for Captain Stern, myself.

Searching where he was, I was then circling the town from time to time, until I’ve actually spotted blue stripes and bandanas with a Skull sign on the very front. Just at that very time, I knew exactly what was going on. The Team Aqua was once again, in action! Seeing how they made their way through to the inside of Slateport’s Museum, I too, immediately took follow, only until the grunts had been gone in line, and I sneaked up.

Paying the fare to go inside, I was by then, unexpectedly, found someone who seemed to be in familiarity. He was a grunt too, for sure, but he was somehow, familiar. As the grunt tilted his head a little to probably look at me, he was then making a terrified face, pointing his index finger to my face; which was rude. I narrowed one of my eyebrows then, head slightly tilted from.

“You—You! _Aiyee!!_ Why are you here, of all places?!”

Seeing how he reacted, I got the small gist that he might be the grunt that I—

“You don’t remember, kid? You know, I was the Grunt that you’ve defeated all over in Rustboro, twice, and robbing away my succession!” The grunt continued with a so unhappy face, interrupting what I was about to say, if there were any, truthfully.

I nodded a little then, hands starting to find itself to my Pokeball Clip to release one of my Pokemon, just in case the grunt would want to fight it out again. Although, his next reaction seemed to be out of my expectation, as he bowed and both hands clasped right in front of his chest, eyes scrunched shut tightly.

“You might not remember, but, hahaha… Ha. Kid, I don’t want to be involved with you anymore. I’m beat!! I had… given up, not you, just not you!! My boss had already scolded me out of my pants, so… here!” The grunt immediately shoved one of his hand to the inside of the Pocket, taking out a small disc _–like what I’ve seen when Steven gave me one–_ and shoved it to my chest, making me gasped from the sudden push he’d given to me, too. I took the disc in a quick movement, to made sure it didn’t fell onto the ground. The grunt eyed me for a moment, before shaking his head twice as he pulled his hand back, backing away a little before making a loud click of tongue.

“Take that TM, kid, and… Pretend that you’ve never seen me here!” And the grunt immediately dashed out from his very spot to the outside of the museum, ducking his head as he left me quite dumbfounded from.

Seeing how he didn’t return after _–as my eyes stole a look over my back–_ I was then taking the TM, which contained Snatch Moves, and pushing it to the inside of my bag.

_Judging by his reaction, I bet he was truly scolded, and he looked even so scared to even give me a TM; like he was bribing me out of my silence. I bet if his boss seen this too, he might be smacked on the head, since he was defeated by a kid. Now I felt actually kind of sorry for him, but he is doing evil scheme, which must be purified from this very world. Well, Poor Guy…_

As I’d have these thoughts, I made a sigh as I loitered around the first floor of the museum at first _–seeing how there were another grunts going on and about, also saying stuffs like if they could take the thing they would be deemed some victorious or strongest or whatever–_ before actually ascending myself to the second floor, just to saw someone whom I might be seeking to, from the first place; Captain Stern. I saw that Captain was actually mumbling something under his breath as he looked onto the model of the S.S Ship, or a modeled kit that was shown over the case.

Not wasting any more time, I immediately approached Captain Stern, which obviously greeted with so much happiness upon spotting me with his Devon Goods. I didn’t quite recall what he’d said over to me then, but he’d said about how he knew a Trainer was being sent on the way to deliver it and thanking me for all the troubles I’ve been through, well… until the most unwanted visitors from the first floor came up, making a messed up situation.

“You! Hand over the goods!”

Two grunts, which were possibly another acquaintances of the one who’d fled from, just earlier.

“Who—who are you people?”

“We’re Team Aqua and we’re here to take that item from you! Now hand it over or—“

I immediately pulled my red sphere and released my partner, though, since I knew how this was going to, or at least knowing how it would end up with. Surely, now that I had those battles with and deemed myself victorious after just a strong Leaf Blade from Grovyle, I knew the other grunt would eventually attack, so I commanded again, ended up with the same result. Seeing how the grunts getting pale in color, the two then whispered to each other of ‘we’re going to get scolded…’. I made a humph then, closing my eyes slightly from the sight.

At least I knew I foiled their other plan. What’s more, what a pitiful Pokemon they’ve brought along… Not only they’re suffering, now they were going to suffer along with the owner itself.

Sighing, I then planted a blank look over the ceiling for a moment, until loud steps were heard from the distance _–probably from below–_ making me turned to be eyeful to whatever was going to come, still touching one of my red spheres over the clip, just making sure if Grovyle fell, the others would come to the rescue. The steps were getting louder and louder then, until it stopped immediately behind the two grunts, hands started to part the two with a strong movement, revealing an… old man, with pretty much the same clothing. Only… the part of his uniform was black in color, and he even used jeans.

_Don’t tell me that he is…_

“I thought what was happening here and what took the two of you so long, and now I’ve found that our plans are interfered with some… meddling kid?” The old man with beard said then to the grunts, face showing madness and anger at the same time, until he planted a hateful look to me.

“You! Kid. Why did you keep interfering with our plans? Surely you had some—Ah! No, that can’t be!! Are you perhaps one of the Team Magma’s grunts?” The old man then eyed me carefully, making me felt the need to answer him, but he immediately shook his head, shoulders heaved up and down.

“No. That would be impossible. They usually used thos fancy clothes and you… are not. Then, boy, who might you be?”

It was silence then, making me felt the need to answer, somehow.

“Someone you might call a Trainer, stopping the evil scheme of criminals.” I said with a proud smirk, shoulder shrugging a little.

The old man then furrowed his brows, eyes narrowed to the point it looked dangerous; like he had the slightest intention to kill me, right then.

“…. You might say that, right now, boy. Let me tell you: we were in our greatest search of letting the Pokemon that lived in the sea had their beautiful lives, and let their beings living peacefully, without any other grounds that might harm their habitats. Wouldn’t you agree? See how it looked mesmerizing upon one’s eyes, those vast blue sea and oceans?  And that is how we were here, to expand the sea and let everything be away with.”

The old man then paused, turning on his back as he let out another threat-like snarl.

“And don’t interfere anymore with us, boy, or you’ll regret your entire decision. I’ll let you be off this time. Don’t expect the latter, as I will give you the most terrifying power I’ll ever get.”

And the old man left, along with his grunts, without any turn back or any words to be spoken of. And I knew by the time, I was quite doomed. I just broke my promise with Mr. Briney, too. I wasn’t supposed to interfere, but I interfered with, anyway, since I had to deliver the Devon Goods to Captain Stern or it’ll fall into the wrong hands, and who knows what would happen the next second they took the item?

Captain Stern was then thanking me with his smiles, giving my Pokemons a treatment before leaving immediately with thanks, along with the Devon Goods, which seemed to be truly safe now. I gave him a wave of hand then, before letting a sigh out from my lips.

“Now, just _great_. Not only I was already involved with them, I get the feel that I might be eventually dragged into something unexpected and quite dangerous… And that man… seemed to be of his boss or something, as he dared to eventually threaten me with.” I said to myself, alone in the very room then, before actually walking around the second floor as I looked around the bubbling models and strange things inside.

After a minute or two, I then immediately return downstairs with quite a blank mind _–of not expecting how things would turn out–_ and leaving the museum in quite a daze. Once I’ve walked outside, I immediately stared onto the vast blue sky above, seeing how Wingulls happily flew here and there, making the Slateport City turning into quite noisy, but good all the same. Seeing how happy the Pokemon was, and what that old man had just said, it was somehow, contradicting.

_The Pokemon and us, though, living properly in peace, and now you’re going to wreck it by expanding the sea? What good would it brought to? Surely, if the land was about to be swallowed by the sea and oceans… we would be all dead! That stupid man…_

Sighing, I was then taking the PokeNav out from my bag, checking at it for a second, before pushing the button of Match Call’s section, revealing a screen where I’ve seen Mr.Stone’s name on the top of the lists.

“Now I’ve finished my errand, I should be calling Mr. Stone and reporting to him about the stuffs, I guess…”

I then pushed the button as I waited until Mr. Stone actually picked the call up.

_Anyway, what that old man had just said was all nonsense. Whatever he had threatened me with, surely I will stop him the next time he’d done something unpredictable and evil. I wouldn’t let him be free as he pleased. I’m truly sorry to Mr. Briney and how I’ve broken his promise just after not long I left the old man his Wingull back on the beach, but… I know, it’s better to stop whatever schemes they were going to make to, since it wasn’t in the slightest bit good or even nearly be good, as well; I just felt that way. Things, too, might getting awry if no one was about to interfere with; or so had I heard about it from Mr. Stone about they create problem huge and wide._

_And not only Team Aqua, this Team Magma he’d mentioned, too, shall be stopped along! I will become stronger and collecting the Gym Badges, and off I go, stopping whatever they’d been thinking, to possibly prevent the worst from coming!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

 “Excuse me, Mr. Stone? It’s me, Brendan.”

I knocked upon the huge wooden door leading to Mr. Stone’s office on the afternoon _–and how it was about to be evening–_ upon arriving back to Rustboro City, because of what Mr. Stone had said over the call, that he wanted me to visit him back in Rustboro to thank me for delivering the letter. I knew I was supposed to return to him at the same time after I’ve handed the letter to Steven, but I thought it would be much better to return at latter time, after I’ve finished with my other errands; to deliver the Goods.

“Oh? Brendan! You’ve come fast! Come on in, boy!”

And from what I’d just heard, I immediately turned the knob and found myself walking _–almost like natural and used to be, like in my own home–_ ahead with a smile, just to make a loud gasp, feet stopping entirely once I’ve spotted someone familiar had been sitting on one of the long sofas available across the room.

_Steven…!_

As I freeze upon my own tracks, Steven seemed to take notice of my arrival at the same time, too, as he immediately putted his cup of tea down on the long table, waving me one of his hands with a wide smile; like it was one of most natural thing to do the first thing you’ve seen someone you’ve just kissed, right on the cheek.

“Hi, Brendan!”

I made a shocked face then, lips slightly parted for lingering seconds before turning to look at Mr. Stone’s face _–who seemed to be having truly amused face–_ and ignoring what the older man had said _–a greeting–_ completely, with an oblivious question.

“Mr. Stone. Are you setting me up to this? I mean, he… he is here, and you said you wanted me to visit your office to take a reward…”

“Ignoring me, now, Brendan? And that’s just plain rude for you to say that, when I’m still here to witness and hear everything you’ve said, too.” Steven immediately replied with an overly dramatic sad tone then, making no space between me and Mr. Stone to have any conversation further.

I turned my head back to look at Steven, as one of my eyebrows arched up, making quite a baffled expression.

“You said that? Then, should I say it behind your back, then, Steven? Nor only that… you… you’re quite daring to show up here. Do you even remember what you’ve…” I bit my lower lip at the end of trailing sentence, cheeks getting rosy in color.

Steven, however _–as he took notice of the sudden change of my face’s color–_ just made a chuckle as one of his hand started to cover his lips, making me felt in the slightest bit annoyed with his reaction. I was about to say something again for the following second, but a loud clear of throat across the room made me stopped, body getting flinched from the sudden loud voice. I immediately turned my head to look at the source, only to notice that Mr. Stone was apparently already up from his chair, with his waist leaning onto the side of the work desk.

“Ahem. Please remember I’m still here to hear what you’ve conversed with. Do continue the rest of it on the private time, alright? I had a chamber available for the both of you, just in case you’ve needed some _privacy_.” Mr. Stone said with an amused hum, making me felt like I was exactly like being exposed to something embarrassing, completely stopping my train of thoughts and sentences altogether; completely disregarding the fact that I was going to ask Steven about his kiss.

_But it is inappropriate to bring the topic of Steven kissing me on the cheek, on the first thing after I’ve just returned to Rustboro, so… I guess I’ll hold this topic off until what Mr. Stone had just said: some private time._

Biting my lower lip at first _–from holding back my possible eating myself away embarrassment–_ I then approached the long sofa across the table where Steven had just seated himself, making the older man smiling with his ever so usual gentle features. I still felt my cheeks getting its heat back, though, as I just stared onto the older man, without batting an eye.

“Where have you gone to, Steven, after leaving Dewford?”

I asked then, making Steven had his smile turn into a smirk. He didn’t answer me, though, just closing both of his eyes as he took the cup up from the desk and aligned it straight to the front of his lips. Taking a sip of his tea at first, Steven then stood up from the sofa, going to furthest side of the room as he… reached up a dispenser, I realized. I’d never inspected the room of Mr. Stone’s thoroughly before _–due to my errands and being busy so I didn’t have the time nor intending to–_ so seeing how the dispenser was up and available on the east side of the room _–near the President’s work desk, it was–_ was truly surprising, for me.

Steven, he, then seemed to be taking a silver box out from his suit’s pocket then, opening the stainless box’s cap, before taking a teabag out from as he putted it down on a new cup _–that were arranged and putted down on the side of the dispenser–_ and closing the cap again as he returned it back to the inside of his suit’s pocket. The older man then took the cup along with and put it under the dispenser, pushing the red button as it revealed warm water, shooting forth and pouring to the glass, quite slowly; as there were small puffing airs coming from. Not truly long, though, I started to smell something familiar reaching up to my nose, and that was how it made me reacted with a shout, quite out of reflex; due to the familiarity of what Steven and Mr. Stone had served me before.

“Ah! The tea…!”

Steven then chuckled, taking the new filled cup with a teabag as he made a walk to my side, putting the teacup right in front of me, on the desk with a slow, gentle and mannerly movement. It looked to me that he seemed to be going to be a perfect Butler, if he wasn’t a son of Mr. Stone himself.

“Here, your tea. I knew you loved it _–the scent and the taste–_ from before, so… enjoy.”  Steven waved one of his hands _–like in some Butler’s elegant mannerism, that he was–_ as he took a seat on my side, making the long sofa let a soft creak; totally changing his seat from across me to my side, now.

And as Steven took a seating _–making the sofa seemed to be cramped to me, due to his presence–_ Mr. Stone, too, apparently walked to where we were seating ourselves, but taking on the spot where Steven had just seated, earlier; across us. Smiling widely, Mr. Stone then flumped himself on the couch, hands started to find itself to relax comfortably on the top of the sofa, and letting a sigh out of his lips loudly. Mr. Stone seemed to be having deep thoughts, I’ve noticed, as how his creases were suddenly getting visible on his forehead, and getting even more visible under the bright lighting that was set on the inside of the room.

“You two seemed to be having so much fun time together back in Dewford, I see now. Seeing how close the two of you just after you meet, ah… this certainly brought the memory of when I am still with her…”

At those words, I immediately responded with a yell; denying what Mr. Stone had just said, entirely.

“N-no! Mr. Stone, you got it all wrong!”

Mr. Stone arched one of his eyebrows _–teasingly–_ to me, then, with the side of his lips curved up; just like how Steven usually acted. I do have the thoughts about how the line of what people usually said: Like Dad, like son was actually true. Well, at least what Mr. Stone just did match perfectly with what Steven had just done.

“Oh, _really_ now?”

I bit my lower lip for a second before taking the cup of tea that had been served in front of me, taking a one full sip of it before returning it back onto the desk _–with a small thump–_ making quite a glare and low-voiced denial.

“ _Really_ now.”

Steven, the older man who had been sitting on my side ever since without any noise being made, had actually made a low chuckle as I’ve said that. I immediately turned my glare to him then, just eliciting another hearty chuckle from. Steven then patted his chest softly, stopping himself at the following seconds as he turned to look at Mr. Stone with a wink. I didn’t know what that wink was supposed to mean _–or giving a hint to something–_ until Mr. Stone nodded, returning to look at me with both of his clasped hands.

_Just what kind of event or games that I had been leading myself to, between these two? Sigh…_

“Brendan, boy. You must know that I didn’t play or toying with you, especially about sending the letter to, and that’s first.”

I made a _‘huh?’_ sound as I’ve heard what Mr. Stone had just said, tilting my head to one side. Not long after, Steven made a clear of throat sound from my side, totally changed my view from Mr. Stone to him. Steven had his usual smile etched on already, I noticed.

“He meant… about the letter you’ve send to me, Brendan. You must be hearing things about how I’ve mentioned Mr. Stone at times, right? Especially after you’ve sent it _–the letter–_ to me. Mr. Stone _–my father–_ had actually informed about you, to me through the PokeNav, beforehand, in case you didn’t notice. He didn’t describe how you looked like, but all I’ve known that the one he’d send is a Trainer that looked capable of.”

“Huh… so you’ve actually expected that I will come to send the letter, then?”

Steven made a chuckle, the edge of his lips curved upwards again.

“Yes. But in all honesty, I didn’t know who this Trainer was and how he looked like… until he fell quite ungraciously from the cracked floor, just a level above where I’ve excavated stones.”

I immediately felt my blushed suddenly spreading over to my whole face then, elbow started to find itself to hit Steven’s ribs with a strong force, making the older man yelling playful _‘ouch’_ and laughed freely after. Cursing a little, I was by then stopped by another words coming from Mr. Stone himself.

“And, that is how I’ve said that I didn’t play or toying with you, by sending you to dangerous roads… to Steven Stone just because of a letter, and how it looked like now… I was actually making a tease of you when you’ve just returned now. To put it in another word: like it was expectant of and I’ve actually laid the plans up and you’re falling into my plan to send the letter to meet my son, exactly like what I wanted. I’m no man of such planning expertise, except the part of business planning of the Corporations’ strategy for marketing, boy; as it is a different story altogether.”

Mr. Stone paused to gain a breath _–and how he seemed to be getting an idea and recalling–_ before continuing again,

“And… that also includes the part of Steven’s coming here, that you’ve mentioned earlier; I’m not setting you two up. Steven had just returned today, even I’m surprised to see my son, in here of all places…! Also, it was an important letter, for sure, and I might sound irresponsible, but I am a busy man, so I would like to send it to by myself… but my duty, as you can see: to watch over the Corporation, is a must.”

I blinked my eyes twice _–quite paused from trying to learn what Mr. Stone had just said–_ before answering again.

“Well, I’ve never thought that you’ve played or toyed with me going all the way through, though, Mr. Stone. I didn’t know about the thing that the two of you had said about me over the PokeNav, and well… I got _kind_ of bothered _–of what you were talking about, precisely–_ but then again, I’m glad that I could help you lessened your work, your burden of duty by sending it. And no, sir, you’re not in the slightest irresponsible, in fact: it was pretty much the opposite.” I made a grin then, just to earn myself a roaring laughter.

“Bwahahaha! As expected from an amazing Trainer’s words! I’ve never even be more amazed from what you’ve just said, m’boy!”

Smiling, I was then nodding to Mr. Stone, making a warm gaze over the happy old man. As long as I could help him with, then it was all good, I thought. Well, that was until Steven’s hand suddenly started to found its way to my shoulder, patting at it softly. I immediately turned to look at the older man, then, eyes getting wary. Steven noticed, though, as he chuckled in response.

“You don’t have to be that wary of me, Brendan. Know that I won’t do anything to you. Thank you for sending it and going all the way through just to send it, again. I _truly_ appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, and so is my father.” Steven turned to look at Mr. Stone again, gaining a strong nod from.

“Yes, boy. Brendan, thank you kindly! And this… I’ve had an item that should help you as a Trainer.” Mr. Stone rummaged over his suit’s pocket then, before pulling an item that looked strange but seemingly familiar; like what I’ve seen in Johto.

He put it across the desk and shoving it until I’ve reached it across the long desk, revealing that it was an EXP. Share. Beaming a smile over the useful item, I immediately put it on the inside of my bag happily. Once I’ve putted the thing safely to the inside, I then flash a grin over Mr. Stone with both of my hands curled up, looking so excited with,

“Thank you, Mr. Stone!”

Mr. Stone let a chuckle out in response.

“You’re very welcome, Brendan! And now… That aside…” Mr. Stone then pulled himself out from the sofa, walking slowly to the direction of the desk.

“… Should you know that I’m a busy man myself, I will just cut the chase. Brendan, I know you’ve been involved with the Team Aqua’s… most probably the leader himself just… today; or so I’ve heard about it from your call earlier. Surely you do know what this mean?” Mr. Stone leaned on the desk side as he faced me fully.

I then unintentionally curled my hands into fists _–recalling of what I’ve just met, been through, and heard from the Aqua’s leader himself–_ and making a grit of teeth, by recalling every single minute of the event. Steven was by then, moving his hand from my shoulder to the top of my hand, softly grazing my fingers; like he was soothing me and calming me down from my anger. Although what the older man did seemed to be nice and caring to me, I just… couldn’t react the same as he was; because of my own feelings and how I’ve experienced the threatening words, that it made my head boiled with anger and couldn’t seem to calm myself down.

“Yes, sir. I know I had to battle with them one day, and that would be—“

“— _Dangerous._ ” Mr. Stone interrupted and concluded, as he started to turn on his back slowly, both legs started to walk ahead to reach the huge glass-paned windows, and leaned one of his hands there, composedly.

Mr. Stone’s reflection was reflected through the glass, as I saw it then, noticing that Mr. Stone had his brows already furrowed down, expression becoming deep and dead serious, all of a sudden. After a second or two passed, Mr. Stone started to tell me a piece of his minds, making me getting quite startled at the same time.

“Brendan, boy. You must already know from your father, too, that I’ve said about to send you out on errands. Now recalling what I’ve said over to your father, Norman… I don’t want to actually put you through dangers anymore. And it wasn’t like I was… going to put you in danger in the first place. You’ve helped my staff twice, so I am thankful for that. But you do know, if you are about to meet this Aqua leader again, it wouldn’t be of an easy task, dangers would always haunt you, boy. So, I suggest you to avoid them, in case you’ve ever about to meddle in their business.”

_By what Mr. Stone means… he would like me to pretend that I didn’t hear anything, looking, or even pretending that they didn’t exist? The criminal? The thieves and the only one that had the abilities, having controls of their schemes and supposedly to destroy the whole Hoenn Region with whatever they’ve had in hands? I… I just couldn’t sit straight with that!_

Gritting my teeth and eyes widening from the slight imagination about what if the criminals were getting loose over the air and let them wander freely, roaming around the whole part of the region, I made a shout.

“But, Mr. Stone—“

“—was what I’m going to say. But surely, you wouldn’t heed it, obviously. Bwahahaha!” Mr. Stone interrupted again, roaring laughter across the glasses, making it sounded just even louder like an Exploud.

Unconsciously, I let a relieved sigh out from my lips, then, making Steven letting a chuckle out all of the sudden. I didn’t know what had been going on the inside of the older man, but merely returning my focus to Mr. Stone, who seemed to be proud and suddenly amused and spirited, just in mere seconds. The next words of Mr. Stone’s made me turned my head to look blankly to the older man who’d been seating with silence ever since.

“Steven. Now I’ve done my very part, perhaps you should continue. And Brendan, this is not a rehearsal, so you don’t have to be nervous boy. Nor this is a drama, but a serious thing to be considered.”

Not knowing what Mr. Stone had probably meant, Steven made a smile as he waved one of his hand across his cravat _–again, for the third time already, ever since–_ eyes having its glitters all of a sudden.

“In other words, Brendan… Let me accompany you throughout your journey.”

Hearing what I’ve probably misheard from the older man, I made a gape in response, eyes unblinking as I stared to the older man’s face for the lingering minutes after, still unbelieving. And how it sounded truly like a dream or illusionary coming from, made purely due to the side effects of my anger, just from a minute before.

“What…?”

Steven, was getting somewhat amused from, at the time, I realized, as he made a hearty _–and gentle–_ chuckle after, hand started to move from the top of mine and slowly to my cheeks, caressing it with affection and tender movement, quite circling too.

“I would like to accompany you, Brendan, throughout your journey, if it isn’t too much of you to handle?”

And surely, by the words of Steven _–and how it sounded truly genuine in tone, and caring at the same time–_ I immediately felt my face getting reddened again, in color. I averted my eyes from looking at Steven then, planting a look on my side as I gave an eyeful to my cup of tea _–which still had about half of it–_ and gave Steven a small, hesitant nod. Steven, once he’d caught of my agreement, immediately moved his hand to the top of my hat, patting at it again, which gaining my sudden movement of slapping his hand away _–as usual–_ and giving him a glare and low growl. And Steven chuckled.

I didn’t know what, but whenever Steven did that thing, I’ll immediately reacted with the same reflex, too. Guess things stayed like that.

Although, the next second I heard a loud ‘Ahem’ coming across _–and again, the thing repeated all over–_ Mr. Stone immediately made a loud announcement.

“So, I wish you the best of luck on your way, Brendan. With the help of my son, of course. I knew Team Aqua and Magma were always up to no good, so… even if you’re going to face them again, I supposed it would be lengthened with Steven by your side. I also… wouldn’t like to get myself died at the mercy of your father’s hand… after all. Bwahahaha!”

I bit my lower lip as I made a wry smile after, earning myself another chuckle coming from Steven.

“Um, Mr. Stone, I actually didn’t need some help from Steven as I could get myself beating those goons fast, clean and neat using my Grovyle and my team. It’s not like I’m bluffing, _it is_ the truth.”

Mr. Stone, however, didn’t seem to like the sound of it so he’d made a grimace in response _–or so had the reflection had been seen from–_ and wrinkles started to form on his face; showing more of his old age, that was.

“Brendan… I know you must be feeling watched, or perhaps having uncertainty as to what my son would probably made your journey… maybe getting difficult _–by having someone when you’re starting out alone–_ but please understand that I am partly doing this, just to prevent the worst to come. Moreover boy, I’ve made you run through difficult things already, so I wanted to… at least help you. I… _insist_.” Mr. Stone ended the sentences he made with a long sigh, then, making me felt a little guilty for saying the thing about able to defeat them without Steven’s help.

_Well, it is the truth._

But then again, maybe, just _maybe_ , Mr. Stone was actually referring to my Dad’s most probably response _–of getting angry and could be preventive to let me out from the house, like how my mom had ever said to me of staying out of dangers–_ if he knew I was involved _–quite directly–_ with criminals, and how it would actually made me having some difficult situations over if my Dad would ever find out, like maybe my dreams by becoming a Champion and Coordinator all the same. I thought that Mr. Stone was actually thinking of my well-being _–pretty much the same with my Dad’s, on those part–_ so, I had the feelings that I should at least… accept what Mr. Stone had said, and thanked him, at that.

Sighing, I was by then making a small smile, quite visible to Steven’s eyes as the older man patted my shoulder again.

“Um, Mr. Stone?” I called out, then, making Mr. Stone turned to look from the glass to my face, fully.

“Yes, m’boy?”

“I’m sorry for ever making you worried about me. I… I know I ought to take your decision and your offer of help, but here I was still saying like I could defeat them all without no problem, which I do find true; and how it might sounded arrogant at certain point. But then again, I know that no one knew when a difficult situation could ever come, harassing someone to the point of almost killing someone; like what happened to me before. And that situation: would not occur only to me, but could actually happen to everyone else… so getting a help or two in order to stop them, and getting a help from your son was actually wouldn’t be of matter _–I didn’t felt the slightest bit being watched, uncertainty or getting difficult–_ but a _blessing_ for me instead. Had I never thought that I would actually getting a help… I’m actually grateful! I should have taken notice of your good intention earlier… sorry and thank you, Mr. Stone!”

Mr. Stone chuckled by the words I’ve said then, making me felt slightly giddy, from what I’ve said _–quite logical, adult-like–_ and from how I managed to change my mind quickly, mainly because I was trying to understand what Mr. Stone would probably face or thought about, if someone like me could actually be pulled into some troubles due to how the criminals were roaming around, and how it possibly made me couldn’t avoid the troubles uprising but battling my way through, somehow.

_And about Steven, it is a blessing, actually. I just never expected he would accompany me, and how it looked like a dream, the first time I’ve heard how he’d asked me of._

“I see then. Since that is your decision now… And ahh, regarding what I’ve just heard from Steven _–about yesterday–_ when you are facing an accident when you are about to send the letter itself, I felt responsible for it, boy. So as a token of my gratitude for sending and also part of my responsibility of it, please take a rest on the chamber I’ve assigned on the inside of this Corporation, Bredan. I insist. Steven, if you please.”

I blinked upon what I’ve just heard, head tilted again _–still quite confused on what chamber did Mr. Stone probably meant–_ as I saw Steven had already stood himself across me, hands waving slightly to let me follow him. I didn’t know what Steven had probably in mind by the time _–and what he wanted me to do–_ but merely followed him to stand up in instinct and walking very slowly on the very back of the older man, following him without protest nor questions. As we’ve managed to stand on the front of the wooden door again, a laugh was then heard across, interrupting my mind; of still unbelieving that Steven would accompany me on a journey and what did the older man was intending as he asked me to follow him.

“And, Brendan?” Mr. Stone shouted.

“Yes, Mr. Stone?”

“ _Promise_ me that you would survive throughout your journey, since… you’ve still your dreams to be achieved of, as you’ve said to your Dad, Norman, no?”

And just at those words, I knew exactly what Mr. Stone meant. I bowed my very body until ninety degrees as I thanked him fully from the given blessing and the trusts he’d given me ever since before, with a loud shout over Steven’s back,

“Yes, and thank you again, Mr. Stone!”

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff ended up quite abruptly, eh? Don't worry, the chapters still had its continuation! For this Tensaishipping (only and possibly) I've decided to write it quite longer, and adding in more fluffy time together, between Steven and Brendan!
> 
> Expect the tease and loves to come next.
> 
> Stay tuned, and leave some kudos, if you loved where is this going to, and if it piqued your curiosity! ;D Thanks for reading, see you on the next chap's notes~ ;D <3


	7. Accompany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is out! I know this is going to be a long read (of over 10k) and super long fluffy moment, but I hope everyone out there would be having happy time reading this! Thanks for waiting it up, and scroll down already, enjoy the read! ;D

“So, it seems that we’re going to have exciting journey ahead. Well, it is nice to meet you again, Brendan.”

Steven said upon the wide corridors out of a sudden, voice filling in the eerie silence that had been decorating the walk we’ve been through, from turns to turns. I just made a hum in response as the two of us still walking ahead, not knowing where the end of the path Steven had led me to. Sighing, I was then pulled into some observation mode again, eyes looking from the ceilings to the environment around.

So it was apparent that the Devon Corporation wasn’t only huge on the exterior, but the interior, too, were apparently matching the whole building. And seeing how I’ve walked with Steven from a minute to almost an hour now proved it. What’s more, the corridors weren’t only one in number, but it was more than four, as we took the sixth of turns already. As I walked upon the corridors, though, I’ve took notice that the glass paned windows were almost everywhere _–with every steps we’ve taken and at each turns–_ so the walk we’ve had were actually not as sinister as I’ve thought already, if it wasn’t evening time. And not only that, since the glass pane were everywhere, it just made the turns becoming more difficult to be recalled or navigated at, due to the same interior decor; nothing stood out to be easily recalled.

_I am pretty much sure I’ll get lost on this building if it wasn’t because of Steven leading the way ahead._

As Steven walked ahead with a smile still plastered on his face, I then walked to his side, head tilted a little _–and how my hat moved along my movement as well–_ and making a small voiced filled with innocent intention question of,

“Say, Steven. Did you ever get lost on this building?”

Steven stopped his tracks altogether, head slightly tilted as he turned to look to be very surprised, most probably from my question, though; which should be not surprising much, as the building looked like a maze on the inside.

“I never did. Why do you ask, Brendan?”

“Nah… I thought I’ve followed you ever since and well… I don’t seem to remember the corridors that well either. I mean, everything was almost the same, so how could I remember it?”

Steven hummed then, eyes turned to look at the distance, seemingly full of thoughts. Seeing how the older man stayed quiet for the following minutes, I turned my head slightly to look at the glass paned windows on the sides again, realizing that the night was going to reach up soon, as the wide blue horizon that I’ve been seen and familiarized myself with had already been replaced with a dusky, orange hued color, and how the white clouds had started to be replaced by a smog-like clouds, leaving the atmosphere between us becoming suddenly all dark and mysterious, like some mischievous Ghost-Type Pokemon I’ve ever known, playing tricks on our eyes. And to add things up: the corridors we’ve been stopping at were apparently becoming darker upon one sight, to even let one had difficulties to see everything clearly around. That was, until the light beneath us suddenly flickered and lightened up _–from the set and automatic lights–_ revealing the very smooth tiles of the building beneath our feet until the distance, possibly leading up ahead to somewhere.

Although, I’ve seen that there’s just one more room left on the northern side, looking like it was the only room available after the corridors we’d just been past through. Judging by the wooden door’s size, I just had the feeling that the room itself must be huge; just like Mr. Stone’s meeting room or President’s room. Steven, he, seemed to be looking at me from the corner of his eyes then, as he followed what I’d in sight momentarily, before a chuckle was heard.

“I… see. Maybe I should make you a small map of this building for you, then. Would you like the idea?”

As if it was imaginary, I turned my head to look at the older man, facing his fully with my brows furrowed down. Steven couldn’t contain any more of his laughter by then as he suddenly made loud laughter after seeing my expression, loud voices reverberating through the corridors and how it must be bounced by the glasses around, making it even loud on the distance. Seeing how the older man couldn’t stop his laugh for more than a minute _–as I waited for him on his side with a dead-panned face after–_ I made a loud sigh, rolling my eyes as I folded both of my arms, legs started to move according to what I’d had in mind: to visit the only room ahead. Even I wasn’t sure what was funny or what triggered him to had such a reaction, with just looking to my expression.

“Whatever, Steven, whatever. Or rather than that, maybe you should be the one who became my guide instead of your possibly blueprints map of the building; since it’s too complicated for me, anyway. The faster to reach the inside of the building without printouts and getting lost by a guide, the better…” I mumbled under my breath then, walking ahead in long strides until I’ve actually reached the wooden door, hands started to reach the knob.

 It was then, Steven immediately stopped laughing altogether as he reached up to my side in just few steps _–probably because his legs were long and with just several strides he would walk ahead in no time–_ and putting his hand over mine, slightly rubbing my finger softly while he was at it. Noticing how the older man actually change his attitude all of a sudden, I cocked my head to look at Steven, then, noticing the older man had his hazy eyes returned, replacing the usual clear eyes he ever had. Biting my lower lip from noticing what just changed, I immediately backed my hand out from, as I stuttered a little.

“S-S-Steven. Don’t do that again.”

“Do what?” Steven asked with a soft voice.

At those moment, I felt my cheeks getting redder from recalling what he’d just did over in Dewford, his stupid kiss over my cheek and… how he turned oblivious today, until… this point. Averting my eyes from the older man, I shoot a look on my feet _–how I’ve seen my sneakers were dirty, somehow–_ as I answered what Steven had just asked, with a little hesitation at first.

“Do… uh, uh…. Do that. Do what you did over in Dewford.”

Steven tilted his head to one side then, before he made a throaty sound of approval as he leaned closer to the side of cheeks suddenly, eyes winked.

“Do this, you mean?”

Before I could voice a protest to, Steven’s lips had already found itself on one side of my cheeks, making me flabbergasted from what he’d just did, right after he pulled himself away again. Steven made a chuckle then, finger started to found its way on my cheek, poking at it teasingly.

“You know you are so cute at times, I couldn’t help myself but wanting to keep teasing you. And sure thing, Brendan, I would very much honored to the idea of becoming your personal guide to this building, just in case you need a hand, from time to time.” Was all Steven said, answering the things I’ve said before he rummaged one of his hands to the inside of his suit, revealing a silver-colored key.

I made a zoned out face at first, trying my best to perceive what had the older man just said, until my eyes widened out suddenly _–as realization dawned upon me and made me feeling like I was about to descend from the outer world due to my slow to catch up brain–_ as I pointed one of my fingers to the older man’s face after; making another rude behavior, for Arceus sake. Steven took a glance to me with a smirk as he pushed the silver key he’d had in hand into the hole, letting a clack sound to be heard softly. Steven then turned the knob open as he waved his another free hand from me to the inside of the room, making me couldn’t speak my thoughts any further but throwing a low growl _–in defeat–_ as I started to trot myself slowly inside, with an intentional loud thump at times.

Steven still didn’t say anything for the following seconds as he closed the door right when he stepped inside after me, again, though, only giving me a wide and hearty smile, or so had I seen from the corner of my eyes. As I found myself on the inside, my eyes immediately wandered around the expected huge room filled with nothing but metallic grey wallpapers around and with some black or white stripes decorating the sides, and be even mesmerized with as I saw a huge fireplace on the west side of the room. There wasn’t anything fancy to be looked upon the room itself, but a fireplace, a led TV hung perfectly in the east side of the room and across… a bed. Not a single bed, though, but… double bed, king-sized, at that.

At first, I didn’t know what I’ve just seen or realizing what kind of situation I was in, until another clack was then heard from the door again _–the door was locked–_ suddenly making me jumped on my feet, eyes immediately shot another surprised expression to the older man, who’d just barely turned his face away from the door, with a mild surprise upon my sudden change of expression.

“Y-You. You, wait, Steven! I don’t know what is going on exactly, but didn’t your father said that he have a chamber that I’d been assigned to? N-Now that I’ve been… what are you…” I stuttered as I tried my best to point one of my fingers to the king-sized bed over, just to invite another low chuckle from.

“Ahh, _about that_.” Steven stopped his sentence then, walking away from the door as he pulled one of his hands over to my waist, making me following the older man’s not so bright intention; or so had I thought, before the next thing happened made me regretted all of my thoughts eventually.

As he pulled me on his side and leading straight onto the bed, I bit my lower lip as my stomach started to churn from the slight imagination I’d had over ever since.

_Steven, did… did he truly liked me, though?_

As I’d the thoughts and questions going on and swirling on the inside of my head, I made a loud yelp once I’ve been pushed straight onto the bed, letting the bed let out a small springy noise from. Face first on the bed, I turned my head to look at my back immediately, just to let myself let another yelp again as I saw Steven had already undressing himself. I didn’t know what I’d just seen right then, but for as long as I knew, I never am ready to be countered with something unexpected yet I’ve imagined before _–back in Dewford, when we spent the night–_ as I’d been pulled into Steven’s toned chest.

Gulping loudly, I averted my eyes the second I saw Steven started to unbutton his collars, eyes started to clench shut tightly as I glued myself onto the bed. It was until a few minutes passed until I heard a cloth was being hung on somewhere, as I’ve started to take a peek over my shoulder, just to gasp once I’ve seen Steven had barely let his shirt hung loose over his body, and belt unbuckled from. As I couldn’t contain anymore of what I’d just seen, I returned to look at the bed again, screaming myself from.

“S-Steven! About the bed, can we make some arrangements that I would actually have my own room, like _pretty_ please?”

There weren’t any voices to be heard after my shouts, but merely a creak coming from my side; a sound of someone taking a seat on the bed. Peeking a little, I knitted both of my eyebrows as I saw Steven’s eyes found its way to mine, making me feeling slightly smaller from and somehow… hopeless, from the situation. Smirking, the older man then leaned himself closer as he planted one of his hands over my hat, patting at it softly.

“Why? I thought you liked this kind of arrangement.”

I made a _‘huh?’_ in response then, making the older man back to his usual self, chuckling again.

“I thought you liked to share a room with me, Brendan. You do remember of what we’ve just did, back on the inside of Granite Cave, right?”

At what Steven had just said, I immediately smacked one of my hand to Steven’s hand over my head again, growl started to escape my lips in response, with my cheeks getting flushed, all over, again.

“Don’t make it sound like how we actually did something dangerous! Geez…”

Steven leaned closer to the side of my ear then, blowing small airs as he whispered in his oh so breathy and sexy voice of,

“Oh, but we _did_ , didn’t we?”

Just right at that moment, I swung my fist over to the older man, but was dodged immediately with a following laughter, filling the room with a sudden cheeriness; compared to the metal, cold appearance of the room looked like, behind that large wooden door. I rolled and turned to lean on my back then, eyes giving daggers over to the older man, who apparently had took a proper seat on the side of the bed, with both eyes still on me. He somehow, had a smug face etched on for seconds, before changing it entirely as he shot a look to the distance and quite unfocused.

“Brendan, first, let me explain. By what my father meant earlier: he had a chamber assigned to you, well, that was a chamber of mine. I rarely returned here, so it was expected that he will let you use this room. You might find this room felt like… uninhabited for a long time, right? Well, that’s that.” Steven chuckled as his arms started to fold over the front of his toned chest, I noticed.

_As I’ve expected, his body are truly toned. So I guessed what I’d felt on the inside of his hug before wasn’t wrong, at all. But oh now, seeing how he had those developed muscles beneath the white shirt and how it actually strained to even be visible under those clothing… Surely Steven was one of the people that you shouldn’t mock of. He must be a total hard-worker, to even turn his body… into amazingly beautiful to be even stared from afar._

Staring to the older man’s face after, I was then making a curious look and a _‘huh, oh really,’_ mumble, just to elicit another hearty chuckle from, as it surely got caught by Steven’s hearing.

“Yes, really. And… may I ask you the reason as to why you want to have a change of room? I don’t mind to share my bed with you, though… do you really want to have your own room, even now? I could arrange it into one, if you’d like. But I suppose the night wouldn’t be nice for you, especially when you didn’t have the slightest directions of knowing where the corridors leading to.”

_And bullseye._

What Steven had just said made me have a cringe decorating the side of my lips _–upon realizing the fact–_ as my hand started to slap over my face with an _‘ouch…’_. Steven let a small breathy chuckle for the following minute then, eyes started to close a little slowly before he leaned one of his hands closer to my cheeks, stroking at it slightly. I didn’t know why and how did Steven had come to taken a liking of stroking my cheeks, but I knew that he must be having new habits now, since he seemed to be always on cloud nine whenever he did that, or so had I noticed upon stealing glances to.

“I don’t want to see you undressing in such a… _way_. That’s first. And to be honest at first… I thought that you— _you_ …” I bit my lower lip then, cheeks getting red in color again.

Steven seemed to caught on what I was actually trying to say, as his strokes on my cheeks were getting tender in movement for only lasting seconds, before he pulled it away slowly, quite hesitant in movement, like he didn’t want to let go. Letting a sigh out of his lips unexpectantly, Steven fluttered closed both of his eyes for a moment, before opening it up again with a warm smile already etched on his lips.

“You’re really cute, you know? And that’s also the reason why I’ve almost lost my control back then…” Steven trailed off in small whisper, making me couldn’t grasp what he’d just said, but getting the gist of.

_So, Steven had actually almost lost his control back on the Granite Cave? Then… Then! Then it is all true, especially the part of him—_

“Did you like me, Steven?”

At those words I haven’t even had the urge to control or think twice of, I immediately regretted it all over _–or regretting it all the very same second–_ once I’ve seen Steven had his clear orbs getting quite pale in color as he turned to be very surprised, expressions flattened, holding his breaths with. One of his hands that he had just pulled from me, too, had apparently stopped moving altogether, and grabbing over the empty air; which made Steven turned to be like a Statue of some sort. Seeing how Steven had reacted, I immediately pulled the back of my hands over my lips as I averted my eyes from, making a small _‘oops…’_ sound.

_Even if Steven’s turning into a statue, though, he’ll still looked cool, manly, and dashing all the same. Surely dozens of girls would be trailing over his back in no time, too. Though, the situation we’ve had, couldn’t made or turning me into thinking like that. Steven’s going statue at me is a bad omen, in a sense. Especially if we’re going to travel together. And now, if things were going to go into bad direction…_

A minute, two minute… or even longer than that, I guessed, passed with no one between us to talk after, not even daring enough to break the sudden silence we’d just shared; mostly from awkwardness. Steven seemed to be taken aback too, I’ve noticed _–as I stole a small glance from the corner of my eyes–_ since he didn’t even moved or barely breathing for as long as I’ve stayed there. The next second I realized that he wasn’t about to talk, I immediately pulled myself up from the bed, making the older man _–who’d been seating himself on the edge of the bed properly like a stone–_ flinched as he scoot his body out a little across the mattress, following the directions I was heading as he stayed on the bed still and immediately asked,

“Where are you going?”

I turned to look at Steven for a moment, before cocking my head to the front, saying,

“I want some water. Is there some, like on the inside of here, somewhere? I didn’t see any dispensers around…”

Steven immediately blinked as he had his usual smile back, plastering over and completely removing what and how he’d just looked earlier; shocked to no point of being descriptive.

_At what Steven had just did and reacted, too, I was somehow… getting quite sad, pained, or confused, at the same time. Since he didn’t give a proper answer nor any reactions that I was kind of… expecting. Now I didn’t even sure if Steven liked me or just purely teasing me. But what he’d said in a slow whisper earlier made a contradiction too: I’m too cute and partly the reason as to why he almost lost his control. So, what does Steven actually felt, about me, though? He may make a daring move, but then again, when he’d been asked, he will be… like that._

_Quite a cowardly on some way but maybe, he was being careful at the same point, most importantly after being questioned by a thing that no one could take it jokingly, but must be all serious._

Seeing how Steven actually stood up and walked ahead slowly, away from the bed, I tilted my head to one side. I thought I was asking him for water, but he was actually going to… reach up a wall, or something. Once Steven had faced a wall _–and possibly there was nothing there but wallpaper–_ I’ve seen how Steven actually pulled his index finger over the wall side and pushing a small button on the side _–I noticed, since it had a small sound of click–_ to reveal a wooden cabinets on the back of the wall, which made me gaped and made a small sound of _‘whoa….,’_ from.

_I’d never thought he would be having a wooden cabinet, and now… since I’ve seen this, seen what Steven had just did… I guessed I should probably check the other wall and see if there were any cabinets around, as I might even find something surprising, if Steven let me, that is._

Steven took notice of my reaction as he tilted his head to one side once he’d took a bottle of water out from and turned his head to look at me, eyes gleaming as he gave me a wide and hearty smile after.

“Surprised? There were more of these cabinets around the room, Brendan. Maybe, if you’d liked, try to search one of it, and I’ll give you something _real nice: a gift_.” Steven chuckled heartily.

At those gift-baiting words and the approval Steven had just given to me, I immediately turned on my back as I groped one of my hands over the nearby wall, giving a small thumb up and started to nail at it the almost similar colored of metal grey wallpaper _–looking like it was actually combined with–_ one by one as I’ve tried to search if there were any hidden button around as well, for the following minutes. I heard that Steven actually putted down the bottle of water at somewhere around as I searched on _–must be on the top of the bed’s bunk–_ but I didn’t give a bother with, since I’ve lost my urge to drink or anything, but focusing myself over the wall. Seeing how there were actually strange blocks over the wall over after few minutes passed with me almost checking all the walls in a quick and swift movement, I immediately pushed it, as it revealed… something else in a click, the blocks springing out from… and revealing something that was truly unexpected; nor being expected.

Not a cupboard, but a drawer with metal grey wallpaper on, with something else on the inside.

_It seemed to be an old book of the sort…_

“Brendan?”

Steven then reached up to my side as I didn’t move from the very spot, eyes still on the item, making the older man let a surprised gasp with a _‘Oh my!’_ , upon noticing the thing I’ve just made a discovery into. He scratched his cheeks when I slowly turned my gaze from the book to the older man’s face, making his slight blushes started to return and decorating both of his cheeks with. I didn’t know why Steven blushed, but I thought the thing itself _–an old book–_ must be embarrassing for the older man himself, most probably… because I was the one who discovered it, the old thing.

Steven chuckled clumsily as he took the book slowly from, hands started to flip the pages little by little, before giving me a hearty smile, as he gave me another pat on the head, softly; seeming to be all thankful. Knowing the old man really liked to pat my head at most times, I tried to slap Steven’s hand away again, but suddenly feeling a quick movement coming to stop my hand’s, along with my brain. As the sudden move and the strong grip coming to be felt by, and making me startled from, I shoot Steven a surprised, quite dumfounded look, with both of my eyes widened from.

Steven, however, had his grin already shown visible on the side of his lips, eyes gleaming with, to decorate those clear pools of metal blue color, I’ve noticed.

“You should stop doing it for way too much, Brendan. Surely it isn’t nice to keep swatting my hand away from time to time, no?” Steven asked with a low and soft tone voice _–to almost be heard as a whisper–_ as he immediately release my hand, not very long after he’d said it.

Steven then turned his focus to the book, smile getting even warm as he seemed to recognize the book, as I was still quite dumbfounded from, only staring into Steven’s in a daze. But what had come next from Steven’s lips, made me suddenly turned my focus, getting my mind back and listening to what the older man had said, in a shy and so unlike-Steven’s usual tone; of confident.

“This is my… old childhood book. I… loved the story once I’ve still a kid, Brendan. I’d never thought that you will actually find my old drawer here, of all places. Well, I guessed I stored this thing up and completely forgetting that it does exist as I’ve immersed myself with the rare stones as of late; until you’ve found it.” Steven grinned.

At what Steven had just said over, my mind suddenly made a loud ‘ping!’ as I had realized to why Steven had his cheeks getting pink, and how he looked clumsy. Though, in all honesty, it was refreshing to see this kind of Steven, especially after the mention from Mr. Briney about how he ever had seasick and vomited.

_Old childhood book, huh? Well, no wonder he was getting all embarrassed, then! I mean, he was… probably twenty in age, or around. Well, not that he’s truly old, but I kind of get how he felt, somehow. I am still twelve myself, so I don’t truly get what’s the need of being embarrassed, but then again, one day, I too, will experience the same._

Although, at the time, I wasn’t truly sure with what Steven had just said, so I turned to look at the book he had at hand _–checking the thing out–_ with my eyes widened slightly, from being amused and surprised at the thing, at the same time.

“Mm, I see…” I said as I paused to look at the page Steven’s had flipped over _–filled with scratches and doodles like, and some to even made me realized that there’s some Pokemons on the book, once I’m truly unfamiliar with–_ before returning to look at Steven again, continuing with,

”And, because I’ve discovered this _–a rare thing instead of a cupboard–_ would you consider to give me… my gift?” I gave Steve a reminder, jutting my eyebrows up, making Steven had a loud laugh as he shot me a surprised face momentarily.

There wasn’t any words spoken the next Steven made a face, but merely smiling, as one his arms started to slither around my waist, suddenly wrapping the side of my ribs for lingering seconds. I didn’t know what the older man had probably in thoughts as he left his hand there for seconds, until what he did in a movement suddenly let me yelped my throat out loud, from the sudden unexpected movement. As I felt myself suddenly hovered in the air and the sudden height I’ve needed myself to experience and adjusted from, I made a shocked gasp when Steven putted me down on one of his shoulders, the other hands seemed to find its way to my legs, making sure that I wouldn’t fell from.

“Wa-wait, Steven, what are you—“

“—Giving you my gift, Brendan.” Steven interrupted with a chuckle, his head slightly turned to my look at my arms, planting a swift kiss before walking ahead, making me squirmed a little from the uncomfortable position; along with the sudden act Steven had just decided to lift me from.

Feeling I was going to be dangled all the way to somewhere Steven had probably in mind, I pushed myself a little on Steven’s back, weighting my arm and shifted a little as I positioned myself on, making sure my body would get used and comfortable a little with, as Steven took me with both of his hands, possibly going somewhere I’ve had in mind, or maybe some other else.

_Just what is Steven is thinking…? Though, it isn’t so bad, actually, I mean being lifted off of the ground by. Since it also reminded me about how Norman always lift and swing over in the air when I was still a kid, for as long as I remembered, before the accident actually happened and changed my Dad’s behavior, a little. He still had his old self, though, but things had been cleared and patched up that he was actually worried about me, so it is all good. I’m relieved about that._

Still squirming myself to have a comfortable position on the top of Steven’s shoulder, I suddenly let a sudden gasp out as I felt my waist was again, lifted off from and feeling my body suddenly being pulled back, springing a little with my back first facing with something soft that I was pushed upon the first time I’ve stepped on the inside of this room; the bed.

Once I felt I was kind of safe and how I could jump myself out from the bed again _–since Steven let me go and not doing anything for the following seconds but standing with his eyes on me, smile still not fading–_ Steven’s next hovering and closing in his body had made me stopped my earlier thoughts, and face getting slightly red in color; as I suddenly be reminded and recalling of what happened in Dewford, sending my brains going on to replay all the events at the speed of Magnet Train, like some broken recording. Not only that Steven stopped there, he also suddenly pressed one of his hands over my legs, making me startled from and how my alarms went on from the sudden touch.

“Steven…!” Yelling the older man’s name with a hitched gasp, closing both of my eyes in response, a chuckle was then heard from, seemingly to be slightly rasped and breathy.

“You really had some guts to say that, earlier…” Steven said in a low whisper tone on one side of my ear, voice sounded so strangely alluring and embarrassing to me _–like how he actually tried to flirt with–_ all the same.

Steven made a small sigh then _–and how it was caught by my hearing–_ as I immediately fluttered open both of my eyes, looking so observant to the older man’s face on my side. Steven still stayed at where he was, only having both his eyes looking like it had its gleam evenly, even after we’ve locked our eyes for who knows how long. As time felt stilled with our eyes barely blinking, looking and trying to perceive what the older man had probably in thoughts, Steven’s next word had stopped my trail of thoughts, observation, and all, entirely.

“But, truly. You surprised me, Brendan. I’ve just never had the thoughts: not that you will say that out of the blue, but also, your reactions… _Haa_. It is truly… unexpected. Also, how you’ve find my old storybook when I’d expect you to find a cupboard. How this mixed up feeling I had over in my heart could be even described into…?”

Steven sighed again with his eyes fluttered closed for an almost splitting second, before opening it up with a hand started to found itself on my cheeks from my leg, landing so ever softly with a tender caress on. I then furrowed both of my eyebrows as I felt the man’s not stopping caresses after _–and how his metallic rings leaving a tingling and cold feeling over my cheeks–_ and stopping his very touches with a grab on his wrist.

“Steven. Is this perhaps your gift, to me?”

Steven’s expression then brightened up.

“Isn’t this like a gift, to you, Brendan? I thought you like it whenever I’ve touched you, since your face always becoming bright red in color, after.” Steven chuckled then, letting my face suddenly becoming bright red in color, again.

It wasn’t like I didn’t like how Steven touched me _–or caressed me ever since–_ but things were quite complicated to me, so not responding to it after was of much better option. I mean, I didn’t even know why Steven did that, why the need to touch, _even_ , when he wasn’t in the slightest bit having the thought of answering what I’ve questioned him earlier; about if he did like me. I was becoming truly aware of the older man’s feeling after his kiss on my cheek the last time _–and how he looked like affectionate ever since before–_ but seeing how he didn’t… have truly the same thoughts as I was then _–or so had I found out now–_ I thought he was just teasing me.

Releasing Steven’s wrist right after the older man said that _–and feeling he was actually teasing me–_ I was then backed myself out from his side, and seated myself up, head started to turn to look into all kind of directions, to search where the water _–to cool myself and washed away my embarrassing feeling and face alike–_ I’ve been asking for been putted on. Steven seemed to notice of what I was seeking, as he patted the side of my arms softly _–turning my attention to–_ and his index finger was pointing across to my left side.

“Ah, I thought that you were asking for water earlier, yes? I’ve putted it down there.”

Following what Steven had pointed across, I immediately turned my head and took notice the bottle of water was already there; just like what I’ve heard when I was busy searching for a cupboard. I immediately scooting myself to the side of the bed in a swift movement _–letting it as an excuse to stay away from Steven, as well–_ as I took the bottle of water from and gulp it down in a huge amount. Steven let a breathy chuckle out as I drank it, I heard. His eyes too, were apparently not leaving me, just not anytime soon.

As I drank the slightest tiny drop of the water left in a hope to wash away my embarrassment with, Steven had by then started to stand himself up from the bed in a slow, sluggish movement, before reaching up my empty bottle and took it away with. I was startled a little as I felt Steven’s hand had already moved to take the bottle from my barely parting lips from, as both of my eyes turned to look at the older man with a surprise.

Steven made a glimpse upon my face for a moment _–which looked like he was actually getting observant and deep in thoughts–_ before turning on his back and throwing the empty bottle to the inside of the dustbin that was placed near the door we’ve just coming inside. As Steven throw it into, I’ve taken realization that the room that belonged to Steven was actually spacey, making the room turned to look… lonely _–since it was mostly filled with only important furniture, and how the metallic made it even more spacey, and adding coldness, in atmosphere; unlike my room–_ if only one occupant that had resided inside.

_Is that why Steven… becoming all touchy due to having me around here? Because he was lonely, and not… liking me or something? Or… maybe, Mr. Stone knows about how the two of us actually get along, and he assigned me to stay here with Steven, either if Steven returned or not. Or… maybe…_

“Brendan.”

A call up of my name, and my body then jolted from the sudden surprise, making my train of thoughts stopped entirely. Looking up to the older man who had found himself back to where I was, halting his movement once he’d stood right in front of me. My eyes blinked twice upon noticing how Steven had his expression suddenly quite turning blank from.

“Yes?”

Steven didn’t answer immediately from my reply, only having a small smile visible as he let a small sigh out from his nose.

“… Did you not liking to be having me on your side, at all?”

I immediately made a glare upon hearing what Steven had just asked, eyes blinking twice before I made a loud,

“Huh? What are _you_ talking about?”

Steven flinched from the sudden question and reactions I’ve given him to, eyes shooting a distance-like look at, and how both of his shoulders seemed to be flinching from. It was a true surprise to me, in my very eyes at that time, though. I’d just never expected that Steven would be turning all rigid after what he’d just asked and getting himself turned the same with after getting an answer from me. Steven, seemed to be at loss for words at first, eyes looking at his side momentarily, before returning to look at me, with a visible fear or hint of fright starting to be seen on his pools of clear metal orbs; it was one truly strange sight.

“I… thought you dislike me. Hearing and recalling how you’ve acted upon two days ago, and just now… to even wanted to have a change of room _–even though you’ve explained what you’ve said–_ I still had the thoughts that you were…”

“What are you _on_ about, Steven?” I asked about, this time turning my head to tilt at one side, my eyebrows arched slightly from being confused.

Steven then getting all quiet, inhaling a lot of air as he turned his lips into one thin line, before answering me with a quite resolute voice; which I truly prefer of him, instead of being all rigid and acting unlike the Steven I’d first met two days ago.

“Brendan, you always avoided my touch, swatting my hand away with, avoided me whenever I tried to touch you ever since we’re on the Granite Cave, and all; except the part when I’ve touched your scars that you let me. And now… just recalling at how you wanted to have your own bed arrangement, and you backed yourself away after I said about how you liked to be touched, I thought… that you dislike me. I even tried to bait you using a gift earlier… and you’re… obviously avoiding me. And even about the journey my father had mentioned at his room, too, earlier. At first you were against it, right? You don’t need my help, you said. Are you perhaps, pitying me that you actually accepted my father’s almost forcing like good- intention? I thought—“

“—What about _you_ , then, Steven?”

Steven blinked then, stopping his almost long and endless sentences from, as he responded blankly with,

“What?”

“What about you, I said. Did you like me? I mean, why do bother with all the things you’ve said to me _–just now with all sounding negative vibes–_ if you did like me? Maybe you just came to dislike me, too, now, to even let you saying these things. Especially with the arrangements of having one journey together. You do know we ought to get along real well or our journey will ended up to be one messed up later just because we’re fighting over trivial matters, all because a negative mind; which I’ve never expect coming from you.” I said as I shrugged both of my shoulders.

Steven was then, turning to be all quiet _–making the rooms we were staying at getting quite colder in atmosphere–_ eyes looking like it was having a glassy visible, but disappeared a moment later as he gave me another answer, with a small huff.

“I’ve _never_ disliked you, Brendan.”

“You liked me, then?” I concluded by Steven’s answer, just to let me gaining another expected reaction.

Steven was getting all quiet all over again, making me felt the need to pressurize or taking out the topic all over, making different questions to Steven, to get the truth out from; since it was my goal and mission at the very first when I was supposedly chase him, especially after that kiss he’d gave me. Sighing, my hand was then unconsciously pulling over my white hat, making the soft fabric hid my eyebrows a little from.

“You know, Steven. I swatted your hand away partly because I was _embarrassed_ , because you teased me, and that’s how it was, and always be my reaction ever since. You do know about it, or at least that’s how it felt to me. And let me remind you: I didn’t know you as much from the very start, that I avoided you by avoiding your touches, until you discovered my scars; as I didn’t want anyone to ask me of it. Surely I wouldn’t just open myself to any strangers that I’ve just met over the roads. Or maybe you’ll prefer me doing that?”

Steven snapped himself at the mention, letting his eyes gleamed with, eyebrows furrowed down.

“No! That wouldn’t be wise of you to do that; jumping yourself into a danger is an obvious no. I know you wouldn’t do that, Brendan.”

“Then? I thought you already know what my reaction would be, anyway. And again, Steven. It wasn’t like because I _dislike_ your company over the arrangements, _not_ even pitying you, in the first place. You know I do not like the idea of involving the others when it came to my problems. Especially, about the grunt that was supposedly to break your Devon Goods, and brought it up to destruction that anyone didn’t know about. Surely you wouldn’t like that to happen again, right? I’m confident about defeating the Aqua Boss, though, as long as I trained myself up, like what you’ve said then, to even take up the League; if you remembered. But Mr. Stone’s earlier thoughts reminded me of how I was still a teen and a kid under parental guidance, so… I accepted it. Or my Dad would eventually killing your father, which I would rather be avoid from. I just don’t want another battlefield emerged just because of me, being involved with some criminals because I saved one of your father’s staffs.”

Steven then gasped evenly, as I’ve said what I just need to point it out to the older man. Steven was getting all quiet again, parting his lips slightly _–as he seemed to be needing to say something after–_ but closing it right after, with his eyes fluttering open and closed from time to time; seemingly couldn’t perceive or let what he’d just heard sunk into his very feeling or mind, and confused on what to say, in that very moment. Well, that was, until Steven suddenly moved and reached up to my body with an Ursaring’s strength hug, pressing my face into his half-buttoned shirt, making me gasped evenly from.

“So… you didn’t dislike me…” Steven said with a released and relieved sigh; which looked like he was holding it in ever since.

I blinked then, feeling the warmth emitting from Steven’s body skin to my face, affecting me slightly as I felt my cheeks getting red in color again; hinted that the water didn’t give any effects of calming me down either _._ Shrugging my shoulder slightly, I rolled my eyes with,

“I never said I disliked you, Steven. Just what had gotten into your head, anyway?”

At those words, Steven made a hearty chuckle, his toned chest moved a little as his voice reverberated through. Although, the next second as I let Steven chuckled still, I felt my body was then getting pushed down on the top of bed again _–in a quick movement–_ along with a light body slam of Steven’s. Gasping, I was then felt myself getting squished from Steven’s sudden change of behavior, again; from being suddenly negative and turning to be all cheery, active person. Steven then placed his head on the nook and cranny of my neck, making my face slightly tickled from how his silver hair touches my skin, along with both of his hands started to move from wrapping my shoulder to my waist, grabbing at it tightly; like he wasn’t going to let me go.

“It just… made me felt like I was… disliked by you, all of a sudden. I know I wanted to ask of this ever since two days ago, but I held myself in. And Arceus know, how I could actually blown it all up all the sudden because of how my mind was boggled with, ever since.” Steven said with a small smile, eyebrows knitted slightly from sadness.

“Huh… holding yourself back by faking a chuckle and laugh to me, huh?”

Steven made a chuckle again _–completely disregarding my question–_ making me slightly giving up to ask the older man of the things relating to himself, to his feelings or act, even, but still having the urge to ask Steven if he had feelings for me. I didn’t know what had just gotten into me, but I was getting all persistent, mostly because of Steven’s behavior earlier. Not only that, though, we were having a journey tomorrow together, so getting to know your company for the day would be of course, a better situation to have before actually jumping to the main course.

“Say, Steven. I’m going to ask you of this again. Are you actually conscious of caressing, making a move on me or becoming touchy feely ever since, because of your cultural upbringing, or something else?”

Steven’s shoulder twitched from the question, as the older man turned to look at me for seconds, before chuckling again, with one of his hand started to find itself on my back, stroking and patting at it softly.

“This again, Brendan? You are surely _stubborn about it._ ”

I then narrowed down both of my eyes dangerously, making a glare to Steven, from the part of being _‘stubborn’_. Steven didn’t mind, though, as he only patted my back softly again, eyes getting warm from.

“What about you, then? I’ve questioned you for many times but you’ve never—“

A finger stopped on my lips then, making me shut my voice and lips at the same time, eyes widened from. A _‘Sshhh’_ was then heard across, with Steven’s eyes glistened from.

“I thought that it would be much better if we talked about… how we’re going to go together, how to set things up tomorrow. You do know that I wanted to know more about you, and surely, it was the same for you. So we’re going to have a good journey together, or that was the plan. I don’t want to be a stranger to you _–like what you’ve mentioned about to even avoid me–_ after all.” Steven said, completely avoiding my question before patting my hat again softly, with his eyes following, but slightly looking off to where my scars were.

_I knew Steven was actually good at directing the conversation and how it always resulted with me following his pace and forgetting what I wanted to say, in the first place. Well, that had happened for more than once ever since, even now. But about his kiss, I wasn’t going to let it go as of yet. He said he didn’t dislike me –earlier– but he didn’t say that he liked me either. So what is it? Teasing me, touching me out because of a habit? Kissing me partly because of my reaction? Or something else?_

“You mean you wanted to know about how I actually gotten _my scars_.”

I concluded as I pulled Steven’s hand away from, eyes still glaring to the older man. I gave him a look that was saying that I wouldn’t let him know as of yet, to even let Steven just made a wide smile to me then, before turning to look at the ceilings, seemingly in daze.

“You know, Brendan. I have an idea…. _Yes_ , an idea.” Steven said all of a sudden, with his eyes looking like it was having glitters all over as he turned to face me, with a smile.

I cocked one of my eyebrows then, making a _‘hmm?’_ as the older man had the side of his lips edged upwards, with his eyes looking slightly… sly and having a tease-intended look, that he was.

“I will let you know about your questions ever since, _if_ you let me know how you got those scars in the first place.”

I immediately made a gape from as I’ve just heard what Steven said.

“Wa-what? Hey, that’s _unfair!_ ”

Steven made a smirk with a chuckle, as his hand started to sneak itself under my white hat, fingers sliding coolly around my scars, making me slightly flinched from the sudden and foreign touch.

“It is not, Brendan. I thought that if you wanted to know about my feelings _–as it was truly important question–_ then you have to let me know about your scars. Surely, there’s nothing in this world that is free, no? An information trade, for the other information, that is.” Steven said again, hands started to caress my hideous part of my body, making me felt slightly getting strange over his touch, at the same time.

Letting a groan out from my lips, I then clicked my tongue, eyes rolled from. I knew Steven was baiting me into a good trade of, but I knew if I do let him know about my past, that… he will undoubtedly probably pestered me, or maybe acting like he was getting all pitiful on me, giving me an attention that I didn’t need to; since it was long ago and past was behind. Not only that, Steven will also gave me too much of a problem in the future that would be unbeknownst to me, either.

Seeing how he was Mr. Stone’s only son, would most probably led him into actually devoting himself to me and forgetting the whole matter he’d at hand, or so had I seen from the most probable options, by seeing how Mr. Stone acted to me _–by treating me tea that made me getting addicted from and cookies the last time–_ and how Steven too, was actually, I knew it was of a bad idea.

I wanted to know of Steven’s feeling too, in all actuality. I wanted to know so badly that I actually wanted to tell him the whole event, but holding myself back, due to how I was feeling not so confident about sharing it to anyone else _–since it was a bad history and past of mine–_ and how I expect and considered at how the Stones family would actually act from, if they knew.

Seeing how everything would probably turn and let into and out from, I shook my head with a deep sigh coming out from my lips, closing my eyes slightly from being annoyed; from the thoughts and partly from Steven’s trade. Staring onto the older man’s clear metal blue’s orbs after, I clicked my tongue.

“On second thought, I don’t want to ask you of it anymore. It is truly unfair of you… Ah, geez.” I clicked my tongue loudly.

Steven hand then started to move from my scars as he moved his hand back onto my waist, rubbing at it as both of his eyes gleaming again, resurfacing.

_I might get the gist of what Steven had actually felt towards me –from his eyes, his movement and everything– though. Since asking him would cost my past, I will just stay on my guesses: that he liked me. It would actually turn out better, that way. But if chances permitted me again, I will ask him of it, for sure!_

Steven then pulled me closer to his chest after, with a chuckle, making me flumped at the toned chest again, with me feeling his body warmth started to emanate and spreading over to me, my body and my heart, somehow. I didn’t get what made me turn my mind over the last time to even let myself be hugged by Steven, and even now, too. But, in all honesty, feeling how it was actually comfortable on the inside of someone’s arms _–and Steven’s, to boot–_ made me didn’t protest that much anymore _–compared to the last time, because I didn’t know Steven all that well and how my condition of falling made me getting quite bed-ridden from–_ and let myself be with, and getting quite lulled to sleep at.

Steven seemed to take notice as he made a smile then, leaning his forehead until it touched mine _–like what he did over in Granite Cave as well–_ in a slow movement, letting my face, was once again, getting as red as Tamato Berry. Steven chuckled heartily after, with his hand started to move again, stroking at my cheeks with so tender movement, like he was actually giving me some affections _–like how I thought that he liked me–_  and all the same, loving me to the depth of his heart. That was how I’ve seen how his eyes were actually looking at me.

Until his thumb actually stopped right in front of my lips, touching at it for a while, with Steven’s eyes glazed over. I took notice of how Steven actually looked like just the last time he was, right on the inside of Granite Cave, and possibly losing his head again, as I putted both of my hands on Steven’s shoulder, stopping the older man entirely. Steven then blinked his eyes, looking at my eyes for a moment before blinking again, with him suddenly backing out with his hand immediately moved down and grabbing at my waist again.

_Seeing how Steven actually acted, I knew that Steven was actually liked me, and now—_

“I’m sorry. It’s a nighttime and we should actually sleep.”

“Steven, you are—“

“—Good _night_ , Brendan. Have sweet dreams.” Steven interrupted with a smile, then, completely cutting off my sentences as he closed both of his eyes later.

Not long, though, I’ve heard that Steven’s breath was actually getting soften, in a small steady movement before a light snore was then heard; given that the older man had fallen asleep. Seeing how the older man was actually asleep _–not faking it–_ I was by then making a gape _–unbelieving–_ face to the older man, eyes almost unblinking from.

_Steven, he… he, actually avoided it, with sleeping, this sly old man—!_

Seeing how Steven had actually fell asleep first, I made a deadpanned face at first, before eventually following what Steven did, as I positioned myself better in Steven’s arms _–or hug–_  for a moment, all the while taking glances at the older man’s face from time to time _–making sure that he didn’t woke up, and how it was given–_ before settling with my back on the comfortable bed, all the while listening to how Steven was out like a light, already.

Staring at the ceiling, I was then closing my eyes and pulled myself into one deep thought of the occurring events for the whole long day.

_I knew it. I knew it! Steven had actually feelings for me, now for sure. If he didn’t, then he wouldn’t stare and almost losing himself for the second time, for Arceus sake. Not only that, he actually daring enough to keep pulling me onto the top of this bed for times. He also had those negative thoughts occurring to, no less, to even made him voice it out loud. He even dare to thought I disliked him, when I was supposedly to ask if he was the one that disliked me; which is the opposite, obviously. Steven didn’t actually tell me the truth himself from his mouth, but judging from the occurring events for the last two days, and even now, it was undoubtedly, that he likes me._

_Not only simple like, it was a … like that I never had even known of. If I was about to refer to someone who got experiences in love, well… assume it was Gold. Gold had ever mentioned over the phone the last time, that the first time he realized that Red was liking him, that both of his eyes looked strange at first._

_At first, I didn’t know if what and how one’s eyes could actually looked strange. But now, seeing how Steven had actually acted, looked and how his behavior could turn like a clockwork and flipped all of sudden, I knew what actually Gold meant and referred to, now. I thought I was actually hallucinating things up too, but I looking at how I was sane and conscious for days, I knew that I wasn’t, in the slightest bit._

After a second passed, I blinked both of my eyes open, glancing on my side for a moment, before a relieved sigh escaped my lips, as I saw the older man was actually still asleep. I then reached up one of my hands, quite hesitantly at first, moving so ever slowly until it reached the side of Steven’s cheeks. Feeling at how there was warmth coming from and how Steven actually stirred, with his eyebrows scrunched down from, I immediately pulled my hands away, eyes clenched shut in response as I whispered,

“Have sweet dreams, too...” Before turning my body to one side, giving Steven my back.

Feeling that my nervousness going to ate me away from _–and partly thinking what if Steven do find out what I was doing to him just merely seconds ago–_ I immediately patted my own chest to calm myself down, breathing with normal pace, and steadied it until it was getting softer and softer, until my consciousness was pulled away from and getting into the dreamland.

_Well, even if he did find out, I will make sure that he would be the one who confessed first, with me going to throw excuses about why I touched his cheeks. I just touched it merely because I was actually curious on what he’d actually thinking when he’d started to like caressing my cheeks. It was quite disturbing but comfortable all the same, by not knowing what he’d in thoughts at the first time._

_Oh well, I guessed my mission to find out Steven’s true feeling would be halted, until the very next time, then. At least I knew he actually liked me, so it wouldn’t be much harder on me if he actually confessed. Maybe I could actually made Steven talk it out loud one day, though, when we’re having our journey next, without me going to start on my scars’ past, anymore; since it is too disturbing to be recalled. There would be much problem on how to deal with Steven’s feeling –if it was true– but then again, that too, would be halted until the next time._

_Well, or so had my selfish thought had said over before darkness started to swallow me whole, pulling me into trail of dreamless thoughts as it turned into a fluffy dream._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Ahh, another cliffhanger. Another, yes. For the next chapter, though, things will get better, and I'm going to change the rating. ;D
> 
> Steven and Brendan's relationship would improve, I assure you. Everything will move and move, and move to the point of something. ;D Along with their journey, of course <3
> 
> Ahem, if you'd like, enjoying the story so far, please leave some kudos! <3 I know every and each kudos and the comments would be truly appreciated, and supporting me with a writing-morale-booster. <3 Thank you for the read and see you soon! ;D


	8. A Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 8 is.... out! Enjoy the kind-of-mature story up here, and do enjoy the ride! It is around 9k words long, but I am sure as the title goes... the story goes along.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Anyway, a notification: for the chapters which had those [Steven's POV], the POV would usually ended up until the time skip part. In other words, if there weren't any [Steven's POV] words written, then it was all Brendan's POV. I inserted this because there is slightly... possibly, a good point that needed to be filled from the second POV, or I at least put it like that. 
> 
> Anyways! Scroll down and enjoy the RIDE~! ;D

_[Steven’s POV]_

Once I had made sure that Brendan slept himself with turning his back on me _–or so had I seen over by a small peek with both of my eyes intentionally closed–_ for the following minutes, I immediately blinked my eyes open wide, blinking for times before managing to pull my arms away from the Trainer, slowly but softly, to made sure he wasn’t awake and being startled from. Seeing how he was actually asleep for seconds after, to the point of having his drools coming out from his pinkish lips and trailing to his chin, I made a smile. I then started to pull myself out from the bed, but with my eyes still on the Trainer’s small back, also being reminded of what he’d just did earlier, made me immediately pulled the back of my hand to cover my face with, almost out of reflex.

Feeling my cheeks had getting its rosy _–and unexpected–_ heat rising up, spreading through to the both of my ears, I closed my eyes slightly, recalling what Brendan had just did, when I was actually faking sleep. It wasn’t like I wanted to fake a sleep either, but it was due to what Brendan kept doing, that I had to, or he might found out that I was actually developing feelings for the Trainer, ever since the first time we’ve met. Or, after I get to know him a little as he fell from the Granite Cave’s upper floor, along with his Grovyle and Ralts.

_It was one of the true wonders why had I fell for the young and teen boy who was still up in his twelve years old. He was too young to even realize what my like would be like and meant to be. Even if I was about to say that I did like him –just say of what if I tried to say it lightly, without feelings involved even– what would he do? I bet… he would run away from me and hid himself from, and treating me like a stranger, after a way I’ve been through too, to even let myself getting quite glued up to him._

Sighing, I pulled down my hand from, eyes finding itself to the boy who was still in deep sleep almost automatically, making me felt like I wouldn’t be able to let myself away with anymore, once I’ve travelled and have one journey with him. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold myself too, once he’d found himself to glue and sticking close to me.

_Just… like, now._

Realizing how my pants had a formed bulge and how the part of my body feeling quite hard and constrained from, just from how the boy actually reached up my cheeks earlier, I knew I’m getting quite messed up in the head. I liked the Trainer, Brendan, but I’d never expected that one _–barely even counted as–_ a touch would made someone in my age getting an arousal.

_Had I never expect those words, small actions itself would even come from the boy…?_

Looking at the sleeping Brendan once again, I then heaved down both of my shoulders for seconds, before lifting it up as I stood on my own two knees, going to reach myself up into the nearby bathroom and released myself, on my own privacy. I then walked myself from the bed’s side to the southern wall-like door, opening it up without any single creak or noise coming from, as I walked myself to the inside, lamps automatically flashed brightly upon the sensors I’ve set on the early day when the Company was rebuilt, for the better environment of the workers, or so had my father said. Seeing how the bathroom itself was large and having quite a dusty environment, I heed it of no problem, as I walked briskly to reach the edge of the bathtub, sitting on it with a small sigh escaping my lips.

_Even I’ve never had the thoughts to release myself after such long years of finding rare rocks, and now… of all days. Have I gone senile? To lust over someone who’d been barely…_

Reaching up the unbuckled belt of my pants, I then unzipped the pants in a quick way, taking out the bulge that has been constrained with ever since barely minutes ago, starting to made my way through with stroking the base first. Panting slightly from the foreign and what felt like ages ago pleasure, I clenched shut both of my eyes as I tried to recall what actually happened in between, making my mind slightly gotten numb and filled with nothing but hazy imagination of Brendan, having his red cheeks just from a tease I’ve made.

Groaning as I stroked myself even further, I then tried to recall everything that was Brendan related _–as my mind was already taken over by the pure pleasure–_ I was by then reminded of why I was back in the first place. I wasn’t supposed to return to Rustboro, today out of all days. I’ve actually followed Brendan back in Slateport City from afar, and how I’ve seen he was meeting the Aqua’s Boss as I used my Skarmory around the building, goggling Brendan’s using a small telescope I’ve had over, and that was how I actually informed my father in the first place.

Seeing how Brendan might get into some serious trouble, I informed my father about how he had successfully delivered the Goods, but might be having an encounter and nasty one of, if he was supposed to have a journey alone. My father, obviously heed my warning from there. And that was how I actually went back, right after my father called again, mentioning how Brendan would be back to Rustboro, to take his reward of delivering it, and possibly talking about the Aqua. I didn’t waste any more time, then, but simply detouring myself with my Skarmory and to my father’s Corporation, it was.

And as Brendan went back all the way, father, he, luckily didn’t mention the part of how my father had actually sent a letter about how I should keep an eye out of Brendan throughout his whole journey ahead, protecting him throughout his journey, or for however long I was by his side then was: of my duty, through the letter he’d sent over two days ago. I didn’t know how Brendan was actually looked like in the first place, but I’ve received a call from my father _–just before Brendan arrived and fell gloriously from the upper level–_ through a PokeNav, that there would be one amazing and promising Trainer who would come send the letter with, which I _would_ and _might_ be interested.

_And just as Father had said, I am interested with Brendan. But not only a mere interest, I am… actually becoming infatuated with the boy. As romantic interest, that he is._

Stroking myself evenly as I recalled the events and how I felt I was about to reach the climax soon, just from imagining how Brendan had his expression twisted from pleasure, and how he was writhing when I pushed my body onto him, when I was on the inside of the Granite Cave… I knew I couldn’t contain my excitement anymore. As I stroked myself quickly for preparing myself to release a huge load of seed, I closed my eyes with panting and moan from time to time, until I let a whisper like shout of name out,

“Br-Brenda... _n!_ ”

And off I was, immediately spluttering my whole seeds on my hand, making quite a mess as I shivered myself greatly to even arched my back from, and how I almost toppled myself from the edge of the tub, but barely tightening my hand at the last minute around the tub itself as I balanced myself straight, looking at how my seeds still spilling out from. As I saw my seed was by then stopping shooting for some more _–after three long and strong shots, as I’ve never even released myself ever since–_ I panted heavily, eyes fluttered open and closed from time to time. I was then, trying my best to catch my breath, mind still getting jumbled from the recalling of events, how I wanted to see Brendan, and all the things revolved around the boy.

_I shouldn’t have actually felt anything for Brendan. But… the boy, he had something that took my eyes on the first sight. I wasn’t sure what it was, but… I knew that my heart had already fell for him the first time I saw him, having these feelings of wanting to keep him safe, securing him, and all those protective thing a lover would have, to protect his dearest. He wasn’t like any Trainers I’ve found over the worlds, battled with. Not a charisma, not because of anything that was physical, but merely because… he is Brendan._

_Simple, honest, and showing his true self._

_And by those things he’d apparently proudly shown –but not conscious of– he simply had something that made me… changed my mind and be infatuated with. Even I had never expected myself that I will eventually ask him if he was disliking me, just by my misinterpretation of his actions; for all this long year I never even asked or even yearning for someone else’ likeable and things, solely doing things out of my own without even giving a doubt, questions, and all… truly based on my own initiation._

_It is truly of a wonder._

As I stayed seating myself on the edge of the tub, breathing slightly getting steadied for the following minute, I was then, opening my eyes again, looking at the distance for a minute in a daze.

I knew Brendan, too, had a long way to go and how he had aspired to become a Pokemon Champion, one day… I know I had to protect the boy at all costs, to let him reach his dreams, and let him be… another Champion, like how I was, in the past. I know how it had felt to become a Champion, and things weren’t as I expected, and that was how I asked Wallace to replace me after a long lone year, to immerse myself on finding the rare rocks, to even forgetting who I was before, but merely Mr. Stone’s only son, and devoting myself up to his earlier hobby.

_But, that was… only up until this point._

After I’ve met Brendan, I changed. My mind changed. My viewpoint, too, especially, had changed. I wasn’t truly sure what had changed in details, but I knew that I had changed drastically, to even… do something that I’ve forgotten around two years ago.

Sighing, I was then pulling my dirtied hand up, and feeling the need to clean it out, or the boy will actually found out that I was fantasizing about him, because of his earlier touch. I then stood myself up from the tub’s edge and reaching the sink nearby, cleaning my hand thoroughly with soaps for times, before rearranging myself _–from my hair to my face–_ to even zipping back my pants to its normal state, looking like nothing had happened. Seeing onto the mirror in front of me, I was then making a determined face.

I wanted the boy to find happiness, I wanted him to pursue his dream, and… so, my feelings, shall stay hidden, for as long as I will, keeping it close for whatever happened. Like how my Pokemon Type was _–Steel and Rock, strong as my motto, hard as rock–_ and that was how I will protect him from my own feeling, and to help him, lead him reach his dreams and very goal. I too, wanted to protect him from harmful things, such as those criminals on the go; Aqua and Magma. And made sure he wasn’t going to have other huge scars scarring his life away, just like the one on his forehead.

I didn’t know what happened to Brendan back in his days before I met him, but for what I’ve been informed through the PokeNav, when my father called, I knew that he mentioned something about Brendan being Norman’s son, and how Norman, the new Gym Leader of Petalburg, was actually truly protective of his son, and wanted him to be safe at all costs, preventing from any more harmful thing. I supposed the harm he had meant was the scars Brendan had; when I’ve just discovered it upon the night we shared the sleeping bag together. Surely it wasn’t because of any harmful that was merely swung from tree bark.

Looking at how it was, and how it felt, it does seem like coming from Salamance’s Dragon Claw moves; since the texture beneath the healed skin seemed to be deep. Although I wasn’t sure if it was true: since it had been replaced with a healed skin. And in all honesty, I was quite panic when I’ve seen Brendan fell off from the upper ground level the last time he tried to send the letter _–that my father had information written about Brendan, keeping an eye of him and keeping him out from danger, to even let him be safe–_ to me, but slightly relieved when I found there wasn’t any serious injuries like the one on his forehead, making me felt quite indebted to the boy, too, from saving me out from Norman’s possible murder if he’d found out the thing that had happened to his son.

Closing both of my eyes for a second, I then opened it again immediately, smile started to find its way on my face _–out of habit–_ as I made another decision.

_Either way, I will hold myself back for Brendan’s future and his good sake._

_….But, that was a hopeless case, wasn’t it?_

_Especially if Brendan was actually going to be stubborn and kept asking me after, even as we’ve had our journey after –which I had expected, anyway, by seeing how he was persistently asking it– to even let my guard down and spilled everything out of my lips because I was truly having the urge of telling him, getting myself quite impatient from…_

_I know I wanted him to tell about how he’d gotten those scars, but in all honesty, I would rather if he didn’t tell me, and how I didn’t need to tell him about my feelings either; as it would save the two of us from the trouble, negativity, and all. But if things happened, and he did tell me of his story, then, I had… the urge to delay spilling him of my feelings, pouring my heart for, just for as long as I could._

Sighing a little, I noticed I had my brows furrowed a little upon my thoughts. I then turned away from the mirror as I walked ahead to return to the bedroom, wanting to hurry myself to wrap myself around the lithe body, and feeling his small heat emanating from, as the night would probably drag on, with me finding myself having another new difficulties to sleep, not because I didn’t find a stone that I was trying to search for, but because of Brendan’s unexpected action.

What would happen, will happen, I thought. All that I’ve known at that time: even if Brendan was supposedly to find out my feeling, at how I saw him ever since two days ago, to even let him made a disgusted face in return, too, I didn’t mind.

_Because I love him, and that was enough if he let me love him, ever from afar too, to the point that he didn’t even know and oblivious from…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

The next morning after I’d fallen asleep with my back to Steven’s, I was immediately up due to a nice smell of delicious food coming through, to reach my nostrils, making me slightly drool from it. I didn’t know what it was _–the food, or anything–_ until I actually blinked my eyes open for times, adjusting to the sudden bright-lit lamp from the ceilings. Once I’d felt I’ve seen everything without blurry lines, I pulled myself up from the bed with a stretch, eyes finding its way through to the tray of food on my side, already, revealing platters of food and my most favorite drink ever since I’ve visited Mr. Stone’s Corporation. Seeing how it had been served neatly and nicely, I immediately pulled my hand over the teacup and taking a sip of the tea, letting a breather and small smile decorating my face, the first thing in the morning.

Not long, though, I’ve heard a chuckle coming across, making me startled as I saw the older man was actually seating himself on the edge of the bed, with his back leaning on the wall. He brought a newspaper with him at the time, with a cup full of coffee on his side _–a black one–_ making me furrowed my brows down upon the sight, and sneered a little.

“What, drinking a bitter and old fashioned coffee the first thing in the morning, huh, Steve?”

_Calling the older man with a ‘Steve’ is quite rude, I know, but seeing how Steven didn’t in the slightest find it rude, intruding or even making a grimace from, but a smile as we locked our eyes, I know that Steven is actually kind hearted, and me doing it to him… well, I find myself quite guilty._

“Good morning, Brendan. How do you feel last night? Having good dreams?” Steven asked as he took his cup and put it over his lips, completely disregarding what I’ve said.

I cocked one of my eyebrows then, eyes still looking at Steven’s lips for a moment, before looking up to the older man’s face with strange fascination; how he actually looked livelier and sexy as he had those quite messy appearance, of his hair, right after he woke up.

“Hmm… well, I was having a good dream, yeah.” I nodded a little.

Steven chuckled then, putting down his cup of coffee down on his side again, spreading his newspaper open as he focused his eyes there, lips parting a little as he said something incredulous, the first thing in the morning, no less.

“It must be because of _my_ hug last night. Now I’m sure that you actually loved how I pulled you into a hug when you’re having a hard time to sleep. Surely, that must be it. You even had drools coming on the side of your lips as you fell asleep, and I had to wiped it with my handkerchief or you will—“

“ _Steven!!_ ” I shouted immediately, feeling my whole face was suddenly getting beet red in color as Steven said everything in a detail, completely forgetting how it was embarrassing for me to experience, not even after I fell asleep, too!

Steven glanced through the corner of his eyes, then, before laughing loudly from seeing how embarrassing I was, making me felt the need to shut Steven up, or I will eventually dig my own grave as the older man couldn’t control his laughter. Waving both of my hands in frantic movement to made Steven stopped laughing for minutes after, I had just made the older man turned to laugh evenly, letting me felt like I was going to die from embarrassment, right then, right when Steven was there.

_I never even thought that I was going to drool… and listening to Steven’s descriptive way of me last night just made me even…_

“Don’t worry, Brendan. Your secret is _safe_ with me.” Steven assured with a smirk then, eyes winking at me, like he was actually giving me a flirt with; but looking so intimidatingly suspicious all the same.

Seeing how Steven was even daring with his behavior, I was then reaching my hand up on the plate randomly, taking some food up and swallowed it up within one bite. And just at that time, I knew the thing that was served on the tray wasn’t a cheap, simple food, as I noticed the thing I had just eaten was a croissant; expensive thing back when I was in Johto, as it would only be served on the five star restaurant in Goldrenrod. My eyes sparkled upon the delicious taste, as I then took more of the croissants on the plate, munching myself down in a fast, almost not biting or chewing, but in a quick swallowing way; like Swalot.

Steven seemed to take notice of what and how I looked at the time, as he made another compliment to me, but getting worried as well.

“You looked really _cute_ when you eat like that. But, make sure to eat it slowly, or you will choke yourself, Brendan. And… oh, do you find it to your taste?”

Turning to look at the older man as I chewed the croissant, I gave him a small nod, and making the older man beamed in happiness. I didn’t know if the thing was bought or not, but seeing how Steven reacted with, I had the thought he was the one who made it; although it seemed to be impossible, at first. Well, that was until Steven spoke, and I knew he had the dough already made from and…

“I’m happy to hear that! I… actually heated the thing up on the microwave for the first thing in the morning, and added something over the top to make it… exactly like how you tasted. Delicious, is it?” Steven said as he leaned his body a little, from excitement and not like he was conscious over it, I bet.

I nodded then, eyes twinkled from amusement as I ate the rest of the croissants, not even giving Steven any of it as I finished them up. Steven just made a chuckle then, eyes gleaming for seconds before he actually returned to look at his newspaper; looking like he was an adult of his age. His eyes seemed to be focusing on the smaller section at the time, I didn’t even had the nerve to even bother him. But not long, Steven let a sigh out from his lips as he threw me another smile.

I didn’t know what _that_ smile meant, but I threw him another smile back, making the older man’s eyes gleamed again, I noticed, for the following minutes. Seeing how he didn’t have any conversations up or anything, I was then reminded of the old storybook he’d had, recalling the strange Pokemon that was portrayed as I immediately voiced my questions, right after I finished the rest of the strange tea that had me addicted with.

“Say, Steven. I wondered what kind of Pokemons that you’ve had over in your old storybook? It seemed to be strange, that Pokemon. I mean… having one red eye and floating. What was it?”

Steven was then unblinking from, eyes widened a little. Seconds passed with Steven’s expression becoming like a statue, freezing all of a sudden, before brightened up from.

“Oh! You mean, of yesterday’s book, yes?”

Steven seemed to recall what I’ve actually meant, making me smiled a little with a nod.

“Yes. I wonder what is that Pokemon? I never had seen it before, not even in Johto…” I said, scratching my cheeks slightly.

Steven beamed a smile to me then, before standing up _–almost immediately–_ from the bed, leaving his newspaper scattered on the bed messily, and going to reach up the suit he had hung neatly over the wall, and rummaging his hand on one of the pocket’s inside. Not knowing what Steven was looking for, I barely looked over to the older man who had his clothes buttoned properly, jeans even having its belt buckled _–unlike how he was yesterday, when his clothes unbuttoned, and how he looked simply wild, or something–_ to have a proper clothing already on, before noticing how the older man had already taken two red spheres on his hand. Not only one, it was two.

_I guessed Steven must be actually heeding my words yesterday, of: how I don’t want him to undressing in such a way. It is great, then, that the older man had actually took every of my words seriously, or I’ll go to Mr. Stone’s room and ask for another room, to have a sole and own room._

Arching both of my eyebrows, I then turned to look at the red sphere to Steven’s face from time to time, eyes almost unblinking.

“So… that Pokeball…?”

Steven just made a grin to me for a second, before pushing the button twice, as the sphere started to open and made a bright red light upon release, revealing a small size at first, before forming into medium and last, large sized, before revealing a Pokemon’s huge size with sparkles coming off of from. Once I’ve seen the huge size it was, I tilted my head slightly as I observed the Pokemon. It had X-metallic sign over the front, and all body polished in metallic blue, shining even brightly under the room’s lighting. Not only that, the Pokemon, too, had apparently having four legs _–or four thing that made it stand–_ before… a sudden bright red eyes opening, made me yelped loudly from, backing myself away in bed as I saw how it turned to look at me, warily.

Steven, obviously, chuckled from the sight as he petted his Pokemon, proud smile started to be seen on his face.

“Brendan, meet Metagross, my very first Pokemon I’ve obtained as I had my journey, as a Trainer, like you, before.” Steven waved his hand elegantly over the blue metal arachnid Pokemon, making me gulped my saliva loudly upon observing the Pokemon.

I didn’t took heed and asking more of what Steven had said _–about being a Trainer earlier–_ but simply having my eyes on the Pokemon that had just been released. Seeing how the Pokemon called Metagross didn’t say anything, but merely looking at me with its red _–and intimidating–_ eyes, I relaxed myself a little as I turned to stood up from the bed, walking and scooting myself closer to the huge Pokemon, eyes simply looking at the Pokemon, with wariness, as well. Steven didn’t say anything, though, only merely smiling from the sight. I gulped my saliva again, before reaching up my hand to pet at the Pokemon, gaining myself a metallic sound of its name, as I jumped on my own two feet at first, unexpectant of the incoming sound.

Steven laughed again for Arceus knew how much, looking so happy as he petted one of the Metagross’ leg side, in a proud and enlightening tap.

“It’s alright, Brendan! You know Metagross looked so intimidating at times, but its hard mind and carapace are quite the same with mine.” Steven chuckled then, gaining himself an annoyed look from Metagross for a splitting second.

_I don’t know if Steven was actually relating himself to his Pokemon, or he was slightly dumb as his Metagross turned to look annoyed all over…_

Refocusing myself on the metal arachnid for few seconds after, I then squatted myself to align myself perfectly with the Pokemon, eyes still on it as I petted the head again, ignoring how Steven looked to me, at the time; with smiles.

“So, the one in your book is… Metagross? But I thought the one I’ve been looking at had only one eye…” I said with an innocent tone, eyes not leaving the strange blue metallic Pokemon, with both of its eyes on me, unblinking.

“Mm, it’s not actually a Metagross, Brendan. It was actually a Beldum, a very first form before it evolved into Metang, and lastly Metagross.” Steven pointed out then, making Metagross let a metallic sound in approval.

Blinking, I then putted my hand over the Pokemon again, making Metagross’ eyes blinked. Humming in approval, I then inspected the Pokemon’s body, seeing how it had rough surface and strong defense, in no doubt. I never knew such Pokemon existed, in the first place. I thought Hoenn had mostly new Pokemons around, but seeing how there was Metagross, and how there was Beldum, too, was a new discovery for me.

_I never even saw any wild Beldum anywhere. I supposed it would be one of a rare Pokemons, residing in one place, and not on the other. Like how Steven had his fascination over rare rocks, he surely had some other rare Pokemons, too, just like Metagross._

I then looked up to the older man momentarily, seeing how he flashed his smile for a moment, before pointing one of my fingers over the red spheres he had in hand, with a questioning look. Steven seemed to get what I meant then _–as his eyes glittered up suddenly–_ with his brows arched up, as he released his other spheres, revealing a Pokemon that Mr. Briney had mentioned about; when Steven was leaving Dewford with his Pokemon.

_Skarmory._

The Steel Bird Pokemon made a loud cawing then, glaring for a moment to wherever it had crooned itself, before planting a scary look as it has seen me, readying its beak to peck me over _–I noticed–_ but stopped once Metagross stepped to the front of it, letting a loud clank _–of Metagross’ body–_ hitting the armored body of the bird, with both of red eyes narrowed down dangerously to. Skarmory seemed to be frightened from the sight Metagross had given, as it stepped away from me immediately, eyes closed as it stilled, standing like a statue, almost unmoving. Noticing at how Metagross had actually protected me, I petted its head again in response, beaming a wide a smile with,

“Thank you, Metagross! You know, you looked exactly like a hero to me, now. Protecting me from evil- armored knight.” I chuckled.

Steven, too, had apparently chuckled along, making the Steel Bird Pokemon blinked both of its eyes all of a sudden and protested in a loud caw almost immediately, letting the atmosphere between us brightened up and getting noisy, all of a sudden. Metagross didn’t answer but merely shifting its legs a little; hinting that he might be saying yes or agreeing with what I’d said. As Skarmory cawing loudly in anger and mixed with confusions to even spreading its metallic wings in a strong movement, yelling its name out loud, Steven, the older man, then suddenly made a loud _‘oh!’_ before turning back on his heels, hands started to search around his pocket again, before revealing a Pokeblock; and completely ignoring his metal bird company.

Seeing how the older man had Pokeblocks in hand, I was then immediately running myself of to the bed’s side, taking my red spheres out and releasing two of my teams then, pulling out a Pokeblock as well. Steven, was then, looking so bright with his smile as he feed two of his Pokemons with dry and spicy blocks, making the two Pokemon suddenly cheered up. I too, gave one of spicy block for my Grovyle, and the other sour one for my Swellow.

After seeing everyone _–every Pokemon, to put it correctly–_ gaining happiness, I was then returning my team back to the sphere, along with Steven, too, but only his Skarmory; since the Steel Bird pouted and cawed in protests ever since I’ve praised Metagross. It was then, I decide to have a question to Steven.

“Hey, Steven. You know that we’re going to go on a journey together… but, I wanted to collect my Gym Badges first. You know… I had my dreams of, so…”

Steven immediately beamed me a smile, eyes looking so bright as it had the color or clear metal blue, making everything seemed to be reflected within those eyes. I didn’t know what and why did Steven made those expression all of a sudden, but… judging by from how he looked, he must actually be happy to help me out; by listening to what he’d said back over in Granite Cave.

_Or maybe because of what I thought of him: that he liked me._

“Yes, I know. Let’s see… You’ve gained two badges _–from Rustboro and Dewford–_ yes? Then the third one would be… Wattson’s. On Mauville City, it is.” Steven said with happy face started to etch on.

I tilted my head upon hearing the _‘Mauville City’_ then, making Steven laughed.

“Ahh. I see that you haven’t reach Mauville City yet. Well… that’s understandable, since you’ve just gotten back from Slateport and going all the way back here, or so had I been informed by my father. But it is alright, Brendan. I can give you a ride if you’d like to? Mauville isn’t that far away, anyway.” Steven said again with a glance over his Metagross for a moment _–gaining Metagross’ roll of eyes from–_ before returning to look at me again, with a sincere smile.

_I supposed what Steven actually meant would be: he was asking me to go on with him. I knew Mr. Stone had said about Steven would be accompanying me with, but… asking for his help to visit a town that I’ve never visited upon… wouldn’t that be cheating? I mean, everyone, every aspiring Trainer like me went to the next town ahead by using feet, not by flying, or accepting any help from, right? Everyone made their way fair and share, so… I ought to be the same, too._

I then shook my head with a wave of hand to Steven _–waving it dismissingly–_ making Steven gasped from.

“Um… I would like to travel by foot, if you don’t mind…”

Steven, hearing what I’ve said actually shouted in the next incoming second.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Brendan! You know its hard to travel by foot and how you had to circle the route around again, and you do know how the sea was, it was dangerou—“

“—You vomited along the way of the sea to the land, that’s why you said that, right?” I said with a stifled laugh, then, making the older man stopped his entire sentence with a loud gasp, face looking like paler than a Ghost-Type Pokemon, and how his heart must be dropped down to the inside of his stomach by listening to what I’d just said.

And just by the time, I knew I actually spilled what Mr. Briney had just said the other day, making me immediately covered my lips with, _‘whoops’_ , until Steven hovered one of his fingers on the air, pointing it slowly to me, eyes widening with his lips quivered a little.

“…Mr. Briney…! Mr. Briney _told_ you, right?” Steven said with an exasperated tone.

Playing dumb, I was then shaking my head lightly, eyes rolled from, with both of my hand waving playfully.

“Nah, I heard it from some neighboring Rustboro’s citizens.” I said with an innocent tone, lying through my teeth as I wanted to cover Mr. Briney’s secret, making sure the old sailor wouldn’t be harmed from _–or even getting some problem due to it–_ just because I spilled something out of the beans, dear me.

Steven, however, balled his hand into fist shakingly, eyes still on me, almost unblinking and how it had a hint of being afraid, scared, or even nervous; which looked truly funny, somehow. I knew he didn’t believe what I’d just said; well, it wasn’t like he’d believed it, since no one in Rustboro actually knew this side of him.

“Lies… Mr. Briney must be the one who’d—“

“—Ahhh, Steven. _Steven_ , Mr. Steven…. say, let’s discuss about our journey instead. Don’t get yourself out of the rope because I’ve heard what I wasn’t supposed to. Well, I said that I was going to travel by foot. What do you say, then?”

Steven, almost like a kid around my age _–or acting childish like Gold when he was pouting, that he was–_ suddenly avoiding my look as he mumbled, _‘I don’t want to cross the sea anymore…’_ , in a whisper like, making me couldn’t help myself but laughed loudly after; doing totally the opposite of what the older man had usually done to me. Steven then glared both of his clear metal eyes to me, brows furrowing deeply as I kept on laughing to even clutch my stomach from. _Steven must be truly pissed off from the way I’ve laughed to._ Knowing I couldn’t stop myself for the following minute, I was then wheezing a little as I tried my best to have a talk with.

“If you don’t want to, Steven, I suggest that we’d part ourselves away from, then. I’d travel by foot, and you, by air. How’s that sound, hmm?”

Steven immediately snapped himself upon hearing my suggestion.

“No! I couldn’t afford to lose you on the way; or so had my father said to let me accompany you together. Moreover, if I travelled by air, surely I’ll reach the Mauville in just barely hour, meanwhile I had to wait for you, worrying about this and that if you could even made your way through safely to Mauville! Surely, if my father heard of this… I wouldn’t get myself out from his yelling. I… I don’t like sea… but, I guess…” Steven said in an almost annoyed and confused expression, then, making him looking truly hilarious on my eyes at the time as I laughed evenly, roaring to the point of it echoing over the wall.

So he’d would get worried if I didn’t actually land myself safely to the Mauville after he’d reached the city first, if I travelled by foot. Geez Steven, you worrywart. I never had thought that he would actually having this side, showing it to me, all the same having those clear metal eyes looking truly worried to the point of being frightened as he’d heard what I just said. I wasn’t sure if that was how Steven was thinking, or maybe that was exactly, but seeing how Steven acted like this…

Steven didn’t glare at me again though, but making a small curses in between, finger started to tap over his forehead _–as he must be trying to decide which would be the best, his idea or mine–_ before nodding, giving in defeat with a defeated sigh.

“Alright… _alright!_ I will follow you by foot. I know I couldn’t handle the sea, but for you… _I will_. Or at least, tried to.” Steven said, hands started to found its way on his stomach, handling how he must felt the last time he went by sea; showing how he must recall of the vomiting and nausea.

Chuckling, I was then making a nod, before taking up my bag and sling it up straight on my back, legs started to move itself according to what I’d heard from the older man to the door, glancing at the older man from the corner of my eyes as I saw he didn’t budge or moving, but staring with a dumfounded face. I then made a smirk as I turned the door knob, tone started to sound all playful as I walked a little to outside ahead with the door open, eyes still on the older man’s face.

“So, what are you waiting for? Come on, let’s go! And… do guide me through this mazes of Devon Corporation, alright, _Mr_. Steven? Heehee.”

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

Things were, then, exactly like what Mr. Briney had just said. As we’d moved ourselves from Rustboro, bid a goodbye to Mr. Stone _–to even getting ourselves a full supply of Potions and the equipments–_ and back to Mr. Briney’s cottage until we made our way through to the Slateport, Steven was by then clutching his stomach as he ran himself away in a hurry _–out from our sights, even–_ right after the stairs had barely spread to the ground, which was truly unexpected; since Mr. Briney said Steven had puked right on where he’d pointed before, not somewhere far away. After a minute, or two, Steven was then returning himself to my side, smile had already plastered over, looking like he wasn’t actually vomiting nor anything had ever happened to him.

I just narrowed down my eyebrows in response, before going up ahead, leading our way through as we started out from Slateport City. Mr. Briney had his laugh roared on the back, inviting me with my snicker as Steven cleared his throat loudly.

“So, it apparently, Mr. Steven couldn’t handle sea very well, huh?” I said as I poked one of my fingers to Steven’s arm, making the older man let a sigh out.

“This again, Brendan? I know you’ve heard it from Mr. Briney, and I had always thought that you were.” The older man stated in a strong and dedicated tone, making me felt the need to laugh it off.

“Well… It’s _amusing_.” I said, before eventually running myself ahead, to reach the town in barely minutes.

Steven seemed to be wanted to say something before I ran ahead, then, but closing his mouth as he wandered himself over the back, I’ve noticed, as I walked through the Slateport City by myself. Turning on my back, I looked at how Steven was looking at the goods over the market for seconds, before actually taking his wallet out to buy something _–that was unseen from where I’ve stood–_ and coming back to my side with a small run, smile had already been on his face. Even his eyes, were twinkling, somehow. And as I stared _–quite–_ blankly to the older man’s face, I let a loud gasp out once I felt something that was cold had already shoved onto my hand, earning myself a hearty chuckle.

“Don’t be surprised now, Brendan. I thought the weather for the day might getting hotter, so… take it.”

I didn’t know what was on my hand at the time, but be surprised once I’ve seen it was a cone of ice cream, with Grapaberry taste; or so had I smelt. Seeing how it looked truly delicious, I immediately putted it over to my lips, eyes widening as I licked at the cream, from one to two, until I actually almost bitten it all down to nothing, but stopping once I felt Steven’s hand had already slithered to my free hand, making me startled with a loud response,

“Steven…!”

I said then, making the older man smiled as he lean in to my ear, whispering,

“Shhh, don’t be loud. I know that you wouldn’t like it if someone was about to pass by and seen us holding hands, right?”

My cheeks were then getting reddened in color as I throw Steven a daggerly look, the other hand was about to drop the ice cream off to the ground, if it wasn’t because of how I could control my own feelings at the time. Steven, holding my hand right when we’re out on the public, where everyone could see and Arceus knows what would happen if one of someone I knew about to pass by and made a look that one couldn’t decipher!

_Just what is he thinking, this old man?_

“Just what are you thinking about, Steven?!” I said in a low, whisper like to almost inaudible voice, making the older man had his chances to lean in to my ear, kissing the shell of it at the same time.

Shuddering myself from the sudden touch, I immediately swatted my hand over Steven’s lips _–releasing myself from Steven’s hand–_ and protecting the side of my ear. Steven, mildly surprised from, made a smile before turning to look at the distance slowly, eyes blinking as he stared at where there was a route ahead and possibly leading to Mauville. Following what Steven had in eyes, I was then gasping again as I felt Steven’s lips on the top of my hand _–that was covering my ear–_ before backing myself away in a hurry.

Eyes shooting into all kinds of directions _–to see if there was anyone to see what Steven had just did, and luckily there wasn’t any single soul around–_ I made a low growl to the older man, and started to threaten him, with,

“If you kept doing this, I will walk by myself ahead, and let your father know that you’re actually becoming… becoming—!”

Steven interrupted me with a chuckle then, before one of his hands started to pull my hand from _–not bothering himself with–_ and down to reach my side, clasping it with tightly. Feeling my face was about to explode from what Steven had just done in merely seconds, to minutes, I averted my eyes to the ground, mumbling incoherent words. Steven didn’t say anything but having his chuckle to be heard of.

“Ahh, and that wouldn’t be wise of you. I thought you _loved_ my touch, Brendan…”

I snapped up then, eyes finding itself to the older man’s clear and quite hazy as we locked our eyes.

“Like I said—“

“Let’s see, Mauville is about a distance if we walked ahead. I supposed that we should hurry up and move or we’ll reach the City late on the evening.” Steven interrupted with a smile.

Knowing that the man changed the directions of the conversation, and how I couldn’t answer what he’d just so claim again _–about how I loved his touch–_ made me bit my lower lip, eyes rolled from. I knew Steven had possibly actually teased me, buying me a treat to made sure he could find a way to tease me, or so had I’ve thought.

“Treating me like a _kid_ , now, are you.” I said with a grunt and angered tone.

“Mm? I’m not. I supposed you mean about my hand, yes? I didn’t want you to get lost ahead, Brendan. Was it _–my action–_ not so for you?” Steven asked innocently, eyes gleaming with a hint of something else inside.

_And just by those words, I knew Steven didn’t actually mean it that way. He made an excuse to have his way to touch me, caressing, but all the same, blaming me like how I loved him and such, so he wouldn’t have to explain at how he actually had feelings for, but silencing me from any further thoughts or giving him any other question of; since he knew if I was being embarrassed at, I would surely stop talking altogether._

_But, what Steven did just now… wasn’t it the exact opposite of everything, though? I still wanted to ask him about if he liked me, but… knowing how the older man was smart with his answer, decisions, I knew he would avoid the topic, as I was about to interrupt him earlier, and turn it into something else, and eventually would made me be an embarrassing fella again._

_I guess… I must prepare myself to make a time for him confessing one day, with him not having any place to avoid, changing the topic into and turn the tables to him._

_But when would that be…? And what would my plan be…?_

“… Whatever, Steven. Just lead the way then.” I said in half defeated tone _–from my earlier thoughts and how Steven seemed to be victorious in this case–_ making the older man smile evenly as he tightened his hold on mine, clasping it for a second tighter before leading the way up to the route ahead, with his head not turning back even once _–to check on me, or something–_ as he kept walking with my pace.

_I knew the older man was something, strange, and unique, like how his father was… but…_

_Surely, he did have some motives on me, and his given touches to me, too, as of late, right? I’m just not mistaking it, right?_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

After such a long, endless walking ahead to somewhere I didn’t know where it was even leading to, there was nothing that I took notice of, but, a firm grip of my hand ever since we’re leaving Slateport, in quite a hurry. I didn’t know what had gotten into Steven’s head at the time, but seeing how the older man kept walking ahead with such seriousness, I just managed to finish my ice cream halfway, feeling my stomach getting cold under the hot weather; like what Steven said.

_Ah, don’t tell me he’s actually having troubles with walking and bad under the sun, to not even saying anything? Since he was usually searching rocks, I thought he must be some hermit, a caveman or something similar..._

Worried, I immediately tugged my hand a little from, making Steven paused in his tracks, head turning to look at me. _And wow, I was just right_. Steven’s face was dripping with sweats then, eyes seemed to be squinted from and his face looked… truly horrible, somehow; his cheeks getting reddish under the blaring sun and how he didn’t even look like the Steven that I’ve acquainted and known of. Noticing how the older man was actually bad under the weather, I was then looking upward for a moment, eyes glancing around the area, looking everywhere around to see if there was any place to have a shelter with _–since the route we took was apparently under the Cycling Road–_ until I’ve spotted a place that looked nice for us to have ahead.

Nudging my hand to be away from Steven’s _–or at least I tried–_ but getting no release, I was then making a loud sigh, eyes rolled from.

“Steven… I know you’re bad with and suffering under this weather, and it is hot all the same, but would you please take off your hand? I know there is a good place ahead that we could have a shelter with.” I said as I cocked my head to the furthest side, letting the older man followed my sight and dragging me across the road below, hand still not releasing.

Looking at how desperate Steven to have a shelter at the time, I didn’t bother to ask him of anymore question, requesting to have my hand freed from, but merely shrugging my shoulder as I was pulled away, along with. The man’s suit was then, I’ve realized, were actually having black splotches over, making the good fabric be glued at some part with, as he had his sweats all over, to even had some dripped over from the silver locks he’d over his back; as I caught a glimpse of. I knew for sure that Steven was at the time was having a hard time with the weather. But it was funny too, of him, by earlier. I thought that he should be the one who ate the ice cream in order to gain his coolness, leading the way, instead of giving me.

_Did he perhaps… knowing this would happen and so he gave it to me, the ice cream that he bought for? Simply because he cared… and putting me in his priority list, instead of himself?_

As the older man kept my hand still _–without having the slightest intention of letting go, or so had it looked to me–_ and how I realized that the older man was actually thinking of my well-being above everything else, I somehow, had the need to say something important, also the thing that had never across my mind, before.

_Also, I’ve guessed that Steven, too, was just that scared to let me go, having me leaving him, or having those feeling, like what he’d said over in Devon’s Corporation; worrying about this and that if anything happened to me in case he was about to use air and me, along with footing, and not reaching Mauville in one piece._

_Worrywart, or… being caring, that I didn’t know of. This side of the older man is appreciative and quite… strange, to the point of annoying, at times._

“Steven…” I said with a whisper, calling out the name to make the older man hummed slowly, but not turning his head.

“Thanks.”

It was the only thing I’ve said, appreciating what the older man had did, because of how I’d thought of him. Leaning on by my instinct and noticing at how Steven’s actions he’d done just now, actually matched exactly with my thoughts, I knew Steven had actually done something that, one couldn’t perceive through eyes, but felt, and be reasoned with. Because this man was smart and not talking much _–which is best–_ but acting much to the point of confusing, that I now, exactly, know what he’d done, intended, and understood the every inch and fibers of his doing.

I didn’t know if Steven actually understood by what the ‘thanks’ I’d given to him had meant as _–thanking him about me by buying me an ice cream to made sure I’m holding on under this harsh weather, leading the way through to mauville City, and how he went through by even having a nausea to vomiting just to keep me by his side, watching me as he kept me safe, and partly to his unvoiced feelings of me–_ but as Steven didn’t bother by asking me of what I was talking or thanking about, but, hearing at how he whispered a _‘you’re welcome’_ in a small and soft voice, I had known truly, that he must be knowing what I had and actually meant.

Not only that, Steven’s height, too, were apparently shielding me from a part of the blaring rays of sun, so thanking him in the most simple way _–and full of meaning–_ would be truly appreciative and sounded kind, and well-soothing sound to be heard and for the heart too, I bet. Giggling, I was then following the older man straight to the shadowed part of the Cycling Road, resting ourselves there for a moment. Although, it wasn’t truly rest, since my hand was still in Steven’s, feeling his sweat started to spread through my own hands, too.

Feeling slightly clammy and how it was drenched with sweats, I was about to shrug myself free from Steven’s hold, but Steven seemed to had notice of it first as he pulled his hand slowly away, taking a handkerchief out of his breast’s pocket and wiping it to my hand, instead of… _his_. Dumbfounded by how Steven had acted, I blinked both of my eyes unbelievingly as I stared onto Steven’s hand, before stopping both of my hand on the top of the older man’s swiftly, making Steven flinched from.

“Brendan…?”

“Uh… Steven. You know, you should be the one who wipe your hands, not mine.” I said as I shoved the handkerchief persistently to the older man’s hand, insisting on wiping his hands with mine, making the older man gasped evenly.

The two of us was then battling our hands with force by pushing the handkerchief from my hand to Steven’s from time to time, before a laugh actually escaped my lips, just to surprise the older man from. And as I saw how the two of us were actually acting childish, Steven’s stopping his hands as he stared onto my face _–with a dumb look–_ I took the chance with a grin, handkerchief started to be pushed into Steven’s hands as I grip both of his hands at the same time, leaving the man wince a little from; possibly from my unpredictable strength.

_Oh, I might look fragile and weak on the first time, but I had developed muscles and strengths during my journey, so… don’t judge a book by its cover. Heehee!_

Grinning as I successfully landed the handkerchief back into Steven’s hands, to even made Steven looked so dorky as he stared onto the handkerchief with his lips parted _–still unbelieving what he’d seen–_  I made a chuckle from.

“You know, you should wipe that face out, it is unlike you, Steven Steve. Or maybe Mr. Steve…?”

Steven had his blush suddenly replacing his dumfounded look then, making him pulling the back of his hands to cover his face momentarily, which elicited a chuckle from me; and how this looked like how I successfully turned my tables on him. Steven averted his eyes from me then, blinking several times before he spoke his mind out loud.

“Cut… that out, Brendan. You had called me Mr. Steve ever since, and I thought you wouldn’t call me with that again. It isn’t likeable.” Steven said with a bitter tone, eyes slowly finding its way to my face.

_But, me, Brendan, wouldn’t be backing out from what Steven had just said, instead, of making my grin wider, and giving Steven a retort._

“Oh? But I thought you didn’t protest back then. What had just happened to you, hmm? Suddenly disliking the name I’ve called upon…”

Steven narrowed his eyes then _–quite dangerously–_ as I still had my grins on for the following minute, until… something that I’d never expected coming to, making me stilled and hold my breaths, to almost like eternity. As I felt myself being suddenly pulled by my shoulder, to even bump my face to Steven’s chest at first _–like how it usually was–_ I was then widening my eyes when Steven tilted my jaw swiftly to look up at him, and feeling how his… lips were on mine.

Time felt like it was stilled as I felt the older man’s lips on, feeling the warm and soft skin of it, all the while noticing at how our eyes were on each other, unblinking. Especially, _Steven’s_. At that moment, too, I’ve taken notice at how Steven was actually acting just like how he was in Granite Cave, yesterday on the inside of the bedroom… and now. Now, of all places…!

My minds were then going hazy and blank as I still felt Steven’s lips, feeling his warm breaths mingled with mine and how the warm feeling reached my cheeks in a slow, alluring way. I didn’t know how to act or felt at the time Steven had not moved himself but simply staying there, until he decided to pull himself away, softly, with a blow of air to my one of my ears.

“ _Punishment_ for calling me Mr. Steve. I am still young in age, you know.” Was all Steven said before he smirked and taking grab of my hands again, pulling me like I was a heavy stone _–since I was unmoving–_ and through again, to the route ahead.

And as Steven walked ahead without turning his head any longer, I felt my cheeks were suddenly feeling its very similar heat coming back, decorating it as I ducked my head, eyes averted down to the ground almost immediately, due to embarrassment. Just by that time too, I knew Steven wasn’t lying or anything, but simply confessing his feelings through a daring and quite unexpected action of. It wasn’t actually predictable too, that he would do something that was out of… the league and preferred options and choices available, such as maybe flicking my head or stopping me with a squeeze of my cheeks, but…

_Steven kissed me… and not only that, he even stole… my very first kiss!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Not enough? No, nope. Even it wasn't enough for me. ;'D
> 
> Alright, so that marks the end of chap 8, and it is going to continue up at the next part again, with... another kind of situations, yep. Things were going up to mature-part in the future, right after this chapters, so... made sure to read carefully. And more of Steven's POV, for sure, if he had needed one, that is. ;D
> 
> And, if you loved this story, go leave some kudos to let me know! ;D It supports me by writing and boosting my wills to write steamy, fluff stuffs around! Ahem, and ... do check out the other fiction I had posted here, in the meantime. ;D As I will update some more fics, in just few days. See you again, on the next chap's notes! ;D/


	9. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9... is... out! Pardon for the tease I've given on the last chapter, but I thought the tease is enough to send you all into curiosity on what would happen next, yes? ;D Yes.
> 
> And so, this chapter is actually connected to the next one, so make sure to read it up all slow, careful, also enjoying it. So, what are you waiting for? Come on, scroll down and... enjoy! ;D

Steven was a great company to have during the routing and journey ahead, _yes_ , to even let yourself to be freed from dozens of aspiring and persistent Trainers you’ve encountered, trying their very _persistent_ way to find yourself to have another battle when they haven’t had any single Pokemon left; all but fainted from my knocking out in no time, using my Grovyle. And not only that, Steven too: had apparently complete equipment to have our journey easier and completely prepared for anything that could even happen during the journey, aside from having Mr. Stone’s prepared kits. He was a great and valuable asset to have, if one said about something about the man that could be measured up with; in personality, carefulness, and having preparations early.

But these things I’ve stated above, however, wasn’t properly registered by and clearly running up on my head for the rest of the days after Steven had done something I couldn’t comprehend or decipher, as anything more than _‘like’_. Not even _‘punishment_ ’ or any excuses he’d made, or said. And as I was sitting myself up on the sofa, right on the inside of Mauville Pokemon Center’s Building with a blank and dazed look, I knew I must be probably getting screwed up in the head.

_I knew it… I knew ever since before that Steven had actually feelings for me! To even let him kiss me in such an unpredictable and unexpected situation, I just… couldn’t… believe it. I’d never expected him to, in all honesty. Was this wrong of me, though? To be wanting of knowing someone’s feeling towards me but not wanting to know the continuation as I said it unexpected with? I mean… I truly not expecting that would be coming from the older man, not even in the slightest bit!_

_So, was it wrong of me… in the first place?_

I didn’t even believe what he’d said about how that was actually a punishment for. It was stupid for me if I actually believed it, even if I was in a daze, too. Steven’s eyes were turning strange, hazy as he kissed me, so it was impossible for him to say it was merely an _excuse_. Not only that, Steven too, had actually acting strange ever since the morning _–at how he was persistent on accompanying me, making excuses with when he’d hold my hands with to say he didn’t want me to be lost, or such, and giving me a kiss just because I called him Mr. Steve, when he hadn’t been angry or irked to the point of saying punishment–_ so I supposed that he was… maybe having a difficulty in sleeping. But then again, that wasn’t even true.

_If Steven was lacking of sleep, he must be actually having eyebags visible under and—_

“Brendan.”

A call of my name and a sudden breezing and cold feelings on the side of my cheeks made me gasped and jumped out from the sofa, eyes shooting into all kind of directions before settling on the older man’s face, which looked like he was truly surprised, as well. I was then, looking slowly to what had touched the side of my cheeks, before noticing that it was a lemonade, given by Steven. Seeing how it was still on the side of my cheeks, I moved my hand slightly to reach the can up and pulling it up on the front of my face, and giving a mumble of _‘thank you…’_ to Steven.

The older man, however, as I stole a glance to his face for a second after, made a sad look _–with his brows furrowed down, to almost knitting together–_ and having a cringe, decorating his usually bright expression. And seeing how Steven had those expressions, I immediately wanted to say something to the older man, but as I opened my mouth, my throat voiced nothing out at all, but simply giving a wisp of air out, eyes still on the older man, with desperation of telling him of not making such a face.

Steven noticed of this however, as he patted the top of my head, eyes getting slightly glittery from.

“I’m sorry about earlier…”

Was all Steven said with a sad smile, before turning on his back, and eyes looking to the outside, as he seemed to be planning to go somewhere. I knew Steven had actually signed and booked for a room to stay in the Pokemon Center earlier _–when I still had my daze–_ on the second floor, but judging from how his expression, mostly pained and sad from how he looked at me, I knew the older man must be planning to go somewhere, leaving or distancing himself from me as he still kept an eye out, which obviously not approved, by me!

By seeing how Steven had actually took a step ahead and about to leave the Pokemon Center, I immediately jumped myself and took hold of the older man’s arm with amountful of strength to even let him be pulled like he was going to fall on his back, stopping Steven altogether to even made him bumped slightly with my head. Steven gasped from the sudden bump, then, as he immediately truned to look at me, eyes and expressions become panic with.

“Brendan!” Steven shouted as he then took hold of my shoulders, with my hand was still on his arm.

Smiling at the panic expression the older man had just made, I was then grinning, feeling quite victorious as I made Steven stayed, completely forgetting where he was going to, earlier, but refocusing himself on me, even after his apologize. Steven seemed to take notice of this, though, as he immediately took a step back, but staying still _–because of my still gripping hand on his arm–_ as his eyes were on me, head titled into one side, possibly questioning over my actions.

“You don’t have to apologize.” I said, before eventually turning to look at where the stairs would probably leading to, as I pulled Steven’s arm along with, eyes not leaving the older man anytime soon.

“I don’t…? But I thought that you’re…”

“Nah, Steven. Let’s talk about this thing _–between us–_ up in our room. Surely you wouldn’t like anyone here to take attention of us, making us getting quite uncomfortable on sometime later, right?” I said then, starting to stride my legs quickly to even reach the stairs, hurrying ourselves to make sure we could have our talk, with no one to interrupt.

Steven, was then made a small hesitating sound at first as he followed me, before eventually giving a sigh in defeat, with his legs striding faster to even walked himself across of me, hands starting to change its position _–as he was the one who led me now–_ as we reached the second floor, with Steven pulling me up to the room that was located right on the northern section, inserting his key in a hurry, before looking at me with a small smile, clacking the door open as he let me went inside first.

_And now would be of the perfect time to turn my tables on the older man, perhaps, by asking if he’d any feelings for me, that is. I know this is going to be long and possibly dragging on, but I just… need to ask for the confirmation from, or I’ll eventually making myself stressed out, with now, a kiss, to boot. Since I knew, there wouldn’t be any other man who would punish someone with a kiss, either, unless you’ve had an attraction._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

 “So, Steven. I know I’ve been asking this for more than Arceus had been counting of… But, please be _honest_ with me. Did you like me?”

Steven, took a seat on the edge of the bed as I stayed still on the door, unmoving, as I wanted to prevent the older man from escaping, or even avoiding my questions. And just by the same time, Steven’s clear metal eyes had its gleam resurfacing, looking so even bright under the lighting, too, somehow. Not only that, his face looked to be sincerely delighted, now, of all times. I didn’t know why and how did Steven had those looks every time I asked him of the question, but merely conceived that Steven truly had feelings for me, at least.

Sighing, Steven then put one of his hands over his forehead, eyes averted slightly from mine.

“And what would you do… if I did?”

At that question, I found myself couldn’t answer nor having any single reply to be given to the older man. I knew his kiss was enough to made me turn into all dazed state and how I didn’t know to react to it well, too, ever since we’re both downstairs. And now, now of all times… Steven too, had apparently asked the thing that I was not even giving a damn for, in the first place. Gritting my teeth from how I couldn’t answer the older man’s question, I then looked down on both of my feet, eyes narrowed slightly.

“I…. don’t… I don’t know.”

Hesitantly, I replied with a so not convincing tone to the older man. Steven, then made a shift on the bed, as he putted both of his hands on the top of the bed now, leaning his weight onto, to made the bed let out a small creaking sound upon the weight he had given to. Steven made another sigh, with both of his orbs hidden, only eyebrows looking so visible and furrowed down as I answered him with that kind of… screwed up answer, yes. Biting my lower lip, I was then trying my best to search for any available answers, and possibly searching my own mind to think of what should I do if Steven had actually said it, right now. That was, until Steven had thrown me another question then; giving me not so resolved question and threw me with another, which was a pain.

“Then, why do you even ask, Brendan? Surely you didn’t refer to the kiss I’ve just given you to, earlier.”

“Well, I _did_ refer it to that!” I shouted almost immediately, making the older man tilted his head to one side, eyes opening up again, revealing its very bright clear color, but with its gleam coming back as well, and how it sparkled evenly as he saw me getting flustered.

I didn’t know what was going on the inside of Steven’s head at the time exactly, but all that I knew and gotten from was: that the older man was actually truly amused by what I’ve just brought up. What I’ve said was truly like a double-edged sword, of my own feelings and the other… would be… _Steven’s._ Feeling my cheeks getting its grand blush coming back, I averted my eyes from the older man then, pouting slightly.

“I—I mean, you did say about punishment, earlier. And duh, I am sorry for calling your _Mr.,_ since you acted like one all of times. But all I’ve known, beside from that, that no man would actually kiss another, even if it was just teasing or punishment, even if you claimed to! Even if… if you refer me as a _cute_ boy… _Still!_ ” I said with a hesitant tone in some part then, gaining myself a low, almost like a teasing chuckle.

Steven’s eyes were then fluttering closed for a moment _–as he seemed to be thinking on what I’d said–_ before opening it up again, with visible warmth and caring attitude emitting from; completely replacing the strange gleam he’d had ever since. Steven parted his lips a little then, smile started to blossom on his face, making me gulped my saliva once I’ve heard what he’d just said, in a soft and quite teasing way, just like how he was, usually; and how it looked to me he was pretending that none of our conversations had ever been brought up, again.

“You are _cute_ , Brendan. And that’s partly the reason why… I kissed you. _Your reactions_ are just that priceless…” Steven said with an ending of giving a blissful sigh.

I then gulped my own saliva down loudly, feelings and minds started to scatter and jumbled from what Steven had said, and feeling my own heart was somehow having its strange thump coming in a beat. I didn’t know what I’d felt at the time, but seeing how Steven had still his eyes on me with his full of observation mode, I knew I shouldn’t let myself be swept away with the feelings I’ve strangely had, but questioning the older man of what he’d mentioned, about the ‘partly the reason…’ to, making sure I would eventually gain the true answer _–of Steven’s confession–_ from.

_But all of what I’ve asked ended up in a zero point, unfruitful, and just to made myself backfired with._

“And the other part you’ve just said, what would that be?”

Steven hummed amusingly, the corner of his lips edged upwards, eyes looking like it had the hint of laughing, in amazed, or being in amusement.

“Well. That would be a part that would be _unknown_ , even to myself.” Steven said with a chuckle, making me felt like I was going to explode myself if that was truly what Steven felt _–and how it sounded like a big lie, or him teasing me, since I’m being all serious and all–_ right after a long time I had wanted to expose his very feelings, making him be honest with.

“Lies… …you are _lying_ , aren’t you, Steven?” I said with a taunt again, making Steven smiled evenly, with his head tilted to one side.

“Well, what about you, Brendan? I was wondering as to why you _kept_ bringing this up, when it wasn’t in the slightest bit connected with our journey, at least. Surely you didn’t forget about our trade of information, no? I supposed if you are ready to tell me about your scars, I am too, ready to spill everything to you, if you’d like.” Steven said with a cheeky smile.

And what Steven had said, felt like he was actually pushing the conversation we’d at hand, saying it was entirely not even important, and how I should just focus on my journey to reach my dream, both as a Champion and a Coordinator, the thing that I’d never said to Steven, before.

It was then, silence befalling upon the two of us, decorating the already silent room we’ve shared for the evening as we reached Mauville City, and to even the point of nothing was heard, but steady breaths we’d shared from seconds to seconds. Looking at how Steven was not budging, moving himself, or feeling like he was going to avoid himself from the topic _–mostly because I blocked the only entry to the outside–_ I was about to believe what the older man had just said, but still having the nag of feeling that that wasn’t the truth of what Steven had just spilled. And just at the same second Steven was not avoiding or averting his eyes from me, I had suddenly the gist of idea on what was happening.

_He seemed to be hiding secret from. Don’t tell me, he was hiding it because he thought it would hinder our journey from…?_

Inhaling a sharp breath, I made a wide-eyed upon the realization, lips slightly parted from. Steven took notice of this, he seemed, as he let a small sigh out from, hands started to found its way to his bridge of nose; looking exactly like how my Dad acted like, when he didn’t want to continue the conversation at hand and possibly, annoyed.

“Brendan, say, let’s just—“

“—No! Not yet. I still didn’t get the honesty from you. You kept distracting our conversation with, ever since, so I’m not even sure if it was true… but, you’ve thought of this all in the first place, I bet. If you possibly, confessed, too, you… would possible hinder my journey, with your feelings or so, right? I know this is the most possible clue and result of what you said earlier, and… I’m right, aren’t I?”

At those questions, filled with something of a mark, a hitting mark to possibly Steven’s hiding _–and excuses–_ part of words, as Steven flinched evenly from. His shoulder and eyes, both looked rigid for the following seconds, even though it was covered with his palm, making it wasn’t getting quite visible with. And as Steven didn’t say anything afterward for the lingering minutes, I knew what I’d said actually hit the mark, hit the spot that Steven had possibly, not leaving guard on, but merely defenseless at; the topic he’d never expected me to say. Or at least that was how it was.

_I got you, Steven._

_Well, this might be only the first thing I’ve hit my mark of, successfully making Steven gotten silent and flinched, even… and possibly making him rendered speechless from. But at least I’ve hit it. There must be still more of the questions and not answered still, and I should find it out, by conversing with._

“ _Steven_.” I said, calling his name, but in a quite demanding tone, making the older man pulled his face from with a loud exhale coming from his lips.

I’ve seen how the older man’s eyebrows were furrowed down to almost knitted from, before hearing a movement coming from the bed, Steven suddenly stood up on his own two knees, walking in a quick pace to my side. As I stood myself still, with the door right behind my back, I’d never thought that what Steven had just did the next second he reached up to my front, made me froze still, feeling myself like I was about to be hypnotized under Steven’s eyes, if he wasn’t about to say something to broke the spell itself.

Steven was then slamming both of his hands on my sides with a loud slam all of a sudden, his height towering over my lithe body as I looked up onto the older man from where I’ve stood, with my back glued and pressed to the door’s cold surface in response, due to his closeness and possibly, intended to did that to frightened me; which did successfully, somehow. And as a result of how I responded, Steven made a menacing glare down onto me, somehow. I wasn’t even sure if that look could be said and interpreted as a glare, since his eyes looked not so amused, and narrowed down, slightly. His clear metal orbs were still there, but there was a hint of being angered, maddened from as he stared on me, making me felt how I was getting even smaller from; apart from Steven’s height.

“So, what did you find out, again, Brendan, aside from how it could possibly hinder our journey, hmm? Perhaps you could share, elaborate your mind.” Steven asked with a flat tone.

Flinching from how the older man had suddenly had his mood turning into an all flip _–like some switch–_ and turning colder, unlike the Steven I had ever known, I averted my eyes from, looking past his shoulder to the bed, gulping my saliva down, from how I felt a little bit scared and nervous. Steven, however, pulled one of his hands to my jaw, turning my face to look at him as he locked his finger there, not letting me turning my face or averting any of his gaze.

Stuttering, I scratched my fingernails over the door behind at the same time _–getting quite scared and how Steven’s presence with his cold demeanor made me turned to be frightening, all of a sudden–_ eyes almost unblinking as I tried my best to return Steven’s glare, and searching for the best words possibly to formed into one possible sentence to answer, and to also tried my best if there were anything, a smallest bit of hint, of what was going on the inside of Steven’s head; if there were any.

_Cold as a metal, that he was._

“I, I… tha-that’s, the only thing I’d found out. I’m… I’m honest! Also, judging by the reaction you’ve given to me, now, Steven, then… I’m all correct, right?”

Steven had barely blinked as I said that, but giving me a smile, that looked like cold, uncaring of, and how it merely playing his lips from or just giving out a response, before he let out a sigh, with both eyes closed. Steven seemed to be having some other thoughts again as he closed his eyes, though, until he actually blinked it open in a slow, soft movement, revealing his usual demeanor. I couldn’t believe what I’d just seen and how Steven’s expression changed all of a sudden _–in just barely a minute–_ before a loud gasp filled my throat once I’d felt Steven’s lips finding itself on the top of mine, swallowing my entire breath and nervousness at the same time.

The older man, however, immediately pulled himself away slowly once he’d seen how I’ve widened my eyes from, almost not breathing, with me just staring off to Steven’s face; like how I made the same reaction back when we were under the Cycling Road’s shadows to have a shelter. Steven, smiling as he always was even after doing something that I kept questioning of, his entire reason of doing it, to even made an excuse, parted his lips slightly, revealing his tongue as it licked the side of his lips slowly.

And just the same time, I felt my heart skipped a beat from, eyes not leaving on how entrancing the movement Steven had just did, but clenched shut both of my eyes once I felt Steven’s finger moved from my jaw, to my lips, brushing the delicate skin where his lips had just landed. The older man’s chuckle was then heard, before a soft whisper was then heard, along with a kiss that landed on my cheeks softly.

“This is the gift of your hard work.”

Was all I’ve heard, before a clack was then heard from behind me, making me opened both of my eyes in surprise as I felt the door moved backwards, almost making me toppled myself to land with my ass first, but helped by Steven’s swift arms, pulling me onward. And at the same time, I saw a flash of grin coming from Steven, before he actually pulled my waist and directed it to the bed’s side, releasing his hand as he pushed me with my face fell flat on the mattress _–which gained a loud yelp from me–_ before taking a step back to the door’s side _–or so had I heard his shoes clacking against the white concrete–_ as he gave me a loud voice of question or his own monologue _–since I didn’t answer, or not having the chances to even crane my neck to look at the older man–_ with,

“And I’m going to buy something below, Brendan. I will buy everything that you might like, alright?”

Steven said with a chuckle, before a loud clack was then heard from the door, making me gasping and shot myself up from the bed with a dumbfounded look. Not convinced of how I heard the clack, I jumped myself from the springy mattress as I reached the door in no longer than seconds, turning on the door knob in a panic way and made a huge gape of mouth once the door was not even budging from.

_He… he locked me!_

And as I was about to scream myself to let the older man unlocked the door, I then heard another chuckle coming across the metal door, knowing the voice that I had familiarized with had spoken in a soft, comforting sound.

“I know you are going to scream yourself out loud, Brendan. But, let me assure you, I won’t lock you any longer than I decide to, as I will buy some foods below. Consider this as your… punishment, again, for making the old man like me almost having my heart exploded from.” Steven said with a little knock on the door, before eventually his shoes were heard and clacking from the front, to eventually fading away from my hearing entirely.

And by the time I realized the older man had eventually disappeared from, I felt my heart was about to drop to my stomach, knees sliding down in a weakened state, with my fingers trailing across the metal door as well. I averted my eyes to look at concrete floor below, unblinking and not believing what had just happened in the last short minute.

_I… never even thought that I would be even locked from the outside, after the kiss Steven had given me, and how he said this was another punishment! How could this be counted as punishment, anyway? I didn’t even made him felt the need he was going to punish me. What’s this, will all punishment ever since? I almost made his heart explode from, too, he said? Then, I knew that I am not in the slightest wrong about saying how he had feelings for!_

_He liked me, alright, that’s first._

_But the only problem I had faced here, was: why the need to lock me from just because I probably said something that made Steven’s mind irked or possibly angered from, because I hit the spot, without doubt? I mean, I merely asked for, and half accusing him from, yes, I realized, now resulting in to be… locked? Just how does Steven’s logic worked out, anyway? Did he, perhaps… scared that I might be running myself away from the kiss he’d given me? No… that didn’t seem to be possible. He knew I wouldn’t run away, but the exact opposite; as Steven always avoided the topic itself._

_And now, too, Steven had successfully escaped himself from my question, with locking me from the outside, even! Now I didn’t even know how to get myself out from the Pokemon Center, but merely relying on the door. If I broke the door down… well, I had to pay for the rebuilt and that would be a problem for me too; as it would reach my father’s ears as well and probably resulting in a locked in the house due to misbehavior, which was the same bad as what happened now. Now, of all times, locked after I was trying to made the older man honest with, trying my best to turn the table –when I’ve successfully did, at first– to, but resulting the total opposite, just right after I almost probe myself, and almost getting him to the point of making him be honest with his feelings too, as well._

I then sighed loudly, eyes closed from being tired and unexpectant of the turn of events, of all possibilities.

_I didn’t know what to say, too, now, really. And now, by being locked, what should I do, then? The room had nothing fancy to be looked at, not even a TV to help me release my boredom. I knew Steven was already strange, but seeing how he was getting even strange as I brought the topic up, was evenly. I would like pretty much to wire the door knob out, but…_

Sighing again, I then stood myself up from the concrete floor and reaching the edge of the bed slowly, before flumping myself down, with both of my eyes shut closed.

_Steven… Geez. Just what the hell is going on with you, anyway? To even made everything, the situations, our relationship, getting kinda messed up like this._

_Strange man._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

_[Steven’s POV]_

Once I’ve settled down and had found myself on the Pokemon’s Center lounge, the first floor, I immediately shoved one of my hands to the inside of my suit’s pocket, taking the red sphere of the most important partner I’d ever had in a tight grip, as I walked myself to the glassy door and to the outside. I knew I had to do this sooner or later, or I’ll eventually regret it by not having Brendan’s safety first. Everything I’ve did, up until this point, was because of Brendan, as he was my one and only priority that had been entrusted from my father, to me, and partly because I loved having the boy around.

Once I’ve found myself to the outside, I immediately released my Metagross from, letting the blue metal arachnid roared upon the heavy weight it released on the pavement under. I knew Mauville City was supposedly safe from any criminals, because of Wattson’s presence in his very Gym, but knowing how there was still someone following us all the way from Slateport, up until this very place, I knew I had to put myself in total wariness, eyes must be placed within any angles around, to prevent the worst from happening as I had to decide to end all this maddening and possibly threatening presence from.

Seeing how there wasn’t any person that I was looking for ever since, I let a small sigh escaping my lips, but with both of my eyes were still observing around. Metagross, too, were apparently knew my very intention as it eyes searched around the area with quietness, merely looking and observing with its pair of red eyes.

And at the very same time, I felt a slight guilty pang rising over on the inside of my chest, mostly from locking Brendan from the outside, leaving him in the most dazzled and questioning face, alone, I had no doubt. I didn’t want to actually make the boy jumping himself in the danger, if he knew about as to why I was locking him, and making him still confused if I was having feeling for him. But, I too, didn’t want to make him felt sad as I locked him from the outside, leaving him with questions, and probably disappointed with what I’d done.

_I knew I shouldn’t lock him, yet I still did it, anyway._

_I was, and always do have a feeling for him, and that alone, I won’t speak of, as it wasn’t time, yet._

Sighing, I was then standing myself straight as I walked ahead in town a little, eyes still around the buildings, and looking at the nook and cranny of the city. And there were reasons as to why I was doing these things, to even made Brendan possibly hating me afterwards. Thing was: just before we happened to have arrived in Slateport City, and right on Mr. Briney’s ship, I actually had taken noticed of something with a blue, white, and black stripes clothing, moving on the behind of those huge rocks, corals, or anything that had decorated the Slateport’s sandy beach, hiding themselves in between. I knew that they were Team Aqua, supposedly the criminals that had been messing around, along with Team Magma.

At first, I didn’t gave a care on what they were doing right there, but seeing how there was actually one person coming to the front and pointing his finger to our ship, I knew by then, it wasn’t me that they had targeted, but Brendan. Brendan, however, at the time was too busy holding his PokeNav to call his Dad over, so he didn’t taken notice of. I too, knew, ever since the day I actually take a fly with my Skarmory around the Slateport’s Museum outer side, and saw how Brendan was actually there, to even meet with Archie, the boss of Aqua, I knew that Brendan wouldn’t hook himself free, and would always be thrown into danger, wherever he was.

Archie wasn’t a good person, that for sure. He will try to steal when he wanted, he will break you to shatter and pieces if his wishes weren’t granted. To even steal the Goods that was supposed to be delivered to Captain Stern, was enough as an evidence. And that time, since I took notice of the person that had pointed his finger, I knew he was supposedly Archie’s underlings, to keep a watch on Brendan, or harm him away with, if he was about to interfere with the criminal’s plans. Or that was how I assumed.

I had a bad feeling occurring on me when we’d still on the inside of my bedroom, back then, listening to how Brendan had insisted on walking afoot, when I had actually offered him the most enjoyable ride and guaranteed to reach Mauville in no time. I was offering it to him, because, I was simply wanting to made Brendan not inviting the unwanted attention from. I too, also knew bad things could happen, occurring to, especially after him meeting with Archie, and that was… perhaps granted.

“Metagross, let’s check on the other side of where the two had most possibly decided to hide.” I asked _–or more like commanding and demanding–_ the metal blue arachnid, then, earning its small metal sound, walking our legs to the side of the road, and stopping entirely where there was a building of Game Arcade.

Checking the small and empty alley on the side for a moment after, before turning back to the main road, checking the other place again, all over, that we’d did. We kept on doing that, before we eventually stopped on the middle of the road, my hand started to swiped the rain like bullets that had been possibly decorating my forehead ever since I’ve started on searching the stalkers like it was the most natural thing to do, before sighing as I decided to take another small walk ahead, eyes glancing around from the corner of my eyes, from time to time, all the while pulled myself into another recalling of things.

And those things were: not only stopping by when the two of us had landed safely on the Slateport’s ground. I knew I acted like I was going to vomit after having a voyage on the ship itself and running myself _–to almost jump–_ straight to the sandy beach on the farthest side, going to a place where Brendan didn’t see or overlooked at, pretending I was vomiting, all in the while I was actually searching for the Aqua’s goons that I’d noticed as we were still on the ship, which obviously, had disappeared and without trace, already.

Brendan made fun of my situation then as I get along with his ideas after, all the while still feeling there were eyes drilling holes, looking onto Brendan and me as we had our talks, walking our legs, feeling like we were under a watch, surveillance. I wasn’t sure where they were hiding by the time, but as we’d reached Slateport, with Brendan running ahead first, I had another plan to be laid there, quite daring and dangerous, too, if the plan was supposedly to be backfired; which ended up I was on the success side, Arceus giving us the bless it had given to. Baiting for the criminals to be out, that I decided, and that was why I was slowing my pace and pretending I was going to buy something on the market, with actually giving both of my eyes the chances of stealing glances to the environment around, locating where the Grunts were.

And it was true, for the lingering second as I searched for: they were actually hiding behind the Slateport’s Museum’s small alleyway _–the place where it was almost unseen because of the building’s huge size–_ with telescopes on each of their hand, possibly zooming in Brendan’s unmoving figure, and planning something real, real evil, like what their Boss had been plotting, no doubt. Knowing that he was the one that was actually being followed _–truly, and it wasn’t me–_ I immediately purchased an ice cream and hurrying myself to reach the young boy’s side, shoving him while he was still dazed, looking at my face. I knew Brendan was still questioning me with _‘do you like me?’_ kind of stare, but I merely heed it of no response, because I had another thing going on the side of my head at that very moment: to protect and served as his shield, if possible.

As I saw Brendan was actually licking his ice cream, cutely and childishly after, I immediately scooped my hand up on his _–and had an urge to continue it, somehow–_ just to fish a reaction that was surely… melting my own heart with. I loved to see how Brendan was flustered or acting exactly like how he would be, innocently having those beet red face, honestly shouting from…

But that thoughts of, ended at the same time I’ve actually noticed the Aqua’s grunts were actually scooting themselves closer from the Museum to almost reach our side in a slow, but surely stalking movement as I immediately changed Brendan’s topic to walk ahead, with me giving excuses to Brendan as to made sure he wouldn’t be lost and not turning my head back any time soon, or the grunts would knew that I’ve noticed of their presence; which could be quite bad if Brendan knew. Not only that, if the Aqua’s were truly tailing Brendan and if I gotten the information across to the young boy, surely his Boss would come down and going to snuff Brendan out, just right before his plan to dominate would be likely foiled from.

“Haa… Just where were they hiding to? I thought they were around here, somewhere…” I said under my breath, low and soft voiced, all the while emitting annoyance, which seemed to be gotten to Metagross, which made a low growl, as well.

_And back to recalling._

Walking ahead then, I too, had taken notice of how the Aqua’s grunts were still tailing us behind _–to even made small bushes rustled from the very distance, due to my sharp hearing–_ making me not releasing Brendan’s hand any sooner. Brendan, though, still dazed with, until he muttered thanks under his breath, was by then I made a smile with a reply. I knew what Brendan had meant by then, in all honesty _–as my care to him–_ but not because he knew that I was protecting him from the Aqua’s grunts, which was a sad fact, really.

Things were then escalating to the point when Brendan had pointed his finger to a shadowed place under the Cycling Road, making fun of me. And as my adrenaline rushed to even gotten my head better _–under the hot weather, no less–_ with the Aqua were still persistent and insistently following by, I knew by then, as the two of us stopped, they were stopping themselves from pursuing as well, but perfectly in hiding, just not far across us. As I’d taken the handkerchief out to wipe Brendan’s possibly affected by my sweating hand for seconds after, the two of us were then teasing each other _–or Brendan’s teasing to me, in all honesty–_ before I noticed something like a glint caught from the corner of my eyes, coming from the grunts.

I didn’t know what those glints were or due to something reflected with the sun, but as I recalled, I knew that I did something quite unexpected of myself, too, kissing Brendan immediately with, but softly and quite passionate. The boy’s lips were so delicate and soft on the touch that I was quite getting myself addicted, if I didn’t pull myself away with. I knew Brendan might be asking me _–for the reason–_ once I’ve pulled myself from, so right after the moment of I did the kiss, I gave him an excuse of, _‘punishment’_ , which in fact: avoiding whatever the grunt was going to do to us, distracting them by something unpredictable, at the very least, before I was pulling Brendan’s hand away with a smirk and to the Pokemon Center ahead, and how we’ve had our conversation continued, there, awkwardly.

I knew Brendan had most probably freaked out from what I’ve done _–and how that was seen from his face when I brought the Lemonade to his face–_ but merely giving him a sad smile once he did that in response, due to how he still didn’t realize that the stalkers of his were still roaming around. And at that moment, I actually caught a glimpse of Team Aqua’s grunts again _–from the Pokemon Center’s sliding glass door–_ loitering around the outside of the Pokemon Center, with eyes looking back and forth. I was supposedly gave them a chase as I saw them then, but Brendan mistook my very purpose as how I wanted to avoid his topic of how I liked him, and that was how… it continued _–our conversation–_ until I locked him, until this very moment, when I was still outside, searching for the culprit of my just occurring uneasiness, for the boy’s safety.

“I knew I shouldn’t give him a reason as to that kiss as a _punishment_ …” I said under my breath, making my partner turned to look at me with a questioning sound, which could be interpreted as a concern.

I shook my head then, returning to look at the environment around again, getting slightly wary as I still felt their presence lingering around, hiding somewhere. Metagross, too, seemed to be sensing at their presence, as the metal arachnid made a small step ahead, body getting stiffened at. And as I saw my partner having its guard set to very high mode, I was, somehow, pulled into another deep, deep thoughts, again, becoming inconsiderate of the dangers that I’ve possible met and stumbled upon, if I was truly careless.

As I kissed Brendan’s lips, from once, to _twice_ , now, I knew I might have an addiction of kissing him of some more in the future, possibly leading to what… I’ve been doing to myself on the other night, and the continuation, when I’ve properly confessed to. Brendan must be feeling in agony as I never seemed to be answering his questions, but avoiding it, when he was… actually already hitting the spot, for more than once. Even when we were talking earlier, too, he was giving me a true shock of.

I was even surprised about, when I had realized that Brendan was actually sharper than what I’d thought, minds and logics had already taking tolls of all what was happening around, but merely missing one thing, an important point that he seemed to not know of: that he was stalked, and he didn’t realized it, as of yet. And partly the reason as to why I hovered his own little body _–to even made him, his small frame, and his poor soul be frightened with, when I had not even the slightest intention of frightening him–_ asking if he was having another finding _–and quite giving him a hint if he did realized what I had realized and what was happening to the boy–_ aside from my own feelings; even if I didn’t say it out loud.

_It is nice of Brendan to be honest, innocent, and cute, and all how I liked him to be like that for forever, to last to an eternity, even… With those pair of blue orbs looking at me with such intense looks, a pool of innocence, and youths. How it almost looking and reflected it had no sins from, at the very same time. Ahh, surely those things would be the only thing that would make me broke my defense line out from, making me spilled all of my affection and hugged that lithe body and carry him to somewhere, having my way with._

_But a situation calls out for, and I knew I couldn’t just let my wild thoughts get the best of me, forgetting his entire existence, my loves of him, to make him even jump into a hole full of dangers, just not anymore. Not when my father had said to keep a watch on him, where he’d possibly took himself and invite the dangers, just like now…_

And as he said he didn’t know, with stuttering, earlier, with my eyes getting colder and giving him the most cold and disappointed smile I’d ever given to someone, for the very first time, I knew I had to made sure Brendan had to stay on the inside of the room, and letting myself dealt with the criminals, since he didn’t have the slightest idea of what was happening, and oblivious to.

_Except to me, to my very presence, that he wasn’t showing any of the obliviousness. Not that he needed to, in my opinion._

_I truly hope Brendan wouldn’t cry himself on the inside of the room, though, as I did this for his sake…_

The next moment Metagross made a loud call of its name, a shrill of metallic cry with two of its legs nudging mine strongly, I shot both of my eyes from _–as I was pulled into a deep recalling, thought, and now feeling realization dawned upon me, making me felt I just had returned from the heaven and to the unearthly earth, made truly by Arceus–_ I shot both of my eyes to the distance, looking at how there were two figures running ahead in a frantic movement, to cross the sea with their… Carvanha.

And just by that moment, I knew they were… not actually trying to stalk Brendan anymore _–since they’ve abandoned the city–_ at least, but fleeing themselves to wherever they’d in thought. But seeing how as they flee themselves _–or probably having another goal and plan ahead–_ I knew things might be getting awry and not so smooth next, by not knowing what they would probably do and planned, so protecting Brendan too, would still be a must and a personal mission I must carry on with.

_I’m doing this because I love him._

_That, except… on how long would I be able to keep my façade, my face, my expression from avoiding Brendan’s questions? As I’ve kissed him twice so far, and I knew it might not be long before I succumbed myself to my own thought, telling him my feelings, pouring him with all my love and completely letting my guard slack; just like what happened earlier._

Sighing at the sight, I then looked over my partner, smiling a little, before telling the Pokemon to come along with me, making it slightly floated in the air as it observed my face, eyes rolled at times; from being annoyed, maybe. Metagross, even though it was a Metal and Psychic Type Pokemon, it was actually sensitive with my own feelings, thoughts, so… seeing how it reacted… well, it must knew what I’d in head, at the time.

“Say, Metagross, what if we visit a restaurant next after the Game Arcade first, before returning and bought Brendan the best thing he might ever found and tasted?” I asked with a petting over my partner, just to made the Metagross let a small shrill of its voice; giving its approval from.

Smiling, I then turned myself to look ahead, finding ourselves already nearby, and having the destination already laid in the front of our eyes, making me felt the need to stride to the inside of the restaurant and bought the promised food I’d said, before returning to unlock the door up in the Pokemon Center and be prepared with dozens of yells, cries, even. Or maybe… even if I was about to be yelled by my father, too, I’m quite prepared.

_Well… even if I was supposedly losing myself in the process when I saw Brendan cried, with me couldn’t handle any more of my own control as he kept asking me, to even let Brendan be frightened or scurrying himself after he’d truly found out, to even avoiding, then I couldn’t help it, but still loving him. Even if it just looking at him from afar, no matter what he’d decided to do, then._

_No matter what happened… I will still love the boy._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, locking up, hm? It isn't nice to be done, of, as there are any other ways available, but... Steven being Steven in this case: protective to the point of no return, so... bear with it, yeah? ;D 
> 
> I hope Steven's POV is enough to make you all readers out there understood his very fibre of intentions. Rest assured, next chapter would be all fluff. At least I've rechecked the plot for times, and will do my best to upload it soon (since it is longer than this one ;'D), along with a new fic that would be posted soon enough with 3/4 long chapters at one! And that... shall be coming up next. ;D
> 
> Ahem, if you'd like the story so far, do let me know by kudos, yes? Any numbers are shown as how much you've loved and support this work (and supporting me too, there ;D) yes. I've been having a burst of idea so I will be most probably jotted everything down soon enough and post it up, yep. ;D
> 
> So... see you? On the next chapter's Ishishipping/Tensaishipping, it is! ;D


	10. Truth and Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, chapter 10 is now out! Pardon for the long delay as I suddenly hit some disease of the writer's block, yet here I am ready... to serve you all reader with this, brand new chap with over 9k words, at its peak! I knew things might had then gone up and down and hilly and cloudy at times --like how life is-- but... then again, enjoy the ride, between these two! ;D
> 
> (the first point of struggles starts here and onwards!) ;D

It was around a half an hour so after Steven left, with me being locked inside, made me almost crying out for a help, and possibly giving a call to Mr. Stone about how his son was misbehaving or turning into a person that I’d never known, expecting, to even becoming something to almost a criminal. There wasn’t much I’ve done on the inside regarding the almost seem like a day _–or a month, since I did nothing but barely focusing on what was happening to me–_ as I rolled myself on the top of the bed, recalling of what have I done to deserve this; none and nothing I had deserve for, I presume.

_Steven had never been doing something like this before. Not like he needed to, anyway. He didn’t seem to be suffering some kind of those sugar daddy things, or… Stockholm Syndrome, or that was it? That, if he was even having or developed feelings for me. Although, as I had the thought, I didn’t think that Steven was even suffering one; he was normal, just strange in few cases and points._

_I wasn’t even sure if he was having one, since he always… always had another topic, misdirecting our conversations, directing and avoiding, or even throwing the topic down to something else, and everything else that follows._

Sighing, I was then about to bang the door open, but a loud clack coming from the outside and how there was a good smell of food coming alongside, made me hovered my hand just in the air, stopping myself like a statue once I’ve seen the door swung softly along with a face that looked prettily innocent, not guilty or even having regret about what he’d done, standing under the lighting that seemed to be brighter than Arceus’ light, bathing his silvery strands and those gleaming clear metal blue eyes with.

_Steven._

Not voicing myself or even having the words forming on the inside of my mouth _–not even capable of, too, even as much as I wanted to curse Steven out–_ by looking at how Steven was having his usual expression etched on _–a soft one, looking like how he was giving me one back when we’d just met in Dewford, greeting me just right after I’ve regained my consciousness–_ a chuckle was then heard from, making me flinched at, eyes started to narrow down in response.

“I’m back. As promised, a good food I’ve brought, just for Brendan. Are you _behaving_ yourself?” Steven asked with a teasing tone, making me somehow, snapped myself out in the process.

“Like hell you need to ask me of that. Explain to me, now, why in the earth do I need to be punished? The locking, too? Was it even needed, in the first place? Do I seem like some fugitive, some criminals out in the world that I nee—“

A finger landed strongly on my lips, making me halted my tongue, stopping and swallowing every of my words from, body flinched evenly from the sudden impact-like touch; which in fact it was just a soft landing of finger. As I felt the strong _–but full of meaning–_ movement, and how Steven’s head leaned closer to my one of my ears, I felt my body was shuddering entirely as I just heard what the older man had said, in a low, alluring, and possibly making me felt I was under the hypnotizing gaze of Steven’s too, to even made my cheeks, had once again, turning into a beet red Tamato Berry.

“I assumed you _aren’t_ behaving quite well, then. Maybe I should lock you within my arms after all, to make sure you couldn’t break yourself free and to threw me such daggers and malice words, when I’d been in my best protecting you from any occurring harm that could possibly taint your future.” Steven said as he kissed the shell of my ear then, eliciting a gasp from my throat; which was a surprise from the unexpected.

I glared both of my eyes to the older man then, seeing how he had his expression fascinated and being amused-like, before pulling himself away softly as he strode inside after, walking past me and putting the plastic bag just on the mattress softly, along with him seating himself on the top of the fluffy mattress. Following what Steven had just did with my eyes _–but unmoving from where I’ve stood on–_ I furrowed both of my eyebrows again, just to notice that Steven had already a smirk decorating the edge of his lips, clear metal blue eyes gleamed from as we locked our eyes for a lingering moment, before I tore it away with, averting it to the concrete floor; pretending I didn’t see what Steven had did, or be affected at how teasing he was, but having an interest on the concrete, all of a sudden.

I heard a soft pat coming across me, from the mattress _–as I’ve heard of–_ as I still glued my eyes below, before turning my eyes to immediately take a look at where Steven had exactly invited me to have a seat from.

_It was actually quite inviting, but…_

I flattened my expression and tone, immediately then, questioning the older man with disinterest; still being quite annoyed at what he’d done by locking me.

“What do you want?”

Steven chuckled.

“I wanted you to have a seat with me, Brendan. Or was it too much of what I’d did, that you’ve become… snarky at?”

Snapping again, I made a loud click first, with both of my hand curled into fists, loud and shouts like yell erupting from the inside my throat and to my lungs, feeling like my veins were going to explode, as well.

“You _dared_ to ask that? What just happened— _Ahhh_ , dear Arceus! I want to ask you out of it, but now I’m feeling like my head was about to split open from just thinking about what you’re thinking exactly! You do know… you _do_ know that locking someone is not a good option to have, a crime, not when you had at least talk to me about your reasons of it, or something? And now… _Now_ , of all times, good Arceusss—you asked me about if it was too much of what you’d done! Are you even suffering some kind of sickness to even lock me, now I’m getting unsure at, for Arceus’ sake!” I shouted with a loud tone, making the empty room we’d just occupied reverberated with my shouting _–like how you shout into an empty barrel–_ and feeling both of my cheeks somehow getting red in color; from how the blood rushed up until my head, with feeling myself maddening from and how the rage took over me like a Gyarados, I thought.

Steven, as I made my loud shouting to the older man, with both of my eyes narrowed dangerously, too, merely made a dumbfounded expression and a blink as the seconds passed then. As I made a gasp and patting my chest for a moment later, I tried my best to calm myself down with steadying my breath, inhaling and exhaling much airs first. Closing my eyes slightly, too, I do knew I had to calm down when Steven would probably going to threw in another question, or I’ll just end up like some blowing Voltorb and couldn’t continue, or even connecting myself with his conversation, while I was still having my thoughts of making the older man to be honest with me.

_I knew I had to calm myself down, oh Arceus… but Steven, oh, Steven… he was just too much, to even asked that, when you’d at least apologize, or even if you don’t want to, reasoned yourself with, why of all places locking someone who didn’t know anything or any of the thoughts, but questioning things._

Not long, a chuckle was heard.

Snapping both of my eyes open _–by listening to what Steven reacted–_ I was about to burst myself into another loud shout again, only to gasp evenly when I’d already seen Steven standing right in front of me, with his back bent a little, to adjust his height with. Seeing how Steven had already been so close with his eyes looking so clear and those pools becoming truly beautiful in color as it meshed the color with my own, somehow, I knew by the time Steven inched himself closer, I would be kissed from. And just when Steven already closed himself in, I clenched shut both of my eyes in response, body getting all tensed up, preparing myself for the incoming touches, when I’d at least hoped he would be explaining instead.

Things were, however, didn’t go the same as I’d predicted. As I clenched shut both of my eyes, nothing _–expected–_ were coming to land on my lips, my cheeks, or anything as my skin could felt, but merely empty air and small puff coming to graze my cheeks. Minutes then passing by without anything went by with, or least expected, I opened one of my eyes to take a peek, just to fling both of them open once I felt I was suddenly hovered into the air, all of sudden.

Yelping, I was then trying my best to plant both of my hands on the older man’s shoulder, earning myself a small, low, and throaty chuckle as the older man started to walk ahead with me over his shoulder, and to the bed that I was supposed to be seating at when he’d invited me, earlier. Gritting my teeth from how it was truly embarrassing _–when I’d expect him to kiss me but getting myself hovered over the air instead–_ of what Steven did, I couldn’t help myself to let a gasp out when Steven’s free hand started to pat my waist, gently.

“You know, Brendan. You should probably train to control your anger the next time we’d conversed. You do know I’m joking about what I’d said, earlier. Perhaps… things should be re-exercised, or you’ll eventually falling yourself to the inside of Mightyena’s dens one of these days…” Steven said with a small whisper, reaching my hearing perfectly as I tried my best to be still in Steven’s arms.

Huffing, I answered with a small snarky tone to.

“Joking? You locked someone because you’re _joking_. What a joke, indeed, Steven. Then again, I’ve questioned you of two things now, and none were you answered with; it was all vague and not even answered.”

Steven didn’t reply, though, only walking for a little bit further, before pulling me out from his arms and flumping me down on the mattress softly, along with him, too, but merely hovering his body on my top. I didn’t know what was going on the inside of Steven’s head, but merely giving him a glare that was full of questions, eyes throwing daggers and accusations alike, and answered by a clear metal blue colored orbs, gleaming again, I’ve realized. Steven had then sighing, fingers started to plant itself on the side of my cheeks softly, caressing it tenderly.

“I’d been asking you to have a seat earlier, nicely, and since you’ve… been getting quite stubborn and angered by your own thoughts, I thought I had to do this, to make you calm down, but the result seemed to be otherwise.”

“Look, Steven, stop your preaching al—“

“—Don’t you want to know what I’ve had in store for you? My _feelings?_ ”

And at how Steven had just interrupted with that words baiting questions, I stopped my wording altogether, eyes not leaving the older man’s eyes _–like I was searching a clue if Steven was truly going to tell me–_ before suddenly getting remembered of what he’d just done, readying myself to bare my fang if he was going to distract me again from the questions, after questions, making my brain quite getting twirled and how it made one Trainer like me becoming easily fooled at. But I’m no fool, and I knew Steven knew about that, as well; as I’m sharp enough to almost know everything that was going on, from events to events and connecting the pieces, ever since.

_I knew I wanted to know about Steven’s feelings, yet I couldn’t help but be bothered about his locking, and how it seemed to me: Steven was hiding something that he didn’t want me to know about. And that was what truly gets best into my mind, all the while I didn’t give a care about if Steven was really liking me, since I do already have a ninety percent of beliefs that he did, anyway._

“Do answer my questions first! Why do you _lock_ me?” I shouted, making the older man flinched slightly, eyes twitched at the side, before giving me a hearty chuckle.

“As expected of you, Brendan. With what I’ve just tell you, too. _Haa_ … I thought you wanted to know so bad about if I truly liked you, and now, this? This is… truly out of expectancy, coming from you. Or maybe, already expected, not that Arceus knew either.” Steven said then, with a small disappointment heard from, and leaving a small kiss on the side of my cheek swiftly, before pulling himself up slowly, with his hand, too, slowly retreating along from my cheeks; and it looked like he hesitated about pulling it away from.

Steven, was then reaching his hand up to the plastic bag he’d took with, rustling his hand to the inside for seconds, before a waft of delicious smell was taking toll of my senses, eventually making my stomach growled loudly, out of hunger. And just at that moment, Steven immediately turned to look at me with a blink of surprise, making my face turn into beet red Tamato Berry again, with both of my eyes averted from, letting a small groan out from my lips. Steven made a loud chuckle from, though, as he pulled one of the packages out, shoving me the warm and delicious smell thing.

And as I received the thing without actually giving a look at, I knew that Steven had gained a point in this situation, or taking advantage of. I’d never thought that I would be hungry, too, after such a long walk we’d had shared under the Cycling Road and to reach Mauville, on the evening, now. Never mind that, I’d never knew I could be so hungry to even let my stomach growled like some Arcanine on the top of the mountain, when I was angered with what Steven had just done.

_This surely seemed to be like some defeat for me. Geez… And now, I must be like some growling Persian in Steven’s eyes, becoming truly wild with its mewling, because I was hungry… great. Just great._

And noticing at how it embarrassing it was for me, I opened the package in a fast way, taking whatever on the inside before lining it up to my lips, and chewed it down. Steven had still his chuckle be heard across though, making me feeling I was ashamed of myself, truly. And as I felt my shame starting to make its way through to my whole body, to even let my stomach churned at, I made a wide gape upon noticing what I’d just eaten, stopping myself for a second as I barely chewed it all down. I then took a glance to the package, before turning to look at Steven, who had his smiles widened evenly; which I wasn’t sure because of what. Steven tilted his head to one side, then, eyes glittering.

“Is it delicious? The croissant, I mean.”

I didn’t answer him with words _–due to the still croissant inside of my mouth–_ but nodding quickly. Steven smiled evenly at my reaction, before reaching his hand up immediately to my cheek, caressing it with the most tender touches I’d ever received from. Blinking as I returned to chew the rest of the croissant, Steven let a small sigh out from his lips again, but I didn’t know or even identifying what that sigh probably meant of. I merely chewed it down until I swallowed it wholly, before smacking one of my free hands to Steven’s, eyes glaring up again.

“Answer my question. Don’t assume that I will let you go just because you gave me the most wonderful croissant I’d ever eaten from.” I said, with a low growl.

Steven just smiled from that, though, before parting his lips a little, inhaling a small amount of air before giving me his true reason of locking, with the two of us sharing the most intense conversation with after, along with small touches from time to time, that I didn’t get myself truly bothered with, because it was just Steven’s occurring habit and how he seemed sincere with, expressing it, now.

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

 “So, you’re saying, you’re locking me, because you don’t want me to pull myself into danger, due because I don’t know the Aqua’s grunts were tailing me, ever since before we reached the Slateport?”

I asked with two wide eyes then, had already finishing the rest of my croissants from, looking at Steven with the most incredulous expression I’ve ever made. Steven nodded softly. For which seemed like eternity, I was then shocked, making the room suddenly become empty with voices, but enriched with our steady breathing, from time to time. I didn’t know what to say once I’ve learnt about this new thing, however, becoming slightly fuzzy in head, since I still didn’t believe what had just happened, with me not knowing, when I claimed I was sharp _–in my mind only, though–_ enough to perceive things.

And by hearing what Steven had just explained to me, to even let him going outside to made sure he would beat the criminals out without involving me with _–since I didn’t know about it–_ made me felt slightly mixed up inside: of being happy, delighted, but sad and worrying all the same. Happy and delighted because Steven was protecting me and thinking of my well-being, and sad and worrying, mostly because I was making him involved with the things that I shouldn’t let him be, when I had my partner around and how I am strong enough to prove that even the grunts flee himself alive when he’d seen me; right on the Slateport’s Museum.

“Um… I don’t know what to say right now, but… I’m sorry. I… I jumped into conclusions earlier. I even accuse you of… things I shouldn’t had said. To even question with a tone of accusation when you are actually thinking of me…” I said then with a quite mumbling tone, letting the older man smiled.

“It is alright, Brendan. I’d just never thought you will snap out like that. It is surprising and first in my experience to see you like that, really.” Steven chuckled.

As I never expect too, Steven was actually kind hearted and very apologizing, as a person. I had the thoughts that he only did this with me, though, not everyone else. Humming, I then averted my eyes from the older man and looking to the soft mattress below, hands absentmindedly pulling at the soft surface as I continued.

“Still, I am sorry. I am acting truly like a brat now, aren’t I? I’d never thought the Aqua would even go that far, though. I thought all this time, I’m safe. Though the opposites happened instead...” I sighed again, letting my eyes closed for a second, before opening it up again to take a look on Steven, through the corner of my eyes.

“Stop apologizing. I do understand how you feel, actually. But that aside…” Steven paused, hands started to find itself on the side of my cheek first, before trailing up again, until it stopped right on the side of my scars, again.

_I wonder why did Steven keep having interest with those old, hideous things, ever since, anyway?_

“… Would you like to know about my feelings? For a trade with your scars’ story, of course.”

And at that, I slapped my hand playfully to Steven’s hand, making a loud click of tongue.

“No, thanks. I’d rather keep it to myself.”

Steven chuckled again, before returning his hand to my scars again, making me snapped both of my eyes to the older man, glaring both of my orbs until it felt like it was stretched from, all the while just gaining myself another persistent question. I knew Steven wouldn’t let information roamed free _–especially about his feeling, he said–_ but seeing how he was insisting in questioning my scars too, made me getting quite having a headache, from. I knew I should have one day made him just being honest with his own confessions, rather than taking up my scars every single time.

“But you kept asking me about it, Brendan… Are you sure, though? I have these urges to let you know right now, if you’d like.” Steven smiled warmly.

_Like he was even serious._

“Only if you’re not wanting, pestering, or questioning to know about how I got my scars to begin with.” I said with jutting both of my eyebrows up, smirk playing on the corner of my lips.

And that, Steven caressed my scars for one last time, before pulling it away softly, letting a small cooing sound of being disappointed _–quite dramatically in my opinion–_ which made me felt in the slightest bit annoyed, rolling my eyes from.

“Now I can’t afford to do just that, it wouldn’t be right. I meant: we’ve _agreed_ upon this.” Steven said with a grin forming on the side of his lips, which made my eyes turned as cold as daggers, brows getting even more furrowed from, to almost looking like it was going to knitted together.

“I thought you are the one who’d get those ideas all by yourselves. And now you’d said that I’m _agreeing_ to what you said? I _have never_ even giving you my agreement!” I said to Steven, which earning myself a soft laugh.

“I thought you didn’t take notice of when I’d said those parts; so you did notice.”

“ _I do_! Damn Steven, are you trying to manipulate me, or something? Treating me more like a kid that could be manipulated?” I said as I chewed the inside of my cheeks after.

Sighing, Steven heaved both of his shoulders from; looking like he was giving up on the topic itself, or perhaps, my questions that might cause one to be irritated from.

“Trust me, I am _not._ I am merely… trying to see if I could tease you _–which didn’t work, since you’re still snarky–_ or probably letting your mind recalling things that you might miss upon, perhaps.”

It was then, silence again that overcame the two of us, with me huffing for a second. I noticed there was nothing to be talked upon, or anything that could continue with if Steven had brought the topic about trading information, which I wouldn’t like to bother myself with. Since I knew Steven wouldn’t be talking about his feelings but merely questioning me about my past and only wanting to know of, I wouldn’t like to heed it.

_I don’t want to invite any troubles, aside from the already persistent Aqua and things that had buried long in the past. So, if Steven is going to ask of it… well, I don’t know, I just didn’t want to heed it. Moreover, we just barely knew each other for days, not to the point of years. It wasn’t like I didn’t believe him –I do– but with me having these slightly off feeling –not because I had trust issues– and wanting to make sure that he wasn’t like some or any other person I had seen in the past, running away because they’d seen my scars, I decided not to and it’s one of the best options I’ve had calculated in mind. Steven didn’t run, though, but again, his reaction of that too… is somewhat a little to the point of no bother, strange, and all._

It was one of the most drooling and delicious offers Steven had made, but I knew it wouldn’t be that good in the end. Moreover, Steven had those smart brainers implemented inside, unlike me, so it would surely… making him taking all the advantages in the end; he would gain all information about me, meanwhile I would gain nothing. It wasn’t like I was going to compare the two of us, there were just _those differences: laid bare and visible, at times_.

Steven was shuffling on the bed beside me as I dazed into the ceilings blankly, making me suddenly gasped and turned my head to look at the older man almost immediately when I’d heard the small shuffling was reaching up to my side, closing the gap we’d shared as we had our serious and deep conversation with earlier. With my train of thought suddenly stopped and lifted up from when I’d heard a movement _–of legs shifting and sliding through the mattress’ soft surface–_ to even let me being gasped from, as it made the bed creaked from the weights we’ve shared _–a man and of a boy’s–_ I knew the older man, Steven, must be getting ideas over his head, again.

_I mean, he’d barely voicing himself as the silence take toll upon the situation, making me believed that Steven had must be planning something, that would be out of the brains and the worlds; again._

Not knowing of what possibly happened next, I didn’t bother with turning my head to, but glancing both of my eyes downwards, while listening until the very last minute swallowing what the older man had just said, to let it sunk deeply into my head.

“On second thought… since you’ve suddenly turned to be all quiet, not questioning any more, or at least, being quite active and persistent _–when I’d at least expected you to, as it made you turned to be looking so cute with–_ right after I’ve answered the reason behind the locking to you…” Steven paused, a hand started to found its way to my arms softly, stroking it with a slow and reassuring movement, before continuing with, “…Perhaps I should just show and do something that could made you no longer having the need to question of…”

At first, I made a _‘huh?’_ by hearing those words _–since I still didn’t get what it actually meant–_ until Steven’s body hovering on the top of mine and pushing me back into the mattress in one quick, swift movement with one of his bony and surprisingly strong hands _–to even let me unbelieving at how fast it was happening–_ was when it hit me; exactly like how I’ve been hit by a train and thrown across to the road and into the huge mouth of Gyarados.

I was widened eyes then, body started to tremble a bit as I saw how Steven had his eyes turned quite hazy and murky in color _–almost covering his usual clear metallic blue orbs–_ with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips, as I took notice of when he’d just leaned himself closer to my face. Feeling the need to scurrying myself away from as I’d in the slightest bit knowing what the older man had probably intending to do, I started to flung my arms in a quick, flurrying my way carelessly to the bottom of the older man’s body _–where there had been a gap where I could escape–_ and at least trying to free myself, but received a strong, pining grip on both of my wrists to even let me returned back to my original position, as I felt both of my hands had found itself on the top of my head already, letting a loud gasp escaping from my lips, eyes scrunched shut tightly.

“S-Steven!”

And as I felt I couldn’t free myself from the older man, my blushes started to decorate my cheeks as the heat started to emerge from, returning the thoughts that I had just forgotten; of what had just happened between me and Steven for two days ago, the first kiss that had been stolen by Steven, and what follows, except the locking. I then threw a pleading look to Steven, to stop whatever he was planning to do, if he was like what I’d in thought just at the same second; showing his love and furthering his advances through, from possibly a kiss to something else… maybe.

But as I gave those pleading look as my reaction, Steven immediately froze himself from, with a flinch. The older man didn’t move or blinking, and barely breathed for the following seconds, before closing both of his eyes with two hesitant blinks _–seemingly to be not able to glue or tore his eyes from–_ and let a sigh out from his lips. Steven seemed to be bewildered, or getting truly nervous at the same time, I noticed.

“Don’t give me those looks…” He said, eyes not leaving my face at any moment, but small blushes forming on the side of his two cheeks; making the older man looked dazzling, somehow.

Cocked one of my eyebrows _–as I was unsure of what to do and what was going on the inside of Steven’s head–_ I was then getting myself a peck over my forehead, hands started to release themselves from my wrists softly, but one stayed still, lingering like some air on the top of my wrist, before getting to move itself through to the top. Reaching out slowly, from my jawline, to my cheeks, until it stopped and reached the under of my hat again, caressing and trailing the scars I’ve had in a slow, yet tender motion. And as I felt the care of the most tender affection Steven had given me, I closed both of my eyes in response, and listening to the older man’s breathy chuckle from.

“If you kept giving me those kind of reactions, Brendan… even I wouldn’t be sure if I could even hold myself back, when I had my strongest urge to tease you, above anything else.”

Blinking both of my eyes open for a moment later, I found those eyes of Steven was getting glittery and looking like it was going to hug and penetrate my mind open _–to even reach and search my thoughts–_ if it wasn’t for his hands moving, and how my head had its strong will to not even letting Steven know what he wanted to know most. Glancing at my side with biting my lower lips for a moment _–from how my embarrassment goes and trying to calm myself down–_ Steven then reached his other hand on my lips, grazing at it. Flicking my eyes back to the older man, I blinked slowly, unsure of what he’d in thought, what he possibly think, and what he was doing, if anything could explain.

Steven didn’t say anything as I stared onto him, but giving me such… unrecognizable expressions, one that seemed to be never seen or even decorating his usual happy and beaming face. Steven did liked me, but I didn’t dare to ask him of it, since he’ll just—

“ _Brendan_.”

And as I was about to ask him what, I was immediately gasping from the lack of air as Steven suddenly lunged his lips over to mine, claiming my mouth in the most surprising and so not gentle. Not only giving me a kiss that was exactly like what he had done over under the shadowy Cycling Road, but also using his… _tongue!_ And as I gasped again from the sudden warm muscle probing through my lips _–in quite frenzied way–_ Steven immediately made his move as he inserted his tongue, pulling the back of my head strongly as I felt his tongue was probing through from the ceilings until twirling on the inside of my mouth from time to time, flicking and sucking with passions.

Startled from the sudden and foreign movement _–and how it felt–_ to even made quite shocked from the unexpected _–or least expected, but not so sudden–_ over the inside and how Steven didn’t blink his eyes for any lingering moments as he kept on doing it for minutes after, I knew at the time, Steven was truly serious with. Seeing how the older man almost suck my breath gone as he kept on kissing, I was then slowly creeping and putting one of my hands over his chest, patting at it softly for times, expecting Steven to stop, but it was futile.

As I felt Steven’s tongue kept prodding inside and collided with my tongue with _–and battling my way through with him as I returned the movement to make himself retreated–_ Steven had just seemingly gotten fired up, and wilder in movement. I didn’t know when exactly, but as I felt Steven didn’t stop deep kissing me _–and almost made me faint as he kept touching the inner side, poking on the most sensitive area inside to even let me eliciting a small moan, or gasps–_ I suddenly felt there was something that had poked one of thighs, making me stopped and stilled as I felt it. Steven, he, seemed to take notice of it too, as he suddenly pulled his tongue and lips away from, making me gasped and letting a moan out from, as a reaction from the suddenness.

Leaving a trail of saliva between our lips, and how some drooled out and trailing to my jaws, I started to reach one of my hands to wiped it, and that, somehow, made Steven reacted with, with a gasp. I didn’t know what was he thinking, but Steven gulped his saliva loudly _–I heard–_ before backing himself away slowly from, eyes not leaving me, looking just like he was going to strip me naked with those gleaming eyes looking so lusty and hazy, all of a sudden. Panting slightly, I was then started to push myself out from the bed and trying to seat myself properly, and that too, made Steven gasped and backed himself away quite hurryingly, away from me and standing up in the bed, hands started to cover some part of his body.

As I wasn’t sure what Steven was doing, with those flushed cheeks and fidgeting a little but unmoving, I tilted my head to peek over what he’d covered with. Observing for a minute or lingering minutes, my eyes then widened, throat suddenly getting dry as my cheeks were getting redder in color, too, matching the Tamato Berry in no time, as realization started to dawn upon me. Steven, too, had seem to realize on where I was looking at, as his eyes darted off in a distance, and his body started to face an opposite of where I was seating _–he was giving me his back–_ and a shudder, followed with a gasp was heard of.

And just by the time, I knew Steven was trying his best to cover the bulge that I’d seen over forming and straining to been seen, over the black clothing that was trying its best to cover the embarrassing experience. Not only that, I then realized, the thing that was poking on my thighs earlier was none other than… that.

_Then… the thing that was poking me was… was that bulge forming between his legs… that…!_

“St-Steven…” I stuttered the older man’s name, quite breathlessly, and gulping my dry throat down as I saw the older man fidgeted from.

“What is it?” Steven managed to reply with a nonchalant tone then _–as he tried his best to be not sounding nervous or anything, and pretend his bulge didn’t happen, etc–_ with a shudder that was seen over his almost perfect standing; if not for his pants.

It was silent then, before I scratched the back of my nape nervously, throat and mind couldn’t form any proper words to say anything, especially when I’d realized that the older man had just been… hard, because of the kiss… he’d initiated. I didn’t know what to do, really, but only stealing glances over to Steven’s back from time to time, and barely listening to my own heartbeat that had not seem to be stopping its racy and loud thumping ever since Steven had made his deep kiss.

A minute then passed. The two of us stayed still, my eyes only looking at Steven’s back, observing him to the every inch, nook and cranny _–and possibly drilling a hole over Steven’s back if it was even possible–_ and trying my best to perceive anything that could come from Steven’s mouth after, but none came from. Steven was almost like a statue, frozen and quite stiffen from _–but his breaths were getting quite ragged and sometimes he was inhaling lots of air, I’ve heard, in the smallest sound–_ with him not even moving from where he was.

I was about to ask if he was even alright for a second as I’ve had these thoughts, but then Steven had already turned his head to one side, eyes seemed to find the small room in the corner that he’d possibly needed the most: bathroom. I’ve ever heard from boys around my age _–from Gold, to put it exactly–_ that if one had been seen hard, one had to either… relieve himself through two ways: to let it calm by itself or relieve it by yourself. I’d never heard the details of how to relieve it by yourself _–as Gold almost talk about it the last time he’d phoned me with, but stopped immediately by Red, since Red had apparently visited him with, and it wasn’t like I wanted to know either–_ but seeing how Steven had those to even make a perfectly formed tent, I knew he’d had to relieve himself, since it was almost impossible to let it calm by itself.

_Impossible._

_It is just not possible for Steven, when… I was still here, and he seemed to still have the urge to continue with._

Blushing, I then shook my head strongly, trying my best to drown and erase my _–ridiculous–_ thoughts from. Steven let a small raspy, breathy chuckle out from his lips then, mumbling, ‘how embarrassing…’ as he strode himself without even giving me a glance or two, and reaching up the door to the bathroom. As he putted his hand over the knob and about to turned it, Steven paused to look at me. I returned the look that he’d given though, with a confused face, with eyebrows arched up curiously. Steven made a smirk then, one of his eyebrows arched up teasingly.

“Want to lend a _help_ , Brendan?”

I blinked upon hearing the question Steven had suddenly given me, voicing himself after the long _–and possibly awkward–_ silence. Not sure of what kind of help did Steven had possibly mean, I made a confused expression to. Tilting my head to one side, I furrowed my eyebrows as I made a low _‘huh?’_ and gaining myself a pair of jutting eyebrows from Steven. It was after a moment or two passed, was when I hitch a gasp, feeling my face going to explode from the sudden embarrassing realization, and earning myself a chuckle from Steven. Steven then waved his free hand dismissingly, soft smile started to replace his smirk on his face.

“I’m joking, Brendan. But if you thought of what I’d said seriously, maybe you could come in right _after_ me.” Steven said with a chuckle again, before turning the knob and entering himself to, barely closing or locking the door with.

And at that moment, thoughts after thoughts started to swirl on the inside of my head, brains, making me felt like I was going to be dragged into hell if I wasn’t going to dismiss what Steven had just said in his oh so poisonous invitation tone.

_Although, what Steven had just said, seem to be… inviting and how… it piqued my curious, really._

At those popping thought, I immediately shook my head furiously and slamming myself down to the mattress, pulling myself into a curl as both of my hands started to knock over my head. I know my brain must be truly damaged on the inside because of what Steven had just done _–from a mix of happiness, strange, alluring things, and all those things–_ to, making me felt like I was going crazy at some point, if this thing didn’t stop. I had the slightest realization of I knew I was one day, going to be infected by what Steven had done, making me turn into someone I didn’t know well myself, all along the way to reach the League and Contests. Moreover, knowing what Steven had just… did, and invited, that old man surely got some guts, by not even telling me how he’d loved me, already.

_He dared to invite me to help him to calm himself… too, well, that’s r-ridiculous!_

With both of my cheeks already heated up and almost explode from the swirling thoughts _–that had just happen in merely seconds to minutes–_ I knew I had to calm myself down, since it was evening, too, so I closed both of my eyes then, closing it tightly as I patted my own chest, to let the embarrassment away with, and let it be away with. I knew the night might be possibly turning into something wilder and wilder _–like what Steven had just did, and his own hard that was possible–_ I had to either let myself be asleep with, or getting myself involved with… something out of my reach, not comprehended well of.

_Surely, even if I faked my sleep, too, I should be able to get myself away from this situation, or lest I hoped. Even I… had never expected that things will go this way, when all in fact: I wanted Steven to confess, for Arceus’ sake, not this…_

_Or maybe, just maybe, does the continuation of someone liking someone else up, will eventually turn this way? I… am never experienced with, so…_

I scrunched shut both of my eyes then, pulling my hat down to close half of my face before steadying my breaths, preparing myself to go early in bed, all the while swallowing the embarrassing thing, and be away with the continuation I’ve had in mind with. Once I’d steadied my overly paced breathing, and how the sound of my heart’s beating rapidly had reduced a little, by the third time I inhaled a lot of breaths, I was then… out like a light, and into the land of dreams.

_And if I said into the land of dreams, well… it is not a peaceful dream, in all honesty, but a dream where Steven wouldn’t stop pursuing me over my back, pining me to the wall made of steels, up until the point of letting his shuddery breath reached over my ears and both of his hands started to wrap itself on my waist, until his other hand reached of my own and leading it right to where he’d seen with his hidden hardness…_

_Totally a nightmare._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

_[Steven’s POV]_

_Shit._

I’d never even cursed in my life ever since before, but this time, it was surely shit, in both experience and things that had just happened.

As I pulled myself into the bathroom and reaching the edge of the tub _–like what I’d done over back after Brendan’s falling asleep in my room–_ I led a loud sigh escaped my lips, eyes started to be drawn directly onto a perfectly formed tent between my legs. I knew something was truly wrong with me ever since we’ve shared the bed, with Brendan giving me a slight, soft touch to my face as I pretend to sleep, and now… after I’d kissed him because of how I saw his reactions, I knew I was dreaded, outside and inside.

Not only that it had occurred twice after what he’d did, but now… now it was even seen by Brendan himself! The first time, was obviously… not seen, and not like Brendan, the boy, knew either. It wasn’t like he needed to know about, or he’ll flee himself, already, returning to his own solo journey, regardless of what my father said. Even when this thing happened: after him seeing this, my formed tent, I actually expected him to flee, too, somehow.

What I couldn’t believe, was, how I was getting hard just because of Brendan was giving me a reaction by returning the kiss, when I’d never expect him to, or even knowing he’ll did that. If he didn’t… gave me one then, then… I wouldn’t…

I sighed, shoulders heaved down _–like I was bringing some kind of invisible burden with–_ as I rolled my eyes, finger pinching the bridge of my nose.

_No, I shouldn’t put it that way. I know this is due to my own and lack of self-control ever since. Maybe I should have… taking more journey of my lovely excavation to search another rare rocks again next time, to made sure I could be freed from this… unexpected things. But then again, I didn’t want to leave Brendan with, as I’ve been infatuated with the boy, deeply, to even done something that was out of my own control, reaching my very border of not touching him. Although I’m in luck that I didn’t spill my hearts out, since it could eventually led into something dangerous, and I didn’t want to shock Brendan anymore than he’d looked earlier; when in fact he was blushing, but he was half shocked, alright, not expecting a kiss coming down from._

Recalling what had just happened for seconds ago, I felt my pants were getting tightened in response, blood started to rush and gathered down in one place, begging itself to be released.

“This is why exactly that… I said shit.” I mumbled, as my hand started to find its way to the zipper, unzipping the part that had been doing its best to contain my overly affected part, because of my feelings for the boy.

Not only that, I knew I’ve been partly excited because I’d been leaving the bathroom door opened a little, all in hope that Brendan might came in and helped me out. Of course, that was only my foolish and selfish imagination, since Brendan wouldn’t most likely come from, due to his already heavy embarrassment. And how the boy didn’t recognize the feelings he’d had over me, thinking about the continuation as to what he will even did, if I were about to confess. But then again, I had the chances that he might come help, because the boy was a wonder, and unexpected at times, that I… even as man as old as I was, couldn’t handle myself properly. Not to mention, he already broke my barrier and self-control twice.

_For Arceus’ sake, just what had happened to me?_

As I pulled it down a little, eyes suddenly became heavy lidded _–because of the blood rushing down and how my senses suddenly took over–_ I then saw how my boxers had already its small taint on the tip, pretty much making me felt my very urge to release myself, right then, right now, if I could. But, on the inside of my heart, somewhere, I screamed to not to, controlling my very urge for not touching it, but waited until Brendan actually came; if he ever did, that was.

Things were: that Brendan didn’t seem to be going to help, coming, or even going to peek for a lingering minute after _–as I waited patiently inside–_ until I’ve decided it was enough, starting to get my lust getting over my own control and urges. With my breaths getting erratic from, scrunching up my eyes all the same, to made sure I didn’t touch myself, I knew I wouldn’t last myself for all the night if I didn’t release it. Not only that, I knew, even if were happened to calm myself down until I’ve back to the bed with Brendan on my arms again…

_It’ll end up pretty much with the same result: the same state as I was having right now._

“And I know I’ll be pretty much doomed for that…” I mumbled under my breath, closing my eyes again as I started to pull my own shaft from, stroking myself very slowly, all the while imagining Brendan, again, and again.

Brendan, the boy who had made my fay brighter than ever, all the while giving me all the heart racing things, almost releasing the beast that was called lust, lurking on the inside of me, and… even still thinking of my well-being, when he’d seen truly what had formed hard between my legs, purely because of him. And no, _not_ only that. He even called my name, stuttering at first, biting back all of what he wanted to say in the end. Although as I had my patience with my situation, I stayed there, unmoving, because I knew one thing that Brendan had never could perceive and said out loud; even when things went bad, even.

_That he wanted to lend a help, asking if I am alright, but had never did, because of his own embarrassment, and how he must be realizing that I am actually having feelings for. Unsure, dilemma, confused, that Brendan was._

Gasping, I was then starting to sped up my pace on my shaft again, feeling like I was going to release myself sooner than ever, especially after realizing how Brendan wanted to lend a help _–no matter how small it was–_ in my own perception, opinion, or perhaps, delusional and selfish thought of mine. And just right, in the third strong stroke, I felt my muscles suddenly hardened, my body arched a little as I stifled my groan into a small whisper like, calling out the name I’ve ever wanted the most in my life, scrunching my eyes shut.

“Brendan…!”

And at the same moment, I had my body shuddering greatly, releasing and spilling all of my pent up _–and quite embarrassing scene to be shown to Brendan–_ seeds into my hand, splattering some to even dribbling down to my wrists, and I even saw how some had fallen down to the shiny porcelain below. Fluttering my eyes from the still friction of pleasure I’ve even gained from, I let myself inhale lots of air I could muster of, before exhaling myself again. As I kept on doing that for the following seconds, I found myself getting totally calmed down, and far from having any kind of lusts going to swirl on the inside of my head, but beginning to exhaust myself from.

_Although, by this release and climax I’ve had, I certainly hoped Brendan to come help me… Oh well._

Shaking my head slightly from the nagging thoughts, I was then letting a small sigh escaping my lips, smile started to form perfectly on my lips, pushing myself to stood from the edge of the tub, stumbling myself at first. Seeing how my release had been too much _–compared to the first time I’ve ever did–_ to even spill some to the floor, I knew I had to… somehow, clean it. I was exhausted by the pleasure that had been taking over some of my control then, but I knew I had the responsibilities to clean it up, or Brendan will freak out tomorrow, in the morning.

Sighing at the sight, I was then cleaning my hands, zipping my zipper back and pulling a perfect appearance on me _–looking like nothing had ever happened–_ before cleaning up the mess I’ve resulted, with a mop that was available on the inside. Once I was making sure it had cleaned thoroughly _–to even made the porcelain shone under the light–_ I was then sighing blissfully, putting the mop down as I started to walk out from the bathroom, planning to get myself teasing Brendan, if I could.

Although, once I was out, and turned my head slightly, I noticed the boy had fallen asleep, with his body curled up. I was slightly surprised and feeling… how my lust had wanting to take over again, wanting to say how I loved Brendan, showering him with more teasing and a continuation of our kiss, but holding it all back in place. I inhaled airs for a minute or so then, closing my eyes for a splitting second, before reaching up softly on the bed, one of the hands started to crawl on the soft mattress, the other was starting to reach Brendan’s shoulder in a soft moment _–as I wanted to check if I was asleep–_ and be surprised once I heard Brendan had let out a small yelp.

I didn’t know what Brendan had possibly dreamt _–as he was asleep, for sure–_ but looking at how he was suddenly having his full of terror face and grimacing, I knew I had to withdraw my hand from. And just right at the moment, Brendan’s face turned to be softer than ever, again. At the same moment as I saw it, I felt my chest had suddenly getting a strange pang, slightly hurt from. I didn’t know it was because of Brendan’s reaction, or it was because of the touch I was giving him that he reacted like that in his dream, but knowing that Brendan… had might not coming to the bathroom earlier, had my thoughts suddenly having one focus and, possibly the most negative answer ever.

_Brendan disliked me._

I then sighed again, closing my eyes as I lingered my hand on Brendan’s shoulder again, not touching him but merely feeling his warmth under my palm, all the while having my thoughts swirling around.

_No, it couldn’t be. Brendan said that he didn’t. If he disliked me, well… he’d already gone ahead. Or saying the things he’d said back in the room we’ve shared. I knew the boy well, but I couldn’t help but still… feeling this. I wonder, what if I actually just decide to leave him here, and going myself ahead to keep a watch on either there would be criminals lurking around to attack him ahead. Would he actually chase me for it, or cursing instead? I knew some of the Criminals like Magma would probably target him next as it was near of the Mt. Chimney, so having me to eliminate them first would be..._

_No._

_No. I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t just. Brendan is just too precious to be left behind. What if he actually had faced difficulties, like what I’ve been frightened and anticipated of, when I’d heard he was going to travel by foot? Not only that, my father had entrusted him to me, and I must be… responsible for. Yes, responsibility. I knew I might make the boy be spoiled because of this, but then again, I knew Brendan was the type of not depending on the other person either, so… spoiling him alive wouldn’t actually affect him greatly, at least I had seen so of him._

_But I am doing this not because of it, truly. It’s because of one sole reason: I wanted to protect him. Stupid as it sound, I wanted him to soar the sky like how I was, being free and without duties to be locking you to one place, just like back then. And protecting him from those harmful and possibly leading to destruction like Criminals on the road, crushing them before he get what they want and putting the crimes at the large scale operation, leading to worst of the worst plan of things that I would better not describe. A freedom at its peak. Without one to break or disrupt the freedom that you deserved. With a smile that will decorate your face when you deem to be victorious. I knew the feelings all too well, and I had to help him for it, to reach it. I… just knew Brendan could do it._

_The boy had talents, and was worthy of the old days I’ve experienced, of exactly the same, until I’ve…_

Opening both of my eyes later, blinking with so much confusions, unbelieving, and how my heart were getting mixed up all of a sudden, I then planted my hand on Brendan’s shoulder all of a sudden _–as my thinking got hazed up–_ anticipating there would be a terror coming forth and down _–for the next second as I gotten myself conscious of what I’ve done–_ decorating his face, but what happened next was… totally the opposite. Brendan smiled warmly. At the sight, I suddenly had my heart beating from, feeling my cheeks getting a small blush, and how I wanted to give him another kiss, but holding myself in check, again.

Letting out a shuddery breath, I was then, starting to lean down on the side of the boy, wrapping the hand on his shoulder to his waist, and spooning him up from behind, slowly and softly. I heard Brendan let a low groan as my hand settled on his hips, but having no other voice coming up again after, as he stayed there, in my embrace, letting a small, light snore out from time to time. Perhaps it was because of the foreign feeling he had felt at first that he had to make those reactions. And by the simple reaction Brendan had just given, I knew I couldn’t leave him.

_It was one stupid last decision I’ve ever had, but… I guessed: it was quite worthy to be thought of. I mean, if I didn’t at least think things like that… well, Arceus wouldn’t let me seen this kind of heavenly view, right?_

As I stayed for some more minute with my eyes wide awake, I was then smiling widely, head started to plant on the inside of Brendan’s hair, and sniffing him up as I kept my control _–of not having hardness again–_ of course, noticing there were wafts of small Pecha Berry’s coming off from. It was suitable for Brendan, though, since he was one cheerful, energetic and sweet boy. No wonder my father liked and already trusting him in the first place.

Chuckling to myself, I was then, getting myself feeling bolder in action as I wrapped both of my hand on Brendan’s waist, pulling him deep into my embrace as I started to lull myself into sleep, too, muttering slowly under my breath,

“I like you. I _do_ …”

Before the darkness had swallowed me whole, entirely, taking me up to the lands where Brendan had awaited me, eyes averted while both of his cheeks getting truly red in color as I hugged him after.

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, if anyone was asking, why I didn't change the tag yet, was... simply because there wasn't anything important to be marked to be Mature yet! Everything had just been starting on the side of Steven's and nothing on Brendan's part (if you noticed ;D). And ahem, be remindful, that this is of slow romance, slow burn, so made sure to set your heart on a slow burn mode, too, alright...? ;D
> 
> Anyway, if you've enjoyed the long story so far, please leave some kudos to let me know! One kudos helped me to boost up my inspirations, like... overly 9k words at times (and how I reached chapters up ahead for this fic, so be ready for new chapters and new installment!) and... thank you for all of your comments and the lovely kudos! And Stay tune for the next chaps, as always! ;D


	11. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is now out!! I have been redoing a small part on this chapter and wow, see how much time it took me to actually proofreading it over and over! Ahem! Anyhow, everything will start to get a little heated up in the next chapters (before they reach the Fallabor part) and... challenging in the future chaps! 
> 
> That aside, too, I had a new fiction going to be posted up soon when I had get ideas up soon enough (another Goldenlaunchshipping!) so... made sure to stay tune! <3 I might or might not give notifications up in this note section but... enjoy reading it later, of course! 
> 
> So... now, without any further ado... what are you waiting for? Come and read the fic and this new chap, scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

The next _–and the other–_ brand new morning, I woke up with a heavy feeling that had been unmoving over my back, squeezing my lithe body out, and feeling there was something huge that had tightening around below, wrapping themselves tight _–like some Arbok wrapping itself tight on the prey it was going to eat–_ whenever I tried to move, quite hurting enough as I let a small groan from. I scrunched my eyes a little as I tried to shuffle myself again, but to no avail as the feeling never seemed to disappear.

I didn’t know what was it, what it was even doing there, and for what purpose it was, not when I wasn’t even truly wide awake from, but barely getting my consciousness back and my senses of. As I started to stir my body a little, I was then blinking myself awake for times, and doing it for some more time when I still saw blurry things, before light started to came into my sighting, making me lit up, all the while feeling a strong vice grip-like was still there over my waist, making me flinched from.

_I thought this is… like what happened back in the Granite Cave, when I was woken up by Aron that was actually jumping straight on the top of my face. It felt sort of like de-javu for me. And by what had gripped and squishing me out… was it Aron, again?_

Turning to tilt my head slightly from my shoulder _–since I couldn’t truly move my body by the vice grip over my waist–_ to take a peek of, with all my strength _–to see what was it–_ and not even bothering to see below, I gasped upon the unexpected.

_Steven._

Steven was there, on my back and truly close, with his eyes closed tightly as he was still sleeping with his light snore coming to be heard from time to time, decorating the silence _–and the awkwardness–_ of the room. His heavy body was actually spooning me but at the same time, squeezing me out from; most probably because of he was adult in age and that grown up body, possibly.

Staring onto the older man’s face for lingering second, with my expression being dumbfounded still, I immediately took a glance over my waist below, seeing how Steven’s hands were locking tightly _–like he was actually going to chain me there and vicegripping myself from running away–_ as I felt my face was by then, heating up from; last night’s occurrence. As I saw the sight, I was then recalling myself of what unruly things that had happened to me, making me feeling like I was experiencing something else _–of paranoia of some sort–_ for the morning.

_Not only that… I thought that Steven, last night… he, he was being kind of… creepy, to me, a little. If not because I had this feelings that he liked me, though, that was. All the same, I felt strange and mixed up inside._

I was then started to shook Steveb;s arms quickly in a reaction, hoping for the older man to be awake soon, all the while wanting to get myself out from his embrace as I recalled everything that had happened for the whole day yesterday too perfectly, too detailed, even; more like it was of embarrassing experience, a nightmare, or possibly, something else altogether. It was mixed up in feelings to be described, truly, for whatever happened, as I concluded it. I didn’t even know what was the continuation after last night’s event, with Steven and his… inviting me to come and help him as he went to the bathroom afterwards, after giving me a deep and overrated kiss as I went to sleep after, but feeling that Steven may or may not be brought it up one of these days, letting me couldn’t help myself but always being embarrassed with.

_I didn’t know what was going on the inside of Steven’s head at the time, but… but only concluding that he’s totally strange, alright. And to be honest, I didn’t even know how our journey would eventually lead to if he happened to be like this again, and again… I mean, I am… still 12 and…_

I cursed inwardly as I shook Steven’s hands again as the older man didn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon, hearing how there were small and soft groan coming from behind in response, letting me shaking and struggling even more as I felt the man had then moved a little, letting his weight lifted and shifted from my lithe body, shuffling slowly on the side of the bed.

“Hng… Brendan…?” Steven mumbled sleepily, voice having its unusual breath and deep tone after a long slumber, with hands starting to loosen its grip, quite softly from.

“Yes, who else?” I said, quite grumpily, fingers starting to swat quickly at the loosened tangle of fingers, making Steven stirred himself awake then, body started to withdraw from as he took notice of what had just happened.

I heard a yawn coming from the older man for a moment, before a shifting movement was the heard, following with a small creaking sound coming from the bed _–given that the older man was actually leaving the bed–_ and how it suddenly felt empty just right on the side of the bed. It was then, as I took my chance to started to hurry and pushed myself out from the bed, my legs started to jump from. Although, before I truly landed myself out on the floor, I heard a small, bereath chuckle coming from the other side.

“You don’t have to be that wary with me, you know? I won’t do anything that you wouldn’t like.”

I then, immediately turned my head as I felt my eyes found itself on the older man, staring my soul out. I found that Steven was actually having his bed head visible, eyes having its small eyebags formed under; looking so disheveled at, unlike how Steven was, usually. I was about to say something to Steven then, only to be stopped once Steven had waved one of his hands elegantly.

“Steven, I—“

“—Pardon me for bringing some discomfort between us after… last night. I know I might look weird and strange to you, and creepy, in all honesty, but that was it; I accept what you’ve probably going to say. Anyway, I would like us to have a breakfast for this morning, before sending you up to the Gym today, just in case you’re forgotten your initial goal; to gather Gym Badges. Since the Team Aqua and Magma wasn’t seen for the day, I thought it was a good day to start our initial activities.”

I had then, at first blinking and face getting dumbfounded, before widening my eyes in response _–as realization dawned upon me–_ suddenly hurrying myself to ran over to the bathroom and washed my face, like in a quick zap, flash like. I never even thought I would be forgetting why did I come here in the first place and be truly caught up with Steven’s doing instead!

_I mean, just… how come? I mean, to become a Champion and a Coordinator was of my biggest dream and initial goal! Yet, yet… here I was, getting too caught up with Steven’s expression, words, wanting to know of his feelings, and worse, not even knowing Team Aqua had tailed me behind until Steven actually told me! Just… what is going on, that I even let my dreams be forgotten…!_

I heard a chuckle was heard and coming across from the door outside of the bathroom I was in though _–probably because of my sudden late realization–_ as I didn’t give it much bother or thoughts, too busy with my own mind then, all the while feeling my cheeks were still red from my own embarrassment and forgetfulness.

If my dreams were actually that important, then why did I come to forget it due to Steven’s doing? I guess I am just that… like what my Dad said, then. Although, I wasn’t exactly forgetting either, it was just… too caught up, too focused on another things instead of my own initial goals, getting strayed off, or something. But I still got time to redoing what I’ve should be doing, so, it wasn’t too late either, especially to get the Gym’s badge.

_Right, Mauville City’s Gym Leader, Wattson, and the third badge…  of Electric Type. I think I will survive just fine in this Gym, though… what about Steven? I knew I should think about my Gym problem and tactics to defeat the old man, yet here I was, thinking about Steven, again. He would be accompanying me for most of my journey, again –as his father mentioned, all along for my safety as well, and he did great on knowing the Aqua tailing me up– but don’t he… actually had things to do?_

_I knew I still had things to be questioned of his about his feelings, too, but after last night… No. I just… couldn’t bring it up. More like, I kind of get the gist of it, and would be best of not to be asked for; save it for later, on certain time, on right time, as I just realized I was rushing into things, forgetting the importance of the questions and atmosphere as I forced Steven up until what happened yesterday._

_I didn’t actually ask for trouble, so… it is better to leave it alone. I didn’t want to trigger another things either, so… asking could be possible, but what would happen next would be of most importantly not to be recalled. It would just turn awkward when we had supposedly getting along together on our journey, yet I made him do things he shouldn’t do, because of my questions and persistence. What’s more: what just had happened last night could actually occur again, so… bringing up another topic would be great._

_Especially in this morning._

“Hey, Steven.”

I called out the older man’s name right after I went out from the bathroom and washed my face quickly then, wiping it up until there was none of the water was visible on my face, looking up to the older man who had been standing idly at the bathroom’s door’s sill, waiting me to get out from the bath as he was going to go and take a bath, I supposed; since he had those towels in his right hand. I noticed Steven’s face was beaming in delight and happiness when we made an eyes contact then _–with me calling up his name, even–_ looking to each other as I felt his metal blue orbs burrowing itself onto mine, like there was no tomorrow.

“Yes?” Steven answered softly after a moment with a soft tone, blinking softly as he waited of my response.

I wasn’t sure on what to say when Steven actually answered me then, but feeling myself getting kind of awkward on what to say _–after when he said just earlier–_ and finding the topic not long after, with me suddenly getting on what to brought up at the last minute.

“Are you… going to watch me fight in the Gym? You know, I was wondering about this ever since, if you had either something else to do, like… maybe, doing your father’s errand or things to check... I was thinking to invite you out, just in case you don’t have anything to do in particular. But, it wouldn’t take me too long to defeat the Gym Leaders, too, so if you don’t want to watch, either way, I am _fine_.” I said coolly, with a confident grin that had been plastering over the side of my lips as I had invited Steven out to watch my battle; being confident.

I know what I’ve said was sounded more like a force to watch me out or something, but that wasn’t it, really. I was just asking Steven, if he’d either watch, or do something else, if he did had things to do. Steven, however, was being surprised at first rather than by answering. He was rendered speechless for what felt like ages, eyes blinking rapidly _–in a haze, still quite unbelieving state–_ and staring at me, with lips parted slightly, before actually cleared his throat loudly, closing his eyes for a moment as a sigh exhaled through his nose, head shook from.

“Brendan…”

“Yeah, what is it?” I stared at the man again later, only to find his usual metal blue orbs had found itself to mine again, locking as I noticed the gleam was then resurfacing.

“Are you sure? You do know of what happened last night between us. Aren’t you supposed to be scurrying yourself off from me though? Not only that, you should… scold me or something, or even best, avoid me. I was being creepy to you, yet you still invite me to watch your battle. Aren’t you s—“

“—Steven.” I interrupted immediately then, eyes narrowed down as I took note that Steven was actually surprised from.

I didn’t really get what was happening on the inside of Steven’s head at the time, really. More like, I was actually confused that his expression was like, betraying what he was actually saying to me. Like, he was going to shove me away or regretting what he’d said and done last night, yet his face was saying he was actually happy to see me, all the same. I didn’t understand how I came to understood the older man’s meaning and expression at the time, but… I was maybe, kind of getting used to Steven’s words, gestures, meaning and all, a little. Not wholly.

“Would you like me to scold you then? Or avoid you, like you said. I don’t mind if that was what you wished, truly. I am fine with having journey by myself; since it was how it was ever since.” I said then, shrugging my shoulders as I noticed Steven’s expression had gone rigid, eyes dilated a little.

“N-No! That wouldn’t be wise of you to do that!” Steven said with panic tone, legs had then started to walk to my side, reaching me up in no time as he still wore that pleading face.

_Well, so Steven’s face was actually showing and expressing what he had actually felt inside, truly. Just like what I’ve thought earlier then, of him betraying his own words and sending venoms out to me, when in fact he wouldn’t do that. Not like Steven had ever could do that to me, in the first place, because he was too kind to do that… Not that I would take advantage of it, though._

“Then, why did you suggest it to me, earlier? _Steven_.” I said then, starting to fold my hands as I stared up to the older man, who had his shoulders flinched from my words.

“I… thought that one should be acting like that when countered by things that shouldn’t happen. I know you’re still too young to understand, yet I—“

“Steven. Okay. I _understand._ You want me to say you’re creepy. Okay, you _are_ , first, and you are strange as well; that’s second. Ever since the Granite Cave incident, to put it honestly. Who the hell would be actually being touchy feely the first time they met, anyway?” I said again, eyes giving glares of daggers to Steven, who averted his eyes from me guiltily, making dejected like Zigzagoon there, all the while mumbling, _‘sorry’_.

I merely gave a sigh and shrugged my shoulder, feeling quite at fault _–by saying those truth and awful things to–_ as well.

“It’s alright. At least you know where this is going if we kept continuing and saying your fault here and there. And listen, I know I might repeated what I’ve ever said, but: I wouldn’t agree to go on a journey with you if I disliked your company, if that is what you are going to say next, just like back in Devon Corp.” I said then, sighing loudly as I made a cringe like smile to Steven, who had apparently returned to look at me with… some kind of unreadable expression.

Not sure what he was thinking at the time, I merely heed or pay it no attention as I continued up again.

“I… too, didn’t invite you because of what happened last night, either, alright? More like, it didn’t have any connections or anything in between. I merely invited you, purely because I had the thought that it is better to watch my battle rather than having nothing to do, with you waiting on the outside or wandering aimlessly; if you don’t have errand that is. Moreover, we are actually going to get on together on the journey ahead, Steven, so… maybe we could actually work each other’s battle style, by watching or anything, just in case if there was even anything to happen, that is.”

Steven had then hummed, agreeing to what I’ve said _–to my surprise–_ and giving me a strong nod.

“Right, I actually missed that part out. I am sorry. I am sorry for dragging you up until this point where I had even missed that loophole. I knew we should work on together at the time. And I will watch your battle. I didn’t have anything coming up from my father as of yet, but watching your battles techniques might not of a bad idea.”

“Nah. Stop saying you’re sorry. I too, am, sorry… for being persistent to you, asking if you liked me and such ever since, to even forgetting I had still my Gym to be challenged; up until you’ve brought it up. And thanks.”

It was then silence that had overcame the two of us after I thanked Steven, making the room that had been quiet becoming awkwardly silenced from, until Steven had actually trembled for a moment, chuckling for a moment before eventually bursting out in all laughter. I was actually jumped on my own two feet as I heard the sudden laughter coming from the older man, widening my eyes in horror as I saw Steven was actually laughing like he was actually having slightly loose screw and control over his mind. I wasn’t sure on what so funny about what I’ve said then, but seeing how the older man laughed so hard made me couldn’t help but questioning it.

“Uh… Steven?”

Steven had then stopped laughing altogether as he wiped the side of his eyes _–as there were tears formed there, too, I realized–_ wheezing his chest out, patting at it slightly before turning to look at me, with a side of his lips still curved upwards.

“I—am sorry. For laughing, I mean. I just couldn’t help but realizing that we kept apologizing to each other these days, so… it is too funny to be missed.” Steven chuckled again then, making me blinked my eyes in confusion.

I didn’t know how come did apologizing could be sounded like a joke, but… well, Steven is Steven. Maybe his senses of jokes are different than me, and that was final. I merely give a cringe as I saw the man had then gave me one big wide smile. As I saw Steven was actually beaming in happiness, I merely made a smile to him then, patting his shoulder twice _–to give him a ‘it’s cool’ sign–_ before actually moving myself to get to the bed, sitting myself down there.

I saw Steven’s eyes actually followed me to where I was then, before actually smiling _–as I stole glance to his face–_ and coming to the inside of the bathroom then, turning on the shower, letting me do the things I wanted for a moment as he left me to my privacy. As I waited for the older man for his bathing, I was then hurrying to snuck my PokeNav out from my bag and fiddling with it for minutes, be eventually absorbed with.

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

“So, Steven. I was wondering this ever since… but. Tell me, why did you get yourself truly bothered when I was inviting you to watch my battle earlier, though?  You know, I kind of could read your facial expression this morning. I know you want to say _something else_ , but you directed it up to somewhere else, like how I should be avoiding you…” I said then as we took a breakfast on the Pokemon Center’s first floor, seating side by side on the public area of the couches and tables alike on the lounge, as I took a spoonful of my Pecha Berry cakes in the morning.

Steven was almost choked himself when he actually held a glass of coffee _–since Steven seemed to be also lacking of some sleep and totally caught off there, by my sudden question–_ on his hand then, eyes staring straight to my face. I pretend I didn’t felt those piercing eyes was actually drilling a hole to my body, as I shoved a spoonful of the cake straight to the inside of my mouth then, melting on the inside softly as I felt the cake was beyond heavenly in taste. I was beaming in delight as I take another spoonful of the cake again and again, all the while hearing a loud clear of throat coming to my side, taking up my whole attention.

“Brendan. Please just forget the whole incident or questions we’re having this morning. We were currently having breakfast and you do know that it is _not_ appropriate to be brought upon.”

“Like I _could,_ Steven. And, that, forget what is appropriate and whatnot for a second. If it isn’t so important, why are you almost choking when I ask you this, _hmm?_ ”

Steven’s shoulder had then gone frigid as I pointed one of my fingers up after him, making me feeling like I was actually going to tease Steven up if I questioned it up further; turning the tables on him, out of everything he had done to me by teasing, be it either intended or not, or simply because returning of what he’d done ever since. And by what had happened last night, I found it… _if_ I was about to bring it up, I was supposedly going to face problems by the time, so…

“Well, I supposed you are having _reasons_ for not telling me. Okay, I will not ask again, then.” I said then _–but it sounded more like I was actually going to invite Steven’s thoughts slip and out–_ with a small pout, interrupting whatever it was Steven was thinking about, all the while looking at Steven who had sat himself rigidly on my side, noticing at how there was visible pink blushes on both of his cheeks, decorating the pale skin with pink color in response.

Steven had then waved one of his hands in response for sometime _–out of awkwardness–_ quite frantically, as he turned to face me fully after.

“J-just forget it, Brendan, it is of no importance compared to your dreams. More like, just focus on your dreams and goals ahead, Brendan, alright?” Steven paused as he took a sip of his coffee, before actually continuing it up again.

“Also… Didn’t you ask me about how to become Champion and everything back in the Granite Cave? If you remembered, too, I gave you the answer to your question back then. And by what I’ve answered… and by now, I think it would be better if I share it with you. I would be helping you to reach your goal and would turn that as my focus as we are going to have a journey together. That aside… have you come up with tactics on how to defeat Wattson?” Steven had then questioned and directed me into his new question, making me slightly surprised from, but going along with as I found what Steven said was actually true.

“Hmm, I kind of have. I am going to use my Grovyle and Ralts. I know Ralts might not of a good idea to be having there as a main offense, so… Grovyle it is. Although I had confidence that my Grovyle would just do fine, it is never too late to ready my Ralts, too, just in case.” Confidently, I made a thumbs up pose to Steven, earning myself a small smile in return.

“It is not of a bad choice to be had, and… it is never too bad to have confidence too, but… _remember,_ Brendan. Wattson is not the type to play around or showing weaknesses, not to even if you are supposedly to be on his side by battling together. He will always have tricks up to his sleeves whenever you thought that he didn’t have one, especially when he’d been in a pinch.” Steven chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee again as he fluttered close his eyes for a moment, before blinking up as he looked at me.

“Hmm.” Was all I’ve said before I returned to eat the rest of the cake, not questioning of what Steven had said as I was taking my MooMoo Milk on the side of my cake, gulping it down in no time.

Not wasting anymore time, though, I immediately stood up as I was about to return the platter and the cup to the section of recycle on the back, followed by Steven who had apparently didn’t have anything for breakfast, with only a cup of finished coffee in his hand, making me couldn’t help but smiled when I stopped there to see Steven putting the cup down. Steven turned to tilt his head to one side at me, brows arched slightly from.

“Nah, nothing, Steven. Aren’t you going to be hungry though, by not having breakfast?” I asked, quite concerned to Steven’s not having breakfast, only to get a soft wave of hand with a bright smile.

“I couldn’t eat well in the morning, Brendan. I wished I can stuff my stomach up with something, but I could never. To me, it is good that you’ve eat breakfast properly, since you’re still growing.” Steven laughed as he reached one of his hands to pet my head _–more like, my hat–_ making me let a low growl in response, enough to made Steven pull his hand back in no time.

“Treating me like a kid, _again_.”

“Not… exactly. I am just concerned about your growth spurt and your… conditions, all the better. And thank you for your concern and asking over me not having breakfast. It is truly appreciated.” Steven said then, before actually turning from me as he walked ahead, with me following him behind in no time.

We had then not talking about anything as we walked ourselves out from the Pokemon Center and to the outside, greeted by the fresh air of the morning, along with windy breeze. Steven’s silvery strands had flown and about as the wind touched and gently played with from time to time, seemed to be teasing and throw some kind of wisp to it, I noticed. It was really a sight in the morning _–and too dazzling–_ truly, especially if there was anyone else was around there, passing by and all, which could result in screaming and all. I knew the girls would just flock to Steven in no time, especially if they saw those toned body beneath those fancy suits...

But that would be _impossible,_ since Steven is not actually fond of showing his body here and there, and how he wasn’t in the slightest bit looking like Brawly, who actually likes to sunbathing and showing his muscles back in Dewford, at least. The last time I saw Brawly after I defeated him in the Gym, was actually him getting depressed and throwing his clothes immediately, just to swam to the sea ahead and swimming around _–in depression and wanted to chill his heart out–_ as girls turned to flock and stand by the beach’s side, squealing and whatnot as Brawly shouted there.

_It was a sight to have… and a memory to be had, before I went back to the Devon Corporation by Mr. Briney’s ship… and passing by with him still swimming around there._

As I turned to stare blankly to the older man _–with my thoughts running over him and to even comparing him with Brawly–_ I was actually shocked when I saw Steven had actually turned to look at me then, eyes gleamed and concerned as I didn’t react to his calling.

“Brendan? Are you alright?”

“I… I am. Sorry for spacing out. I just had… things to be thought of and…” I trailed off then, cheeks getting red as I realized just what it was I was thinking about.

Steven seemed to take notice of my blush then, as he then reached one of his hands to my head again, patting at it as he gave me a soft chuckle, merely paying it of no attention as he gave me another answer, which sounded like a compliment but more of… a tease, in a sense.

“ _Strange boy_.”

“Boy?!” I shouted quickly, face pouting _–when I felt my face was actually red in color too, which made me not so trusty–_ as I noticed Steven was calling me a boy, making the older man smiled evenly as he then turned to look at the distance for a moment, eyes seemed to be fixated on the east side of the Mauville City as he was standing still.

“And Brendan. If you’d like, would you like to practice your Pokemon… with me? Maybe I could help you with in preparation of facing Wattson, since the weather is nice and all. And not only that… maybe you can fill your Pokedex with my Pokemons as we battled through. And we could work it out together when we had double battles, by learning each other’s Pokemon and moves. I felt kind of rusty after days of not training as well, so…” Steven beamed as his eyes found its way to return to me, making me infected as I gave him a beam of smile in return, eyes sparkled from the invitation; and the oh so inviting of filling Pokedex, having my first battle with the older man.

“Sure! Thanks for the invite and helping me out, Steven! I would be more than glad to help your rustiness. Hahaha!” I said confidently, making the older man just chuckled as he gestured his hand _–to give me a sign to follow him to somewhere–_ with no further ado, as I followed him on his back, grinning from ear to ear.

As I wondered on what kind of Pokemon did Steven actually had and all, I found that being able to fight Steven was obviously a good idea. Perhaps by learning from his move, his Pokemon, I could and might just pull my dreams and be the aspiring Champion, all the same, Coordinator. It wasn’t too bad as I had those in sight, really. And as I went into half dazing, I found off we were, to go training my Pokemons together with Steven and his Team ahead, in preparation to face Wattson.

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

“Metagross, dodge and use Metal Claw on Sceptile!”

“Sceptile, dodge and use Leaf Blade!”

As I was training with Steven up in the beach, my Grovyle had not long, been evolved to Sceptile as it gained enough EXPs and learnt new moves, all the while suddenly getting agile, as Steven was suddenly having idea on to take a speed and dodging training, instead for battling. We still used some moves to make sure the other would be able to dodge though, so it was actually intense and how I felt like I was actually challenging a Gym Leader, or possibly… a Champion.

_Since Steven’s Pokemon –by what I’ve known: Skarmory and Metagross– was actually truly unusual to be seen, not to even mention, new Pokemon that had to be discovered upon the Hoenn Region, I just had the felt of something, off, coming from Steven. Not only that though, the Pokemon he had was actually too experienced and all the same, strong, as we had our battles, like it had been in long years of battling, knowing exactly the same pattern and such, to even easily dodged my Sceptile’s movement._

_I didn’t know why, but by battling Steven, I was actually reminded of the old former Champion that I’ve been watching over the old tapes over and over, when my Dad was actually having difficulties on defeating the old man… and brought the tape over to me, telling me to watch it as I was still a kid. I remembered the old man was actually having strange Pokemon like Metagross as well, but when I was a kid I was unsure of what it was, so I actually only watched it without thinking anything further and be mesmerized._

I wasn’t sure on how long has it been while the two of us was actually training our Pokemons and practicing dodging after, but at the time that Metagross was actually getting hit after Sceptile doing dozens of Leaf Blade and slashes from time to time by its agilities and swift dodge, I just knew that Metagross would eventually got tired from and would not be able to dodge the attack up, making me curled my fist up in victorious pose. Until Steven actually smiled and commanded the blue metal arachnid with a power that was enough to send my Sceptile stumbled and off balanced, that was.

“Metagross, use your chance by using Double-Edge!”

The Metagross had then suddenly blinked both of its eyes in response and body slammed its huge body to Sceptile, making my Leaf Partner cringed and actually trying its best to withstand Metagross’ full metal strength as it pulled its claw with lead blade, making the metal arachnid letting out a metallic sound as it recoiled from the attack as well. I wasn’t sure on how to actually react when I saw Sceptile was actually almost toppling back from being unbalanced and being pushed behind, but luckily, Sceptile was swift enough to jump up and out from Metagross’ attack as it started to hover the air above. And at the chance given, I was immediately taking the chance to attack Metgaorss that had been apparently still shocked from the sudden impact and recoil.

“Sceptile, use your chance to roll down and use Leaf Blade on Metagross’ back!”

As I shouted that, Sceptile made a small nod in response, kicking up its feet in the air as it the rolled down below and straight to Metagross’ body _–like some meteor shower–_ and slammed the claw with leaf blade straight to the arachnid. The combination was enough to send the Metal Pokemon scrunched down below and letting sand whipped up from the aftermath, making my visions were then getting blurry, as I wasn’t even sure if Metagross was even still kicking and sound, or either my Sceptile failed on the heavy blow it was supposed to gave.  

After a moment passed, with sands starting to clear up from my sight, I was then starting to eye on what was happening at the time. As I saw my Sceptile and Metagross were actually still standing from, I made a devastating sound of _‘ugh’_ for a second, before the metal arachnid was actually swaying down for a minute after from and made a heavy thump below. And at that time, I knew that I was actually deemed to be victorious in this case, as I find my Sceptile was still standing proudly; even though it got bruises over the head and body. I immediately ran myself up to my partner then, hugging the Pokemon as I grinned from ear to ear, only to get myself a friendly crunch over my hat, and laughing it off.

Steven, however, as I took notice of, had apparently been shocked and froze himself from seeing Metagross being fainted straight on the sand. I didn’t know on what to say at the time, but merely made a sheepish grin as I found Steven’s metal blue orbs found its way to me, looking so baffled and amazed at the same time. Until Steven had actually closed his eyes with a smile for a moment later, then, was when I actually knew that Steven was actually being amazed, indeed.

“Congratulations, Brendan. I had never thought that you would be able to strike my Metagross in one perfect combination like that.” Steven blinked open both of his eyes again as he then tucked a red sphere out from his suit’s pocket, returning the unmoving blue metal arachnid to the inside of the ball.

“Umm, thank you?”

The older man had then chuckled as he returned the Pokeball to inside of his pocket slowly again, reaching me in no time. He gave me the most sincere and warm smile as I gave him a smile back.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect Metagross _–my partner–_ would be actually gotten hit and hard like that. Perhaps we’ve been neglecting our battling practice that I didn’t see that coming. Oh well, by seeing that move from you, I’ve actually learnt a lot. Perhaps I could learn one or two things from you, Brendan. Your Pokemon sure trusted you, I can see that well enough.” Steven had then turned to look at my Sceptile, patting the Gecko Pokemon head softly, earning a small happy purr from.

“Thanks, Steven. And since you’re being honest to me, I was actually just pulling that combination up in the last minute, you know…” I said as I scratched the side of my cheek softly.

“I can see that. I knew you went blank earlier, and … that is one bad move _–of miscalculations, fault, and errors–_ to be had as a Trainer, you know.” Steven then turned to eyed me seriously, stopping its patting altogether.

“And you must know that: when a Pokemon was actually in such dire situations, you should be giving out directions to save both of you. If you were supposedly going to do that with Wattson _–of you being blank, the fault and that error of yours–_ he would be most probably… took the advantage and push your Pokemon down in no time.”

_I hummed as I heard that then, making me nodding furiously –admitting myself of the fault in my part as well– as I learnt a lot from the older man in just hours. I wasn’t sure on what was it, but Steven, seemed to be having experiences with battling Wattson, so maybe he was giving me advices to counter the Gym Leader. Although I wasn’t sure what Steven’s status was, I just knew that maybe he was a Trainer like me, then. Or possibly, even more than that: as his both movements and battle techniques were reminding me of that old man in the tape, it was possible if he was actually some sort of Gym Leader, Travelers, or something that could remind me as one..._

I hummed in response again then, earning myself an earnest smile from the older man. I had then take the chance I was given as I was suddenly feeling like I had the need to ask of something that had been better not be asked until certain time later, yet… couldn’t help myself but blurting it out without any further thinking.

“Umm, hey, Steven. Why are you so… keen on helping me? I know it might sounds like I wasn’t actually being appreciative of what you’re doing to help me out with training and all, just like now… and reviewing our time by giving me advices, but… You know, even Trainers around wasn’t… about as kind as you. You should know and understand what I _mean and is getting at_. ”

Steven had reacted with his eyes being widened at first for a splitting second _–as it was almost not so visible–_ before actually returned to its normal state as he eyed me for a moment, before actually leaning in as he gave me a swift peck on the side of my cheek _–when my Sceptile was there too, seeing us, no less!–_ making me couldn’t tore my eyes from the older man as he pulled himself away slowly after, with a smile. I felt my cheeks had then getting red in color as I knew what Steven had just done, making me chuckled dryly as I felt embarrassment starting to get toll of my mind, averting my eyes down on the sandy beach.

“And that is about what I mean.” Steven then shifted his leg away from the sand as he was going to walk ahead and away from me, stopping midway as he waited for me to reach up to him.

“That doesn’t answer my question, you know.” I mumbled under my breath, starting to catch up with the older man in no time, letting my Sceptile following behind as well, as the older man led the way back to Mauville City, all the while leaving me in doubt of what he was even trying to say _–or letting his message coming across–_ by giving me that kiss.

And by what I’ve questioned, I did think that no one would ever be so kind and keen on helping someone to even practicing out before facing the Gym Leader around _–except for few, such as Steven himself, Hugh from Aspertia City–_ without even expecting anything in return. At least I do think that Steven didn’t expect anything back from me, since it was seen ever since last night, too, and even the days before, I noticed. And yet here, Steven was doing it. It was confusing and a delight, in my opinion, but quite disturbing _–as it left questions–_ on the inside of my own feelings, at least.

_Was it because of what Mr. Stone had said? Accompanying me? By accompanying, did it mean something like this? Keen on helping without expecting nothing in return? Really, now? I know Steven is nice, but… I couldn’t help but thinking about this. I had slight hunches about him helping because of what happened last night, but I don’t think that fits for what had just happened now._

_I do have the hunch he did this out on his own volition, freedom to do things, and possibly, liking me –in both romantic sense and not, I thought– but then again, it wasn’t that of what I’ve thought…_

_More like, what if Steven was doing this because he was actually forced, in feeling? Wanting to do something out of kindness, by a force that he’d made by himself, or having pressurized by doing this whenever and wherever, because he wanted to be looking good and not wanting to made everyone else be bothered by his true nature. Or more like he did this to conceal his true self and not making people question about him, but thinking of their own self; just like how I felt right now, although now I’ve questioned him out of it._

_And now, how I’ve interpret it out as a kindness because I didn’t really get what was it the older man thinking at all times…_

_If it really was true, then…_

“…You know, I was thinking about this. But, are you forced to do this _–every single thing you’ve did to help me–_ to me, Steven?”

At that so messed up _–not thinking twice, hurting, and possibly so not fitting the atmosphere we’ve just shared, I know–_ question, when Steven actually stopped, dead in his tracks and slowly tilting his head to one side to threw me a mix of anger, confused, baffled, and everything, I knew I’d probably said something wrong and should apologize, but then again, correct in my head.

“What are _you_ saying?”

I was at first _–upon hearing the thrown back question erupting from Steven’s throat–_ flinched and turned to look at my Sceptile first _–which had its head crooned and getting confused once it had seen Steven’s expression–_ before taking out the red sphere out from my pocket to return the Gecko Pokemon back to the inside of the red sphere in no time, and returned to look at Steven, very slowly. Steven was still there, standing and unmoving from his position, with his eyes flickered when I locked my eyes with.

I avert my eyes down a little as I shuffled my shoes on the half scrunching sands beneath my sneakers, getting quite nervous as I realized that I just brought a wrong topic, and probably digging my own grave by that question and unnecessary thoughts of, to even invite Steven’s foreign expression, in my opinion.

“I… I know it might seem rude of me to say that after you’ve helped me out to even training, and going to defeat those Aqua Grunts by yourself yesterday, but… Steven, I don’t know if you’re actually burdened by doing this to me. So… I asked that—“

“—I am doing this for my own freedom, and it is of my part of what I wanted to do to _help you out_ , Brendan. It isn’t like my father’s words affected me greatly to even forcing myself to certain extent, like helping you out in training; if you’d thought of this, and how I know my father wouldn’t like the idea either. And if you’ve thought that I’ve done this _–too–_ out because I wanted to impress people, forcing myself to do it because I wanted to look good on the outside, _I am not_. I like helping people out in need, and of what I’ve found needing one, to be supported through and _that’s it_.”

What had Steven said then had suddenly left an impact on my body and mind, making me feeling guilty and needed to apologize as fast as I could, by thinking of him _that –forcing himself to look good and things–_ way. It felt like Steven had actually read my mind for a second, there, but he wasn’t, I know, because I’ve seen at how he looked a little bit confused for a moment after saying that, probably thinking if either what he’d said was exactly what I was thinking or not, and doubting a little about it, also.

I was thinking that he might be trying to probe what I might think at that moment as well, but… knowing what he’d said just then had actually relieved me, answering my sudden boggled mind all the same, putting me in a little comfortable state. And so I knew that I didn’t misinterpret his kindness on the first place. Thank Arceus for that.

“I’m… I’m sorry, for thinking and questioning you like that. I didn’t mean to make you said all that too, in the first place…” I apologized then, making Steven sighed and waved one of his hands elegantly.

“It is alright, Brendan. I know you might think of me that way, at least. I just knew where these conversations are probably heading to, and so… …it is _alright_ , really.” Steven said again, making a wry smile in response, giving a low tone on what he’d just deemed important, to make me stop bringing the continuation up or apologizing by what I’ve said, possibly.

I wasn’t sure on how to continue either as Steven said that _–or how he’d felt at the time, but I knew he wasn’t angry, since he wore only his usual expression, not changing at all except his eyes–_ however, found myself flinched when Steven had actually threw me a question back for not long, continuing on what I’ve thought he’d possibly going to forgot, dropping and passing it by with. I knew I wasn’t truly ready when Steven had actually asked it, but being truly surprised when I saw him actually perked up in interest as I noticed on how his eyes found my body getting rigid in gestures, nervous feeling started to found its way to my stomach.

“So, what is happening on the inside of your mind until it you actually said these things to me? I know it isn’t your usual idea of questioning to even interpret my doing as… a _forced, thing_.”

I gulped my throat out loud as he made a question in a low, steel and sharp like tone, all the while noticing his eyes had gone steely in color, observant and truly like one Steel Pokemon’s traits, I noticed. I had felt my body slightly trembled at the unknown of what Steven had expressed then, only to feel a slight cowering from time to time as seconds passed by; possibly getting scared of what would happen if he actually knew what was it I was thinking. As I reacted nervously from and wasted a lingering second with Steven still eyeing my every movement then, I knew I had to possibly say something _–excuses, reasons, and the truth itself–_ or I wouldn’t actually found a way out by him possibly pestering me with another question again.

Hesitating a little at first, I had then swallow plentiful of oxygen before actually regaining my composure back, starting to part my lips a little as I started on.

“I, it is just me wondering about you. I mean, I don’t know what you are possibly thinking about almost all of the time _–from your actions, kisses, and to even locking me on the inside, until I knew that you were actually going to defeat Aqua goons that had been tailing me ever since–_ and now, now of all times with you giving me… vague answer on my question earlier by giving me a peck on my cheeks instead, so… _so!_ ” I then shouted at the very end, making Steven gasped a little, eyes widened from.

And even by the time, I didn’t even know what he was thinking to even made that rigid face. I knew Steven was not the kind that will eventually express everything out loud, more like in secrecy, and suddenly bursting in questions when he didn’t even know what he was feeling; or possibly could control from, just like what had happened as I was staying on the inside of his bedroom then, with his questioning me of if I dislike his company. Steven, as seconds passed, seemed to be struggling at how to form a proper words then, lips parting and closing and eyes averted a little _–like he was going to say something–_ before actually sighing, a finger found its way to the bridge of his nose, pinching it as he seemed to be having a headache, or some sort…

“I… I don’t think this had actually have been happening or having to do with anything, as we shared different point of views ever since, but…” Steven paused as he scrunched his eyes shut for a moment, before opening it up to look at me fully again, expression suddenly getting stern; like he was going to school me again, or the kind.

“…I do think this has something to do with our _age gap and experience_. By what I meant… _ahh._ To keep it simple: you keep misinterpreting my own actions, I see, wanting to know each and of what did I’ve done, and summing it all up by your thoughts, before sharing it up to me; not claiming the truth frist, but going with your own thoughts. And then you’ve assumed of what I’ve done just like… what you’ve said. And here I was thinking I was messing everything up, and thinking back, it was of… not really. So you’re trying to search a way to see of what it was I was thinking about ever since, and ended up… in this, messed up state like, what we’re just having, now.”

At what Steven had just said, I suddenly get myself snapped up, blood seemed to boiling straight to the top of my head then, as I narrowed my eyes to the older man.

“It isn’t a mess! And hey, you make it sound like I was the one who was the source of the problem itself!” I shouted back, eyes flaring angrily to the accusation _–or more like one, as I thought of it–_ only to gain a small smile and a small shook of head.

“See, now? If you’ve noticed, this is what I am talking about. I _never am saying_ you are the source of the problem, Brendan. More like I am actually had possibly done things that had made you think this way in the first place. I am… sorry. If I knew things would turn like this… I’d… rather… No. I will try my best to control and behave myself as we’ve our journey together then.” Steven sighed again as he turned to have a step back, walking in slow steps, only to be stopped once I’ve absentmindedly took grab of his wrist, quite forcefully.

I was sure what I was probably doing, what had gotten into my head and created by at the time _–not out anger on my part, more like doing it out of reflex, all the while thinking that I might be adding fuel to fire or showering water down on the two of us–_ but knowing I should spoke up to the older man at the same time was a must, or it would create more troublesome things as we were going to have a shared journey ahead.

“N-no! More like I am sorry. By what you’ve meant, too… I kind of get it. You wanted me to think coolly, like some adult way, I _know_. I know, too, I’ve been unreasonable to say those things to even made you feel guilty from, but, but I am in the wrong here, in the first place; by bringing that up and misinterpreting your actions, to even think of you like that. And… I am not sure if age gapes and those you’ve mentioned had probably things to do and affect how I think of you these days we’ve spent, but… Steven, I c-couldn’t help but admit it. I just moved here from the Johto and to Littleroot Town few days ago, so… so I am inexperienced with things, emotions, peoples, thoughts, interactions, and those whole differences, I know, even without you telling me, _geez!_ ” I ruffled the top of my hat messily as I grimaced, only to gain an arch of eyebrow from Steven.

“I didn’t mean it in that _kind of experience_ , you know?”

“Huh? Then what kind?” I asked again, only to get another sigh from the older man and a shook of head.

“You will know what I meant once you’ve gotten to the point of you are getting the same age with me, perhaps? That kind of _experience_ , Brendan, not anything else you’ve mentioned or some other _else_.” Steven smiled a little then, yanking his hand off to reach my head then, patting at it, before actually walking ahead again, taking small steps at time as he waited for me to follow him.

I was dumbfounded at first, but hearing on what Steven had just said, I just knew I had to at least getting to understand what the older man was probably trying to say: that he wanted me to understand his point of view, not misinterpreting, learning things quick and not planting the negative possibilities over someone else, and… grow up to be able to understand his perceptions, meaning, and intentions better, I’m sure. In other words: _grow up and be some adult_. Irritating all the same, the words are _–just like Dad’s words back then, piercing, annoying and heartless–_ but I knew Steven meant well, and possibly trying to get my mind broader, try to grew by those painful truth or something.

_Then again, maybe because of my inexperience like what he’d mentioned, and that was probably why…_

“Well, now you treat me like some _kid_.” I pouted, following behind the older man’s slow steps as I reached him on his back, purposely kicking the rubble beneath from time to time; to show my disappointment.

Steven had only let a small chuckle out from his lips and small ruffling on the top of my head from time to time, making me felt myself was even small and truly… a _kid,_ somehow, and how I’ve suddenly feel conscious over not truly knowing who Steven really was, just to come to think of it. I kept misinterpreting his actions, didn’t try to understand his intentions as I accuse him inwardly, thinking of him in a way that I shouldn’t have… and how… how I am immature, in a sense, I noticed.

And by that, and how false my thoughts of the older man ever since had only made me felt evenly, that I truly know nothing better about Steven _–not even his true nature or the older man’s friends, and whatever involving about his private live or such, since I’ve barely knew him in days because of Mr. Stone’s request of delivering letter, so I just knew him by the days I’ve spent with and that counts as I’ve just barely knew him a little at that, and too little in all honesty by the time we’ve spent until this very second–_ in the first place.

Biting my lower lip in realization and feeling myself slightly down from it _–by how everything started to sunk deep and down to me–_ I had then found ourselves, were not long after, have reached the Mauville City’s Gym in no time and going straight to the inside. I found it was truly important to say something to Steven then, but seeing the older man was only smiling as he waved me off and to the bleacher, I merely shook my head and going straight to challenge Wattson, the Gym Leader, not saying anything in between or even feeling the need to; since I want to show him the result of our training, and by not talking much was obviously a better option to have, better than speaking much, losing and embarrass yourself, in.

_Oh well, at least I know I should be, one of these days, grow up as I collect the Gym Badges and be Coordinator, all the same, trying to understand and perceive better of Steven’s goodwill and intentions all the same, and not forgetting to find a way to seek Steven’s… honesty of his feelings, later on._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's ends here! Next chapter would be mostly having another Steven's thoughts and... misunderstandings, and gets a little heated up, so made sure to prepare your soul and eyes and don't blame them, as it is expected to happen sooner or later :'D (life has this ups and downs... and so does this... fiction...)
> 
> Ahem! Anyway, not spoiling any further, if you'd like how the story goes so far, please leave some kudos <3 I really appreciate all the comments you'd leave and the kudos, and yet... I assure you all, nothing bad is going to happen to be truly, truly bad! Except for Magma and Aqua (it is expected ;'D)! 
> 
> Ahem, anyhow, see you soon on the next chap, right after I proofread it again! <3


	12. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is out, now! Have everyone been excited on what was going to happen with Brendan's practice? And yes, this chapter includes everything about, and of course... the peak of the problem! Ahem, not to delay your reading any further, just scroll down and enjoy the ride--no, read! ;D

_[Steven’s POV]_

 

“Sceptile, use the finishing blow on Manectric by your high jumping, roll down heavily and slash your Leaf Blade!”

“No, you don’t! Manectric, avoid the move to the left by sliding under the blow and use your Thunderbolt straight to the Sceptile and be quick!”

The heavy slam sounds reverberating throughout the Gym’s area and below for not long after the commands colliding was sure one of a thing that I’ve missed upon the last few years I went on excavating caves to caves, searching rare rocks and the finest of fine Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald rocks around. Ironically, those rocks had actually the same color with Brendan’s eyes at times that I almost mistook him as one fine jewel, but knowing he was a human with a heart that was at the same pure color of those… fine polished rocks.

_A good thing to have and ironically, I had come to love him even before I realized that he had the pair of lovely eyes that had reflected… the orbs I loved._

Having to see Brendan, the boy who had just moved to Hoenn just by few days ago still made me couldn’t believe my eyes but be proud and feeling my blood rushing to have a challenge, especially when I’ve seen him up close, battling Wattson from one of the bleachers that I’ve decided to be seating upon. And there I was, seating while remembering, recalling of that not just long ago before I happened to be here with, the boy had actually misinterpreting my whole helping him by feeling forced, but not truly taking it up to the inside of my heart.

More like, I just knew that perception would soon befell on Brendan’s thoughts, sooner or later, because I truly, possibly, looking like someone who strived hard for someone. Being kind, too, was a part of it, it seemed. But… it was all none but fault, at one’s perception and eyes. I never… even once, felt forced or burdened, or by what I’ve been saying, too, was actually right and fitting, settling in my heart, somehow. I had never felt like anything Brendan had assumed, or even knowing the words until the boy said it.

And to tell the truth, I am more scared by Brendan disliking me for it, for anything what I’ve done for, and eventually leaving me, just… like how, mother was, before leaving father.

Scrunching my eyes shut from the recall of the memory and slightly shaking my head from it, I had then exhaled long. I knew I shouldn’t felt that bad by the long lost memory by years ago before Brendan came to decorate my life here, but I couldn’t help recalling it a little, especially when Brendan asked me about _‘why I was being kind’_ , to him, to even made me almost blurt things out about myself; by me gaping and all, before eventually having come up with another reason.

Perhaps, if there was any reason available, I would like to say, that I wanted the boy to feel how it was being treated kind and loved, even if he isn’t even in the slightest bit knowing _–or realizing–_ about it. I didn’t want to make him feeling troublesome with, so I chose to keep my feelings closed, and not saying anything.

_It wasn’t like it was important enough to be told, in all honesty. I do think even if I do tell of it, It would just… hinder Brendan’s long and short path to reach the Elite Four and beat the Champion ahead, with the boy possibly thinking about it further and further, forgetting his initial goals, so… no, it is._

Sighing again, I had then fluttered both of my eyes open, decided to end my trail of wandering thoughts as both of my eyes fixated on the boy who had apparently tried to make a new move for the Sceptile, being truly agitated as his first attack landing straight on the area, instead of the Manectric, that had been avoiding the deadly attack, just by barely an inch. To be honest, I was surprised to see at how Brendan was fast enough to learn the new movement again, combining it fast, all the same not even predicting that Brendan would eventually be sharp enough to have that kind of thinking _–or wondering, he said–_ about me.

And not stopping there, I was caught off and surprised when he had found a way to dodge my Metagross’ attack and landing a heavy blow on it earlier on the beach, fainting the Steel Pokemon in no time. What’s more: he was actually using a Move that wasn’t supposedly able to hit my partner that badly; Leaf Blade was of a Grass Type. Perhaps it was of his talents of taking the chances and trusting his Pokemon _–by seeing his gapes and slow reaction with my own eyes earlier–_ badly or… he had simply those unknown of talents to be able to reach even greater power, strength, that should have been matching and on par with the current Champion that had been seating over the throne I’ve left… for the last few years and be replaced with the old friend.

_No, maybe even greater than that._

“I thought I was getting rusty in battle, but it didn’t seem to me that was the case, either, right, Metagross?” I asked the blue metal arachnid that had been seating on the side, silently eyeing the arena below, letting its red eyes flicked to me in acceptance, before focusing up again.

I knew by sitting there and watching the boy battling ever since the start, perhaps, I could learn something or two with. Since we couldn’t actually replay or observing the battles we’ve had on the beach, I supposed that was the time when I should actually be learning, observing, re-organizing, and finding our fault or mistakes, wrong combinations, the gaps and all the things revolving around. Maybe that, too, could be able to be used for our combinations of double battles with some other trainer, one of those future days: working on our battle technique together and be victorious all the same, sharing those precious, hopeful times.

And by my _–slightly selfish–_ hope inward on my thoughts alone, I had then surprised when I saw Brendan had actually pulled the move on Manectric again, letting the move starting to shone and perfected by each time it was tried and hit, and tried all over again; even if it was missing the aim at certain times, lagging a little due to Manectric’s quick dodging and speed.

“You know, I do think Brendan is up to Elite Four in just few more days if he kept that move around, with another new combination he could come up with.” I said in a whispering way to Metagross, finger pointing when Sceptile had actually jumped high in the air for a moment _–hovering for a moment with piercing eyes aiming the Manectric–_ before crashing down like some meteor downwards, sending strong striking Leaf Blades to the Electric Pokemon, making its howl shrill loud in the arena, from the over-blown damage it must had took from; like what happened to my Metagross.

Metagross made loud steel rang voice in return, shuffling its heavy legs as its eyes seemed to be fixated on Sceptile, all the while giving me a nudge on the legs. I wasn’t sure on what Metagross had probably meant, but by its reaction, I knew it was itching to have a battle with Brendan’s Pokemon again, or getting fiery from what it has seen and learnt, letting me knew what kind of Move that had caught the metal arachnid off, and fainted from. I merely chuckled when Metagross seemed to be agitated and shuffling for no reason then; also being amused for the very first time I’ve seen my partner showing different moods, aside from being silent and content by looking at those usual flat metal expressions from.

Once I’ve seen Brendan had actually then deemed victorious by that one last heavy blow to the Electric Pokemon, I just knew that it actually marked the end of the match _–especially when the Manectric actually made a loud thump of fainting over the ground below with dusts coming up to shower the Electric dog–_ with Brendan had the advantage and actually deserve to earn a badge and loud applause by pulling that move. Not only that, by seeing those overpowered movements _–and how it could be a threat to the other Trainers, like me, for example–_ I knew that I should probably tinkered my brain to try to find a way to stop, if we were going to be having a re-match or re-training again, aside from our working together on stronger combinations of the double teams, one of these days ahead.

As I saw Brendan had then smiled happily from the result and hugging his Sceptile and how the Gecko seemed to be grinning and started to chew Brendan’s head in response in a playful mode, I knew who deserved to be showered with congratulations after the match, all the while noticing Wattson sighing loudly across the arena, shaking his head while accepting his lose with a shrug.

“Well, that marks three badges for Brendan.” I said softly before starting to push myself to stand on my own two knees slowly, pushing myself straight as I had then saw Brendan going to reach Wattson up in no time, shaking hands as I heard a wave of congratulations and admittance of Wattson being not aware by the new move, and a badge that had been given out for showing his win and completing the Gym’s challenge, all the efforts he had made through.

The sight of Brendan below too, with him winning and smiling like how he was there, made me actually stopped in my tracks _–of when I was going to go downstairs to greet Brendan–_ and how I was reminded of the old days where I’ve experienced the whole thrilling battles after battles, getting heated up and gaining the badges with the Beldum, who had been worked hard to even pushed to the most extreme situations for most of the times,  that had now evolved into one Metagross on my side, now.

And now, since I had been long over the days I’ve started out my journey like Brendan now, just by looking at the brunette, truly made me felt that I could actually return from my retirement, stop excavating the caves after caves, from one region to other, and do a heated battle and challenge the other Trainers on the road ahead, to made up the time I’ve been neglecting my Trainers and replay the whole days… again. But… … _no_.

_No. I… just can’t._

_I had something else to do and I wanted to help Brendan throughout his journey, and that was it._

It wasn’t like I was restraining myself from it, either, but for now, I wanted to help Brendan. I might be lying to myself, but seeing him inspired to even lit a bit of fire that had died down to the days I’ve been suffering with, ever since. But, come to think of it again, I had not actually further interest than that and helping him is of… my priority and taking my interests. And like what the boy had said earlier _–more like an accusation–_ that I am doing it because I was forced to, I am not. Even if one of these days Brendan was going to say that I was even restraining myself to do better things for his sake, I… knew I can handle it. I just could handle whatever Brendan was probably going to say straight to me, as I knew I looked like one.

_I had… actually simply loved him by his concern of me, at times, but… I am willing, and he is my priority, that’s it. Loving him, to put it precisely._

Had I never said this before, but I do knew which line to cross and whatnot, and do knew if I was given only two options that had been spread over the lifeline that I had to choose no matter what between excavating and to stay with Brendan, I… _would choose Brendan_. I knew it was hard to choose, if anything, but I knew what my heart and brain said clearly. Simply because of how he is and how he was, and how he took my interest to one of great company, now having a place in my heart, too. Not only that, excavating could actually came later on, if I happened to have some free time, aside from helping him out… and of course, helping my father’s company by the time should my father had seek retirement.

Even if we had our age gape and different gaps of experience as a huge matter that could actually block our true feelings, and how it always hindered us from trying to understand each other, from the simplest gestures as something else, somehow, on how we’re always misunderstanding each other’s intentions and be angered _–for Brendan’s part–_ and how I’ve gotten affected too, earlier, I do think… Brendan would eventually able to catch up soon and getting what I truly meant from the bottom of my heart _–because the boy is a fast learner and quick to catch on things that had revolved around him or even without him included–_ all the same, trying to get myself working on how I need to restrain myself evenly from now on, and had to seclude myself on the cave if it was getting out of hand like last night, again.

“Come on, let’s go, Metagross. Let’s congratulate Brendan on his third badge, yes?” I had then started to turn my body, to walk ahead and striding my long legs in no time, almost reaching the stairs that had been leading downstairs to the arena, only to stop once I saw how Brendan was still talking with Wattson, registering each other of the PokeNav’s number, waiting for him to finish his doing and trying my best not to interrupt him, all the while hearing Metagross following me on my back with its huge metal claw leaving loud thumps.

As I waited the boy to finish up, I had then pulled into deep thoughts. I knew I made him startled earlier, by my stern and cold face, but… I was actually thinking that all these time he thought of me as taking advantage of his innocence and how I felt, somehow, annoyed and accused of, by that simple yet quite powerful to made one misunderstand as well _–perhaps because I had a sensitive feeling, or somewhere around–_ that it made me almost lost my cool there; in fact, I wouldn’t and never. As I strained myself to keep my composure after, too, I knew I was probably overthinking things and caught what Brendan said in a wrong meaning, almost forgetting what was Brendan was trying to convey, but thankfully, I managed to pull myself back in no time, making things quite better for the two of us.

It wasn’t like I was having purposefully pulling myself back to be looking good on those misunderstanding, pretending to be a rightful adult or something either, as it was just an instant reaction of mine to act understanding and trying my best to act not based on impulse, but good, understanding manner, whenever and wherever. And be honest with my feelings, when I need some kind of clarification, or seeking truth.

And there, I knew Brendan would never think that way of me _–more like I was overthinking things–_ so then again, I, no, we _–we were assuming things up from the others, pretending we were actually knowing every single details of the other, while in fact: none too much or better, and how we should learn about each other some more, spending times to get to know the other better, there–_ making it sounded that we were, but in fact, no. And that was… how I sometimes hoped Brendan would already be fifteen or eighteen in age, be mature and trying to understand me on what I’ve done, but then again, it was truly selfish of me to think so, and _egoist_ , on my part.

I sighed through my nose as I felt like my heart was probably going to stray off if I was going to continue my thoughts then, but… in a better term, I would actually prefer the boy stay as how he was even if he was one day, going to grow up with adult mind. More so, I prefer him to be honest and trying his best to understand _–even if he was sometimes, a bit clueless and confused, straining to understand me, to even ask things that he’d never thought made me had shown a new part to him, most probably–_ me in this case…

Then again, it was better if I am not bringing my reason up, or it will end up with us not talking and in a rut of our _–already confusing–_ relationship, when we should work our way out of instead. As I saw Brendan was actually still chatting with Wattson below, I had then decided to, just possibly, wait him on the Gym’s door leading to the outside _–to give him some kind of relaxation, not rushed and how his privacy would be of the most important, there–_ as I waved a hand on my Metagross to follow me up, and smiling a little.

As I walked ahead in a slow, quite a daze walks _–from thinking about Brendan and things revolving around the boy, to even recall my past and such–_ until I’ve gotten myself startled when my PokeNav started to buzzed from my breast’s pocket loudly, halting me straight on my walk and stopped, eyeing the device slowly at. I wasn’t sure who was it on the other line and how it sounded like truly it was in emergency _–as it kept buzzing endlessly–_ before actually pulling it out with a sigh and a small frown, to check who was it that had possibly interrupt the time I’ve been given to possibly relax after, waiting Brendan leisurely on the outside.

Once I had pulled the device to even align it straight on my face, I had then gasped when I saw it was my father who was calling, which I ended up to quickly pick the call up, dialing the other line up. I knew if my father was calling up, it was usually a matter that was urgent enough to be not overlooked, all the while knowing the importance coming from.

“Hello? Father?” I started out quick when the other device didn’t seem to be showing any sign of saying hello, or even a laugh coming from.

“ _Steven, boy_. Hello and good afternoon to you.”

As I heard a small hint of disappointment coming from the other side, I furrowed my eyebrows deep, getting curious on what was happening on the other side to even made him sounded like that. I was about to voice my concern when I was actually interrupted by a loud call of Mr. Stone’s name coming from the back _–probably from the secretary–_ before deafening for a moment, as it seemed the microphone on the other side was being closed or covered by a hand _–of Father’s–_ before returning to reveal to father’s voice again for a moment after, and how it was followed with a loud click of door from the back, in a hurry, perhaps.

“Ahem. I am sorry, I know I am quite busy with my duty, but Steven. I had something _important_ to tell you, my boy.” Father started out in a slow, whisper like tone.

_Was it something that I had perhaps… feared, the Team Aqua’s Grunt that had been following Brendan…? I knew I should bring this up to father quick, but… I do think it is better to hear what father was probably going to say first, before telling the truth and information to._

“Yes? Important enough to even made you leave your room?” I asked in a slow, whispering tone as well, eyes looking over the back for a moment before returning to focus on the call; once I felt the boy still haven’t finished chatting with Wattson.

“ _Mmhm_. Important enough to even make me should whisper things up to you, m’boy. This is about Team Magma’s… case. I wanted to know your position first, Steven, if you don’t mind. Perhaps I could give you a direction on what to do next…” Father sighed long over the call, seemingly stressed up, or being unreasonable of, I wasn’t sure.

“I… am in Mauville Town, father. Perhaps you know, but I am accompanying Brendan to his Gym Battle. He just won the third badge, so I supposed it is getting well, between the two of us’ journey, I meant.” I chuckled, scratching the back of my nape as I heard father was actually showing excitement from the other side, leaving huge claps sound and loud _‘Wow, splendid!’_ sound over and over.

“So, you mean, the boy I’ve sent to you had actually won his match today, again? I knew that boy would one day become the best of the best in League ahead! I knew he had the potential, unlike someone I knew, but eh, what can I say about it, wahahaha!”

“He _had_ , obviously. And I knew who you’ve mentioned about. That aside, father… what was it about Team Magma?” I smiled as I knew father had seemed to be tensed up from the mention of the name on the other side, suddenly getting quiet and how it made me felt… the importance.

“Since you’re in Mauville Town boy… and how I actually need the confirmation about Team Magma’s information that I’ve just contained from recently... Although I am not sure if it was even legit or true, but can you actually spot if their position was really up on Mt. Chimney ahead to me? I heard they were planning something by using a Metorite or something to awaken what we’ve possibly thought, worst in option, and better to be left behind ahead, in that mountain and jagged area ahead. I wasn’t sure if it was even true or not, or the credibility itself, since I am too busy to check it out, m’boy, but…”

“But you want me to check it out. I can help you confirming their locations, father, I knew I could… but what about Brendan? Aren’t you actually saying not to involve him and…?” I trailed off in silence as I asked the obvious _–of what my father had actually told me in the first place, to even send that troublesome letter just to let me know to keep an eye on Brendan–_ and how I’ve gained a dry chuckle from the other side of the line.

“And, _m’boy_ , about that question. To be _truthful_ , I knew you shouldn’t keep your eyes off watch from Brendan, but then again… I didn’t want to involve him as you set out to the mountain to confirm the credibility of the information: of Team Magma’s scheme, what they were doing up there. Maybe you’re already knowing this but I am… _too,_ currently having doubts and not so confident about to either to send you out or not, leaving Brendan or not. I knew I didn’t want to involve the boy, since Magma’s Leader still didn’t know anything about him, his involvement with Archie, and yet… I had doubts about what if the Aqua had taken him as a hostage, and things that could pull and endanger him, _that boy_.” Father sighed loudly onto the microphone, sound seemed to be straining to express what he actually felt.

I was, at first, concerned about the things father had said and thinking as seconds passed by, with both of us not saying anything or daring enough to interrupt the heavy atmosphere that had befell upon the two lines, until I decide to sigh and let my minds spoke.

“ _He_ … Brendan, had actually being trailed by the Aqua grunts after we sailed from the Dewford City and forth, but the Aqua had already set to the route ahead, as I was about to send them off, and they were about to go to somewhere around the Fortree’s Area, I saw. I didn’t know where they had probably heading off and planning to do there, but… father, perhaps, can you check the Aqua’s possible location and pinpoint it to me? Perhaps, we can actually search a little clue on what was actually going on as I could actually travel back and forth, by keeping an eye on the boy, as well.”

Father had then, gasped as he learnt the fact Brendan had already been trailed off, mumbling something like _‘Arceus, blast it,’_ and cursing around, until he actually sighed again and silenced himself for not long; seeming to be calming himself down. I waited for my father’s recovery from the shock for the lingering minute when the line on the other side went silent _–to even made me think that the line was cut from or something–_ and was about to say something, but at the time, Brendan was actually already on my back then, standing, making me truly startled from as he voiced himself, with a cheerful tone; from winning the third badge it seemed.

“Steven? What are you doing?” Brendan pats his hand on my back then, making me jumped on my toes a little, eyes suddenly found itself on the brunette, along with the red eyes that had been looking at me silently ever since, it seemed; Metagross’.

“I… am waiting for you.” I said then, lying through my teeth _–I knew, but I had to do it no matter what–_ and pressed a button to end the dial with, in spite.

Brendan, was at first, arched one of his eyebrows high _–questioning me, he seemed to be–_ before looking to my hand for a moment, eyeing the PokeNav, before returning to lock his blue oceanic orbs with mine, looking so observant and vibrant like the clear sea ahead…

“Waiting? You know, if you’re going to wait, you can actually wait on the bleacher, or something, not _idling_ around here, in the middle of the road, no less. Moreover, I can just come up to you easily that way.” Brendan shrugged his shoulder, eyes closing for a moment before opening it up again, eyes still finding and eyeing the small device in my hand.

I was not sure what was happening on Brendan’s mind and what he was thinking at the time, but, seeing how he reacted and acted after, I knew the boy must be lying through his teeth, continuing the cover up I had been making earlier, as well. An eye for an eye, it seemed to be. I squinted my eyes a little as I saw the brunette still observing my PokeNav _–with his eyes seemed to be fixated there, given that he knew what was probably going on–_ until I actually shook my head a little, shoving the little device up to the inside of my suit’s pocket immediately, leaving Brendan followed the sight and gasped once he’d noticed that I was actually observing his very reaction, eyes locked and looking straight to the inside of the brunette’s eyes, when he seemed to be appearing bewildered by being busted out; although he said nothing.

_And, I know what Brendan is thinking, at the time. He must be overhearing my call then, to even actually still eyeing the device, following it instead of saving his curiosity. Curious and how he wanted to know what I was talking about, is what fitting for his very expression and movement, at the time._

“I know I could wait on the bleacher, yet, I found here to be a nice spot to see your battle, as well.” I said, continuing with another blatant lie again, making Brendan actually pouted in response, leaving his cute features to be decorated with a new grim expression, replacing his usual cheerful and energetic expression.

“Lies _… Lies,_ again, Steven? I knew you’re standing here not for looking my battle, more like, you—“

_So he knew._

“—then why did you lie to me as well? You know I wasn’t telling the truth, yet you played along after me, even.” I interrupted, pointing the thing I had found to be seriously needed to be asked, eyes hardened as I saw Brendan actually gaped and throwing me an unbelieving expression, with eyes squinted after.

“Because you kept doing that to me these several days… no, more than what I can count of, even! I knew you aren’t telling me the truth, yet… you did kept your lie, not answering me with honesty. Think of it as I am being _infected with_ , maybe.”

I knew I wasn’t able to contain my heart by what Brendan had just said then, suddenly feeling I lost my cool and how my blood starting to rush to the top of my head, gathering as I felt like, I was actually going to lose my composure there and explode from. I wasn’t sure what was getting into my head either as I had then said something, I presume, hurting for someone like Brendan, especially when I was supposed to be entrusted by keeping him safe, but making him sad instead, because of…

_…Me._

“Oh, so I _am_ a bad example for you, then. Perhaps I should actually ask someone else to help you out for the rest of your journey by what you’ve complained. Let me arrange it with my father, after this then, since I seemed to be a failure and couldn’t… contribute much to your… journey, that is.”

“I didn’t mean it that way! Geez, Steven! I mean it basically as you are not being honest with what you’re doing as of late! Not something as that!!” Brendan shouted loudly in response, making me actually surprised from the sudden change of tone coming from, all the while inviting Wattson to run all the way from under in a rush with loud gasps, until he actually reached the side of two _–three, including Metagross that had been frozen from, as well–_ of us in no time, possibly checking the ruckus and the shouting, of what we’ve just made, over some...

“What had just happened?!” Wattson asked loudly then, gasping in surprise as his eyes finding itself on me at first _–questioning me for a moment–_ before actually gaping when he turned his head, only to… saw Brendan was actually huffing, and how I noticed the tears started to form on Brendan’s eyes, looking like he was getting angry _–and how he must be truly angered by, to even let it be shown–_ reddening the pupils, and how it looked glassy in a way as he stared at me.

I didn’t know what had gotten into me at the time, but at the same time I noticed _–instinctively–_ Brendan was actually going to cry, right there and then _–in the Gym with Wattson seeing everything, probably going to invite a preach, ruckus and everything–_ I immediately show some reflex: pulling the wrist of the brunette hard and quickly, returning Metagross to the inside of the red sphere in a swift movement, and found ourselves running quick to the outside, not saying goodbye or anything to Wattson _–who had been chasing us out until the Gym’s entrance in a confused state then–_ before actually reaching the Pokemon Center’s building that was just across the Gym, and to our room in no time.

Just as I felt we need the privacy and to talk our hearts out _–and how I felt it was going to be long, heavy topic, as heavy as my father’s concern about Team Magma–_ I had then locked the door after I pushed Brendan to the top of the mattress softly then, sitting him up there, before sighing as I saw the brunette had actually pouted again once it had been locked, noticing how his tears didn’t seem to be falling down, or being held back strongly. His eyes, however, getting quite puffed and glassy _–looking so uncomfortable as I knew he must be having blur in sight–_ as he still gave me a dagger and angry stare from.

_And how he was trying his best not to let those tears rolling from the side of his eyes as he wanted to be looking strong, not showing weaknesses, in this case. Frustrated, angry, and confused with what I was doing… and what I was thinking …was he not?_

_And that was why I kept trying my best to hide this very feeling of mine, or he would eventually kept crying like this, and forgetting his very initial goal, when he actually need to be concerned with himself, rather than to be with me… Perhaps, distancing myself would be… of the best option to be considered. Especially with this Team Magma that had shown some movement over the Mt. Chimney, too. I knew… the boy would be better off from this situation, and… I had stop it, no matter the cost._

_By me distancing myself to stop the Magma by myself, I knew… I could… possibly, prevent everything worse from happening, nothing involving and harming Brendan and kept him safe for the rest of his journey ahead to reach the League, even if he… is going to hate me by what I am doing, mostly not knowing my own initiate, goals, set out for nothing but for him, his safety and his... everything ahead._

_Just for him._

“Brendan, I’m… sorry.”

Was all I could say at the moment as I noticed Brendan was actually letting a small sniffing sound coming from, all the while knowing the boy would probably lash out from, for not long as I said the thing that I thought would be serving enough as a matter that could relaxed the two of us, to the state of calmness; which in fact, didn’t happened, like I expected. Brendan had then snapped up, eyebrows furrowing down deep _–looking like how his father looked like for a moment–_ before narrowing his eyes dangerously, letting a tear rolled down from the side of his eyes.

“You’re sorry?! _That’s it?_ Don’t you have anything else to say aside from apologizing, Steven? You kept apologizing as of late, and I knew you meant it, but here, I was thinking if you’re actually using those words to just cover the things you should have said: another method of silencing me up, and a new one to direct our conversation elsewhere. I thought I had been asking you ever since, too, yet you never answer and pulling me into something of your pace. I thought I am patient enough to wait for you, but… now, now! What are you, _a Seviper?!”_ Brendan shouted again, making me immediately reacted to reach his side in no time, hands trying to hug him from, but slapped before I had the chances to do so.

As I was shocked from the rejection and stood still, I had then, tried again for the second time, only to get myself a struggling Brendan in my arms _–like somehow, I was forcing him to calm himself down, all in fact I wanted him to understood my intentions, although, wrong method, I knew, since I didn’t have any other options left–_ as I hugged him, tried to explain by calling his name at first, but always stopped midway when I had found Brendan actually letting a growl from, with his hand actually hitting my ribcage for a moment _–not intentionally, as he randomly swing his arms anywhere to free himself from–_ letting me flinched from, yet I still tried again, anyway.

“Brendan, calm down…” I whispered slowly to the brunette, only to get myself a stifle of choked sniff and a loud shout again, enough to break the silence of the room and how it rang loudly on my ear, making me noticed that I had actually done something horrible to Brendan earlier and felt truly guilty from; by saying those hurting words earlier.

I knew I shouldn’t say that to the brunette, yet I still did. I did know I am one hopeless adult in this situation, and here, I could only hope that Brendan would try to understand, if anything. Especially when I heard a bitter sadness tone coming in between of those choked sobs, and how it was truly hurtful, enough to send me even couldn’t apologize, as it truly made me felt guilty; of how even an apologize wasn’t enough to be said.

“Calm down?! You ex… _expect_ me to calm down, after that _kind_ of answer! When I expected you to be the most kind person and actually understanding, yet… yet! You are some kind of insensitive jerk, or things, like… you said, maybe, with me having a wide age gap in between, _a kid_ , you say… so you acted like that! You thought _a ‘sorry’_ was actually enough as an answer? You lied to me earlier, I know! I want your honesty, like what you’ve did after saving me from Team Aqua…! That too, however, I actually felt hurt as you acted on your own and not even saying anything and you l—“

“—I know. I _understand_.” I interrupted by saying the words that I thought enough for him to actually stopped saying whatever that had been happening, hand started to rub slowly over Brendan’s back, trying to soothe him down a little from, which worked a little as he started to stop struggling in my arms and waved his arms down to his side, little by little… however, with choked sniffles was still heard from, time to time.

I sighed at first, before actually scooting myself to pull the boy closer and leading him to my chest, letting him actually pour his feelings out _–from being frustrated and angry at my not so honest answer and how sometimes… I left him out from the important things, just like earlier, and pretending there was nothing going on, I realized–_ as I felt the cloth on my chest started to wet under the… tears of Brendan, I noticed, letting his pain be absorbed with, and how I wanted to show that I actually accept everything he said.

Brendan said nothing afterwards, though, only crying as I merely stood there, seemingly trying to understand my actions, as I was hearing choked sobs and sniffles from time to time. Small growls of frustrations was the heard too, as I gave him waves of soothing rubs over his back, spelling the words I used to know and believe that it would made the other person felt better, _‘It’s alright, I am here, for you’_ , whenever the brunette started to be frustrated and about to shout again, all the while waiting for Brendan to actually going to spill his heart from calming himself down.

It took… around an hour, or so had I counted as I patiently waited for him there, wanted to let him know that I was actually cared for his very being, until Brendan actually stopped crying altogether after, muffling something incoherent at first, before actually spilling something out from his lips quite hoarse, also making it sounded muffled as he still stayed in my embrace, not planning to let himself be seen as he just cried after, I thought.

“…Like you understand what I _was_ feeling, at the moment, anyway.” Brendan said bitterly, in response of what I’d said an hour earlier to soothe him down, perhaps.

I didn’t know how to react to that kind of statement, truly, at the time, so I merely made a wry chuckle in response, eyes closed a little as I let a soft sigh out from my lips.

“I don’t. And I’m honest about it. Sometimes, I wished we are actually understanding and connecting our mind in a space where we can invade the other… to even let you perceive my thoughts, even. But do let me… guess, it was actually about earlier. You are feeling left out from the information I’ve gained, were you not?” I had then moved one of my hands up from Brendan’s back, slowly angling it to the visible cheek that he seemed to be futile of trying to hide from, caressing the red skin and letting it stay there, noticing how the side of his cheeks had then turned slightly pink in response.

“… about Team Magma, I heard. Why did you lie to me about it, though? And you’re even daring enough to say _you’re waiting for me_ , instead of telling me the truth of the information, when in fact the line on your PokeNav was still on and dialed, with your father.” Brendan left the part about my thoughts, then, only making me chuckled as he seemed to be embarrassed about to be involved in the topic itself, and directing it to Team Magma.

_Which I supposed he was listening to everything that was shared between my father and me, exactly. And how I wished that he didn’t know any of it… So I could actually… leave him and save him from the evil hands that had not known of his presence… and let him be peaceful with._

_Ah, dear Arceus._

_My plans had… been foiled perfectly. So, what can I do now? There’s no turning back or even having the options of leaving the boy alone, especially when he’d learnt almost everything that I’ve learnt, as well. My father’s doubts were actually in the correct and most part now. To involve or involve him not, under surveillance, or not. But the options had now… been stirred clear:  to involve him, now, of all places; since the boy would never usually back out from the problem and would always invite one. It was one good option to have, yet risky, all the same. If his father was about to learn this, I knew my father would actually be the one who took all the responsibilities to blame, even._

_It wasn’t like I wanted to tell father about how Brendan had actually learn of Team Magma and might actually plan to counter them, as well. I knew father wanted me to actually investigate by my own, but now… now, of all times, Brendan._

_Perhaps, I might found a way to not involve him, for the matter of fact, but… by now… how?_

“… I don’t want to involve you in something that wasn’t on your… line of reaching the League up ahead, Brendan.” Answering him honestly at that part, I never even thought that the brunette would actually slowly turned his head up to look at me, eyes looking so puffy after all of his crying, widened a little as he had just learnt the fact, a little of the fact of what I was trying to do, planning, even.

“You… _what?_ ” Brendan asked unbelievingly, then, still eyeing me with those oh-so-innocent eyes, and how I found it truly attractive as I unconsciously reached my hand up from his cheeks to under his eyes; to the puffy part.

Brendan flinched and surprised from the gesture, I noticed _–as his shoulder flinched and seemed to be tensing for a moment, before relaxing as he knew what I was trying to do–_ for a splitting second, before actually leaning in a little as I plant a quick kiss on his head _–which covered by his white hat–_ and mumbled a repeat of the words I had just said.

“I _didn’t want_ to involve you, and that is how I didn’t say it to you, or even… wanting you to learn of their whereabouts, since they weren’t worth your attention, nor even important enough to even let your eyes wander from your goal. I want your safety, and helping you out throughout your journey, even if it means by me having to face dangers ahead. To be honest, I’d rather you not to face any of them, and just collect your badges, to become a Champion of Hoenn, and that was all.”

“And… and, um…that is all _because_ …?” Brendan asked again, with eyes full of hope this time, letting me knew that he actually wanted to hear me saying something that he’d probably questioned, ever since; of how I like him, and such.

I was, _however,_ know where to pull and where to stop, and even controlling my very urge to spill him the answer he wanted to know, showering him with the most tender affections at the time, so… instead of saying the obvious, I merely gave him a smile and push him back on the bed softly, following him afterwards as I saw him pulling a blank, unbelieving face at me. I did return his expression with a chuckle, giving him a soft ruffling over his hat, as a content sigh escaped my very lips then, suddenly reminded of how he haven’t had a brunch yet, or even congratulating his third badge; which was replaced and forgotten because of how I lost my temper, too caught up with his crying and my guilty feeling.

As I always tried to, I had then wanted to direct our conversation to somewhere, but Brendan, this time, caught me off, and how surprising, that he had actually interrupted me first.

“Stop directing our conversation to somewhere else, to even made me shower me with your affections. Do _tell me now_ or I will tell your father about how I am going to encounter Team Magma.”

Those words, sounded like more of challenge _or threat_ , trying to bind me by what he actually meant no more than asking me out of my honesty, actually intrigued me, especially when Brendan had then bit his lower lip in anticipation. I, however, knew what to answer to that question, especially when Brendan seemed to be at loss on what to think on how to tie me back to the topic _–using all sorts of possibilities that he might not even think twice–_  whenever and wherever, ever since.

“I care for you, that is all.” I said then, answering anything that had possibly made Brendan gasped in response, which turned out to be all false in expectation.

Brendan, made a big gape of mouth in response, making me felt like I was actually saying something like a nonsensical, like I was hallucinating, all the while noticing how he flabbergasted in a reaction. A finger had then pointed across my face, making me arched my eyebrows in a surprise, however, still looking to Brendan’s face in a confused, questioning mode.

“Yes?” I asked first, not knowing if Brendan was actually wanting to ask me or waiting for me to question him or not, earning his gasp and a shake of head, in not agreeing, I assumed.

“N-no! It couldn’t be of your only reason, I-I mean, you’re… you’re all this time--!”

“Don’t you think you’re thinking too deep and too… extreme about me all these days, though, Brendan? You had seemed to even forgetting your own goals for collecting badges, just in case you didn’t realized; I will tell you no matter how much time it takes. I never knew you’re the type to think at every single action a person gave to you, and interpret it as something else, _other_ than the initial care.” I chuckled, pushing myself from the bed slowly as I was going to actually get myself out and going to buy some food _–without telling Brendan which kind of food, as I will use this as a surprise and congratulatory to his victory–_ slowly, just to get myself startled when Brendan had actually tugged one of his hand on my sleeve, making me slowly turned to face the brunette.

I had… then, seen something I found myself not expected, as Brendan had actually blushed when he locked his eyes with me, before averting it down to somewhere, the side of his lips made an awkward smile. I wasn’t sure if I was tired, stressing or hallucinating at best, but…

_But, Brendan, what…?_

“I—I knew that much. You don’t have to tell me about it twice, or _thrice_ , now, to put it precisely. And, I am not! It isn’t like I always thought of every single action from the other person like… how you put it to me! Only… only towards you, I guess… I act like this…” Brendan trailed off in silence, his cheeks suddenly getting redder than ever as he said the _‘you’_ part to me, making me stilled my breath _–from the surprise–_ and how my eyes seemed to be glued at Brendan’s face.

_Did, did… Brendan actually meant that I am the only one who made him actually think too deep about what I’ve done to him, and… how I am the only one, in his case…?_

Brendan, as he seemed to notice my stare, then, merely shuffles a little and pulled his hat down a little to cover his face _–shying away–_ for a moment, before actually surprised when I started to reach a hand up to his cheeks, caressing his warm… and so red cheeks. By the reaction he had given me, I was, there, for the first time, truly sure on what the brunette was actually thinking, and how I felt what I was thinking was no longer assuming, but… the truth, like how the real thing was presented in front of me.

“… You are _so cute as always_ , Brendan.” Was all I said, commenting _–with a praise, intended–_ before pulling away as I pulled myself out from the bed immediately, adjusting my cravat for a moment before turning to walk towards the door, and hearing at how Brendan cursed out loud about being called _‘cute’_ from the back, but stopped midway when I actually realized something that hit the back of my head and mind, somehow.

“Brendan.”

The boy, upon the call I had given him then, actually made a _‘huh?’_ in response, inviting me to turn my head to look at him fully then, finding his face was still as red as it was, and how his eyes flickered for a moment as we locked our eyes; trembled from the eye contact. I gave him a little smile upon seeing the embarrassed reaction he gave me to, then, only to earn myself another small pout.

“You know, this is only… one of the piece of thought of mine, but… can I perhaps, assume your persistence of asking my feelings out… out of these days because you actually feel… something for me, maybe?” I said slowly _–to made sure the brunette gets what I meant–_ as I tilted my head to one side, making the boy actually scrunched his face in response, as he seemed to be confused and tilting his head to one side as well; kind of imitating me there.

“What do you mean?”

I wasn’t sure on what to say, then, and how… his reaction actually shown his true feelings _–of giving me nothing, or simply confused as an honest answer–_ made me actually sighed and shook my head softly _–almost immediately–_ with a _‘never mind’_ , before actually turning back to face the door and was about to turn the knob and be outside. I knew by looking at how he reacted, it was even futile to even bring something up such as _‘I like you’_ as an example for the boy.

_Because he… simply didn’t understand it, or to those length. Not even those, as I promised to myself that I won’t bring the topic up or even telling him of how I like him, I knew… one of these days, I had to actually suffer my mind by struggling not to tell, and be prepared by the obliviousness and honesty Brendan was actually going to make and turn me into a flipped back person... and things, like me snapped back, revealing my… inner side, around him._

Brendan, however, seemed to be quick on to catch things, was actually jumping out from the bed as well all of a sudden, striding himself to reach my side and tugged my sleeve again; it was possibly because of the incident of last night, where I happened to lock him inside and left him because of the Team Aqua tailing him.

“No, wait… wait, what do you mean... Ah, wait up! Steven, where are you going to?”

Looking at Brendan from the corner of my eyes with a chuckle, I had then turned the knob open, answering him with a soft tone as the boy panted from the sudden jumping and running just to reach my side, face turning a slight pale in color, all the while, rigid in expression.

“I am going to buy something for us to eat. Perhaps it would be much preferred if you actually stayed inside the room, as it wouldn’t take me long to buy it… and I _promise_ : I won’t lock you this time.”

It had then, hit me, when Brendan actually sighed in relief and how his face actually soften from the reassuring words I had given him to at the same seconds, making me felt like I, perhaps had made the boy experienced something quite horrible by that locking door and leaving him, just yesterday. I wasn’t sure why, but I felt that way, and truly made a horrible nightmare to the boy I cherished. Brendan, however, quite unexpectedly, nodded eagerly as he beamed me a smile then, pushing me fast and out from the door _–like he was truly happy to see me out, or something–_ as he waved me a bye.

“Great to hear that then! I will just stay inside as I had things to catch up with my Dad after getting my third badge, so… see you, Steven! The next time you’re going out, do tell me on not to lock and say a reason, alright?”

“I see… Well, alright. I am actually sorry for locking you the last time.” I said apologetically, earning a sad smile from Brendan, as he shook his head strongly.

“Nah, you had told me your reason, and now that you’ve been sorry and things kind of working out between us, so… I guess, it is eye for an eye, or something. I’m fine with it already.” Brendan waved one of his hand with a smile, making me knew that he was… over it.

I am glad for that, truly. By how Brendan had been long over what happened yesterday. Except for the part of his… learning of Team Magma’s whereabouts. Somehow, I had the intuition the boy would be involved with the Team when the boy wasn’t actually under my direct surveillance, but then again, it was just a stupid premonition I had over, acting too worrying about it, perhaps. And not only that, by the reaction Brendan gave me… it seemed to me, that he was actually hiding something, although I wasn’t sure what was it. Especially when he suddenly beamed a smile when he heard of me was actually going to get outside to buy us something to eat.

_Was it truly because… of him happy hearing I wasn’t going to lock him? Or… foods? Or was… it, my imagination?_

Either way, I wasn’t truly sure on what was it I was feeling, as I then knew Brendan had actually waited for me to take off, I had then waved him a bye and off, I was, to buy him a brunch for his congratulations of winning the badge, all the same, searching the food that he might actually love and wanted to show my affection there. Not directly, not even through words, but… through emotions, and not actually thinking back on the weird act of Brendan, at the last minute, but being absorbed with my own feelings.

_And how, I kind of hope, that this… feelings of mine, wasn’t actually a one-sided feeling, at times…_

_Just like how Brendan… shown and reacted to himself earlier, completely confused and not even knowing what was I feeling, and how he couldn’t answer it either._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

After Steven left me alone in the room, though, I wasn’t sure on how to feel or say, as I suddenly felt the room that the two of us had shared the last night, suddenly becoming empty. But… should I say, I was actually happy inwardly, to be given a chance, to actually… be able to follow him to the outside, now the door was unlocked and how I was like, given a chance of free pass to do anything I wanted, actually revenging the day he actually locked me inside; which was just yesterday.

I might show my strange reaction up _–by giving him a beam of smile–_ and be noticed by Steven earlier, although, he didn’t show no concern about it, somehow, merely paying it no attention. But at the same time I was actually given a chance to get myself outside, though, I decided just to throw the idea away, since I didn’t have the heart to do it and instead, returning to seat myself up on the bed, softly.

I knew even by following Steven, too, he would just be actually up to somewhere by buying food, and how… that didn’t seem to be having or doing anything with Team Magma. I mean, I knew Steven was actually up for possibly, investigate the location of Magma’s, yet… he didn’t seem to be that occupied with the idea.

_Or was it only me, though?_

Moreover, I was actually angry with Steven earlier because he was actually still hiding things to me, saying that he didn’t want me to get involved with Team Magma, and how he made me felt left out, there. I knew he meant well, but, seeing how we were supposedly doing everything and work things out together, I just suddenly felt like… I was actually not needed from the start, and… had to be protected because I was, somehow, involved with Team Aqua’s Leader, Archie; or so had I heard over the call earlier.

I thought we were going to have a journey ahead because of we could work things out together, yet, here I was, being actually feeling protected by a knight in shining armor _–Steven, in this case–_ when in fact, I wanted to help him out. Not because of personal feelings or anything against Team Aqua, but, simply because I knew they wanted to do something bad, in a sense, that I wanted to help.

_Yet, here… Steven was actually saying things, as: he just wanted me to not to face any of them and just collecting my badges. It was like, I was actually being shooed away from the business –when I had been involved then– making me felt like…_

“Like I am… just in the way, or something…” I mumbled to myself, legs started to roll up in front of my chest as I hugged it, eyes settled on the door at first, before returning to the mattress below, sighing.

Although, in all actual reality, I was actually wanted to help the older man out. I mean, Steven was being kind and helping me enough, to even saved me from the Aqua Grunts just yesterday _–which turned to be locking on my part, but I’ve forgiven him of it, because of my lacking of self-awareness–_ and wanted to repay him. But, instead, he was actually wanted to _–kind of–_ sacrificing himself for my sake. What’s more, by what he was doing, wasn’t he actually showing that he was, like, madly in love to even stake his life on the line, there? Or was it, the line I’ve ever read over my Mom’s Soap Opera, before? I wasn’t sure.

And by what Steven questioned earlier, ‘… _by feeling something else for him, as he assumed my persistence on wanting to know his feelings’_ , just what did he actually meant by that, anyway? I knew he was not in the slightest bit questioning me about Team Magma, or anything about me eavesdropping, but… something else, I know. Not only that, was he… actually, referring to the day where I actually be persistent and was thrown with a question about what to do once I’ve learnt of it?

_Was it, really…? If it was… then, I truly, don’t know. I didn’t even know what to think or even to answer that. And even… when he asked me of that earlier, I too, truly didn’t know how to answer, either, so when he actually dropped the topic off, I was, kind of relieved there. I knew I might make Steven felt bad by not truly knowing what he meant and questioned me there, but… I kind of hope that: he understood of my real reason of not answering… in a sense. And not misinterpreting it as I disliked him, again; I never, anyway._

_I knew I kept blushing as of late from what he was doing, but that… was just a reaction, from what he had done. And even from how he locked his eyes earlier, I just… suddenly felt embarrassed, since I kind of expected him to throw me a tease or doing something I couldn’t decipher, or even expected at times._

_Or it was just me being overthinking at times, and not acting mature that I actually… invite myself a trouble, from Steven, no less. I was even wondering if I… was actually hurting Steven, now, that he didn’t seem to be energetic after how I said that his locking didn’t matter anymore. He was glad for a splitting second, but then… he suddenly wore an unknown expression, one that I had think as… not energetic, and seemed to be a part of Steven that I had never seen before; like how he suddenly had those stern face back before I entered the Gym, because of the wrong question on wrong time, place and occasion._

I sighed as I recalled the thing that had just happened between us just for not long, in barely half a day, too, with me resulting in crying because I… suddenly couldn’t take it when Steven had actually mentioned about he, said those hurtful things. I knew it was probably because I actually followed in his lies, too, that I actually… deserved what he’d said, but… I didn’t think I was actually deserved to be said like that, to be honest. Especially the part of how he said he was a bad example and wanted to arrange another person to accompany me, instead of him.

Wasn’t that sounding like he was actually a forced company _–sent by Mr. Stone–_ and not looking confident enough as a mentor, in a sense? And not even stopping there, he sounded like throwing his responsibilities down the sewer, too. Like, I was actually paying him for tuitions, forcing him to accompany me, and how he felt troubled by that… Or was it because he was actually angered and lost his tempers and patience due to what I’ve said… of _‘infected’_ , that he spouted those things, though? I kind of knew that words were actually like a needle to him, and I was in the wrong too, for that I admit _–because I didn’t think twice before saying it, and regretting it once I actually spoke it out loud because I was kind of irked by his lying through the device, having a call yet saying he was waiting–_ but I’ve never expected him to actually said that out loud, and adding things like throwing fuel to fire, there!

Or then again, continuing what I actually started on by his starting lies… But, then again, he actually said that he didn’t want to involve me with Team Magma, so does that actually connected with Steven’s hurting _–and like pushing away me from–_ words he had given me to even… made me couldn’t hold my tears back? I knew I was actually strong inside and how to hold myself back, but when Steven made those kind of speech, I just… lost my strong will, somehow; like how I was scolded by my Dad, back then, before knowing his true intention of taking and showing me on how to become a full potential Champion in the future, through sets of personal exams from him to myself.

And that, too, even continued with recalling at how Steven was actually being so good at directing the conversation to anywhere he wanted, making me actually felt like wrapped around his little finger at times, that I couldn’t contain myself anymore, especially when I had found myself suddenly having my tears formed on _–appearing glassy and making my eyes blurry in sight–_ and how the side of my eyes getting stung from, given that I was actually crying on Steven’s chest _–when he actually pulled me closer as he soothed me down–_ when we had returned to the room I was currently occupying.

_I didn’t understand Steven’s actions at time, was what I was thinking. I wanted to know him better, yet it seemed… the more I tried from the unknown –the outer personality he had– the more… I was pushed away from… or not pushed –since he did tell me he wanted to know my mind and even wanting me to knew his in return as well, or so had I heard of it– in this case, but simply getting to learn his new side and how it had been hard of me to think or learnt, or so had I believed._

_Or the age gap, had come to draw the line between us again, not that I was sure with, but possibly so, since I was struggling to get to know Steven better as of late._

As I wasn’t sure on what do think anymore with my mind started to be continuing endlessly, mingling and probably going to the directions of so random and misinterpreting things by the prolong thinking of confusions, by how I didn’t know the older man’s thoughts, to even led me to how I was actually having a blank expression from, I shook my head for times then _–trying my best to shook the thought off of from–_ and concluded that I should actually just drop the whole thing from, trying not to question too much, not assuming things up from Steven and do something else, if I wasn’t too tired at the time, after the heated battle with Wattson, along with the badge I’ve just gained.

_Doing what I had considered to be understanding and matured, like what Steven had possibly trying to say to me, back then, and learn how to open my mind, even a little to nothing, which was hard, as hard as trying to control my tears that had escaped the glands in the end. I knew by too much thinking and assuming things would only just worsened our relationship ahead, making us not eventually be comfortable with each other’s company, so… it was better to just drop it off, and see how things will eventually goes in the future, walk the path down and not questioning too much; unless it had needed to be to._

Either way, as I felt myself was actually getting drowsy, confused, and questioning from all, with a plus of the crying earlier _–due to Steven’s not telling and lying about and how I was frustrated there–_ I had then decided to roll myself out on the spread out, comfortable sheets of the bed and be pulled into a quick, not thinking anymore further, as I was having dreamless sleeping then, as I waited Steven to return…

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... have you finished reading it? If you have, then good. The next chapter ahead would be adventurous so made sure you're ready to keep up where this is going, more problems, fights, and every single emotions you've probably noticed, all in on the inside of this fiction! ;D 
> 
> Everything will work out next, so... look forward to it! ;D
> 
> And, thank you for leaving kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! Also, see you on the next chap, until i've finished proofreading 11k words, again, yes :'D *waves out*


	13. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is now out! Things will actually move forward for times now, and actually getting better, and... of course, what are you waiting for? Come now and scroll down, read and sail the ship with me ;D

_[Steven’s POV]_

As I walked myself out from the Pokemon Center with quite _–boggled–_ confused mind of either Brendan was actually planning something or then, I had then sighed a little as I found myself already walking out on the street ahead, sensing how the blaring sun had suddenly take toll of the weather, letting my eyes squinted from the blinding rays. I had then pulled one hand to cover the forehead so I could take in better eyesight of the street, buildings ahead, all the while noticing that Brendan didn’t actually decide to follow me, as there were not even single one following in my footsteps.

_Perhaps he was tired from all those crying, and all… of what I’ve done, to make him turn into a crying mess and shouting. I knew I was in the wrong, here, by giving him a harsh answer because of how he pulled that ticking answer off, and yet… I didn’t know what to say or fill in for him, aside from apologies. And that too, didn’t actually work out until I actually soothe him down by the actions I had decided to take with._

_By the time, I knew actions speak louder than words, and yet… I didn’t think Brendan had actually sensed any of my affection to him as of late, but merely… thinking of it as nothing, or… being dense, that he was? I knew, I was actually straining myself on not to say anything, and almost breaking the rules of my own of not telling anything to Brendan, yet here I was, starting to think to show him my affections with actions, instead._

_I knew I was getting my head probably hit somewhere, but… as I had these trains of thoughts, I knew I should probably already reduce it to only small things that shown sign of affections, and that was all. I knew I had restrained myself not to show –and how the restrain went to a perfected conceal of not even showing anything to Brendan, but his pestering left– yet I still hoped that he had actually take… a small notice of._

_Selfish, that is of what I am, now, right?_

_Moreover, deep inside of my head, there was something that told me: his age are still too much to know that things, so… perhaps, I will just take it slow, all the while not mentioning the obvious whenever he pestered me, trying my best to control myself to the extreme; if that was the last option available on my planned journey ahead._

_I just couldn’t let him know easily when he wasn’t in the slightest bit bright about knowing what to do –to either return or reject me, hanging me in a single thread– next after learning it, and I can’t just handle it if he was supposedly knew, reacted, yet did nothing; as it sounded like rejection, flat out. Or worse, pretending that he didn’t know anything about what I’ve said; if I did said it, back there. Whatever the case, for now, all I could just do is let these things goes with the pace… and not rushing him. Also, helping his goals ahead, even though I just made him cry earlier…_

_I knew I sounded like I throw my responsibilities, but I wasn’t. I was losing my cool there, my composure and how the… ‘infected’ words seemed to be like saying that I was some bacteria that spread negativity out of his soul. Not only that, the words, stung to my heart and my soul, even if Brendan was possibly, not realizing what he’d said. I was acting… like I was oversensitive there. I knew, ‘infected’ was of not the good words for the situation, since I mostly made up a lie because I didn’t want him to be bothered by anything that wasn’t supposedly to be of his concern and how he should just focus on his dream and goals, and how the length extends to even include…_

_…My feelings._

“Such feelings of mine shouldn’t be actually be of a concern, and yet… here I was, being concerned, myself.” I mumbled under my breath as I walked ahead, eyes wandering around from time, trying my best to seek and locate the place I’ve just visited yesterday, the building where I happened to bought the thing Brendan had come to love to eat; the croissant.

Perhaps, I could buy him something like a cake there, since he just won the battle with Wattson, and… I should have probably congratulate him that way, rather than actually talking, as I found it was better to just show him of my way congratulating it, rather than made a speech and showering with the soothing words, after I had hurt his feelings, too, there. I just felt, the atmosphere would be better if I actually gave him a surprise, instead of giving him the most usual clasping hand, saying _‘congratulations’_ , as it felt… off too, in my way of sense.

_And… I thought I’ve said that to him earlier –about my reason why did I lie– and he understood, yet here I was, still worried sick if I still did actually done something else that had made him mostly still wonder in thoughts and how I was getting flustered if he didn’t actually understood me, of what I was trying to let him know and trying to convey. Yet a little part of me and of my selfish thought, had these little feeling whispering, saying that Brendan tried to, and he will understand, no matter how long would it take for me to wait for him, even when I had to even aged older than he was, if that was the day he would eventually late realizing everything, then._

_And how I hoped that we would be of no longer fighting out to the days ahead, after what had just happened, striving to understand each other, to even made Brendan cried again, as I knew it was truly of my fault of how I couldn’t keep my composure, and unleashed it to Brendan, who had actually suffered more than my covered up lies, not honest, just for his sake._

_If… Even if one day, I couldn’t apologize, and even if I did something unforgivable… I shall just took a path to redeem myself, by disappearing entirely from Brendan’s sight, and let the boy roam himself free, from…_

_Not stopping there, of how my long thoughts had suddenly turned into another form of negativity now, I knew, somehow, Brendan was still boggled and bothered with my actions from how we weren’t actually sorting things out to the core, but merely leaving it there and trying to not to question, but trying to understand each other… yet, seeing how he acted just earlier…_

I shook my head then, eyes closing a little as I walked myself ahead _–trying to forget the whole thing and not trying to question or assuming any further, as I knew it wasn’t good for the mind and soul either, by how my mind wandered into a certain length of negativity and how if Brendan decide to be over it, then it was over for me too, even if it was like running away from a situation: of flight and fight–_ and was about to reach the Restaurant near the Game Corner ahead, only to stop dead track in my steps, when my eyes had actually found a group with black and red outfit, was actually on patrol on the route that had… led to the mountain and route 111 ahead. I had never seen the outfit or anything similar, before, but seeing how they called through PokeNav and how they seemed to be discussing something with those _out of place_ outfit… I knew, that they were actually…

_Team Magma!_

Reacting out of my usual reflex upon quick realization, I had then pulled a red sphere containing my partner out from my breast’s pocket, releasing the blue metal arachnid in no time as I found the need to, just for protection. I had then, suddenly gotten an idea to actually snoop them out of their goals, eavesdropping, to put it simply _–like what Brendan done to me, and how I suddenly learnt the idea and going to implement it, as I was about to deal with the Criminals–_ as I slowly trying to reach them and their position, with me hiding between the small alley of one building to the other, followed by Metagross.

The act I had just made was exactly like the day when I was actually observing the Museum for days ago by knowing the act of Team Aqua, only for this time, there wasn’t Brendan involved, or even with the boy knowing that they were up in Mauville _–or Brendan would eventually gone berserk and released his Pokemon without thinking twice, being reckless–_ and… seemingly busy with some preparation of some sort.

As I walked in soft steps, being quick and observant as I was reaching up the alley after alley of, and hiding behind the shadows of the tall buildings after buildings ahead, I had then stopped and squatted down, once I was actually found a perfect spot that was near their current position, enough to send me a full face range and how I could heard the things they’ve discussed perfectly; without any obstacles ahead to prevent me seeing them perfectly.

Metagross, too, was apparently quick to react enough as it stayed beside me in a floating mode, red orbs started to observe the groups as it made a strange floating color coming from its body, in a flurry color, and how the move looked exactly how it seemed to be the one I knew well ever since; Psychic. I knew Metagross was actually preparing to defend ourselves just in case the Team Magma spotted us _–of our snooping and hiding–_ and would be more than ready to throw the readied attack up to them, just in case the battle was broke out and how it was and would be unavoidable from.

And also, by seeing at how the Magma was up to something _–for sure–_ to even reach the heart of the City, like what father said, then, perhaps it was time for me to act and investigate the credibility of the information itself. At the time, I had actually thought that it would be much better if I didn’t connect my PokeNav with my father, since I didn’t knew their _exact_ location either _–and how they seemed to be just a small part of the huge group, on another mission–_ except the small one under my observation here, making me felt the not so importance, since they might just flee themselves instead of telling me the exact location of the leader and their goals.

_Not only that, my Father didn’t actually call me even after I pressed the button dial off, so in this case, perhaps… it is time for me to actually act on my own decide. I knew father said to seek the credibility of the information, but with what method –either what could be done and not when seeking the information and the truth, or anything when executed– was not actually being explained. So, if I happen to be having a battle, too, it was surely alright and accepted; since Magma and Aqua wouldn’t let anyone actually be away with information if they happened to know our snooping, and how I knew battle would be unavoidable. And possibly being alert all the while eavesdropping on what they’re probably planning to._

I had then took a small peek upon the small group that had been standing and waving their hands out from time to time, trying my best to listen to their small conversation the had shared, especially when I spotted someone I thought was the Admin of the small group; like Archie having his own Admin to unleash his plans, that sly old man.

“…So, it was apparent, that the Meteorite was retrieved.” The woman grunt said to the leader in this case, who was holding a PokeNav in his other hand, seemingly scrunching his face up in disgust, or annoyance.

“Yes, it _was_ , but Archie came out of nowhere, and actually foiling our plans to even make us had to deal ourselves with calling Maxie himself! I heard their teams were actually going to retrieve something else from somewhere around here, although I didn’t know what it was, or whatever they were planning out! I want all of us to actually search the area around, and seek if they actually brought something that could hinder us from awakening the beast!” The man shouted then, making the other grunt seemed to be cowering in fear, actually giving a salute as they had then running into all kind of directions, scurrying and seemingly busy to be searching this _‘retrieve something else’_ , or possibly just a word-baiting thing.

As the small team had then dispersed into north, with two were actually heading east up ahead to the route of Fortree _–to the area where the last time I saw Team Aqua grunts were actually running themselves to–_ and one to even the bicycling road ahead, re-patrolling the area it seemed, leaving the leader up ahead alone, seemingly defenseless as he made a loud groan, eyes narrowed down dangerously. As I saw the chances were actually given ahead in front of my eyes: and how I could just actually attack him if I wished to and deplete them to nothing, I did nothing.

For now, all I can do, was perhaps, being careful and actually try to gain an information about their scheme on the Mt. Chimney _–checking whether it was true, the information–_ and possibly… the Meteorite they’ve mentioned… before. Although, I had the feeling that the Meteorite parts would be officially top secret thing, so in order… to gain the information, I had to actually prepare myself with a condition that I might found, troubling.

And that would actually ended up with either a battle, or actually having my life staked at the end of the line, since I would be… actually be categorized as someone snooping, trying to foil their plan, as well. And that usually didn’t go underhanded and surely listed, like what happened to Brendan, the last time. And by these… what could be called, my life was right on the stake of life and death, I was… actually happy, especially when I thought, that I could actually made a way to apologize to Brendan, by actually sacrificing myself here, and going to go ahead to fight the Team Magma with everything I had, and let him of no longer crying…

Until I was actually finding myself to actually jump out from my hiding and commanding my Metagross to threw the Psychic move it had been prepared for a long time now, seeking the perfect time to attack as well, and starting to corner the leader _–or Admin, should I say–_ with a confronting blast of strong Psychic, letting the area made a loud explosion in a reaction _–by the heavy blow of the attack–_ enough to send everyone in a panic and how the shrill of cry from the other resident was erupting at the same time, letting the area had then shrouded by heavy clouds of explosions. The effect of the sudden attack had, however, not affecting me _–only making my hair had actually blown from the heavy attack–_ as I had then narrowed my eyes down, letting myself be absorbed in a situation of where I need to stop the Magma, at all costs.

Perhaps, what I was doing was actually against of my father’s order, and yet, by the dangerous options and how it was risky enough for me, I knew this was of the right choice and option to take. If I was supposedly to let a Team Magma’s grunt be away and how the others could actually flee and made a mess out of the whole region, I just knew it would be a doom of all death upon us all. Not to even mention, that Meteorite and the beast they mentioned… I knew exactly that was no other than what my father had actually said earlier in Pokenav _–even though he didn’t try to connect through me after, because of his busy schedule, I knew–_ by mentioning the doom, of the Myth Pokemon that had once wrecked the land of Hoenn, and now was about to be… risen, by Magma, in an instinct of mine.

_Groudon._

_And just by what I had been doing, now, I know I am reckless, like the boy once did. But, here, I am, losing all of my reasons as I knew I should of no longer hold myself back, especially when it had concerned the boy’s safety, and hindering him from reaching his goal of the becoming a Champion, by these…_

_Scheming and disturbing Magma!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

I wasn’t sure on how long I had fell asleep after I felt myself being so tired, as I waited for Steven _–or so had I fallen asleep with the sole thought and into dreamless sleeping–_ but suddenly gotten myself wide awake and jumped out from the bed when I suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from the outside, and how the noise and the aftereffect was more than enough to send the Pokemon Center in a rumbling out of a chain reaction, making the whole building shook and reverberating from; like it was being bulldozed and having a heavy earthquake under the earth from.

As I jumped out from the bed, I had then suddenly felt something bad might had happened on the outside _–either if Pokemon Center was being bombarded or something–_ so without wasting any more time around, I immediately gathered my things and fixed my attire as I pulled one red sphere out and on my hand _–Sceptile, my Gecko partner–_ just in case if something was about to broke out, destroying everything and how I knew what to do.

As I then ran myself out from the bed, swinging the door open in a loud way, I noticed everyone who had apparently staying on the inside of the room were actually getting themselves out already, confused expressions were actually seen and plastered over their faces, and how they were… mostly clueless from whatever was happening; quite like me, at the time and state. I knew it was useless to ask around as they whispered to themselves of _‘what was happening’_ , and things, and found myself already running swift and light on my legs all of a sudden, and for not long, already reaching the outside of the Pokemon Center _–once I had checked nothing on the inside of the building was actually damaged or none such as bombarding–_ just to be having a wide gap once I had seen… Steven, was actually there in the middle of the road, with… a member of…

_Team Magma._

As I was about to call Steven’s name then, the heavy blow and black smoke started to replace the wind that had actually been blowing heavily to my side after _–as I noticed it at the last minute upon noticing Steven there–_ making me actually coughed and how I felt my hat was about to be blown away from, but luckily, I grabbed it fast enough and actually pushing a hand to and hanging on the Pokemon Center’s door’s sill as I still eyed where I saw Steven was.

_Just what is happening…?_

As I had actually questioned the situation, and how covered my face for a moment due to the black smoke starting to came and polluted the area, all the while preventing myself from coughing and inhaling the smoke badly, I actually tried my best to fixate my sight on the _–covered with smoke, dust, and heavy atmosphere–_ area ahead, seeing a silhouette of someone moving for a moment on the darkness, reaching the place where I’d thought it was Team Magma’s. It was taking sometime, until the black smoke actually dispersed and forming into thin air ahead to gave me a clear view of what had just happened, was when I actually gasped and was about to run to Steven’s side, only to be pausing myself for a moment to check.

Once I had seen Metagross was actually… already used a Hyper Beam on the Mightyena that had actually been shielding _–by Protect–_ the Magma’s grunt from the heavy blow, and how it was actually resting itself from the move, I just knew I had to, somehow helped Steven from, by the chance that Metagross might risked itself by being attacked from.

I didn’t know what was happening to even let Steven actually confront a Magma Grunt all by himself _–to either by his own initiative, or something else that might happen, to even made them clash from by sudden attack and spotting–_ and how I didn’t even expect they had actually came down from the mountain _–unlike how I heard it upon the call Steven received just this afternoon, after my win of battle–_ to do something unpredictable, but only knew, by the very time, to act, help, and _shield Steven_. I knew the older man was capable to do anything, but seeing at how the Magma Grunt was actually smirking in victory, especially when I saw Metagross had actually made a hatred look to the Mightyena, I knew the situation was one sided.

_…With Steven was almost out of Pokemon._

I knew he had Skarmory in his other Pokeballs, but what if… what if the grunts were actually not only one here, battling him? I knew they must be out there somewhere, splitting, and leaving just one here, in patrol, somehow; like Team Aqua’s situation, of what Steven had ever explained to me before. And judging from the way he battled, I knew the Team Magma in trouble with Steven, was actually someone from Team Magma’s direct order, an Admin, or someone like Executive, in Johto’s Rocket term. And I knew, that if, supposedly, the turns had taken for the worst, with Steven had actually losing all of his usable Pokemon, and then the Magma actually came to corner him…

_Wouldn’t he actually be dragged, and possibly be taken a hostage, or possibly, even, killed… from being a trouble, a hindering, or anything of whatever their Team was thinking of his excuses? And in this case, it would be, world’s domination of Team Magma’s goal, for sure, just like what Mr. Stone said, about the two criminals on the road. And how did I knew it was Team Magma’s grunt, was… simply because the Team was usually using some cloth that was truly strange and out of the world –like Steven, but not really– seemingly showing their main aspect and goals, from._

_And not only that. If Steven… if, he was, supposedly, be killed from this out of recklessness doing –from how I seen it, anyway, since he didn’t even call me for help and doing this out of his own initiation to confront the evil members– and going to actually say something like, it was because he wanted me to pursue my goal without any hindering movement ahead, with him as the road of clearing the blocks or something, I was simply going to hit him, even, kick his life out of it._

_Since we were supposedly to be doing this together, facing the enemy together, not doing something based on our own sole being! And saying it in an excuse like, of my sake’s, and things. Now come to think of it, whatever Steven was saying nowadays had somehow, related to me, and how… it irked, me, now of all times! It was like, am I… am some Princess that had needed to be protected. Yet, here I am, not!_

_I could protect myself and I had a pride, too!_

“But for now… I had to focus on how _to safe him_ , first, before actually saying stuffs and smack him right into his face, if needed; which I hoped wouldn’t be needed anyway.” I mumbled under my breath, pulling down the side of my hat in a quick, before actually dashing myself to where I had thought Steven was still, standing, with a panic face with sweats rolling down from his cheeks, looking like it was the end of the day of his; and supposedly he accepted everything that might came to end his life with.

 _Which was annoying but_ … _Steven like_ , in a sense. Perhaps he wanted to be a knight shining in armor and do a righteous suicidal mission in my eyes, for the time, yet now… he was, nothing, but too prideful of his own act, resulting in a mess he had somehow created from. And this is why we need to work ourselves together on our next journey _–learning things from this kind of situation–_ instead of doing it based on our sole instincts, individualism. Not only that, by what he’d done now, I had already known that the older man was actually already breaking his own words: of searching a way to work things out. And look at how everything had turned into one situation: with him, cornered.

At the time, however, once I was almost reaching Steven’s side to help him out, also judging from the quick analyze of the situation itself and snapping myself out of my own raging thoughts _–from the realization of what Steven had most possibly doing, facing the enemy alone, without asking help and things–_ I immediately took action as I released my Sceptile to my side, letting it followed after, and readying ourselves to take action, especially when I had saw the Metagross was actually suffering from the damage it had taken when it was resting itself, from what possibly, the Crunch moves it had been screwed to.

I knew Metagross was actually showing resistance towards the Mightyena’s sharp attacks, but with the moves being repeated and repeated ahead, I just knew that the situation could actually rolled downwards and flipped entirely to Steven’s disadvantage. As the area was still getting quite hazy with the stilling smoke over the strong Hyper Beam _–and how Steven didn’t seem to notice my presence because he was still panic in a state, I had seen–_ flowing and about, I had then immediately told my partner to jump in action, waving my hands up to the air ahead as I commanded my Gecko Pokemon who had already been in a stance of jumping ahead.

“Sceptile, throw a quick Leaf Blade on the Mightyena over Metagross’ head and send it back to the grunt, and dodge the Bite it might lunged on you after! And protect Metagross, buddy!”

At those words, Sceptile nodded and throw me a quick grin _–of pride, I noticed–_ before actually jumping into the air ahead, with its claws had actually shone bright and slammed straight into the Dark Pokemon that was clawing its teeth on the blue metal arachnid, actually sending it off from to grip once it had been pushed with a strong Leaf Blade of my Sceptile and rolled a little with a skid from the strong attack Sceptile had given to; a reacting response. The Mightyena had then howled and whined once it landed and slammed the owner, who had actually getting unbalanced and fell straight on the road, with a loud groan; of being hurt.

As my Sceptile had then landed quick in front of the Metagross and showing its claw to protect the metal arachnid _–which gained Metagross’ metallic shrill in response, of thank you I supposed–_ Steven had actually, then, gasped loudly at first, before turning to look at his side, from left to the right until he actually spotted me up, eyes widening in response, followed with a gape. I merely gave the older man a thumbs up in response as I had then walked to his side in no time, nudging my elbow to his arm, all the while pretending to focus on the struggling Mightyena across, although I noticed at how Steven’s eyes gleamed evenly _–from being touched, or possibly, happy and maybe angered–_ as I came, interrupting their battle.

“You know, Steven, if you are one of these days going to face the Team Magma, just made sure to tell me, alright? I know you’re probably feeling guilty from making me cry, earlier, but… Steven, I am sorry, for saying things that made you felt riled up, earlier.” I said, bwing slightly to the older man as I stole a glance to him, which earn a quick shook of head, inviting those silvery strands to move along in the air.

“No, _no_ , Brendan. If there is anyone who should apologize more, it should be me! And what are you doing here? You do know it was better if you’re—and I am just…”

“Just wanted to think of me in my best way, even if it was about to sacrifice yourself out.” I said, concluding the possible end of sentence that Steven was probably going to make, just to inviting a nervous, surprised and baffled expression from the older man; which was new in my eyes and how I learnt of his expression just today, in another atmosphere.

It took Steven seconds to actually stared into my face _–as he was rendered speechless–_ unblinking, with a gape of mouth _–which was truly a sight–_ before actually clearing his throat as he covered it with one hand, and throwing me another question, which I supposed he knew I was going to interrupt it, especially when I noticed the Mightyena and Team Magma grunt was suddenly moving and starting to rise from the road ahead; given that they were more than ready to give us another attack again, if not calling his members.

“How could you—“

“—I just knew, after observing you for days, anyway, Steven. And you do know that I won’t even let you think of that way again in the future, even if you planned it for my own sake and things you came up with—Ah…! Sceptile use your Leaf Blade again to protect Metagross, _hurry!_ ” I commanded then, suddenly seeing how Mightyena had suddenly unleashed a Shadow Ball from the mouth out of a sudden and was supposedly hitting Steven’s Metagross by the direct aim, but stopped at the last minute when Sceptile had actually jumped to the arachnid’s side and took the damage severely for the metal arachnid, pushing the Gecko Pokemon back down to its feet for inches and how it stumbled a little upon the shadowy after effects, cringing from how painful it must had been.

“Sceptile, are you alright?!” I asked then, wanted to hurry myself to reach the Gecko, only to be stopped and pushed back in my tracks, once Steven had suddenly waved a strong hand over my chest _–in a blocking like stance–_ making me snapped up to look at the older man, and wanted to protest as I narrowed my eyes dangerously, finding his expression had suddenly became unknown of.

And at the sight, I didn’t actually knew what he was thinking at the time, to even stop me from reaching the Gecko which still stood and readying itself to attack just in case the Mightyena was supposedly to pull another tricky movement, but… the next second I heard an evil chuckle coming across, I just knew that… Steven had actually stopped me because he had seen something that I didn’t took noticed of: that the Team Magma Grunt was actually rising up slowly from the road, seemingly unscathed, and throwing us a creepy grin as he flicked his eyes back and forth from the Dark Pokemon to ours and lastly, planting a smug face when he saw me; seemingly amused from.

“I am merely unscathed at first when you threw me a sudden Psychic attack first, as you saw it… Mr. Stone’s son, _Steven Stone_. And that was all thanks to how I had my shield of bomb readied, just in case it was supposedly to hit me, in the first sudden case.” The man snickered as he then pulled what I call a red hood down on his face, making the expression he wore even worse than ever.

By what the Magma’s grunt said, though… does it mean, that… the thing that had happened here, was at first _initiated by Steven?_ I mean, Steven was the first one who started every… single mess, to even made the blast coming from? So, Steven was actually using a Psychic attack _–from Metagross–_ and then the powerful hit was actually hitting the Grunt’s shield bomb, so he wasn’t hurt, or anything.

_What I couldn’t believe, was as to why Steven was starting the fight all of sudden! I mean, I knew Team Magma must be up to no good, but judging by the way the grunt was saying, it was heard like he didn’t actually done something to even invite Steven do something reckless, like what I’ve thought, sacrificing himself for my sake –of collecting the badges and becoming a Champion of what he’d said, with me shouldn’t even be concerned or bothered by their presence, yet here I was– and Steven wouldn’t actually react except things were getting awry, and this—_

“You were lucky you didn’t get hit by those attacks I’ve purposefully made and prepared. And actually, I was intentionally doing the attack to actually missed, cornering you up and seek the information out of you, _Magma Admin._ ” Steven said in a cold and stern tone _–and how it was truly close to me since he was standing right on my side–_ over the criminals, only to elicit a laugh from.

“Humph. Although it did affected my bomb shield and reacted at the last minute as now I had nothing to protect me. Also, what information? You do know I didn’t operate things on my own, but simply doing things out of being asked from my Leader, and of what he wished. You were daring enough to actually interrupt my sole moment of lone stressing here out of places earlier, in all honesty. Such an _uninvited_ guest and interruptions of the unexpected…” The Magma Admin had then said, hand waving elegantly for a moment before turning to stop on his hip, all the while eyeing the Metagross, which seemed to be agitated and narrowed the red eyes dangerously as it had felt mocked from how the Mightyena had actually lolled its head up proudly after; just like the owner.

Steven, had then made a stifle of _‘tch’_ for a moment, curling his hand into a fist as he threw another question. I did notice Steven was actually trembling a little _–of what possibly, furious, frustrated, and angered–_ from the words he had given.

“Don’t play dumb. I knew the Team Magma was up to scheme over the Mt. Chimney as of late! And by those, did what I should say a _‘Meteorite’_ , was actually involved in this? Then, if so, you do know what would happen if that thing was supposedly to be used and actually reacted up in Mt. Chimney, awakening the wild beast from its a deep slumber!”

“A deep slumber, yes. But, to be honest, even by the theory of Maxie _–our leader–_ by using that recently retrieve Meteorite up in the technologies we used, we actually had the need of something else… to fully awaken the beasts that had been long in sleep. It was still in the dormant state, reacting a little as we showed it a meteorite. We had found its body, yet it didn’t react much to even opened its eyes. I wonder why…? And what… would be the other item that we shall search for the other thing that should awaken it?” The Magma Admin had then chuckled evilly, laughing on his own words as I saw Steven was actually having his eyes widened in terror, sweats dropping from the silver strands as he seemed to be frozen on the spot upon hearing the words, although his next words coming from the dry lips, a small hoarse voice _–of being in horror and terrorized–_ being heard of, made me actually wondered as to why he did made that expression...

“ _Don’t_ tell me…”

“Oh yes, you _do_ know the answer to this, Steven. And don’t even stop there, now I gave you a little piece of information on your part, don’t you think… you should actually introduce the _little brunette_ on your side? You do know that I actually knew that your father snooped upon us by using a researcher, especially after the incident Team Aqua coming to rob your goods… and forced the way through the Slateport City; nothing did actually missed our ears. You know how things work with us, that you shall never ran, from the rest of your life once you’re involved, do you not? You also knew, if the boy wasn’t supposedly come to your rescue, you shall be of our next target instead.” The Admin had then made an eerie smile upon me, making me actually felt myself had somehow, targeted and somehow, replacing Steven’s main role of being targeted _–of being held hostage–_ from.

Steven, had then, actually flicked his eyes fast to me for a second in shock, before returning to the Magma Admin, shouting in response _–and how he sounded truly desperate, possibly either he was accepting the fact that he was actually almost on verge of his life, or desperate to defend and not involve me there, yet how I was involved alredy–_ with narrowed eyes, looking so dangerous, with the anger started to be visible on his face then, as the veins of his forehead started to form from,

“Don’t you _dare_ involve him! He was of no matter in your business—or even you whole criminal’s business! Not like he was supposedly to be involved in your scheme to dominate the world, you _fiends!_ ”

The Magma Admin, however, gave a smile upon the last words Steven gave _–in a proud and seemingly having fun, truly amused by hearing the criminal and fiend words–_ before actually commanding the Mightyena with another quick Shadow Ball, letting the Dark Pokemon actually take the first chance it was given to end the battle we had,  as I was suddenly getting the last second to realize what had happened and actually commanded my Sceptile to avoid the attack that was actually enough to send the Gecko fainted from, but finding myself to be surprised when Steven had then actually waved his hand to the front and giving the most loud shout of command I’ve ever heard from him before.

_And by the sight… I didn’t know why, but the way he shouted the command was exactly the same with the previous Champion I’ve saw over the old tape, and how he shown his trust over his partner… Just like… the old Champion himself!_

“Metagross! Use Bullet Punch and send the Mightyena away from Sceptile, and hang on there to bite back the Shadow Ball!”

At the same time the command was shouted, I never even expect that Metagross was actually recovered faster from what I’ve predicted as it was being shielded behind the Sceptile, and how it had energetically jumping over the air in return _–with a shrill of metallic cry–_ and sending waves of Bullet Punches with the hind legs over the Dark Pokemon, which resulted in a heavy blow for the Mightyena to the ground under _–like how it was being pummeled in return of what it had done over to Metagross then, of what you call a payback–_ with a loud slam and a following loud whine, resulting with sands started to swirl around the road in a chain reaction, sending waves of sandy winds to the affected area of the battle we took, like how gusts had just suddenly turned into and blown heavily from.

As I had felt the sudden blows of wind started to coming to get me again _–the result of powerful effect of the attack from–_ and almost sending me flying back on my butt, I had then, felt Steven’s hand started to grab on shoulder, helping me to stay on my own two feet _–and how I gave him a smile in return–_ and noticing on how he actually reacted to shield me quick, especially from when the sands were actually whipped up to the most worse state up, lifting the sand into one small tornado and actually covering me from, even though the wind had seemed to be brushing Steven’s back like a lash, too...

“S-Steven! I am alr—“

And at the same time Steven noticed on what I was going to say _–and how he might knew what I would exactly reacted at the time by pushing him and the most noticeable words of me saying I am alright and able to withstood the wind–_ he immediately pulled me straight into his embrace, flumping me down on the chest I had lent and cried upon just before I fell asleep, muffling every of the single words I wanted to utter then, sending me into one silence when I actually took the chance, of slowly looking up to the older man’s face, and gasped when I saw something unbelieving, truly.

Steven is actually smiling down on me, expression looking so truly in delight and glad when I had actually been in his embrace then, safe and sound, making me felt the sudden stung over my heart, although I didn’t know what it was at the time, but being touched, possibly.

Things were, then, as seconds passed with me being stilled and held by Steven’s protective arms, were actually going into awry mode for my Pokemon, as Sceptile had then being pushed back from the heavy blows _–since the Gecko couldn’t withstand wind well–_ with Metagross was actually keen and quick to react then, to even let the metal arachnid stopped attacking and flown quickly backwards, away from the Mightyena that had actually been reduced to nothing but a fainted and limp body on the road _–incapable of doing anything–_ and using its Psychic move in a quick flash to help the Gecko from being sent flying backwards and stopped in its tracks, leaving me actually relieved as I had saw the two were actually safe for the lingering second after _–as I took a peek over Steven’s side and getting quite panic at first but calmed down as I saw Metagross brought Sceptile up to the top of it–_ along with me, still in Steven’s embrace.

But the other awry thing that had been happened at the same time I was focusing on the Pokemon, was when I actually realized, that the Team Magma Admin had actually smiled upon the sight and returned the Pokemon immediately, taking the chances he had with taking off from the area that had then been surrounded with dusts and winds from the aftereffects swiftly, running and disappearing with the fortunate situations _–for him, in this case, since the area was shrouded by the dusts which made everyone’s sighting become blurry and how it was troublesome–_ as he had then been off from the entire scene, looking like nothing happened there, leaving the area with nothing but a slightly cracked road under, with people started to overcrowd the area as they started to murmur and gossiped there.

I wasn’t sure on what to said when I saw the Admin had taken off, and protesting myself to Steven as I turned to look up to the older man fully _–noticing how his expression was nothing but being usual–_ when the older man didn’t seem to be truly bothered with the running, all the same.

“S-Steven! Let me go, already. You know we need to chase the man after what he’d said, right? You do know he’s mostly going to—“ And I was then totally interrupted when Steven had actually pulled my head and forcing me to be inside of his chest, muffling incoherent words in response.

I had then tried to wave my hand off and trying my best to sound my concern over the running, but when I had felt a stifling movement coming to land on the top of my head _–hat, precisely–_ with a weight that had came from none but the older man’s chin, I quieted myself down, especially when I heard a small huff coming, with words that I had assumed, Steven’s lull and truly soothing sound to calm myself _–and himself–_ down, even when I noticed the crowds had probably eyed the two of us over the City strangely then.

“It is alright. He’s not going to run away from anywhere by that words. For now, I am truly delighted that you’re actually safe, Brendan. Have you ever known on how I was actually worried when I saw you running from Center and actually joined in the battle…” Steven sighed softly.

“I know… but Steven, I _wanted_ to help you. So stop making yourself looking like you’re a knight in shining armor at times. One of the days ahead when you still believed that, you will actually wreck yourself and be done; just like now.” I mumbled under his shirt then, earning a stifled chuckle from, almost immediately.

“Yes, true, there. Thank you for the advice and concern, _my_ little knight.” Steven ended with a soft sound then, marking that it was the most whole-hearted sentence he had given me _–of thank you–_ which eventually stopping me from talking any further, merely dwelling into the deep yet soothing words of his, as I was still on his embrace.

At the time, all I’ve given notice was actually nothing but the soothing embrace of Steven’s after his thanking, the soft sigh of delight he had been giving me too, and noticing on how the Police and the Gym Leader of the City had arrived for sometime after _–which was quite late, in my opinion, especially after the citizens had actually called them–_ making the two of us had then eventually separating ourselves from, with Steven actually pulling himself first, slowly, especially when Wattson had reached us up in no time. I noticed Wattson was actually eyeing us strangely for a moment _–most probably asking on what we were doing there, with –_ but he heed and pay it of no attention _–like he saw nothing at all–_ as he then started to ask the main point of the destruction and cracks.

I wasn’t recalling correctly on what had happened next after that, but after Steven given much information about what had just happened to the Gym Leader, giving guidance to the Police to track about their whereabouts _–of the Magma, the dialogues and about the scheme of theirs, I heard–_ we had then, not truly spending any time together as Steven had then busied himself with the case of what I knew I didn’t miss upon, about the beast that was supposed to be awaken, with the involvement of the Meteorite. I didn’t know what was it that they were talking about, but possibly, something involving the creation of the Hoenn Region years ago, or so had I read the guidance booklet I had received before I moved to Hoenn permanently in residence; due to my Father opening the Gym and how he wanted to visit us from time to time.

_Somekind of Myth Pokemons, legends, or the sort of… the Pokemon that had been long here. Although, no one had ever seen it ever since, since they were said to be in a deep slumber, dormant –like what the Magma said– and how I had heard of people hoping that it would not awakening anymore soon…_

And as I had then been guided to the Pokemon Center after I actually filled in what was happening during our battle _–and how it was because I was of a witness of the entire dialogue between the Magma and Steven, with the battle that took place on the road–_ to the Police, I found myself departing with Steven then, seeing a flash of smile coming to my side for a second there, before actually waving myself off as I waited up on the inside of the Pokemon Center, with my Sceptile being treated back to the back of the Pokemon Center, being nursed to health at first, along with Metagross that had actually carried the Gecko over its huge back.

Meanwhile at the free time I was given _–and how I was quite relieved that my Sceptile and Metagross wasn’t becoming a wreck from–_ I was actually seating myself up on one of the sofas that was available on the lounge, noticing on how people were running through from the outside and to the inside at times, seemingly to be truly surprised and caught up with the information of Team Magma emerging and letting destruction off from here to the other. I knew the news was at first, not heeded by anyone, but now they actually shown themselves and how I heard from the Admin himself that his Leader _–Archie–_ was supposedly going to awaken a beast from its long slumber… I just I couldn’t be just stay quiet, and do nothing, not even just pretending seeing nothing from afar.

_Just like how Steven was earlier._

_I knew the older man can manage by countering the attack the Magma just did –and how he was more than capable of– but like I’ve said, one of these days he would just broke down from –from what they call tiredness, leaving the stance, position, and actually giving a chance to the other person that would be taking advantage of the situation, especially if it was something like four against one where he couldn’t had actually focus on just one enemy– and eventually gotten his weaknesses visible, just like what he’d said to me earlier afternoon on the beach; that I was overlooking and not noticing the gaping hole between the attack, until Sceptile was actually doing the thing I had just realized at the last minute, and how that could just happen to Steven._

_Reckless, that he was. I knew the older man meant well, by not involving anyone up when he was supposed to deal with the criminals, then again, it wasn’t like he was the only one who should be facing the enemy or anything. Not like the option had reduced to only one. More like, he was actually having more options available, yet he chose the most risky one: encountering the whole Magma, with facing the Magma Admin first, and possibly inviting himself to the delicious smell of dangers and death ahead, if he was actually not looking over the fact that the Magma could actually brought their whole teams and do some deadly things to him; since they were nasty, using anything to made sure they could made their way, of seeing Archie, I knew that much._

_I knew the older man was supposedly strong, but no one was supposedly able to hold on onto things, like on how he thought he was. It is nice to see Steven in a light, but he was obviously… a Trainer, too. Like a steel that would one day bent from and need to be fixed, or replaced, at the worst of the times, I just knew the older man would eventually be one day in that state, and that was why… I wanted him done nothing reckless, anymore; or so had I learnt it from my own experience. No matter how hard and steel clear of a rock that he was, even if that was even of his motto and to made him like that._

”And not as getting reckless as my ownself, Steven. I just kind of realizing it _late_ _–over what you’ve said in the beach–_ when I had my battle over with Wattson, earlier… And to see you up close, doing the things that I assume, the same with what happened back when I faced Archie, saying confident things to your father, too… when in fact I didn’t even know who our enemies were. Although I am still confident I could win.” I mumbled under my breath to myself, unconsciously curling my fist from, especially when I had recalled the battle we had just earlier, with the two of nearly cornered and beaten up, if it wasn’t for the Magma Admin actually retreated, and would actually be worse when there were five or six of them cornering us.

_And by the battle itself, I knew I was actually burdening him by having my Sceptile jumped in, but… I did think it was of the necessities and of the right choice I made upon the last second. Think of it as my aversion for him to actually rest the Metagross from, and how… I did notice that Steven was actually understood this point, my idea, and how he didn’t actually show some protest, but be delighted about it –since he didn’t seem to be protesting or saying anything about it, especially after he’d been asked by the Police, but merely giving information as me helping him out, especially when he was cornered– as well._

I had then, started to peeking through the glass paned windows on the lounge beside the sofa I was waiting on, to see the outside’s situation _–and letting my mind off a little from, and trying to took in the scenery around the town–_ but strangely, finding my eyes be allured and looking at the older man, with a furious expression on the outside. Steven was busily explaining the whole scenarios and the situations we’d been through then, explaining at times and writing some parts up about the Magma’s talking and things revolving around for few minutes _–with I learnt on how Steven was actually interacting with another people in a strange, eloquent way with manners, I see, which was new to my eyes–_ to actually pass to an hour and so… until what I felt like it was almost nighttime, was when I decided to stop looking altogether and leaned on the wall instead, looking at the ceilings of the Pokemon Center in a daze.

_Oh well, I guess I will just have to wait for him to return… even no matter how long it would take him to finish explaining things there…_

_…What a day to be started and ended, really._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Things will be getting better at least. There would be conflict and things happening next, but worry not, everything will go... smooth and hard ride all the same. ;D I knew I proofread it quite late, and I hope I could post the next one soon after I finished two chapters ahead!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving all the kudos, I really appreciate it! ;D Stay tuned for the next chapter, yeah? Things will get interesting (in my opinion) ;D so... see you till then! <3


	14. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is now out! ;D Alright, so this chapter might be the clearance of the problem, and how it would be still related with the previous chapter, but worry not, things would get smoother! Alright, don't dwell too much on the Chapter's title, and go, scroll down, and enjoy the ride! ;D

“I am sorry. I knew it took me too long to actually finish things up by explaining everything to the Police, to even to the Gym Leader and all… but, _here’s_ the thing that should made everything up for you, Brendan. And _congratulations_ for winning the third badge.” Was what Steven said with a smile when he actually made me up from the sofa that I had accidentally dozed off upon waiting his return, tucking a Pokeball _–containing my Sceptile–_ to my hand also, then.

I was giving a small nod and stifling a yawn when Steven pushed some other things to my hands again then, making me blinking owlishly upon noticing the small white box especially after I just taken a quick nap _–with my brain was slowly moving to catch things up totally late and delayed for a moment or so–_ and barely registering where I was until I knew I was still in Pokemon Center, after I took few minutes to look around and caught: on how there was still the same environment I was having ever since Steven was on the outside; mostly of the Pokemon Center’s front desk, and the sofas, and all surroundings, giving it a note that I had not moved into another building or even, to somewhere else, but stilled. I blinked at first, not truly getting what Steven had actually meant, before looking up, only to saw Steven had smiled evenly then, reaching himself to take a seat on my side as I planted a stare on him.

I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment _–trying to think–_ before reaching up to open the box, only to gasp, surprised and how I noticed my stomach had let a loud growl upon the delicious sight _–given at how I didn’t have dinner or brunch ever since, but too caught up with Magma problem and waiting for Steven–_ just to elicit an earnest chuckle up from Steven.

“You, you… wait, did you bought this for…” I said in a stutter, eyes not leaving the cake that had been sitting perfectly on my hands; or more precisely, the box.

“Congratulations on _your third badge_. Also, for the apologize that everything turned into one awry situation: that I even forgot to buy you some brunches…” Steven said in an apologetic tone, scratching the back of his nape nervously, just to earn an earnest hum from me.

“Hmm. It is fine, Steven. Thank you for the kind thoughts, though. And thank you… very much for buying this for me… although I wanted to ask you on how much should I pay for this? I know you said that it is for cong—“

“—I _will not_ receive any payment for this, Brendan. You do know that I did this out of my ownself and of my own initiative to congratulate you, of your accomplishment; if you were thinking of this as something that would made you felt you were in debt. Although, if you’d like and felt the very need of paying, perhaps you could make it up with _this_.” Steven had then tapped the side of his cheeks _–as I looked up to the older man with confusion–_ for times, making me actually blinked listlessly at first.

As I didn’t know what Steven had actually meant then, I scrunched my face for seconds _–as I was pulled into deep thoughts–_ before actually gasping when I just gotten the message from the older man: of how I could just made it up with a single kiss over his cheek; which I could interpret as a flirt suggestion, too. I gave the older man a glare for a moment in a reaction then _–as the realization dawned upon me–_ as my hand had then moved to reach the small peach like round cake with Pecha berries decorated into a love… shape, over the top, stuffing the thing up to my mouth _–without actually thinking it twice, since I didn’t know if it was actually arranged by chances or only by accident, decorations–_ as I gobbled it up in no time, completely forgetting about the topic of payment and such, since I knew Steven would actually did made me do things that wasn’t even in my range of radar.

I knew Steven’s eyes had glimmered from, especially when he saw me actually eating the thing up _–and how he must be happy upon seeing me eating it to my heart content, not actually bothered with his eyes but be content with the fluffy thing–_ until I actually reminded of how he didn’t have dinner or brunch yet, immediately taking the chance to question him when I had finished and gulped it down quick.

“Ah, oh, well, thank you for giving me this then, and… Steven, have you eaten dinner, or not?” I said, wiping the side of my lips that had been brushed with the Pecha berries juices, making Steven had actually pushed his finger quick in no time, flicking my finger away and licking it up to his lips, inviting a quick blush from my face in response; from how bold Steven was, all of a sudden.

“I have… _actually._ When you possibly, fell asleep here, as I had then waited the cake to be made of, I took a quick dinner along with in the restaurant itself. I am sorry for not taking you with me, but… Thank you for your concern, and what’s wrong…?” Steven then asked teasingly as he had then wiped his finger to the handkerchief he had in supply _–presumably talking about my face, I supposed–_ making me actually shook my head in response, eyes immediately averted from.

“N-nn, nothing. I am glad that you have had dinner, then. I just… didn’t want you to get hungry or something.” I said, quite stuttered, especially when I had then seen Steven actually shuffled himself closer to my side, making me suddenly getting aware on what he was going to do, out on the public, until one of his hands had actually patted my head twice, chuckling.

I made a quick glare upon what the older man had then done _–by him, again, doing things like how he’d liked, as usual–_ only to earn another hearty chuckle from; which was nice to see, but kind of mocking me at times, there.

“Thank you, but I am not hungry anymore, and more… like, I am truly concerned with you, right now. Have you been pretty full from just the cake? I know it was supposedly to be of congratulatory gift _–not for dinner–_ but… perhaps, if you are not, I could actually take you to somewhere for our late dinner, together, around this place. Although I might just order something to drink as I accompany you, to make up our lost time for this whole afternoon.” Steven said in a soft, concerned tone, while both of his metal blue eyes looking piercing, gleaming and how it sent a wave of straight and clear steel to me, making me actually knew of his honesty and how caring his words were.

I, though, merely shook my head quickly from the invitation _–or so would I call of it, instead of suggestions–_ coming from Steven, eventually dragging the conversation we’d had at hand into something else.

“N-no, thank you. I know you will actually pay everything all over again, and how I am already feel stuffed from this, so, maybe I will just buy a MooMoo Milk or something to fill my stomach. And you know, I was wondering if what the Team Magma Admin said this afternoon… was even… _true. I mean, the beast thing…_ ”

And by the mention of the criminals on the road, Steven’s expression had then gone rigid as he was right on my side _–letting me with my easy chance to actually observe him–_ suddenly becoming hard, making me actually flinched when I looked up to him, then, since he looked so unknown and so unreadable, that I had started to doubt myself if it was even a good topic to be brought upon; like how what had just happened the start of the day. Steven had seemed to be frozen _–in time–_ as he seemed to be recalling of what had just happened for the disastrous afternoon, there, until he actually let a soft groan out, a hand reaching up the silvery bangs that had covered a small part of his face and be pushed back, letting me see clearly at how frustrated he was _–by the look and expression–_ at the time.

“It… is _true,_ Brendan. I did know I didn’t want to involve you around their doing, but somehow… by this event, I know one of these days you will be targeted ahead, be it you want it or not; since he’d said it before, and I always knew that Team Magma and Aqua were actually similar in working and actions.” Steven said as he then furrowed his eyebrows deeply, looking so regrettable, most probably because I actually decide to jump and interfere.

_But… I knew I had to do that, too, or else…_

“I don’t want to lose you with you saying you are sacrificing yourself, Steven; as I said it twice, now. I never even thought of losing you when we were supposed to have a long journey, and work things up together, you know. And I know I can handle myself, along with you. You always know that we can always share things up, be ready for everything and prepare ourselves if you want us to. More like: I wanted us to actually work together, other than you doing everything by yourself and push me aside, like I am hindering you, yet here you are… pushing me aside.” I said, eyes slowly averted from the older man and to the already empty white box on my hand, and how I’d found it looked attractive and fascinating _–like how my heart was settled on it–_ somehow.

“But I am… _not thinking_ of you as some hindrance, Brendan.” Steven answered with a desperate and sad, lonely tone over me.

I knew I shouldn’t actually make him sad from what I’d probably, hurt his feelings from, but… I didn’t know since when, I do had the thoughts that I wanted to let my honest thoughts coming across to the older man then, no matter if he was supposedly going to hate me from; which I doubted, but the possible chances were there.

“Yet you are saying it like _I am_ one. And looking at how you actually pick a fight with a criminal earlier made me knew that you are actually wanted to do things on your own, and thinking of me as something, that I would just assume, a _hindrance_ , it was.” I said with lowering my tone over the word that I wanted to make point across to the older man, shrugging my shoulder from.

Steven had then seemed to be baffled, rendered speechless as he made small noises of _‘umm’_ for a second, before actually giving up with a sigh, eyes closed from.

“… I know, Brendan. But I did this out because I didn’t want to… involve you and protecting you. Although, in this case… _Haa_ … what should I say to my father, now that you had actually been involved, too?” Steven had then sighed loudly, suddenly flumping himself down on the sofa as he seemed to be stressed out from the whole event; and how that must be under his predictions or not in his range of noticing, of how things would turn out to be, with me being involved when he tried his best of not to, no less.

We had then shared an awkward silence on the lounge as I saw people were getting less and less crowded as the night started to take toll of, given that we should actually had been sleeping and resting on our shared room from, meanwhile we were still sitting around the lounge because we had obvious discussion to be shared of; on what to do next and all. I sighed again then, shaking my head slightly when Steven had actually asked me of the question I didn’t even know how to answer, to begin with.

“I don’t know what you asked of me, Steven; nor I know on how to answer that, especially with your father’s conversation. But maybe just tell him that I can actually take proper care of myself, and I am doing this out of my _own doing_ , and not because of anything. I simply want to fight back the evil, that was all.”

And by the words I had given out in a carefree tone, Steven had actually snapped up and showing his emotions.

“That is too simple, and how easy of you to be saying that of! Brendan, did you know, for today, if you were being reckless like earlier, you’re probably going to be taken hostage of and—“

“—and aren’t you the same, Steven? What you’re doing is exactly the same as what I’ve done _–and how it was exactly the same with what you’re pointing to me before the battle of Wattson, of my loophole and all–_ with you actually picking things out on your own _–like how I was with Archie–_ and doesn’t that actually make us… _even?_ You actually scared me to death when I heard you picking a fight with the Magma Admin by yourself; although I know it is better as an option as they had bad businesses. And that is how and why I did say we need to work things out together, find the solutions as we worked our way ahead, you know? Rather than having you kept saying things about how you didn’t want to involve me; which you’ve repeated ever since. It sounded like more of recklessness for the two of us, instead of justice by one hero. We weren’t the hero of truth and ideal from the Unova, you know.”

Steven had then seemed to be desperate on what to say _–since I knew what I’d said was actually of the truth, and how it backfired to the older man–_ until he actually sighed in defeat, a hand waved over my side; given that I was victorious on this time. Smirking in victory _–to made Steven rendered speechless–_ I had then started to throw the empty box in my hand to the recycle part of the trash can available, also taking my time to actually stood up, and inserting coins over the vending machine installed on the northern side of the building, all the while taking glances and noticing how Steven seemed to be in deep thinking of something else; although I didn’t know what he was thinking, since Steven seemed to be much of a deep thinker and that was how he was.

As I saw the older man wasn’t probably going to start saying anything or having anything to even be shared to me as I walked back to his side then, I had started first, as I returned with two can of Lemonades, giving one to Steven, and one to myself, with a question that I had deemed quite… important to be asked for.

“So, what are we going to do next? Follow them up to Mt. Chimney and bust them out?”

Steven, snapping himself upon hearing the words, immediately planted a stare on my face, eyes narrowed down dangerously. The sight had made me blinked in confusion, tilting my head to one side _–which made my hat moved along as well–_ earning myself just a _–right and stress–_ scowl from Steven.

“That would be _reckless!_ You do know how the Admin had already said that they were actually going to retrieve something else to actually awaken the beast up there, and now you were saying that you were going to Mt. Chimney? Brendan, I know you’re eager on going to demolish the evil organization, but please…. _Please_ , for my sake and yours, don’t give me ideas on how to send yourself fast to the Distortion World.” Steven then pulled a finger to pinch over his bridge of nose, eyes closed as a sigh had then erupted from his throat.

I was, however, not giving it much thought as I opened the can of my Lemonade, taking a sip of it as I seated myself on his side slowly, with eyes taking a glance over the older man from time to time, seeing how Steven seemed to be not thinking straight, losing all his cool after what had just happened this afternoon. I even noticed the older man barely touched his Lemonade as he merely placed it on his other hand.

“You know… it wasn’t like I was actually giving you idea, on how to go to send myself that fast as well, Steven. I was actually referring on how we have the same destination next. Since, the next Gym was on Lavaridge, right? Flannery was the leader, the Fire Gym.”

Steven gasped upon hearing what I’ve said, metal blue eyes suddenly finding itself to look straight into mine, enough to make me flinch from the bright color itself.

“Ah! I—I apologize, I thought that you were going to face the Team Magma by the way you talked, and possibly, getting yourself in danger by that—“

“—I also meant and include that. So don’t you dare starting to fret about me not going to face them anytime soon or be away with, letting you handle everything by yourself, or something. Steven, I never liked the feeling of being left out or treated like how you are treating and going to treat me soon in the future. I am a man, so I have pride too, for this case.” I interrupted with a pride tone with grin then, earning myself a shocked and quite getting a headache expression coming from the older man.

“You know the pride doesn’t have any connection in this case. More like, it doesn’t have anything to do with it, from the start.”

“Yes, but the way you acted looked like one, in my eyes.” I said with a sigh, eyes closed for a moment as I heard Steven was actually going to protest something out, only to stop with him actually sighing.

“Have I… been looking not so bright, in your eyes, all these days, Brendan? I know I wanted to do good things for your sake, yet…” Steven had then, suddenly decided to take the lemonade up, opening the can and gulping it down with frustrated sigh.

“…You are actually bright, when you’re not stressing yourself out like this, Steven. I know the situation on this afternoon made you turn into a flipped back person _–to even made you question me of it–_ and unexpected. Moreover, it is nighttime, too, so I thought you might be affected by the whole negative thing, as we should actually think about what we were going to do the next morning, plan it out and sleep the night in.” I said then, finishing the rest of my lemonade before throwing it up to the dry trashcan, immediately pushing myself up on my own two knees, all the while waiting for Steven to finish his drink and him to follow.

Steven, possibly still thinking of something then, had actually barely sipped the rest of the Lemonade for lingering minute _–and seemed to be distracted there–_ so I had then actually started something out again _–to nudge my hand to his shoulder–_ which making the older man actually snapped from, actually drinking the rest of his drink quickly, throwing the can to the trashcan as well and actually followed me up to our room, with a still blank face. I wasn’t sure on what was going on with Steven at the same time he pulled that expression, though, once we’ve settled ourselves on the inside, locking the door and with Steven actually taking a side of the bed quickly then, I knew something was actually wrong with, yet I didn’t dare to ask, but merely taking the other side, giving the older man my shoulder.

“Good night, Steven. Let’s plan the thing tomorrow morning and go to rest.” I said then, before actually closing my eyes quick, and pretending I was actually going to sleep already, when in fact I was trying to observe Steven’s reaction.

“Good night…” Was all of I’ve heard from Steven then, before a light snore was actually heard from, given that Steven had seemed to be fallen asleep already, without anything to be added in or being spoken to me.

_And by that time, I just knew, something didn’t seem to sit right with Steven. Steven had usually be more active and kept talking or even reaching me up to soothe me. Was he tired from? Then again, even if he was tired out, he wouldn’t usually show something like this. I mean, Steven was strange, and always be strange, and now he was even weird. Did something had actually takes up from his mind… or?_

_…Oh well, maybe I could actually fake a sleep for few minutes after, and see if Steven was actually up or something, like perhaps, doing something that would be out of… my thoughts. Or possibly, knowing on what would be happening the next minute, if anything will happen, that is…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

And just right, as I faked my sleep _–making light snore and faking sleep over the side of Steven–_ in no longer than merely an hour or so, I had then heard a shuffle coming behind my back. And by that very time, I knew the older man was actually up to something as he then moved from the bed up slowly _–like he was doing something in a sneak, wanting me not to notice of his movements–_ and so, I had pretended I didn’t hear anything, and still closing my eyes as Steven was then, I assumed: already out from the bed, adjusting his cravat or something, by the small soft shuffling sound.

I wasn’t sure on what was happening as I closed my eyes, but the next second I had actually felt a touch coming to land on my cheeks, I knew Steven was… then again, doing something that I didn’t know of, and how I was flinching from. A soft chuckle had then heard across of where I thought Steven was, with him actually bowing himself slightly to plant the hand. He had then caressed my skin twice, thrice, before actually pulling as he gave me… a quick peck on the cheek.

_And how… I actually heard a small apology from._

“I… am _sorry_ , Brendan. But… something doesn’t sit right with me, of this afternoon, so… I am thinking of… leaving you here. I wanted to act on my own justice about sending those Team Magma away, by still not involving you any further…” Steven said with a small, very inaudible voice _–but something caught and deciphered by my sensitive hearing–_ before actually a shuffle was actually being heard again.

Of what Steven had just said, I knew he was actually bidding me a part, a goodbye on the part of the way ahead, then, with him, I assume going to face the whole Magma by himself; again, out of his own recklessness. I knew something was kind of off, and odd of Steven when he didn’t actually answer me back on the lounge earlier: when I happen to say to plan things out tomorrow morning. I never… now, even thought that Steven was actually being hard headed from the thing that had happened just this afternoon, and now… he was going to leave me because he wanted to do something about it?

_If he was going to leave me, then… all I can do, for now, is to follow him up! Like I would made him turn into one brash Steven I didn’t ever know of, before, anyway._

As I heard the small shuffling sound _–of footsteps I believe–_ was then heard from the floor and seemingly to went further and further away to even reach the door side, with me still waiting the chances to actually going to follow him my faking my sleep on the bed, when Steven had actually chuckled for the last time and creaked the door open, I knew that the older man was truly… having something wrong in his head.

“Goodbye and take care, Brendan…”

Was all I’ve heard before the door had then shut for not long, hearing how there were small footsteps fading away to nothing in the distance of the outside. Once I had felt myself safe _–and how Steven didn’t know I was awake all along to even heard everything–_ I had then jumped myself up and out from the bed quickly _–to almost roll myself down on the floor–_ taking my bag with as I slung it over my back in no time, then rushing myself out from the room, taking the key that was still on the door with, until I actually reached downstairs, looking at where Nurse Joy was still on her shift, sending the key away with a smile and checking out _–with her seemed to be confused, it seemed, then but not asking on what was going on–_ and off I was, running after the silhouette of the older man on the outside with the most secrecy and without any single footsteps being heard of.

At first, it was hard to locate where Steven was actually heading, since he had worn the outfit that had seemed to be dispersed, melting into the darkness of the night _–since he wore those almost black clad suit–_ but still visible within my range of eyesight then, making me quite baffled, especially with the Mauville City having its dim light on due to the nighttime _–where everyone was supposedly to be asleep already–_ with roads suddenly becoming eerie silence, cold, and dustier than ever; like how the afternoon we had our battles. But by seeing his silvery strands stood out even in the middle of the night, and how I saw he was actually heading to the road ahead, I knew… Steven was this time, dead serious about destroying Magma; or eliminating them to ashes, in most case.

And as I knew it was nighttime and all, with Steven looking to be truly daring enough to execute a _–suicide like–_ plan in my eyes, I just knew… I had to at least follow, stop him and preventing him from what I’d said a crazy mind of his, with me sounding like an excuse of him to go where the Magma was _–with him saying of how he was going to protect me and all–_ and had to observe the older man under my own sighting; instead of me who was supposedly under watch and observant eyes from the older man. It wasn’t like I was against his idea of going up against the Magma _–I never, since I too, wanted to crush them and their damned plans–_ but seeing how Steven doing things up on his own, which resulting with him almost having his turns flipped, I knew…

_…That the older man was actually acting tough._

Alright, he was tough with his Pokemon, yet, in this case, I would call him as a steel without a shield to help him out; like some swords lashing out, but without a shield to even protect, evade, or even blocking his back from being slashed down, like some game I used to play with Gold over on Johto then. It wasn’t like I was pretending I knew things much better about him _–I never said so, and I still felt I couldn’t understand the older man’s thoughts at times–_ and how it was even worse, now with Steven actually going to wage a war upon himself and dozens of Team Magma _–to even involve Aqua–_ too, which made me suddenly had the urge to help him out, even if Steven…

_…saw my actions as nothing but a battering ram, a reckless move like his, I don’t care. I simply wanted to let him snap out of it and face the thing that he should actually take good care of himself better and be reasonable; not jumping the gun out straight like that. Funny at how I was at first wanting to face the Aqua and Magma without asking help from Steven like how he is now –to even made the older man felt that I was disliking his company– and yet now, it were all nothing, but the opposites happening, reversing our situations, and how I had suddenly felt that this wasn’t supposed to be how it was going to happen between the two of us; as I never even predict how things would actually gone this way._

_Was this exactly of what Steven felt when he suddenly had decided to help me out through my journey? And if I could be prideful of the answer itself:  like how Steven always and be… I would say it was._

_It was, truly, truly unpredictable, with Steven was now acting on all his own self, with me following in his steps, trying my best to stop him from anything he would possibly done; of possibly doing greater damage, compared to how the beast’s case, this time.  Also, how… I was kind of scared that Steven was actually snapping and losing himself in the process; when I thought and hoped it would never happen, if I was quick enough to stop him._

Steven is always acting on his own, and this, I had realized over the few days. Even though I had actually said things to him about not to act like some knight in shining armor, yet… he still was. Was he being stubborn with his idea, or…? Even more, with a whisper he thought I would miss upon the fake sleep earlier. Just what had gotten into his head, really? Acting on his own justice, he said? By what I would call suicide mission, he would actually call it a justice? What in the righteous way did he said that? I knew something had probably made Steven snapped up inside, but…

Never mind that, of my thoughts and all. He was asking me if he was actually acting bright and not earlier, so I knew something was actually happening on the inside of his mind for sure, and how it sounded truly wrong and all. I had the bet that he was still bothered about me crying earlier, but then again, it didn’t mean I wanted to actually see him dying to just made him felt forgiven, for my sake of me not crying, if that was about what he was going to think, even.

“I’m… going to stop him!” I said with a loud whisper to myself, hands balled into a fist as I pulled it in front of my face, and running after the older man’s shadow, especially when he decided to go on the route ahead that had seemed to lead to Mt. Chimney, with me following into the unknown place and darkness, that seemed to be more than ready to ate my confident out, yet still unwavered as I knew what I was going to do, then.

_Whatever it was that was going on, I will do my best to snoop Steven out, since something doesn’t still with Steven’s mind and I had to actually… stop him, if he was going to go the extent of what I’d in thought!_

_And question him out of his soul, if needed!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

It was an hour, or so, had then passed with me sneaking, hiding behind one walls of the rock and the other whenever Steven had seemed to be stopping, looking on his back _–since he seemed to be sensitive with the surrounding, I noticed, especially when it was nighttime where the place had gotten quieter–_ from time to time, making me actually sighed in relief when Steven had then paid of no attention as he kept on moving forward, without releasing any of his Pokemon; or I will get busted with, especially if he was using Metagross.

Although when there was a forking path ahead, with one that had been leading toward the left to somewhere, and the north leading to sandy area, I had then found myself suddenly into one trouble, especially when Steven had eventually took the chances he had given _–and acting smart–_ to actually hide into the path where I couldn’t observe or seen well _–because it was nighttime and how shadows were seen here and there–_ so I used to play my card safe by peeking through and gluing myself over the rocky wall. Until I got startled when I heard Steven commanded one of his foreign Pokemon _–I supposed–_ to break a wall where I was hiding at, giving me a hint that it was the end, of our playing hide and seek.

“Armaldo, use Rock Smash!”

And there, the wall behind me had suddenly crashed into small bit pieces, flying and scattering into all kind of directions to even get some on my back _–but not hurt enough–_ and revealing me squatting down with a yelp _–to cover my head from–_ just to hear a loud gasp coming from both of the Pokemon and the Trainer upon my… sight. And at that very time, I immediately closed my eyes since I knew what was going to happen next; of Steven screaming my name, for sure.

“ _Brendan…!_ ”

Armaldo, or the Pokemon that Steven had just released, however, made a blink of eye upon noticing me, taking few steps back when it thought he had smashed me in a guilty sense _–only I wasn’t–_ then, only to settle down once Steven had seemed to pet and calmed the Pokemon down at the same second, returning it to the inside of the red sphere quickly after and coming to reach me up in no time, leather shoes made a small scrunch of sound as it reached me on my back. Along with his frown and scowl visible, going to get me and chewed me out of especially being busted, when we haven’t even reach the Mountain ahead, too, I bet...

“ _Brendan._ What are you doing here?”

“U—um, hello, Steven. ‘Been a while, isn’t it?” I had then actually played dumb when Steven thrown me a question with a stern face upon seeing me actually standing on my own two knees, patting the back of my shirt that had been dusted with sands, rubbing my side which gotten the rock’s small pieces earlier, while pulling a smile when our eyes locked.

Steven, however, didn’t buy of what I’d said as he continued again, metal blue eyes looking suddenly so piercing, stern, and seemed to bore a hole to my own eyes then.

“Let me ask you again: _what are you doing here_ , at this time of the midnight? You do know it is dangerous to leave the City without a company, especially when Team Magma was supposedly around!”

“Well, what about you, _Steven?_ I know you aren’t simply going to leave me in the Pokemon Center with that kind of whispering to my face, with a plus of caressing, now, just _to say goodbye_ , right? Or _are you?_ ” I said with a grin, making Steven had actually flinched from.

Flabbergasted at first, Steven had actually opened and closed his lips from time to time, only to get even startled when I had actually spoke myself again after.

“I know what _you’ve_ been planning. At least by the kind of goodbye you are giving me, it is simply known and easy to perceive as: you wanted to face all the Magma by your ownself, without anyone knowing, and even if you were supposedly going to fail and gone with, no one will actually asked or anything, about your own actions and what you’ve done; in other words, involving no one and be freed with. But do you know that is a reckless thing to do? And don’t even bring my name as an excuse, now. Not only that, have you not learn from how you’ve made me cried this afternoon just because I know the thought of you not going to involve me in this? Do I need to cry myself out again just to make you stop and consider your actions?”

“N-no! _No, Brendan!_ I couldn’t just make you cry again and that is of _not_ my intention by doing this from the start! I… I—I am, but doing this for your sake! Not to made you sad but to made you be able to reach your goal! You don’t even need to shed a tear upon of what I am trying to do. You do know what if the beast was supposedly to be awaken and you couldn’t finish your journey to gather the Gym’s badge and to the League ahead just because of Team Magma and Aqua’s doing, dooming everyone’s—“

“Yet I would still shed a tear if you are happened to be acting _as a hero_ , sacrificing yourself to what you call _a justice_ ; which was suicide in my eyes. Even if that was supposed to happened, that doesn’t mean my journey is the end you know. Even if the League supposedly going to sucked down to the doom of earth upon the beast’s awakening by the time I didn’t finish gathering all of my badges, it doesn’t mean the Pokemon and the journey to catch and complete Pokedex would be the end either; in fact it was just the start and to another Region it was. But… that too,doesn’t mean that it had only to be _you_ whose going to face them, right? Is there a rule where only one person can actually defeat a whole criminal? I don’t think so; or at least that was how the logic sounds.”

The older man had then stopped talking altogether, eyes averted down to the ground beneath, which were decorated by our shadows, and how the night’s chilling wind started to seep upon my skin and bones at the same time. And by how Steven reacted, I knew I hit it: bullseye. Steven, getting illogical of what had happened, was amusing in my eyes, yet truly strange in my other opinion. I mean, the older man wasn’t supposed to be lectured by someone _–of a kid in twelve age–_ like me, yet he was, now. Did he simply miss the point by being too busy to focus on what was ahead or…?

“And Steven, you know I am always here, accompanying you on your journey. If you are thinking that I am a _hindrance_ , then so be it. I thought your father didn’t say anything like I couldn’t come, but being doubtful. Like what you’ve said the few days before today, too, Steven, have you recalled on how you were acting towards me at first? I am simply throwing the act of yours, to make you remember, of what you were saying in the first place, now; not because I hate you, but simply _caring_. Now I am involved, you should know you had me on your side, anyway. And… now we can work things out together, of battling and things. Even if we are going to fight by our disagreement in this part by my forcing part, too…” I said, scratching the back of my nape slowly, earning a slow look coming from Steven, noticing how his expression had then turned into a sad, painful, and seemingly not so confident; unlike the Steven I used to know with those over cheery expression, whenever and wherever.

 “You are _not_ of a hindrance…”

“Yes, I know. I just am saying it because you seem to miss something out of your own doing, that is.” I said lowly, chuckling as I saw Steven had let a soft sigh out from his lips; from what I saw possibly, relieved by my chuckle.

“It isn’t like what you’ve said, Brendan, of you putting me like I am going to… _Haa._ But I guess, in a sense, what you’ve said there was partly true. Now… I am acting selfish around you, now wasn’t I? Minds getting clouded and not bright by own justified actions and such…”

And those words _–of what I would say negativity–_ made me actually jumped into the older man, hands starting to grip on the odler man’s shoulder out of a sudden, enough to send Steven surprised on his part.

“Chin’s up! I know you are simply having trouble by what the Magma Admin said earlier to even make you gone into wrecked state! You know I am here, if you’d like to talk it out. It isn’t like I am going to turn my tables against you, either. More like, I am more than happy to lift the burden off of your mind, if you are having any, that is.”

Steven seemed to be amazed upon the words I’ve spouted _–nonsense, but deep, at the last minute of my realization–_ and gave me a little smile in return.

“Thank you. I know you wouldn’t, even if you didn’t say it. Yet… I couldn’t talk of it, just of not yet, Brendan. I am unsure of what is it they were referring to, but by what you’ve said… yes. I know I am being influenced on what he was saying earlier, to even make me lost my balance of mind itself. And no, I don’t have anything burdening my mind, just… this Magma part, I do think. I am sorry, for even… troubling, you, now…”

“It is alright. I know their team was up to something and of not good in a sense, but… I wanted to help you out, Steven. Even if you are going to push me—“ A finger had then stopped and placed on my lips, making me quiet all of a sudden, but seeing Steven’s face which had turned to be all serious.

“—I _would never_. I am simply in doubt of myself and unbalanced from the things that had happened, but I would never such things such as pushing you away and saying you were of hindrance, even if you are going to put it that way by whenever. Even I, never had the heart to do things like that. More like the opposite: I am pushing you and not to be involved because I want you to live your life properly, showered with happiness, without anything that should come as your obstacle to reach your own goals. And _that is all_ …” Steven removed his finger slowly then, giving me time to actually think on what he was saying deeply, before actually having something clicked on the inside of my mind, eventually made me questioned it.

“ _Hmm_. Then why did you try to leave me? You do know it isn’t in your option to actually throw your responsibility, if you are going to made it sound like that.”

Steven, was at first, totally quiet from. He seemed to be speechless for what took ages, until he actually coughed and patted one of his hands up to my hat again, earning my squint to the older man.

“You are _too adorable_ to be involved in all of this mess of mine, to face the Team Magma alone, if you’d like to call it one.” Steven chuckled earnestly, inviting a wry smile from me, and how I did knew he tried to change the direction of the conversation by giving those kinds of excuses; although it wasn’t too bad.

“Adorable… you _said._ Man, Steve, I had been involved in a mess after mess of Team Aqua and Magma, and now you’re saying… into your mess. Well, you’re messed up, for sure to even involve me into your mess.” I concluded then _–by the illogical reasoning–_ making Steven had actually burst into a loud laughter upon the words itself; which was truly rare and out of sight, unthinkable from.

I knew Steven wasn’t supposed to be bursting into laughter like that, but once I’ve seen the older man was actually laughing to his heart, I left him be. I knew he was stressed out and needed to vent himself _–since he never said anything out loud to me, and kept it mostly by himself–_ so I was standing there, accompanying him until he actually settled down with a wheeze of breath, choked himself with eyes even formed a tear upon the side. I took the chance when he started to patted down his chest with a grin.

“Well, guess Steven is already good enough to face the truth, and good to go ahead, huh?” I said teasingly, only earning myself a strained laugh coming from Steven.

“M-more, than enough, perhaps… hahaha!” Steven said in the middle of his laugh then, gasping as he tried his best to return his air through his lungs, but still laughing like tomorrow was the end, venting his sorrow or something.

As I gave the older man a small smile upon seeing how free he was, looking like nothing was restraining his head or mind, I had then continued.

“That’s great to hear then. And… hey, since we were already here… should we actually set a camp here or something?” I said as I had then looked around the area _–where there had seemed to be much trees and rock ahead–_ for a moment, before finding how my eyes were actually drawn into the older man’s clear orbs then, making me suddenly felt nervous; out of nowhere.

Steven, though, blinked at first _–processing my words for a moment there–_ before actually spouted _‘Ah!’_ in acknowledgement, out from his lips as he turned to look around as well, eyes had then fixated in a place across where we’ve stood ahead for a moment _–which I followed, of course–_ of what I had seen a clearing that people had ever used to before, of a camping; or usually, Hiker’s favorite place to spent the night before actually hiking for the next day, again. Steven, seemed to be keen on his idea had then waved one of his hands toward the place, making me followed the sight as I had then gave him an arch of eyebrow. Steven gave me a chuckle once he’d took notice of my expression.

“You know, we can actually spend the night there, if you’d like. Since we’d come this far… and obviously was about to reach Mt. Chimney…” Steven trailed off in silence, metal blue eyes had then moved for a moment to look at what I supposed Mt. Chimney _–with train cable looking so visible from–_ before actually returning to see the clearing, suddenly gasping when I’d just noticed that we didn’t actually brought anything that you would call of camping equipment.

“W-wait up, Steven! About spending the night, I just noticed that we didn’t actually have camping equipment, tent or anything similar, so how could we actually…?” I trailed off in silence then, earning a curious look from Steven, and how the two of us had then shared unbelieving expression, one to the other; although I didn’t know what Steven’s expression meant to me at the time.

“Are you seriously never camping out, Brendan…?” Steven had suddenly brought the question up, making me actually gulped upon the unexpected question; or more like, hitting me straight like one arrow piercing the middle of the target of my inexperience with the camping out and such, since the last time I’d notice of how Steven camped using his sleeping bag, out on Dewford Cave. I didn’t know what to say about that part, except being quiet, having my cheeks painted red as I gave a slow nod to.

And as expected, Steven had then actually burst into another loud laughter _–which made my face turning even into beet red in color out from embarrassment–_ and how the sound reverberating through the area loud, echoing in the middle of the night, before I actually reacted with waving my hands up in the air in frustrations randomly, as I saw the older man laughed to even clutch his stomach; he was laughing hard there.

“I—I’ve never, alright! I know I am an indoor type and never set myself out for days before _–but actually having one with your help back in Dewford Cave then–_ s-so, pardon that I actually questioned this out! I see that you didn’t bring anything with you either so I was actually asking on how do we actually spend the night without—“

“—using natural resources, like grasses and tree barks for our bonfire, of course. And even the grasses to make our bed for the night, lighting the fire as well… or we would be attacked by the Wurmples and wild Pokemon in the middle of our sleep.” Steven interrupted, giving me a wide grin as he still strained himself to stopped laughing, letting small chuckles here and there, making me suddenly felt it was dumb of me to question that in the first place.

I had then huffed, rolling my eyes in response, folding my arms as I grumbled under my breath, making Steven laughed evenly, again.

I didn’t know just what had come over to Steven to even laughing that freely, but I guessed… it was good that he was actually showing that side, compared to become someone unknown _–like just not long–_ to me. I didn’t know how long had it took Steven to eventually stopped laughing again, but once he had done with his laughter, he had then started gathering grasses from wherever to actually piled them, trying his best not to awake or inviting wild Pokemons to attack us, and actually made a bed from, gathering some tree barks to be made of then for not long, lighting a fire out with natural resources as well, for Arceus knew how long…

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

“Hey, Steven.”

I called up the older man’s name first as the topic, as we had then seated ourselves on each of our grassy patches of bed _–that had been positioned side by side, looking like it was a double bed of grassy patches from afar, but actually single bed for each of us, since there were gaps separated between us–_ after a long time, from possibly gathering grasses, branches, rock, to even lighting the fire, when the two of us seemed to be at loss on what to talk about. The calling itself was actually gaining the attention of Steven almost immediately, whom looked at my side with his face having those reflections of fire’s light spreading through the pale skin of his, decorating it as the fire danced in the midnight’s chilling wind, I noticed.

“Yes?” Steven answered softly, metal blue orbs looking piercing and straight to pierce and bore its way through to mine, enough to send me startled if I wasn’t used to seeing it ever since.

“Um… I know you might have been troubled with, but… if you’d like, maybe you can actually say everything in your mind to me right now. I know I might sound creepy to wanted to know you better _–of your mind–_ but… I do think it is better for the journey we are having afterwards.” I said in a low, nervous tone as I saw how the pair of Steven’s eyes didn’t move or avert, but staying there, and how I saw a gleam started to came across, lighting the already beautiful orbs with.

“What do you _mean,_ exactly, by that?” Steven questioned back with a slow, and melodic tune in response, giving me a hint of how he was curious on what I was trying to say.

I gulped the saliva down my throat at first, before inhaling airs as I averted my eyes from, settling down on the fire that was just across us, all the while pulling my leg and hugging it; like it was of my own pillow at the moment.

“I don’t… ever want to see that we are going to fight anymore ahead, although I know it is unavoidable at times _–because of our age, experiences, and how we see things differently there–_ and how… now I noticed we truly lacking of communication toward each other and how we ended up with assuming, that I suggest you to… perhaps, do tell me. I understand that sometimes we need to fight things out at most times to understand each other better, but… for now, I don’t think we’re going anywhere. More like, we lack of communicating it, was all.” I said, eyes slightly finding its way to Steven’s side, making the older man had actually beamed a smile.

“A nice reason, coming from you, Brendan- _boy_.” Steven chuckled again then, making me actually mad and pouted in response.

“I don’t like the sound of the _boy_. Stop calling me with that, and to even adding it up on the back of my name!” Steven just chuckled evenly as he saw me pouted evenly; seemingly not be bothered and treated it up as teasing, I supposed.

“Anyway, Brendan. Like what you’ve said, it is true. Perhaps… or, no, not perhaps. I know I’ve been hiding things too much from you to even made you cry, so I apologize again on that part. I knew… I am horrible at expressing things, that I did never expect… or perhaps, already expecting that you will eventually cry from. Ah, but don’t think of it as I was comparing you to a girl or something. It is just, I know how people couldn’t contain their emotions well, was all.”

“ _People?_ ” I asked the words back to Steven, earning myself an unbelieving sight of Steven being startled for a second, before actually clearing his throat out loud and smiling wryly.

“A-ah, it slipped out… well, it doesn’t matter, I guess. By people, I mean… including me, myself. And I know by the time if you didn’t actually follow and what I assume, you, are trying or maybe already _stopping_ me here, I know I would actually like what you’ve said of destroying everything in my way, not pretty much different from what you said.” Steven chuckled then, slowly laying down on the patch of grass he was seating on, which was followed by me, doing the same as well.

“Hmm. Well, if you actually destroy everything, too, Steven, you will be more than a threat of Team Magma or Aqua, in my opinion.” I said with a snicker then, finding my eyes to be drawn into Steven’s clear orbs.

“Am I that scary?” Steven asked back, eyes blinking at times from being curious and at the same time, piqued an interest from what I assume would be of… my reaction from the question.

“Pretty scary and unknown in my eyes, especially when you were actually losing yourself just like earlier, to even wanting to leave me behind. Like, you are actually leaving a clear message that you wanted to bombard Team Magma and Aqua out of this planet and be the most horrible man in history, or… _something_.” I said in a teasing way, chuckling at my own words, and earning a smile coming from Steven after.

“I… see. Well, that doesn’t matter. As long as you’re safe, and—“

“—and don’t take my name once you’ve become the _criminal_ out of the range of criminals _–of the categorized as one and everything–_ as I just don’t want you to turn into something unknown, just for my sake or even bringing my name in the sake of your own justice sense which was wrong in all ways possible; like I told you.” I sighed through my nose loudly, and pulling both of my hands up as I felt suddenly tired from.

“But, Brendan… I did this because I wasn’t…” Steven trailed off in silence then, looking at me in the most strange, alluring way for a moment _–and how I noticed his fingers were actually flinched for splitting second and seemed to be going to reach me up and caressing my cheeks, like how he usually was and having one of those habits–_ before actually snapping himself up with widened eyes, as he then whispered, _‘never mind’_ and how his fingers settled down and curling into a fist on the top of the grass bed instead, gaining my attention pretty well.

And that looked exactly like nothing of the ‘ _never mind’_ , at all.

“That aside! Perhaps I should maybe tell you a piece of my thought, after all. I knew I didn’t want to make you cry again, and that is final on my part, so… I will tell you. I just… couldn’t bear to see someone sad because of me, especially you out of all person I know, Brendan. It was just _sad_ and I didn’t want you to actually suffer the same state like I was… back in the old day.” Steven had then suddenly said something that might involve the past of his, making me perked up in response, actually rolling myself to one side as I questioned the obvious.

“Old day? Do you mean…”

Steven had then chuckled softly.

“Yes, my old day of where my mother left my father and how I was… like you, in a sense. Without one important figure and how I grew up with the fascination of rare rocks when father started to raise me by himself. It is sad, and truly painful in experience, yet… I do find something fascinating instead, by the time I was… growing as an adult, like now, of how I come to meet you, by this experience. It was alright for me now, since I am used to it and wanted you to deserve more happiness than me. And that is a piece of important thought of mine to be told off to you, Brendan. Now, why don’t you tell me more about your scars? Perhaps it is of a good time for you to tell me, as well, if you’d like to know more of another thought of mine? I gave you another… chance, here.” Steven said with an amused smile, suddenly making me surprised from.

I knew he gave me a past that I never knew _–and how I learnt something about him having left by his mother and how hurt it was–_ and here, giving me another chance of me, questioning him… with a sacrifice of my old… past. I knew it seemed alluring in bargain, then again, didn’t I mention about things that should’ve been about a part of Steven’s mind and how I actually meant it in a free way, not trading information…?

Squinting my eyes from the realization, I had then sighed loudly.

“I… see. Well I am sorry to hear what happened in the past but I am glad if you think… so. And, _you_ … Steven. I know _you_ meant good, and I am like, pretty serious of asking your thoughts, telling me for the good sakes of the two of us in the road ahead, and yet, now, you, actually asked for a bargain for my past. Did you even understand what I meant, exactly? I want us to have more communications, not assuming things out of the others.”

Steven, amused from hearing of what I’d said had then chuckled.

“The past is the past and I had moved on, but still, thank you. I know, Brendan. Yet, I do think, by hearing of what you said here was more than enough to answer my own thoughts. And simply… making me think that I knew you all much better, forgetting the bad assuming I had in thoughts. I do think your presence was of a positive energy on me, especially on my case; which was great to be had as one company.”

“But, Steven, that doesn’t count as—“

“—It _does_ count as communications, even if you might… not understand what I was trying to communicate to you, just… _not_ now.” Steven interrupted as he stifled a yawn then, making me suddenly felt even drowsier than ever as I saw the sight of Steven seemed to be going into deep sleep right after, then, given that it was already more than midnight _–and how everything that had happened tire the two of us quicker, with me chasing after the older man out in the midnight and gathering materials for the outside camp–_ for sure.

I didn’t know what had went into my head as I felt the drowsiness had then started to take toll of my mind, but as I remembered I said something to Steven then, I knew I saw the older man smiled as we locked our eyes, enjoying the singing of the night Pokemon that was out on the area and how… it was comfortable, soothing sight and atmosphere to be experienced from.

“Steven, still, I insisted that you actually told me about your mind now. I didn’t want to misunderstand your mind or actions again as I didn’t understand you at times. I know this might sound like a plea, but it… is.” I said, as I yawned loudly again then, inviting a chuckle out from Steven’s throat.

“… Sure then. Just make sure you are listening properly, alright? If you went drowsy and fell asleep in the middle, then don’t blame me for not having the repeat for sometime after.” Steven said then _–in a warning like words, parents giving the kids guidance or the sort–_ which agreed by me, as I opened my eyes wide and ears on.

And after that, as the night goes on, I had then heard almost everything of what Steven had thought about me during the way, questioning of my actions as much as I questioned him _–and how I started to understood by what he meant starting to answer doubts and replacing it while hearing the others, like being connected all the same–_ making me no longer questioned him out of anything, understanding him in a better term since we started to get our minds connected there, and even how I understood about I was able to stop his mind from being rampaging, losing his reasons out to blast the Team Magma and stuff revolving about his mind on all of the missing pieces on my part, of even when we were about to start our journey, but…

_Having missing parts: of Steven’s real feelings, his true past and how he too, missed a part of my scars of the past, there._

I knew Steven was even more mysterious than I was _–because he was not talking much about himself unless being forced, like what I’d done now–_ and if… supposedly I gave him the story of my scars out of bargain to him, I just knew I had then, hold nothing to eventually wanted to dig his past, his background or even knowing him better when he had actually gained every and any single bit of information regarding me. And I did think it was actually fair… on both of our part, by this.

And how my mind had then suddenly settled down a little from, being content and how I suddenly felt, there was something lifted from my back, especially when Steven had decided to be honest about his mind, all of this time. He shown curiosity, being amused, angered, depressed, frustrations and all, and yet, I did think it was just… mostly humanly mind. I knew Steven wasn’t as strange as I’ve thought at first _–by him being touchy, it was strange, alright–_ but having to know him in a slightly better term, now… made me felt, I might be able to get to know him even better than what we would call friend, now, and to certain extent, even when I knew it wouldn’t be easy of me to gain it from.

_Since Steven was actually hard to be guessed person. And simply complex in a sense, strange in some sort of terms, yet he was good in hiding things from the people around so no one would actually found what he hid from; including me. And how I knew there would be actually something hard that would eventually prevent me from knowing the older man better… Although I didn’t know what it was._

And as we had spent our time talking, filling in each other, sharing our thoughts and how our conversations had then continued and continued _–from the part of the Mauville’s, to give me his thoughts about me even, and to the revolving things, although it was not so detailed, yet it was enough for me to know that Steven was quite negative, but observant, especially when he told me of my actions sounded like something that what would I call he read it in too deep in his eyes and thoughts, at least–_ until the two us had then started feeling tired, yawning and feeling our eyelids were starting to close from, I knew it was mark of the end of our conversation when the two of us had then getting into a quick sleep, and how light snores were shared, heard from the two of us as my consciousness started to drift away... And into the deep slumber: that the two of us were, when the sun, of the dawn was about to rise…

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, have you enjoyed this so far? If you do, thank you! For all the kudos, comments, too! <3  
> I knew I had written things long and around as of late, but yes, these were all thanks to the long, detailed idea revolving around the two! <3
> 
> Next chapter might had slightly reduced words around, but yes, indeed, do enjoy the ride, still! And this chapter interludes all the curiosity of the problems, and into some other new problem, again! Worry not, things would get smooth. Alright, and so that is all for this long note, and see... you on the next chapter note! ;D


	15. Precious Little Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is now out! This is a small, fluff and possibly, relax time in a between of the story, in which I hoped would be soften their time after the things going on in the previous chapter.
> 
> Alright, now, without much delaying your time, scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

“…ke up.”

_A small, soft lulling voice that called..._

_…With someone’s truly familiarized sound._

“Co… on. _Brendan_.”

_Another call, this time with my name that had been called softly with, a voice that seemed to be more than able to be identified easily with of…_

_Who… who, was it, again?_

A shook was then for not long, felt on my shoulders softly, making me groaned a little from the intrusion of my still drowsy mind, questioning mind to recall whoever it was, and actually staying still to close my eyes, still too drowsy to even bother opening my eyes from and shrugged.

“Come on. Brendan… Wake up, _it’s_ morning already.”

_What morning already and who are you anyway? I thought I just slept for few hours ago and need more sleep, and not awaken from. At least not until the afternoon—_

“What do you _want?_ ” I said with my still sleepy and grumpy tone _–with low and nasal like, when you happened to be still not totally awake from–_ under the still not so awake mind and annoyance of being woken from, making the other actually chuckled… with amusement it seemed; I wasn’t sure, since both of my eyes were closed from.

There wasn’t any reply upon what I said for a minute or so, only a small rustling sound _–of whatever it was–_ coming to reach my hearing, as my mind was questioning where the voice came from, not getting quite bothered with _–since I thought it came from anywhere possible–_ until the rustling actually gotten closer to my side and… stopping to my back, and to both of my sides, was when I was arching my eyebrows a little from questions, eyes still not opened; nor planning to open it since I knew I wouldn’t have the need to.

“It’s nice to see that you’re still sleepy and I get to know your grumpy side from this...” The other person chuckled softly, making me questioning it with still expressions, eyes not even bothered to open from but giving a small huff.

But the action I took _–of me not even bothering to open my eyes and all–_ because of drowsiness only lasted for a few seconds before I actually felt something warm started to emanate from the top of my body, and a small… puff of warm breath coming to reach my nape and ahead to my ear in no time, making me shivered a little from, of not knowing what it was and of… why it was there…

“But come on and wake up Brendan, this time, seriously. Or I _will kiss you,_ right now.”

At those sentence, I immediately flung both of my eyes opened wide _–without thinking further or even twice to even had all of my body woken up in no time from the sudden realization–_ and immediately tying to seat myself up from wherever I was in a quick way, only to be knocked hard with something on the top of me, making both of us actually yelping and groaned out loud in sync. At the moment I knocked my head, though, I immediately returned to lay down on wherever I was while rubbing my hurt head from time to time with cursing, while taking a peek to see on what was going on around.

After my eyes catching a glimpse of silvery ice blue hair man was actually rubbing the temple of his with one metal blue eyes was seen _–while the others closed from–_ I knew that it was none other than…

_…Steven._

When the older man happened to made a small cringe with ‘ouch’ from time to time, he actually stopped when he noticed I was looking at him with a baffled expression, slightly concerned if he was acutally that hurt from my super knock over the head, even when I had still my head having a bump too. But this was all due to Steven was actually waking me up in a strange manner that I knock his head out. It wasn’t my fault or anything, to be honest. He got ways of waking me in another form possible, yet he said… those things in morning. I mean who wouldn’t be… surprised from?

_Even when I knew I wouldn’t actually woke myself up or anything even if Steven happened to not pull anything on me._

“Good morning, Brendan.” Steven said with a blinding smile then, making me actually blushed from the sudden kind words and greetings he had just given to me.

“G—good morning.” I said in return, quickly averting my eyes around to the area, eyes finding itself on the surrounding area for a moment or so, trying to recall on where I was at the moment _–and so, because I was still sleepy–_ before blinking open when realization happened to hit me quick in the head.

Once I got myself on where I was, recalling myself on what had just happened last night and sleeping late on the top of the grassy bed, I slip myself out from Steven’s half hovering over on the top of my body, making the older man actually followed me in his sight, before eventually following my seating on the patch of the grass, sitting side by side as the older man starting on with a chuckle; his usual trademark, Steven.

_Although I wonder mostly to myself as to why… I didn’t quickly realize his voice when he called me earlier, though. If I happened to recall sooner then… the older man wouldn’t resort to actually pulling such action to even whisper lowly to the side of my ear. But then again I was still sleepy and quite confused on what had just happened recently and going on with Steven, and on about, so that must be the real exact reason of to why._

Even now, when I am still sitting beside him, I still felt like Steven’s voice from earlier… low and full of affections words of going to kiss me was still ringing and going to the depth of my eardrums and across through my whole body, making me slightly feel giddy and blushing a little redder from the realization.

“Brendan. Are you alright? I knew you must be still sleepy from, but as this is already eight in the morning, I do think you should have a breakfast first.” Steven said with a small smile, eyes gleamed when he happened to lock his eyes with me, making me blushed from what… he had just done; getting overly aware of.

“I—I am fine. Thank you for asking! Also, what about… you? I knew you were on and on about like crazy man to even leave me last night, but…” I trailed off in silence, eyes still burrowing with the older man’s metal blue eyes, which gained a little, soft surprised look from.

“I am… fine, I should say. Thanks to our conversation we’ve just shared deep and low, clearing our minds together from… I knew I could… face this, together with you. I knew you were indirectly involved with the Team Magma’s and Aqua’s scheming plans, and should still just protect you from it, but… I knew too, by your words, that I couldn’t just left you behind; or so how it hits me. I knew I was just going to be worried sick for asking and not knowing on what would happen to you whenever and wherever if I happened to let my eyes off from you for a moment or even longer, enough to have a tremor and shock if I happened to know you were taken as a hostage or involved in a bigger mess, when you were supposed to reach your …goal without problems, that was.” Steven looked down for a moment, eyes closed for a second before shaking his head a little.

At that time, I was, somehow, taken by how deep Steven’s words were sinking and calculated, revolving around my being then, making me couldn’t help myself but put a hand on the top of Steven’s hand who was sitting on beside me idly, earning a quick flick of eyes from and down to me, eyebrow arched slightly.

I grinned in response.

“It is _fine_ , Steven. You know, thank you for thinking of my wellbeing at most times. I knew you meant that… um, _you cared_ , like you said back in the Pokemon Center, although I knew you avert our conversation right then, but then again, I know what you’re thinking. But, that’s that. By this situation we’re having, and of your clearance about anything last night until we both fell asleep, I took it as it is all of your thoughts along in the journey, yeah?”

Steven nodded once, head tilted a little to one side.

“Then it’s good. I do know you’re a worrywart at times, and also thinking too much from and revolving around me, that it made me felt like… you’re such a parent compared to my Dad.” I sighed a little with chuckle.

“I—I am sorry! I didn’t mean to be your parent or the sort, Brendan! It’s more like—“

“—I know, _I know_. I am just saying this up to you to lighten your heavy topic in the morning, geez, not making you flustered or even feel more guilty from.” I pouted a little, gaining myself an _‘oh’_ from Steven with a surprised face, before eventually nodding a little in response as he… had then returned to look down on the sandy dirt path, making me fully aware we had just had a camp last night on the route, and actually going to go somewhere of to where I might actually gone to meet Magma Team or something, if I happened to not stop Steven earlier here and there, letting him going on a rampage because of his over-boundary thoughts from, thinking too deep of me alone, and completely forgetting himself.

_Such as his pasts… and the things._

I knew he said it all clearly last night, to even his thoughts of me hurting his feelings by my wrong choice of the words, making me knew totally and noting it on the inside of my head: that I should at least pick better sentence the next time I was going to talk with Steven, be it either everywhere, anywhere, and any kind of situations. I knew I was sometimes too direct and rude with, then again it wasn’t Steven’s fault _–or so had I said to him too the last night–_ for being hurt from, since I know I am in the wrong. And the conversation we’re having actually followed to what he was thinking about when he had his thoughts on and about regarding my crying, how he was actually felt guilty, but we cleared it up last night too, with us actually getting our point across each other, that we actually have…

“We… well, you know, from last night, actually shared the same thoughts, Steven, but we didn’t dare to say anything to the other, and we kept continuing thinking, questioning, interpreting, and even pointing and accusing, like we know each other’s best, but when in fact: we are actually miles away from. But _we are_ in the clear right now after the deep talking to even falling ourselves asleep last night, aren’t we?” I continued then, earning a small nod from Steven.

“We _are._ ” Steven said with a chuckle when he happened to get what I was trying to say for a minute or so, reaching his hand up to my hat in no time, ruffling the cloth there as I felt myself actually smiling from the gesture the man had given, as usual; to soothe me down and himself, I thought.

I knew it was because sometimes I felt like Steven might know my meaning well, that we ended up hurting each other with me voicing my thoughts loud and clear _–which ended up to be the opposites or even bad enough–_ to get another reaction from, and how things would just… ended up like this at times; the result of yesterday with how there was still awkwardness left behind, although we had been through. Which in fact: we should actually talk it out better or it would just left questions on the inside of Steven’s mind whenever and wherever, making us hurting each other in the end. Learning things from how things were going on, I knew that we need… to work ourselves out after this, or we’ll eventually made a mess of ourselves and getting both of us having disadvantage, enough to made it affected severely to our journey and battles ahead….

_…Like Steven himself._

“And Steven, I know you might still have things you didn’t say to me nor answering me with ever since, but then again I didn’t think it was of bad or urgent matter to be said, compared to the Magma situation we’re having right now.” At the mention of Magma, I heard a small gasp from Steven, looking through the corner of my eyes Steven had his expression was suddenly tense from.

It lasted for few minutes between us that we didn’t talk from, or me not even daring to break the tense silence Steven had _–though I wasn’t sure what it was he was thinking of the time to even made him looked like that, actually–_ suddenly from, and wasn’t sure on what to brought up at the lingering second I stared onto the older man’s face. When I saw Steven sighing for quite sometime later, with his shoulder slumped down a little _–from what I saw it must be him actually letting his pressure and mind away with–_ I did nothing but be totally surprised when Steven happened to angle his hand a little and flipped it to match mine, caressing itself onto my fingers before reaching my palm and to… entwined with mine slowly and softly, upon my still surprise.

Gaping a little _–from the unbelievable occurrence, or maybe was expected ever since me initiating first with putting my hand over his, when I happened to do it just for soothing him down–_ I actually looked back and forth from the hand and to Steven’s face from time to time with a gape, making the older man actually smiled warmly at me, reminding me of the day of… he pulled my hand under the cycling road… and how we had our first kiss; even when that wasn’t actually considered first because of Steven was actually doing that to save me from Aqua Grunt’s stalking, though we had our kiss again next so… it was both counted and not really, but not mattered that much already.

Blushing from the recalling and things that had happened, I was actually averting my eyes from the older man’s metal blue eyes quickly to anywhere when he happened to have worn his fond smile upon me, making me almost forgetting whatever we were doing, or wherever we was at the time. But that lasted only until a loud metal shrill cry was for not long heard and echoing on my back, making me actually jumped from my seat upon the loud and quite startling sound, making me up I was, releasing my hold from Steven’s finger in no time, before turning on my back to see… Metagross was there, on the back of Steven, and actually noticing Steven had wore a surprised face, finger holding over the empty air for second, before clasping it softly as he gave me a soft smile and a chuckle from.

“Metagross, I see that you’ve returned.” Steven pointed, making me actually snapped from my trance of seeing the two, before questioning Steven with an arch of eyebrow.

Steven, took notice of my change of expression however, immediately pulling himself to stood on his own two knees, actually taking my arms on his hand before pushing me down on the grassy bed again softly. I wasn’t sure on what was going on the inside of Steven’s head at that time, but when I saw him actually walking for around steps to actually pull a paper bag that came out of nowhere _–or so how it seemed, since I didn’t know what had happened during my sleep–_ on the dirt path, and giving it to me slowly for the next second I followed the older man’s move, still in sight, as Steven smiled down on me brightly.

“ _Here_ , Brendan. I knew you haven’t had breakfast, so… eat it up, now, since they’re still warm and tasted better, rather than you’re eating it when it had been being cold and hardened on the surface. I had croissants and MooMooMilk ready for you too, as I know you took a liking on it or so, ever since yesterday.” Steven laughed with amusement as he saw me blushing from how I felt Steven was like knowing every single nook and cranny of me and my expressions _–to even my favorite food etc–_ just like my Mom who was keen on my taste buds and favorite food then, making me actually clutched hard on the paper bag hard enough to wrinkle the surface, mumbling small _‘thanks’_ to as I rummaged one of my hand to the inside of the bag quickly in a reaction, taking out the croissant and bite it down in no time.

Finding the deliciousness was never seemed to be leaving the usual croissant Steven was having _–and how he always bought it from the same place–_ brought, I actually hummed in delight and munching it down quickly, even though I felt Steven’s eyes didn’t leave my face any sooner, and actually beamed himself in happiness when I happened to steal a glance to the older man’s face. I was not sure when Steven gotten himself on the food itself, but when I happened to see Steven had held a cup of coffee on one of his hands and sipping it down as he had then followed to take a seat back on my side, I knew the man… must actually be buying it in the early morning when I fell asleep.

“Hey, Steven. Did you happen to leave me alone when I am asleep this morning to buy… these?” I asked as I gestured one of my hands upon the paper bag and the coffee cups he held in a wide movement, earning an amused smile from.

“Mm, you might say that I did, but I didn’t. More like…” Steven paused for a moment, noticing that his eyes actually moved slowly to look at the metal arachnid that had seemed to be more than quiet ever since, eyes moving a little from Steven and to me _–in curiosity–_ before continuing with, “…Metagross bought it up, with my handy note.” Steven ended with a chuckle, earning a small shrill metallic cry from Metagross, who shuffled its legs from; either from annoyance or even disliking the idea of Steven telling it up to me, I wasn’t sure.

When I happened to hear that, however, I paused munching down on my food, actually planting a stare, hard, on Steven’s face for a minute or even longer, before slowly moving it to meet red orbs of Metgaross, who seemed to be agitated and nervous a little when I happened to look at it.

“Metagross, buying… it? _These_ croissants, your coffee and the… MooMooMilk, _all of them?”_ I asked unbelievingly still, eyes unblinking as I saw Metagross was actually blinking its eyes open and close in a reaction, seemingly flustered and nervous from, but I wasn’t sure truly, since I never knew Metagross that well to even know enough of its expressions and facials, but just probing and guessing.

Steven had then chuckled happily as he took another sip of his coffee first, humming under the brilliant taste _–I thought, and assumed, as I saw a happy beam coming off from Steven when he took a sip of it ever since–_ before continuing.

“Yes, all of them, Brendan. By using a note I’ve stuck onto it, of course, if you’re asking on about how it bought it up with a detail, exactly. If I didn’t leave a note on it, well… the owner of the place would surely just get confused as to what a Metagross was doing there, why there was a lost Pokemon, and such questions, which I’ve expected. I was actually glad when Metagross happened to return in no time with a paper bag, after having it going with the note and to the restaurant, in all honesty. I couldn’t imagine how the cook’s face upon seeing it, but ah… it _all turns well_ , apparently. _So all’s well_.” Steven ended with another amused chuckle while he gave me a fond look, eyes gleamed a little as he returned to take another sip on his coffee.

And there, I suddenly reminded of what Steven had just said about him actually telling me, or to himself _–I wasn’t sure whom–_ about Metagross had just returned; unsure of where Metagross had left just before, aside from and after how it had returned with Steven’s order of buying food. When I happened to munched the rest of my croissant in no time _–out of hunger–_ and gulped it down, I immediately turned to face Steven’s fully with serious face, which was caught up by Steven quick, him actually tilting his head to one side slightly to actually look at me in a questioning way as well _–or so I suppose–_ before I actually opened my mouth first to talk.

“Um, Steven. I knew you said about… your Metagross earlier, about… _‘how it has returned’_. Did you… actually send your Metagross to somewhere?” I asked, blinking slightly as I saw Metagross was actually staring at me first before looking to Steven for a moment or so; looking like it was asking permission to said something, or acting based on Steven’s command.

Steven was, sighing at first, before eventually nodding in an answering way, opening his mouth first before I could even throw another question as to where the metal arachnid went to.

“Ahh, about that. I sent it out earlier, after buying our foods precisely, to check on the situation near the Mt. Chimney’s area and around, on a patrol, precisely. I knew Team Magma’s appearance over the Mauville City was already of a bad call itself, and so… I went to check and see it, by my partner’s strength. I knew Metagross might not be a good choice by facing the heat just in case anything happened, but I knew it would do just well by stealth and transforming like rocks around the area. I knew I couldn’t just leave you either _–after what happened yesterday–_ so I was counting on it, and I’m glad and happy that… Metagross just turned to be home alright, unscathed.” Steven said with a gentle smile to me, before returning to take a sip on his coffee, meanwhile I was just nodding a little upon the brief explanation of Steven’s given.

_And by the action Metagross just took, that would be called as being aware in advance, which was nice for Steven to be had of this crucial time –because the Magma’s appearance, for not long after Aqua’s– and how I know the man is totally prepared for anything that might happened next, totally, to even counting itself on his Pokemon to be sent out on a watch. It was nice to see that Steven trusted his Pokemon truly well and being treated well, just how like I am with Sceptile…_

After that thought I had over with me having a faint smile visible on my face, I… was unconsciously reached my hand up to pat the Metagross’ rough steel body _–to give it a congratulations or good job–_ for a moment or so, gaining a curious stare from it. I wasn’t sure, but somehow, after two or three times knowing Steven’s Pokemon quite well enough, even though it looked like it was expressionless at times, I was… somehow, getting easier to read the Pokemon’s heart in the following time, funnily, even though I was having the hard time earlier.

“Metagross had taken a liking to you and curious to know you better, if you wanted to know how it looked, with its flat expression that you might see truly right now, _Brendan_.” Steven suddenly said with a chuckle, making me actually surprised from the sudden word and sentence Steven had just given out of the blue, gaining a shut of eye from Metagross, which was funny to be looked at; like he was actually reading my mind like an esper or the sort.

“I—I see. Well, isn’t that nice, then.” I said in response as I gave a pat on the Metagross’ clean surface for the last time before pulling back, quite awkwardly as I saw the Metagross didn’t budge from its position but opening both of its eyes to stare and blink at me; in curiosity and amusement.

By the time, too, I was earning an amused hum coming and another continuation of chuckle from my side, as Steven had for not long, stood slowly up from the grassy bed and stretching out a little. As I followed the older man’s movement, seeing Steven stretched himself _–quite leisurely–_ and stifled a small yawn from, my mind was a little bit wandering as in giving the older man a little concern about his sleeping time _–if he was even sleeping properly last night, by given that he might just looked like he was asleep, but Arceus knew if he just pretended doing that and stay up for the whole night long with closed eyes or even something more–_ but interrupted totally, when Steven had noticed my concerned face and waved a small hand right on the front of his chest slowly with a smile already plastered on his face.

“ _Worry not_ , Brendan. I know you’re concerned about my lack of sleeping, but instead of me, are you having enough sleep, if any, at all? If you haven’t and lacking of it still instead of forcing yourself to be awake after your breakfast, then don’t be shy or taking courtesy from me, as you can just return back to take a nap as much as you wanted, before the two of us going to continue hitting the road ahead and up to Mt. Chimney, using the convenient cable cars available. When we’re going ahead, though, I suggested and had to make sure you’re having enough energy and not lacking of sleep as it might… be dangerous road ahead _–and you’ll need awareness and be totally careful from–_ be it either there would be Magma or Aqua to confront us or not, I wasn’t sure but... it is being better to be safe than sorry; I thought.” Steven paused, patting his black with purples striped suit for a moment _–to clean it up from the dust, I think–_ before returning to continue with,

“Moreover, as I see Metagross was actually returning just safe and without scathes, or even any single scratches I could see from last night’s watch upon our sleep, I knew it is just fine and safe to actually move forward. Don’t you think just so, as well, Metagross?” Steven turned his head to look with a proud smile over the blue metal arachnid fully, earning its proud shrill of metal with a combination of loud thumping over its front leg in return as well; of agreement.

_And by the sight shared between the two, I could say that… Steven was actually trusting Metagross so much by the question that the Pokemon gave some sort of assurance by the answer it had given through actions, or even… some sort of relationship Steven had established for such a long time with the metal arachnid through many hardships and good times, that they simply trusting each other’s eyes and instincts, working together as a team or even more than that simple belief, but simply a deep and strong trust over each others’..._

_…Like how… me and Steven should be actually doing things together like that in all truth, but in another term of team work with minds and understanding; unlike how he acted alone, basing it down on his own instincts yesterday._

Steven had then smiled at the Metagross _–making me suddenly reminded and feeling nostalgic over the old tape out of the blue, possibly because of the familiar situation, as I’ve watched again and again back then, letting me also recalling about how I saw the old champion had lost his title over the intense battle of friendships and beliefs over the arena, but still giving his Pokemon a proud smile of approval after the heated battle that was shared for a long time–_ for a moment, before flashing me a soft smile, returning to gave a fond look on me again, which I found was strange and totally out of the world, if not anything.

“I—I am _fine,_ though. Thank you for asking again for the second time. But as you might see, I am actually wide awake thanks to you… _this morning,_ now. Thank you for your way of waking me up, I appreciate it. So I don’t think I will need any sleep soon, so thanks for the suggestion, but I don’t need it, really.” I said while blushing a little from _–when I happened to be reminded of what Steven had done–_ shrugging my shoulders a little as I saw Steven beamed a happy smile with a small following chuckle, looking at me with his still fond and strange expression _–he had worn of and seemed to be not replaced by any other expression anytime soon, ever since–_ at me.

As I realized on how my chest felt slightly puffed out from Steven’s reaction just now, and by the events that had led from yesterday to the day I was sitting right there with Steven looking down fondly at me _–after the long conversation we’d just had and shared last night–_ I wasn’t sure why, but as Steven giving me that expression, again… I felt like I was being strange, as in I was being loved to the _entirety_ of my existence, like I was someone that was too precious… of a gem that was held tight within Steven’s arms, or… something else; which was good, in my opinion.

Or even more than that, by looking at his expression: of what could be taken from, of what might had been everything that Steven had tried to tell me and never told ever since, instead leaving me hanging with questions, curiosity, and how it was almost leading us to fight _–which turned to be one we’re having yesterday, actually–_ and how I was giving it the end with the ‘ _not so mattered’_ sentence I had just given him earlier.

_Like how, actions spoke louder than words were._

_Although, deep inside my mind, it still mattered. And quite important to be asked for, but not affecting much, if not being brought up. But still, the feeling was persistent enough to nag me and pulling into another depth of curiosity on the inside._

We had then, happened to lock our eyes from, metal blue eyes having its gleam resurfacing as it reflected my own blue pools with certainty, longing look, giving me some sort of answer to his never told feelings and about, totally. Until Steven decided to put a hand up and lingering over my cheeks to caress it slowly, was when I was out of my state of looking at him in a trance like, out of the strange atmosphere we’d just shared, out of the feelings to be pulled into his loving gaze and drowned deep into it. Upon my consciousness, I blinked for few times at first, quickly taking the MooMooMilk out from the paper bag as I found it was necessary for me to be done to _–at the moment of awkwardness and strange feelings being shared and about–_ unless I wanted to be drown and pulled into another doing of Steven’s, regardless of the still lingering hand over my cheeks.

Steven took noticed of my flustered, nervous and my totally strange of a reaction as he gave me the caressing and the affections he’d shown through his own action, chuckling evenly when I was nervously rotated the bottle’s cap _–which took me three tries before opening it up correctly–_ in a response, and eventually letting his hand moved away from, agonizingly slow as it brushed my slipped out hair _–from my cap–_ first and pushed it back neatly to the back of my ear, before pulling away entirely as the tips of his finger felt like… it was going to linger there even longer, wanted to be glued and hesitating to move for a splitting second of so with a small brush, before pulling away entirely. And after that, I even heard a small full of bliss sigh coming out from the lips of the older man; given that he was actually not wanting to pull his hand away from.

At the chance the older man doing it, I quickly drank my MooMooMilk, not regarding much of Steven’s fingers and how it meant to be _–or even the meaning behind those affectionate like gesture, totally not heeding it as his just touchiness out of a sudden and of the blue–_ all in hope that there wouldn’t be actually more embarrassment or embarrassing actions coming to shower me with, wishing the milk would actually calm myself down, along with the feeling of how it would wash my red beet face away with; totally letting my composure back, even with Metagross having its two red orbs watching was happening between us ever since earlier, too.

_By this sudden action –or maybe not sudden as it was quite predictable on what would follow next– though, does… does Steven, he, even knew what he was doing? Though, by judging on how he looked and by his face looked like, at the time, I am sure he knew well of what he’d just done and pulled clearly, but wouldn’t say anything about it; or even bringing it up to my face. As I wondered a little, on the inside of my heart though, I was wondering is Steven’s just own doing right now had an actual relations to what happened in this morning?_

_I knew Steven was actually being touchy feely and about ever since, but as I saw him didn’t do anything like what he’d said –in a teasing way to wake me up this morning–_ … _I assumed that he might just caress me because he exchanged the kiss with a touch, or anything that would be counted as with as a touch, all because of it._

As I assumed and had little thinking here and there, until Steven decided to eventually broke the silence _–and me with disregarding my earlier thoughts of in no time–_ we had shared for a minute or even longer later _–after his caressing over my cheek–_ with a suggestion, or questions, I wasn’t sure, but my mind was replaced and focused on what the older man said in no time, letting me leaving the thoughts alone; and would probably brought it just on sometime later. At the time, the words itself was actually making my chest felt slightly brightened up from, as it felt much better than actually being awkward on not knowing of what to say after Steven’s own doing to me, not even daring myself to question it, since I knew he wouldn’t probably answer either.

“ _Brendan._ I was thinking about this but… do you mind, if after this, we actually gone to check things that was going on the top of Mt. Chimney ahead first, if you happened to be not so… sleepy, from? I was, somehow, having these bad feelings on the inside, especially after what they’ve done over in Mauville yesterday to even splitting themselves into all kinds of directions, not knowing what they’re up to. And it might just be possible… that they might show or appearing around the area ahead, too, that I felt like… we need to check it out first, just in case. Although I doubt they will actually harm people up around the area or anything that revolves around, but Arceus knew what would happen if we happened to be careless _–and pretending everything would just be fine–_ from, just like what happened yesterday; I’ve learnt my lesson, at least.” Steven said with a quite stern tone over it then, earning a small nod coming from me in no time, as I saw… it deemed to be needed to investigated; to the Mt. Chimney ahead and observing or watching the area around.

“Sure, I don’t mind, Steven. I knew you’re being aware and getting cautious of, and it is of a good thing to be had, especially after the crucial time you’re having yesterday. _I understand_. Also, is that why you’re quiet earlier?” I asked after I finished the last drop of the milk then, putting the bottle down with a _‘pwah’_ sound and immediately turned the cap to close the bottle down and to the inside of the paper bag, all the while hearing Steven chuckling heartily from; like how he usually was.

“ _Sharp_ as always, aren’t you, Brendan? This side of you truly is endearing, enough to made my father and me to be piqued by whatever you’re thinking and possibly doing next, in both surprising way, also... unpredictable. Like how you made an appearance just yesterday. It is lovely though, of that side of yours whenever you show it. I found it to be truly… attractive and interesting trait.”

Steven complimented _–or said–_ I wasn’t sure as I was blushing evenly from the words he’d given _–as it was totally embarrassing to be said to me, whom had the same gender as him–_ ducking my head slightly and rubbed the back of my head as I knew Steven must be looking at me with those strange looks he’d given ever since, which was more than enough to made me felt strange as well; like what had happened in the Pokemon Center yesterday, to even made me question him, but to no avail as he directed it to somewhere else to even lead us to this kind of situation.

“A—ah, why, thank you anyways! Anyway, don’t you think that we need to actually finish our grassy bed and the things we’ve had up here, though? Since… since I’m pretty much awake by now too, though, I think I am up to go to the mountain ahead with you. Maybe we can do something _–like clearing things up–_ in a starting point first, before heading off in a heavy session ahead or something... as we wouldn’t like to left something that Aqua and Magma could track and trace us down, right…?” I said slowly, as I tried to make the point came across to the older man in the time _–of our situation and to call off the awkwardness and of Steven’s point to make the conversation we’re having heading to somewhere–_ while taking a small peek slowly to look at Steven’s face.

When Steven’s face appeared to be solemn and blinking as he planted a look on me, I did notice that the older man did seem to get my point and across to his head, especially when he happened to give me a bright smile for a minute or even longer than that _–after he processed my words down totally to the core–_ nodding and humming softly; as he might get what I meant at the time totally, and possibly thinking something else in his head by that pause of time with him almost not reacting with staring down at me, but agreeing to my idea in the end anyway.

As Steven gave me a hum of agreement and actually moving himself to reach some of the grass bedding up here and there quickly after, returning it down to where it belonged for the last night, I noticed that Metagross, too, was for not long, following what Steven did, but using Psychic to help neat some things up and down to the original place of what Steven left down; arranging like nothing had ever happened for last night, and noticing how Metagross seemed to knew what I meant as well, since it heard of what I was saying ever since.

Seeing the busy things happening all of a sudden and feeling I was quite left out, I was, too, for not long, initiating myself to actually quickly jump out from my bedding, returning the grasses down to where it belongs and tidied the area from anything that could be left as a reminded that we actually set a camp last night _–at least we would be better of not leaving traces behind, not when we didn’t know Magma and Aqua up to, or so had I thought, of being cautious–_ and busily helping the older man up and down, squatting and heaving to clear the clearing out totally, for Arceus knew how long as we were totally absorbed and engrossed with our own doing at the time…

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this pretty much sums everything that would possibly, lead to things of where you might or might not expect, of the things that would be happening next, and what lies ahead, awaiting your read. ;D
> 
> Anyhow, thank you very much for the kudos! I really appreciate it, and I hoped I would be fast enough to proofread the new chapter (as this was shortened due to the longer chapter ahead, and how there would be a need a little time in between) and post it up quick! See you around on the next chapter! ;D/
> 
> And oh, leave some kudos if you've enjoyed the whole things thoroughly happening in between and the whole story! ;D


	16. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is out now! ;D Things would be moving forward together, and I'm sure you all know where this is heading to. Also, there would be the unpredictable in this chapter, so made sure to read it carefully, and enjoy the ride ;D

“Don’t worry, I will try my best to protect you and all of us, if you happened to be having slightest doubts and be worried on what will await us on the road ahead, from all the things revolving around and about.” I said confidently, out of the blue when we happened to have our walks after our sweep of clearing _–that was finished for not long and how left nothing on the back, of the trace and such, and immediately moved forward–_ and going to walk ourselves to the Mt. Chimney ahead, like what we’d agreed upon and planned outright, making Steven actually quite startled as he widened his eyes slightly from upon hearing the words, when he walked on my side slowly; from the unexpected and how he didn’t expect me to say that, I knew.

Steven, stilled on with his expression slightly getting confused for a moment after, or looking like he was uncertain on what to say next _–I wasn’t sure of, as I saw Steven’s facial expression changed quite slightly from, but not extreme–_ had slowly averted his eyes from me after seconds passed, letting me hummed and arched one of my eyebrows up in questioning way in return as well. Though, for not long after, Steven actually sighed a little at first, before giving me answers in what I would call, having hints of little doubts in his tone; of what wouldn’t go unnoticed by my eyes and hearing, since Steven was rarely or even never giving those kinds of uncertainty.

_Deep inside, however, I was actually feeling glad that he gave me that –those look and giving me answers of– since it did meant that he was just fine and cared about me, even no matter doubt or worrying he might had buried under those facial expression..._

“I… didn’t have any doubts on it, Brendan… but yes, maybe _, a little… upon_. A little to almost none, no doubts… if anything, it is not something to be worried about. Especially _you_ , Brendan; you don’t have to be worried. Though, wasn’t it supposed to be me who should be saying that line to you instead, as a payback from Mauville’s incident with you saving me from the flinched out state I was having, _hmm, my little knight?_ ” Steven chuckled softly, with a hand started to come on up on the top of my head again, ruffling on the top of the hat as I was caught off from the sudden act with widened eyes; at first.

By the actions and words Steven had chosen, once it had sunk deeply to the inside of my head and down to my very cells and brains _–of what Steven had just done–_ I found myself, for not long, having my cheeks already getting totally red in color and heated up to the max from, eyes averted almost quickly when I happened to had my eyes locked with Steven’s, noticing of how he was truly amused from and in return, I stuttered a little as I gathered my voice to answer him back.

“Yo—you _don’t_ have to payback me or anything. Just—just don’t call me like that. It felt funny in my hearing, somehow.” I said, with a little shriek and high pitched voice at the end, scratching my nape a little as I found myself getting flustered and totally embarrassed from realizing what Steven’s action could resulted in: enough to set both of my face and body on fire from embarrassment, at the same time.

Steven had only took it with another chuckle though, eyes gleamed evenly _–as I stole another small and slow peek on his face–_ expression becoming even more warm at; from what I possibly thought after last night’s event, opening himself and a part of his life and shared it thoroughly with me, treating me like I was his special person, of the one he had trusted most, which was good.

Strange enough, as we walked down the road with us not talking but enjoying each other’s company for a moment after my embarrassment and Steven ended it up with a chuckle _–or so had it seemed to me, at least–_ I felt like, Steven had actually spoke something unspoken out from his heart _–which wasn’t spoken from his lips, and of like a whisper of the nature sort of the telepathy–_ but giving me actually little doubt if, that was even what was happening truly at the time; not me with my another assuming thoughts, I hoped.

I meant, we kept clashing our mind if we supposed to talk after and later if it was even like what I’d store  in my thoughts _–like how it usually was lately between the two of us–_ and just by conversing through our head… and me thinking of his actions like this, through my heart and pretending we knew each other’s best, by feeling like our minds were connected and went through the others through a small thread of trust… and those sort, wouldn’t be just enough now, wouldn’t it?

_It wouldn’t, I am sure._

_More like, it is just an illusionary part of my part, and so did Steven, when we would come up about our thought again, we will… just ended up fighting, all over again. That, too, might resulting in with both of us getting hurt together, and made up after; the same situations, kept replaying over like broken cassette. This kept happening, and I was sure that I need to talk this out to the older man, if it bothered me to the extreme and not conversing thought pretentious thoughts; imaginary like, and totally not conveyed through to Steven’s mind and brains._

And by the time it was given, I was just suddenly recalling of what I’d in thought about the older man just earlier; regarding his mention of kiss this morning. Although, I knew I assumed that he was caressing my cheek because he couldn’t pull a kiss, I thought it might be something else… that I couldn’t quite… put of; on what.

Though, I knew well what the older man had in store ever since, and that wouldn’t be actually gone too far from the tree; by what Steven had done, I meant. I was quite sure that my eyes and heart didn’t felt wrong though. I knew Steven had his feelings for me, still and noticed it entirely. If he didn’t, too, he wouldn’t even bother to do that, of caressing my cheek, if it was just basically a care, of helping me to reach my dream up. What’s more: what Steven had done as of late was more than friendly term, even if he happened to claim it that way in a sense. He touched my skins more than enough _–which felt not bad though–_ ever since from the Dewford, of his skin ship or the sort, and of what had happened on the inside of the Pokemon Center _–of his words of inviting me to help his… hard state–_ just… a day ago.

That, of how he seemed to avoid that topic ever since _–to even told me not to bring it up–_ whenever I tried to brought it up. By now, though, when we happened to had no spectators around and how the road seemed to be ours, without nobody to interrupt or even looking around _–which felt kind of strange, but at least, felt fine–_ with a plus of comfortable silence, I decided to ask the things I was sure with to Steven, not having the hesitancy to hold back; and feeling quite bold.

“Hey, say, Steven…?”

Steven hummed a little, eyes found its way from looking at the road ahead in cautious mode _–from time to time–_ and to me gently, enough to made me felt like I was… taking advantage of him and his gentleness he was giving at the time, to pull him into another dreary topic he might not want to say or brought up. And… feeling slightly nervous in a chain reaction _–of being aware and thinking that Steven might took notice of me, of my voice, sound and gesturing that could possibly not escaped his eyes, and how Steven might predict on what I was trying to say–_ from.

“Um… I know you kept avoiding it ever since the Pokemon Center, to even said you _‘care about me’_ just yesterday, but. But… tell me the words already! I knew it would be bad for you if you kept holding it in check for the whole of our journey ahead and hinder us, or even fight just because you felt something… in store, or something.” I said with a small shrug, noticing Steven was actually being totally surprised enough as he left his lips parted a little from.

“Brendan…” Steven muttered slowly, eyes seemed to bore a hole through my body as he didn’t say anything afterwards _–as he seemed to be more than surprised from, couldn’t spoke himself, or even he could, but he tried to not to, or so had I seen it–_ but leaving it up with a small gaping lips, hanging on my name as he suddenly quite slowing down on his walk.

At the time, I was suddenly recalling about Steven’s words that had just happened about in this morning _–as my hearing caught it sharp and totally noticeable, to even let me be reminded clearly–_ to even wake me up first straight in the late morning _–as Steven tried to wake me up but failed and resort to that idea–_ as I still recalled it fresh in my mind, leaving me in quite stilled confusion if the words he whispered of wanting to kiss me and such had actual relations with what he’d just done to me with caressing and how his eyes looked; when we happened to be still in the camp area earlier.

“St—Steven, I know I actually said things such as _‘not important enough’_ earlier, and not going to made you said things you didn’t want to say ever since, of your feelings and such, still, but… on second thought, as we had the time here and without no one around to notice us enough, I will _just say it_.” I paused to take a deep breath and mustering my courage as I noticed Steven actually gulped his saliva down _–as he seemed to be preparing himself on what I was going to say there–_ and immediately continued with a strong, determined tone.

“I knew you like me enough to be even wanted to _kiss me_ this… morning, didn’t you? I knew you didn’t do it, but as you saw a chance might be presented on when I wasn’t awake after you said that, you m—might just kiss me. In other words: you wanted to kiss me, by, be it either if your plan succeed _–by waking me up with giving me those words–_ or not. Even though you happened to not bring it up after I woke with knocking your head hard as well, I… well, knew it. I—if you, perhaps, couldn’t say it out of your feelings, y—you can just kiss me, Steven, I—don’t mind, really. Since we’ve cleared thing up between us, but _this_ part… so, yeah. If that means to be you saying your affection to me, I don’t really mind, even if you aren’t going to say it out to me, anytime soon.” I blushed after, feeling all embarrassed on the inside as I knew fully well on what was it I was saying _–of the thing like I expect Steven to made a move on me, all the while I wasn’t sure on what I was feeling either to said those things out loud, but curiosity and strange feelings that seemed to submerge and floated on the inside, all along–_ and inviting myself into the unknown: when I didn’t even know what I was even saying could result in something worse or good, or better.

Steven had then, stopped right in his tracks entirely, expressions getting hardened a little _–on the surface–_ as he turned to look at me, planted a long hard stare to my face, with his pair of piercing eyes; that had changed all of sudden and losing its usual bright, clear metal blue surface. By the sudden change of his expression and eyes, it was more than enough to make me flinched from the sudden… _unexpected face… and reaction_.

And apparently, as Metagross was following behind us and on the back with its heavy legs walking at the time _–ever since before, but it didn’t made much voice from, since it might use levitate a little to made sure it was soundless–_ it actually stopped as well _–or so I noticed when I took a peek on the metal arachnid then–_ when Steven had actually turned on his heels to face me fully, wearing an expression that was suddenly getting stern from, with both eyebrows slightly furrowed down; of what I didn’t expect of my words suddenly could turn Steven into a sour mode, making it look like I was the one who was going to be preached by my parent.

“ _Brendan_. Do you even know what you’re _saying?_ ” Steven asked skeptically, making me actually furrowed both of my eyebrows a little as I curled my fists as well, at the same time; of what I would call a reaction coming along, from what and how Steven’s expression affected me.

“I… _do_.”

I said confidently, first getting curled hard when I saw Steven narrowed both of his eyes down after from, hiding the usual bright metal blue eyes he had usually wore of, entirely to even left it with pale blue color with black shades on the small part, as he seemed to be angered, or possibly, annoyed with.

“You _do?_ Then do tell me of what you’re having in feelings for me now, then. Just with any simple words you _can come up with_.” Steven said, having his tone… wavered a little upon the last sentence, making me flinched and all the same, intrigued a little; from and as to why he had those slight hint of uncertainty, when it should be me who had those uncertain and wavered from, instead of the older man.

“H-huh…?” I asked for quite sometime then, not quite immediately after Steven’s words _–when I kind of realizing that the older man was actually waiting for my response as he plant a long stare, glare, or somewhat–_ as I wore a baffled expression, totally caught of with Steven’s question, that was unexpected and _not predictable enough_ to be… even connected with our current situation: of where he should actually ask something else than that, or possibly blushed, and even ignore me away with.

As I didn’t know on what to be said when Steven had his eyes looking to be truly cold _–like how metal color reflected the dullness–_ for moments passed, and piercing just like the metal’s sharp and piercing blade when I happened to shrug myself after, Steven actually shook his head a little that was more than enough to made the silvery strands that had moved by the brush of the breeze, waved along softly. The older man had his hand then reached bridge of his nose as he scrunched his eyes shut, inviting just a furrow of my eyebrows from as I felt a little bit irked on what Steven had just done _–like he was giving up, not taking me seriously or somewhat, hurting my pride a little on this case–_ and combining it with what he had said next, like he was actually knowing well and mocked me of what I was even trying to say; even though I knew he didn’t meant it like that, but at least I felt it that way.

“Then you don’t even know what you’re saying Brendan. I told you about it ever since and I do think I’ve told you about it, but please. Do think about what you’re going to say—“

“—I do am thinking about what I am trying to say! At least I think hard enough and I just can come up with this, but you’re saying _that instead_. I don’t want to argue with you anymore, Steven, but I just wanted to know what you’re thinking precisely, _without_ assuming anymore!” I interrupted with a yell, waving one of my curled into fist hands hard to one side strongly, as I made a frustrated face and yelling it out loud, just to made my point came across _–to Steven, if he could and would possible get it quick by my sudden outburst–_ realizing Steven had opened both of his eyes in a wide, surprised reaction at the same time, seemingly getting what I was trying to say.

For the following minute, however, when I had stopped yelling my thoughts out and quite pulling myself back to my normal state _–without anger and quite cooled down from–_ when I saw Steven seemed to be more than rendered speechless from _–the not so expectant words coming from me, replacing the usual harsh tone and words I had chosen, made and replaced it with my sudden wise thinking, perhaps, due to learning myself from the past of picking the good words, I wasn’t sure with–_ it was more than enough to let me knew that Steven was entirely getting my whole point _–and how I felt my yelling was not wasted for nothing–_ I supposed.

For not long after, however, I could actually saw Steven moved his lips a little _–as it seemed to twitch and moved a little–_ to form some words, I thought, as he gave no voice out, but could be read as _‘you grew up quick’_ when I stared at him with my entire focus after and getting the gist of it; observing him enough as I even squinted and focusing my very sight to him only. I didn’t know why, but reading Steven’s lips at the time as he made that surprised face, was easier than ever. Or maybe because I could already try to understand him much better that I could just see what he was trying to say with that moving; was what.

_Yeah, that must be it._

When Steven had not surprised anymore, as he sighed and returned to look at me with his usual face and actually pull his hand away from the bridge of his nose slowly, started to gather himself with standing to how he usually was _–in that perfect pose–_ I was about to tell something or even questioning the older man if he was even alright by then, especially when his lips had suddenly curved a little to form a wry smile, only to be surprised when Metagross had suddenly nudge one of its strong legs to my back knee and pushing me forward, letting me yelped and panicked at the sudden movement. Losing my balance as I yelped from what had just happened with me almost going to fall flat to the ground with my face first, Steven had actually caught up quick _–with his instinct–_ to pull me up strongly by my arm in no time, letting me dangled, hovering over the air _–like some vibrating ropes–_ as I was still half shocked from.

“Metagross, what are you… doing?” Steven asked with a soft, curious tone when he happened to help me back up right to my standing with a hand over my waist and his pulling over my arm, then, as I stared to the metal arachnid after, earning a long stare like from the metal blue arachnid, at first.

“Metagross…?” I called Steven’s Pokemon name then, repeating after what Steven had asked as well, earning a small rang of its name as it had then looked over to the distance with a shift of its hind legs with a long hard stare from our position, making me and Steven suddenly feeling rigid from the sudden change Metagross had given us; like some sort of code, there.

_Does… does Metagross meant something as it nudged my leg, and not… actually pushing me because I yelled to Steven? I—I wasn’t sure what Steven’s partner might meant there, but seeing at how it didn’t seem to be having mischievous nature, I knew the Pokemon might actually took some actions to made sure we didn’t fight, or rather, focused on our surrounding, or simply… wanted to tell us that it had sensed something ahead; when we happened to almost fight and having our arguments, there._

At the time, I had slightly a bad feeling arose on the inside of my chest as I felt quite tense from Metagross’ reaction _–and so did Steven, when he happened to wore stoic expression from and narrowed his brows down dangerously when I took a small peek from–_ as I knew something bad was going to happen, or something bad had brew up in the air at the same time enough to let me knew it was something to be aware and cautious about, when we happened to not even clear things up between us yet too; or was it cleared with Steven’s lips movement saying on how I grew up thing on his part as I did felt I need to kept asking him about it for sometime again after.

By the sudden interruption of whatever was going to come, I felt myself feeling quite slightly annoyed, but tensed up was more precise to be said there, since both Steven and Metagross looked like the two was actually feeling something bad, as their stances and positions were getting rigid as seconds passed, affecting me greatly.

When series out loud steps were suddenly reached my hearing, though, Steven immediately took action as he embraced himself on my body quickly _–like some sort of gluing himself straight to me–_ and pushing both of ourselves to be falling to the patches of grasses nearby and below as we crashed _–which was more than hurting enough as I let out a loud gasp in response, as Steven intentionally doing that–_ knowing that we need… to somehow, hide ourselves from the approaching criminals who infiltrated Mauville just yesterday; judging from the loud steps of shoes and ruckus it had left behind. Metagross, too, for not long, flew itself to hide between the gap of tall rocks nearby, pretending it was a statue stilling there.

_Team Magma returns._

When Steven happened to fall on the top of me in a crash and quite pushing his weight over my lithe body, he started to move a little to my side as I heard he was breathing quite softly after. He was unmoving after he moved a little, with his hands still on my body, noticing that the older man was actually staying like how he embrace a lover sort _–or like what happened in Pokemon Center in the morning after his invitation over to the bathroom–_ as I took a glance below and to the surrounding, knowing that Steven was actually going to shield or even preventing myself to be seen by the Magma as they passed, with Steven actually pulling one of his hand to cover my face time to time when we saw red hooded man and woman alike running and passing of our hiding place.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, as we fell together from my _sudden_ resort of actions, Brendan, since I didn’t have any other choice; but to do this. As you might already know about me ever since, Brendan, I am but not having anything against you to even having the slightest intention to hurt you, if anything, even; I am against it. But, as a situation calls and of how we had uninvited guest: Magma, of the unexpected, it is unavoidable.” Steven whispered to the side of my ears as he paused for a moment, taking a small glance to his back at first, before ducking his head quickly back to my side for a moment after, to hide himself _–which left me quite confused, but knowing the reason as to why later–_ when there were several red hooded man started to appear and emerge from the road ahead, out of somewhere and down to the area we’d just passed earlier _–the area around clearing and to the Mauville ahead, I saw–_ running in a hurry ahead and frantic mode; as they seemed to be in a rush.

Steven, when he deemed that it was safe already for a minute or even longer after, though, started to actually pull his head a little from my side, with his metal blue eyes started to found themselves observing around the area again for a moment _–making sure it was safe without no one to interrupt or knowing our position–_ before continuing the whisper he had wanted to continue over.

“As that Admin knew about your face and of our scheme to interrupt their plans over the Mauville… I just knew he would actually send an entire search party for us later and going to annihilate us in no time; as how they went to plan ahead, erasing evidence and the sort. Just _as I expected_ , really. And, by our current position, Brendan…. Please, do _hold on for the moment_ , yes? Once we’re safe enough and could be more than ready to continue our journey ahead, I will immediately let you go, alright? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, is all.” Steven said in a soft whisper when he happened to lowered his head to reach my ear again, as he made a wry smile to me in no time, both hands moved and wrapped tightly on both of my waist as I felt myself blushing a little from _–the closeness and the total kindness Steven had shown, regardless the situation–_ and shaking my head quickly in response; to disregard the entire thought.

“I—It is fine.” I said, eyes immediately drawn to the Metagross that seemed to be blinking to our position as it stilled on its position still _–between the gaping rocks, with observation mode on–_ for a moment, before actually returning to looking ahead, in cautious mode as it seemed to be going to say something but decided to not to.

“I really didn’t want to involve you any more further than what happened just now, if I could, Brendan. To prevent you from falling yourself even deeper to the strange plot that might had waited for you ahead. You know, I still didn’t say anything or even calling my father about our sudden Magma encounter with my father yet, but… I think it is much better if I don’t, or else your father would just know and possibly, flipped and could actually confront my father from, if he was about to learn about you having some sort of involvement with the Aqua and now… Magma.” Steven said with a guilty tone, seeming like to be the one, of who to be blamed about the whole situation that had been happening within this two days, which made me felt I was angered from.

Though, I immediately furrowed both of my eyebrows down when I happened to see Steven taking all the blames of mine to himself instead; looking just like how he was yesterday, resorting back to his old self who will probably snap out and actually confront the criminals all by himself and sacrifice himself out, like how the older man usually preferred.

“I said: _it is fine_. Why can’t you even listen to me for once, geez, Steven? I knew you wanted me not to be involved with, but it is not your fault either, in this very case! Be it Magma, or Aqua, once they’d decided they will follow me and attack me out of nowhere, I just knew they would always be, getting on my tails ever since. So what difference would it make for me to accompany you, leading to meet or even not to meet these criminals, anyway? As if I will just sit down, do nothing, and let them go made their way through as they please when I can actually defeat and stop them, even no matter how small the chances are. Don’t _you think so as well_ , Steven?”

I huffed and shrugged at the last part of my given question _–which felt like I wanted to ask the logic to Steven, as I wanted him to know that he need to at least notice about what I wanted to do to, all the same gaining his approval, on either way of what would happen next in my life and journey ahead: be it either I was even safe from what bad things will happen or the criminals following me, and do the justice with–_ to Steven, only to roll both of my eyes when I happened to see Steven seemed to more than surprised when I said all of that.

“Brendan… just… how can you come up with all that wise, totally reasonable things to be said to me straight, I wonder…?”

Steven asked in a slow, whisper like, inaudible voices that he seemed to be mostly asking the things out for just himself, and actually stopped saying anything and stilled his breath a little, when we had suddenly heard heavy steps _–another one–_ coming down from the distance letting me sealing my lips off entirely _–and letting the topic be stopped there and stilled–_ as we knew there would be another Magma Team coming down again, from Arceus knew out of nowhere base, letting the blush dusted my cheeks when I felt Steven actually glued himself evenly to me; even though I knew he did that and apologize because of our situation of hiding ourselves then.

My cheeks were actually getting reddened in color when I felt the older man actually glued himself evenly to, pulling my body even closer to his as we tried our best to hid ourselves, still, on the middle of the grasses and covered by the rocks that were seen here and there _–as a perfect shield ever since–_ with bushes, unmoving and almost holding our breaths together when Steven had seemed to be having his cheeks… flushed, in a reaction as well, by the closeness we had shared then.

_Even though we knew best that we just did this because Team Magma is around and possibly looking for us, too… Yet we still… blushed together, regardless the situation and should be focusing ourselves on the matter at hand instead._

Time, had then, stilled, as there was for not long… the very last small group consisting of two men and one woman, that had been walking off leisurely at the very back with heavy steps _–or so had it been them, that made it look like they were bringing the entire Team–_ revealing someone familiar with grumpy face that gritted his teeth from was actually the one who we’d faced over in Mauville: the Team Magma Admin. While the others, as I took notice of, were having his stern face visible, truly. As I focused eyes on the sight, however, Steven, too, looked through the corner of his eyes to the direction I was having, too, and furrowed his eyebrows a little from as he gave me another small whisper.

“Sorry for earlier topic you’ve been trying to bring up and made you yelled instead, though, Brendan. By your questions, I mean. I will make sure that one… day, I will try to answer that, at my very best. For now, let us try to hide ourselves here best, while listening on to what they’re up to, and possibly taking note of where they were heading and of the recent case of Meteorite.” Steven whispered slowly as he gave me a quick glance then, earning my small nod in no time as he returned it with a proud, yet gentle smile for a second or so, before returning to observe on the Magma Team that had stopped in their tracks when the Admin started to turn his head to face his two other members _–it seemed–_ giving them a stern face.

“You might told me that Meteorite _is safe and within our hands and things around_ to reassure me with, but do you not even believe that we got attacked at the last minute by Devon’s righteous and only son, along with a brunette that came out of nowhere?!” The admin grunted and kicked a pebble to one of the grunt’s feet, making them cowering themselves as they saw the scary face the Admin had suddenly wore was getting even scarier than ever.

“B-but, sir, we weren’t there to witness on how you did had your protection shield—“

“—Be it any reasons you all have and made up at the last minute, but I was attacked, and you might all be wasted along to the shore if you’re keeping that up! Either way, as I was the only one who was attacked from, and how I expect it to be Team Aqua coming to snoop upon us _–instead of the meddling Aqua–_ erase all those interrupting two and made sure they’re both finished! Now hurry up to search them, or you’ll be all fired and be eaten by my Mightyena! Meeting _dismissed!_ ” The Admin yelled out loud and interrupted the grunt, which resulted in the two actually immediately running themselves in frightened state ahead over the threats, making both me and Steven were actually ducking ourselves for a moment when we heard they were all running to the route that led to the Mauville and ahead.

_By that command, I knew exactly, that the Admin was actually telling them to finish us over in Mauville City, again; due to what happened to him yesterday. But thankfully enough, Steven actually decided to walk himself last night, and me following him up, or… it would be me, the only one who would be facing the entire Magma team they’ve got, and sent by. Not only that, by these sudden command of the Admin telling everyone to get themselves out… it would only be him left on the road ahead, then. I knew that the Magma wouldn’t resort to fight any random people as their target was only the two of us, then, and so… I hoped Mauville would be just alright, especially with Wattson not absent, and some Police Teams were stationed there, at least; after the just incident, surely they wouldn’t lax around and on patrols, readying on their toes as there would be interruption or even messy schemes they were plotting._

“Brendan.” Steven had suddenly whispered then, taking my all attention up as I focused both of my blue orbs to the older man, looking at him, who seemed to be focusing his entire sight to the Admin that still stood there, idly alone.

I wasn’t sure what Steven wanted to do while seeing the Magma’s Admin standing there with an annoyed face still, unmoving, but when I happened to see a flash of ambitious face and angered face Steven had worn, I was suddenly reminded of what the older man might try to do next by what had he planned yesterday: by jumping to attack the Magma Admin without holding himself back, which might resulted with Steven could be a disastrous person, as I thought so. 

Seeing how Steven had worn an angered face, complex enough to be seen as it was even angered, annoyed, or even something else, but knowing that Steven might resort to do all those things when he was up slightly from the grass _–by how his hands suddenly curled into fists already at the same time–_ I had actually gasped and having a full of horror face when Steven might snap up, actually pulling the sleeves of his suit back strongly _–to stop him–_ and crashed the older man down to where we were again up.

Steven was truly surprised by the action I was taking to stop him, however, letting him actually widened his eyes and turned to face me with one eyebrow arched down slowly, seemingly questioning me with, _‘as to why did you stop me…?’_ , earning my long sigh as I pulled both of my hand to the back of Steven’s neck then, pulling him down to actually flump his face down to the top of my chest _–which was strange, truly–_ softly, earning a curious glance from, metal blue eyes having its gleam suddenly resurfacing when it was locked with mine.

I was, by the embarrassing thing I had pulled myself into _–holding Steven like some sort of things that the older man had should be done to me instead–_ blushed a little in realization, before averting my eyes slightly, giving him the small whisper.

“Look, Steven. Things might be gotten _awry_ , and you might be presented with a chance to attack the Admin, right here and right now, and you wanted to revenge yourself over what happened yesterday, especially with him escaping with, but… Steven. I’ve told you that I didn’t want you to turn into someone else I didn’t know of _–to become a monster like, attacking with a mindless set of mind and without strategy, inviting yourself quicker to death–_ you know.” I said with a small whisper as I felt Steven actually shuffled a little as both of my hands were still on the back of his neck, unintentionally grazing over the locks of the soft small strands as I saw Steven was actually having his cheeks blushed a little from _–when I happened to have a peek to the older man’s eyes–_ noticing how his pair of orbs were, too, averted slightly from; in guiltiness and all the same, shy or embarrassed from.  

“I know…”

Was all Steven said in a low small whisper, before the two of us actually silenced ourselves shut as we heard a small rustling coming to reach our hearing up together and getting totally close, making the two of us actually focused our sighting on what was going on _–of what was happening on our surrounding–_ realizing that the Team Magma Admin… was suddenly, actually heading to our way from his earlier position! I wasn’t sure on what was going on the next second, but as the Team Magma’s Admin had his eyes looking around and whispered something to himself as he made his way through the patch of grasses around in a slow, cautious mode, I knew we were… might not be any longer, hiding ourselves in secrecy of the grasses, and actually in trouble.

_I never expect that the Admin had sharp senses enough to make him actually looked around and patrolled himself…!_

“I wondered about this…. Ever since, but is it just me who was hearing things coming by from around here…? I knew that those two dumb grunts made their way to the Mauville, and surely they wouldn’t be here, just now, wouldn’t it? Unless they actually cowered themselves in fear… because of the report I’ve made to Maxie, about Steven and the unknown brunette…” The Admin said mostly to himself then, as he kept moving forward and totally to where we were at the time, letting Steven actually broke himself away from my hand and jumped out from the grass along with me on his strong grip _–making me yelped at the same time–_ as we stood together, and hearing how…

…Steven actually commanded his Metagross to attack, when we were supposed to be having a trouble and be ambushed with, but returning the ambush by turning the pointer across to the Admin who was actually surprised and seemed to be more than defenseless from.

“Metagross, shield us by using Protect and throw a Psychic on the Admin if he retaliated!” Steven said as he waved one of his hands to one side for a moment, before taking a glance at me with a wry smile as the older man suddenly… had both of his arms on my waist, took me onto his arms by lifting my waist up qucik, carrying me in… a bridal style as he suddenly took off from, feeling of ourselves being shielded by something coming from the Metagross _–Protect–_ at the same time I felt Steven’s legs were running ahead as he ducked himself and went through his way ahead to somewhere, making me more blushed and panicky at the sudden actions he’d just taken, compared to the situation we’re having.

“S-Steven—“

“Shh, it would be alright, hang on tight on me, Brendan, as I might run myself ahead evenly, and actually broke ourselves through the road ahead, to made sure we wouldn’t be chased from. _Metagross!_ ” Steven called the metal arachnid’s name over when happened to pass the Metagross who was busily fending giving a Psychic on the Admin’s body who seemed to be hovered in the airs as I took a glance then, before dispelling it to let the evil criminal thudded heavily on the grassy patches below with a loud curse _–as I took a peek over Steven’s shoulder while I was clinging both of my hands around the older man’s neck–_ as the metal arachnid was, for not long followed us on the back quickly.

“A-are you sure that he wouldn’t actually chased the two of us by Metagross’ attack after _this_ though, Steven?” I managed to ask when I saw the Admin was actually, for not long having his stance ready to chase after us, but fended off when Metagross send another Psychic at the last minute to made the older man fell.

“I am sure that he wouldn’t try to, Brendan. He might still try for Arceus’ sake because he saw the two of us. For _now,_ however, let us just focus on what we must do and planned out, by our time shortage. I knew he might chase us but, I am sure Metagross could help us by the time, as well. For now, let’s see if we could actually break through to the cable train ahead…” Steven trailed off in silence, as his eyes suddenly focusing on the road ahead as I still cling both my hand on Steven’s neck hard, following what the older man had in sight for not long, not giving any opinion, as I knew Steven needed to focus on the road ahead as he carried me.

_Be it as embarrassing it might be to me, I knew that Steven did this to protect me and him at the same time, to prevent us from being attacked and actually saving time; since I might not be able to keep up with the speed the older man was having. I am both… embarrassed and glad, from this, really. Luckily, though, there wasn’t any single Trainer or even souls around but me and Steven to look us around –or else it would be something to be made fun with– including the Admin that had seemed to be trying to chase us out over the back, after few struggles of the Psychic Metagross had thrown over._

Time passed then _–with Steven seemed to be gulping his saliva down and looking quite tense from the atmosphere we’re having, and focusing his entire mind to actually had a plan to be worked out –_ for not long noticing that we’re actually heading ourselves to the mountainous area of somewhere, letting Steven actually paused for a moment as his eyes worked from the left and to the right side, in a quick flick.

“Steven…?” I called the older man’s name then, getting quite confused as to why Steven stopped himself with _–especially with the Team Magma Admin tailing behind us still–_ all of a sudden, but once I’ve followed what Steven might have in sight slowly, as I turned to look at the right side, though, I widened my eyes from.

_Team Magma._

_Not only one team, but maybe doubled the size we’re seeing and passing by us over the road earlier. Not only that, they were all blocking the access through… to the Mt. Chimney’s only access, using the Mt. Cable. And by this… situation, just what can we do—_

“… I knew this might be happened. We got no other choice, then, Brendan. We had to at least found ourselves to be safe first, as we had a situation. And so, let us went through the Fiery Path instead.” Steven made a quick decision then, nodding mostly to himself before actually running his long legs towards where… I had seen a cave forward, looking like it was dimly lit from the outside, and making me gasped evenly upon the realization.

“W-wait, Fiery Path?” I asked, unbelievingly as I noticed Steven was actually arching one of his eyebrows confusedly to me, eyes twinkled a little when I happened to look from the entrance and back and forth to Steven’s face, knowing exactly that the path must be as hot as the name went by, or even much worse from what I’ve predicted.

“Yes, Fiery Path. I knew it isn’t a wise choice to be having our way to the inside of the heated cave, but… we didn’t have any other choices here, as—“

“—Wait up, _you wreckage_!” A shout had then been heard over in the distance, making both of me and Steven gasped from, actually pacing his running speed once I heard the voice was getting even near, before we actually entered the Fiery Path cave in no time, running like we’re running out of time _–and racing against the time and situation and all–_ as we dwelled in quick into the cave, deeper and deeper… with Steven’s holding me still, until we actually lost the voice of the yelling and trailing man from with a small echo and fading shoes that seemed to lose under the wide cave and heated atmosphere, in the midway and ahead…

_…and how this marked a successful plan of Steven’s, during the last minute of us almost having our head being plastered over the wanted section, and going ahead, to a route or somewhere ahead, with us knew that we could at least, relax, for a while…_

_Or so had I hoped._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that sums up the whole chapter! New chapter would be coming up next when I happened to finish proofread another fiction I was working together with this one. Although, the other one would be coming up next when I happened to finish the whole story and chapter and plots! ;D
> 
> Such endings, eh? Well, see you up on the next chapter! Also, if you loved where this is heading to, leave up some kudos to show that you loved it! <3 ;D


	17. Skarmory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is now out! I've been writing several few days ahead with few more chapters and plots ahead! And by this note, I would just want to give a word: that several few chapters ahead would be having quite sped up pace over the events and things revolving around, mostly due to the things I wanted to brought out over the circulation of the story itself. And the connection with the main idea of love (if you've noticed on what was going on before and how things lead to this course of events) of course. ;D 
> 
> Alright, so without delaying any further, enjoy the ride--read! ;D

“S-Steven, you _can just let me down_ now.”

I said and begging to Steven, suddenly, when we happened for not long, already going out from the heated Fiery Path and to the route ahead, noticing at how the two of us were actually sweating like crazy _–to made me felt like I was grilled and toasted from–_ also on how I noticed Metagross itself, was actually getting tired as it walked ahead sluggishly and stumbled itself through the even smallest pebbles seen _–by the not so focused sighting–_ eyes blinking a little from exhaustion, from time to time; on how the Steel was weak against Fire’s cases and it must be affecting Metagross severely.

Steven, having his bangs dripping sweats and how I saw his suit was drenched from mostly his own sweats _–mixed with mine also–_ nodded, and actually let me down from the embarrassing bridal carrying way _–after the Magma’s insistence follow, but losing him from–_ in no time, making me actually sighed in relief as I started to wiped my face with the back of my hand over the sweats that had escaped my head and down below, shaking myself from time to time to get the wisp of breeze to dry my face a little; mostly from the overheat we’re suffering through the way.

Turning my head a little to look ahead _–of the environment–_ noticing there were nothing but lush green bushes and several Trainers around training and battling themselves, I knew I had to at least prepare myself, along with Steven, just in case they would be asking for a battle, when Trainer’s eyes happened to meet; or so the rules said and been told. Once I’ve finished observing and was about to ask Steven on what we should do or even plan to the road ahead _–and not to the Mt. Chimney–_ I actually yelped when I saw Steven unbuttoned several of his suit’s button and revealing the flesh under it _–which gave me an access of the unearthly view of the toned body under–_ blushing as I immediately averted my eyes from; trying to get my eyes not to focus on it, or something else might had just happened, or so had I felt.

Steven chuckled upon the reaction I was giving him to, but not heeding it much _–not even returning to button it up back–_ as he stayed like that, sighing as he waved himself a little.

“Don’t be reacting up a little like that from each time to time, Brendan. I knew you were surprised with, but… well, I guess that side of yours _was cuter_ than ever. Not like I’m protesting.” The older man said with a chuckle, earning my immediate glare as I turned my head to face the older man, although my blush was still not leaving, giving me not such a trustworthy glare and anger.

_“Steven!”_

I yelled loudly, earning an amused smile from the older man who had chuckled.

“Well, that aside… I knew we just went out from the Fiery Path, and how it seemed… to me that we’re just safe, from. Or at least, that is how I felt and senses. For _now_ , however, why don’t we just take a seat and have a small breeze from? Your shirt seemed to be _drenched_ as well as mine, Brendan _–if you’re going to protest your voice out about me being drenched with–_ so let us take it easy… and be cautious at the same time, alright? I knew we should have been going to the Mt. Chimney instead of this route, but… Team Magma seemed to take the base out of that place, and for now, we couldn’t do anything but running away from them, was first and foremost. I wasn’t sure where their leader _–Maxie–_ was either, of his exact location, but… perhaps, if a Meteorite was involved…” Steven trailed off in silence as he started to take a seat on the grassy patch below, followed by me who did it out just on a mere instinct, noticing that Steven seemed to be in a deep thought of what would happened regarding the Meteorite.

I wasn’t sure what that Meteorite was for, or even why was it there and for what purpose, but… seeing how Steven seemed to be more than serious _–to even pull him into a deep thought, with brows furrowed down deeply–_ I just knew it was of truly importance, a key role, or even… too important to be asked or be better, left alone. I didn’t try to ask Steven of what it was and what purpose it was for, but had then, actually asked something I felt like I needed.

“Say, Steven. That topic aside, can you tell me where this route was actually leading to?” I asked, letting Steven perked up, seemingly snapped out from his sudden deep thoughts of _–and of the continuation of his earlier words about Mt. Chimney–_ and took a small glance on my side first, before beaming a smile.

“Ahh, have you never set out here before, Brendan?” Steven asked softly, earning my small shook of head as he left a small chuckle from, eyes gleamed amusedly.

“I see. Well, it is expected, since you’ve just came from the Johto and having never explored the area around here. Then perhaps I could be your Tour Guide for this whole journey ahead then. From this route ahead, you could actually follow the straight path that would lead you to the Fallarbor Town, a Town where once a comet strikes before, leaving some remnants of the unbelievable things. Of Meteorite shards, some alien things might be seen there from time to time; as people said.” Steven said with a wave of his hand slowly, earning my curious expression and a quick nod from.

“By alien things…?” I asked curiously, earning a laugh from Steven; which I found to be strange for him to laugh it off, but heeding it no problem.

“Ah, it’s the things that you might found to be not understandable. It’s like Fossils, Shards, and even the Meteorite I was mentioning about.”

_Wow, then that… explains of what I didn’t even think of trying to be asked to Steven about –of the Meteorite– then. I didn’t even have to ask and here, Steven was already telling me of the all things revolving Fallarbor. Even though I was about to just leave the topic up too. But then again, I was glad that Steven actually informed me about, or else I would just be like some sort of Oddish going to travel the city sort; lost person._

“But, Brendan. Before Fallarbor, though, there is this place that you might… like. A place where I did ever catch my Skarmory, if you’d like to know. Not only that, the place was as beautiful as the winter’s snows in the Hoenn Region; since we didn’t have any other weather except warm climate. Would you like to visit and learn more about the place, hmm?” Steven asked with a wide smile to me as I saw his expressions getting totally brightened from, earning my quick nod as I beamed a quick smile to the older man excitedly.

“Sure! I was going to ask on where have you ever catch that Skarmory before, Steven, but… thank you! I really in debt of—“

“—Oh, I am not doing this to get you had a debt for me or the sort, Brendan. I did this for your sake to… complete the Pokedex, too, yes? And to have you actually reached your dream. That’s good. And I’m glad that you’re interested in this Skarmory, then.” Steven snuck his hand to the inside of his suit’s pocket, revealing a Pokeball of the Pokemon he didn’t use ever since, but only Metagross.

By the reveal of the Pokeball, however, Metagross, for not long, actually scooted itself closer to the Steven’s side with a blink from time to time, shuffling its hind legs softly over the ground, earning a curious glance from me. Steven, too, seemed to take notice of the blue metal arachnid’s strange behavior, chuckling as he saw his partner was letting a steel rang in return for seconds after, making me totally confused on what did the two knew each other’s from best and what did the communication perceived correctly, even; of the Metagross’ seemingly unchanging expression. Until Steven actually asked what the metal arachnid meant, was when I actually understood the Metagross’ intention and questions; or even, what it actions meant.

“Are you eager to see on how Skarmory would actually react upon seeing the other wild Skarmory, Metagross? Or maybe… about how you are truly eager of… how you wanted to see Brendan catch _one Skarmory by himself?_ ” Steven asked as he slowly turned to look at me fondly, followed with Metagross whom looked to me as well, making me blushed evenly from, out of a sudden reaction coming from.

“W-wait, _what?”_ I asked with a stutter and uncertain of what Steven had probably meant exactly, earning a hearty chuckle from Steven as the blue metal arachnid actually made a happy face in return, eyes closed with a happy look.

By the time, I knew the two was actually amused as they saw me, waiting on how I would reacted as the two shared the same traits, even, making me actually blushed evenly to even pull my hat a little down to cover my eyes in response, eyes averted from as I mumbled, _‘why you two…’_ , which was grasped quickly by Steven, who was for not long, patting the top of my head again while pulling my hand down and away from the hat with his other free hand, chuckling evenly. As I gave the older man a small glare from how he treated me from, I heed his chuckle to no attention, eyes rolled when Steven had moved his hand down from the top of my hat and slowly to reach my cheek.

“It is _nothing_ , Brendan. We’re just happy to know that you’re interested in catching Skarmory, _is all_.” Steven pointed as he beamed a smile to me, letting me knew that the older man was actually more than happy to knew that I shared something similar with him, of the Pokemon Type’s references and all.

_Or simply, maybe because Steven loved the Steel Types best –like Metagross– that he happened to made such a happy face when he knew I was at least, going to plan catching one Skarmory, for sure. Even though when I knew deep inside, too, that it wouldn’t be such an easy task to catch one Skarmory early, for sure; since the Pokemon seemed to be hard on the surface and strong, like how it was for Steel Pokemon, like Steven’s Aron. But even… if I happened to not be able to catch Skarmory, too, I could insert it up to my Pokedex alone, so… hitting two Pidgeys with one stone, I supposed._

“ _Haa_ … well, _yeah_ , I mean… Skarmory seems to be a rare Pokemon and it looked more than capable to fly over the air with its hard surface and hovering like iron carapace over planes, so…” I trailed off in silence, cheeks blushing evenly when I heard Steven’s soft chuckle almost turned into a happy laugh, making me slightly pouted in response, but soothed down a little when Steven’s hand started to caress the side of my cheeks softly, and slowly.

“So, ahaha, well, I see that you’re a fanboy like me in the past too of it, indeed. Well, then, let us not delay our time together already, and let us prepare ourselves to go visit the route ahead, shall we? To the best part of the area, and reminiscing something memorable; of catching my first Skarmory.” Steven asked with a happy smile as he immediately stood on his own two knees, patting his pants for a moment to dust off the dusts over the ground and grasses, before unbuttoning his shirts all over, as he had then helped me up on the same time he had finished with a gentle hand asking for mine, which grasped quickly by me who took of it and up, that the two of us were.

“Wait, so you are a fanboy of Skarmory, too…?” I asked while Steven managed to pull me up then, seeing how Steven had made a happy face.

“Well, yes. I am always fond of the Steel Pokemon, so you might you already notice as to most of my Pokemon were consisting of Steel Types. It was interesting to see you picking a Treecko as a starter, however, Brendan. It is such a great Pokemon, especially with you training it up until Sceptile, of course.” Steven complimented me, making me blushing hard, but actually shook my head slightly and decided not to continue the topic any further but mumbling, _‘thank you’_ , under my breath.

When I happened to stood perfectly and on Steven’s side, Steven had not long, beamed a smile onto me for a moment before pulling me over my shoulder gently to made me bump slightly to his side _–like some sort of protection–_ and… there we were, walking ourselves and to the unknown road… ahead, that looked like a long, long journey ahead, all the while feeling slightly embarrassed from what Steven had just said, but grateful all the same, but heeding it no attention as I needed to focus to walk through the route and up ahead...

_Facing the unknown and to the happiest day of where I would be having my next new member of the Team, indeed…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

After battling several persistent Trainers with Steven from time to time as we went through the long, windy and dusty road ahead, especially when I saw my Sceptile had actually grown exceptionally stronger from the attacks and all from the experiences it had over battle and battle, Steven actually gave me a congratulations from time to time as well, as I returned it with a sheepish smile, or just nodding, cheeks feeling slightly burnt from, knowing that the older man was really nice with words enough to made me could easily react up with.

I wasn’t sure on how long time had passed with us mostly battling then, facing Trainer after Trainers ahead again, and actually going to follow the only path ahead, with Steven leading the way, slowly and cautious enough; with him looking back and forth from time to time. The two of us actually stopped when we’d reached the place where I’d seen many… white beautiful sparkles falling down from the solemn sky and leaving small ashes to the ground, with some even reaching up to the top of my nose, which I rubbed quickly; before I sneezed out loud from any single kind of dust that had potential to made me lose my composure with a horrible sneeze, and how embarrassing it would be, even when I knew Steven wouldn’t mind that much.

_Given that it looked like a beautiful winter on the Hoenn’s only most warm climate region –without any seasons except drought and rain– with an exception that t wasn’t snow, but…_

“Mt.Chimney’s ashes, made it looked this area was showered by the most beautiful winter ashes from the Mountain’s warm climate and ahead… Of the most breathtaking place over the Hoenn’s similar weather. Don’t you think so as well, Brendan?” Steven interrupted my own thoughts as he gave me small brief explanations on what it was falling down, leaving beautiful dusts in its trace, making me hummed softly in response, before scratching the side of my cheeks in acknowledgement.

“Well, yes. I think it is beautiful. I thought it was just a snow at first, but… now that I’ve seen it, surely… like you’ve just said, they were all just ashes, right?” I asked with a tilt of head to Steven, who gave a small amused hum upon my quick reaction, perhaps.

“Yes, they were. And quite surprisingly, these ashes were not blown to some other place, but only this… place. And I heard there were flutes maker’s house around here, who made flutes out from the ashes you’ve gathered, right after you get the ash’s sack.” Steven smiled briefly at me, before gesturing one of his hand forward as he led the way again, into the grassy patch.

I was, at first, unsure if I was going to follow into the grass Steven had walked through _–since it looked like just it was having some sort of snow, but disappeared when we’ve walked through it–_ with my eyebrows furrowed, quite skeptical, but eventually followed along.  As I walked through the grasses, however, I started to have some sort of liking when I brushed along the ashes, puffing it up and down along, and eventually started to throw some to Steven’s back when he walked quite fast, making the older man paused with a baffled face at first, before chuckling as he had seen me playing around with the ashes.

_Funny and strange as it was, I actually am fond with the ashes._

But that suddenly stopped, when I had suddenly recalled of the just recent events; of us running ourselves to have a break through the Magma on our trail.

“Hey, say, Steven. I knew we’re so far, safe, and out of the Magma’s reach, but… do you think they won’t, uh… follow us here?” I asked then, scooping some ashes on my palm as I throw it around to the sandy surface below, all the same observing a slight change on Steven’s face; with his eyebrows twitched a little.

“Ah, about that, I assume yes. Or maybe, even, no. I am not sure, Brendan. We should and must be stay cautious, is what we are going to do.” Steven pointed with a nod, eyes gleaming as it locked with mine _–like he was looking at my approval or the sort–_ inviting a nod from me, too, for not long.

“Although, that tense topic aside, Brendan. Have you ever tasted Lavaridge Cookies?”

That, a question coming from Steven _–when we were supposed to have a serious talk as the continuation of my question–_ which sounded quite silly, made my mouth actually gaped a little upon hearing it, eyes widened from. I was blinking twice at first, making a dumbfounded face, before giving a _‘huh?’_ to Steven, who apparently covered his lips with the back of his palm already. His reaction almost made me snapped from, and I was about to gave the older man few words regarding his question, however, stopped when the older man waved the other hand to the front of me, stopping my attempt to say few words to shut it, noticing on how his eyes gleamed and entirely amused from.

“I beg your pardon for laughing, but I meant no ill intention. I knew you weren’t originating from here, yes, Brendan? But perhaps, have you ever heard of it?” Steven made a smile then, eyes locked to mine as it was, somehow, making me blushed a little from.

Scratching the side of my cheek in embarrassment _–again–_ I gave a nod to the older man, eyes averted slightly as I gave him a small answer of _‘yeah, I had ever, but never taste of it,’_ which seemed to be registered quickly up by the older man, who already had worn a wide, gentle smile as I took a peek on him, nodding in acceptance.

Although, I wasn’t sure what that expression supposed to mean, anyway.

“I see. Well, we can buy some when we’ve reached the Mt. Chimney later then. It is a good and delicious cookie that you must have a taste upon, Brendan. Since you liked the croissants, I bet you would love the Cookies as well. If the Magma had moved from the entrance and allowed us to go through, yes. I knew they were up to something to even let them gather their whole members there, to station themselves, but…”

“…Don’t worry. I’m with you to battle them, if you’re worried about it.” I said, interrupting Steven’s unfinished words, then, making the older man actually made a surprised, baffled face to me; which was mostly almost like a habitual from him, already, and how it was funny that I was the one who kept making him wearing that face, must be because I kept saying and done things that he had never expect.

“I—I am not worried about it, Brendan. But thank you, as always, for your initiative and given help, it is appreciative.” Steven said with amazement over me, head bowed slightly as he gave a hand in front of him as well _–like some sort of waiter–_ which made me couldn’t bite back a laugh and grinned.

“You’re welcome.” I said then, still grinning as Steven exchanged another look to me, only to get the two of us startled when Metagross had suddenly let a loud rang of voice, followed by a quick rustling, making me readying my Sceptile already, in no time.

I wasn’t sure on what kind of enemy that had awaited us on the grassy patches ahead, but seemingly dangerous enemy, when the two of us actually gained a quick gusts of wind out of nowhere and a small quick air slash, I knew that we were attacked by something that had just been mentioned by Steven on the road earlier: Skarmory. And it was just true, when Steven actually shielded one of his hands to my side as he withstood the gusts _–that had somehow, brought ashes back and forth–_ coming, Steven chuckled a little as he gave me a small whisper.

“Skarmory had always some sort of greetings, either you are going to battle or catch it. Just like how it was with mine, before. I guess this wild Pokemon might had just have the same traits with mine, whenever and wherever, and would surely be attacking us like it was some sort of concert’s opening ad greetings of its presence whenever.” Steven said, before letting out a huff when another strong gusts coming straight to the two of us, who apparently stood closer than ever, broke ourselves when Steven pushed me away from the strong blow coming to get us clean, and separated from, with me almost skidded myself on the soft sands below.

Seeing how there was not long, a quick screech _–which sounded like a steel rang and chirp–_ and gusts of wind coming from the air above, before reaching the land with a small flap in front of me with a whiff of sands coming up, I knew the Flying Armor Pokemon must be more than eager to had a battle with me, especially when its eyes glinted when it happened to be locked with mine, yellow eyes widened and baring its sharp beak over; targeting me.

Not delaying any time further, though, I immediately released my Sceptile to be on a ready stance and defending me, all the while noticing on how Steven actually run himself to the side of Metagross quikcly, wanting to lend a help to me _–as I knew the Skarmory targeted me instead of the older man–_ and wanted to tell Metagross to help me out with a command and his hand already swung to have a quick assistance, but rejected as I knew I had to face the Steel Pokemon alone, and to catch it myself with me waving a no over to; like what Steven said earlier, and what I’d said, with I knew Metagross and Steven were both eager to see me catching the Pokemon itself.

_Since, well… I am a fanboy of Steven’s Skarmory and having to show myself I was more than capable to do this alone, so I thought, I should just do this alone, and prove myself to the older man, who was more than experienced with these things. And I’m more than ready to face the Steel Bird, even if it was supposedly to be a Type advantage to my Sceptile, which is a Grass Type; one type weakness. But no matter, I trusted my buddy enough that we could just catch it and register it over to the Pokedex in no time, regardless of the hardships._

“Sceptile, use our Leaf Blade combination and try to smash it onto the ground, leaving it without over fainting!” I commanded quick, making Sceptile reacted quickly when Skarmory happened to beam both of its steely wings and about to land it up to Sceptile, revealing it was going to use Wing Attack upon it, Sceptile actually skidded under the Flying Armor Pokemon, making Skarmory cawed.

Although, at the last minute Skarmory happened to be reacting quick enough to Sceptile’s last second dodging from the attack, when Skarmory happened to throw the quick and fast Wing Attack, however, Sceptile made strong Leaf Blade and pushed the attack away with a jump over and smashed it over to the Bird Pokemon’s back, which damaged severely enough to be rolled and thrown across the area they were battling, given on how Sceptile much had grown stronger and surely, experienced enough to knew the command. At the time Skarmory decided to blink and snapped up from the sudden attack however, I heard how Metagross made a loud rang over Steven’s side, earning an earnest chuckle from Steven. As I wasn’t sure on what was that supposed to be meaning of, I gave a quick look over Steven _–which earned a soft smile–_ and to Metagross, who seemed to be more than content and eager to see me battling.

I gave Steven one look with a smile for a splitting second, even when it was just lasting enough when Skarmory decided to flap and hover itself over the sky and making heavy whiff and blow over the sand, enough to made a small storm of gusts coming to both of Sceptile and me, making me groaned and had to hold myself back from the strong gust _–or I would be blown by–_ knowing that I should aim some sort of attack to made the strong attack stopped, but what—

“Use another Leaf Blade, Brendan, to split the wind across through and do the same thing you’re doing over with a hard blow, and catch it up, quickly!”

At the loud shouting over the side of the battle area, I actually turned to look at Steven slowly in unbelieving state, earning his strong nod _–telling me to do it, quick–_ and how I found it to be truly helpful, that his advice was, to made me grinned and nodded in return before commanding the Sceptile the same thing, which earned the Gecko’s uncertain gaze at first, but following it up over quickly when we happened to saw Skarmory started to settle down with the gust it had made over.

Seeing how the Skarmory had made a chance for us, the Gecko actually running itself quickly and send piercing strikes over the gush of wind over and over that had still been brewing on and about, managing to broke through it when it actually slashed its strong blades over and smashed it hard to the Skarmory, which seemed to be more than caught off to be smashed and thrown it over across the again, this time hard enough to be making it actually couldn’t back up like the last Leaf Blade _–which made me surprised enough to saw how the not so effective attack could manage to hurt the Pokemon hard–_ giving me chances to actually snuck my hand quick to the inside of the bag and enlarging the empty red sphere, throwing it up quick across to the Metal Bird Pokemon that was surprised from, and swallowing it wholly.

As I saw the red sphere had then fell to the ashy ground below in a small flump, shaking from time to time, once, twice, and thrice in a slow movement, when it happened to stop shaking all the same, giving a small sound of locked, I actually jumped in happiness to hug my Gecko Pokemon, pulling its neck up to praise it up real quick and snuggling over the head to get a playful chew in response, and running up and across to retrieve the new red sphere that had contained the new member of my Team, putting it over to the dusty atmosphere up to observe the new shining bright Pokeball, knowing exactly that it wasn’t a dream of catching the Skarmory in just one try.

“Congratulations, Brendan. I knew you were truly talented to be able to catch the Skarmory, as I’ve expected.”

The small, soft sound coming to reach me up with a ruffle over my hat had then came, making me well enough that the older man surely praised me for catching the Skarmory, which made me beamed up to the older man with a grin and prideful smile, all the same thanking him for the things he’d had done at the last minute; just like what happened on the beach that was just yesterday, where Steven had helped me up to even told me the thing I must be lacking ever since, of my awful reaction and not enough reflexes to react quick.

“Thank you, Steven. I think though, most of this catching would be mostly congratulatory given to you instead of me, though; you don’t have to congratulate me. I mean, if you didn’t say anything about the time Skarmory having to flap the strong wind over to me… well, I’m not sure if I was even could be able to catch it up, since the bird was sharp enough to notice my movement, like piercing metal who moved up quick within instant observation, a reflex or the sort.” I sighed and made a wince over to the older man who had seemed to be quite surprised from what I’d said, before turning to focus on the red sphere I’ve held over my hand, rubbing over the surface with small smile.

“But you had to be congratulated from your hard work, Brendan. I knew for sure that you would be able to catch it up in no time, of the expectations I’ve had over you ever since. Just like how Metagross… seemed to be expecting it up when your Sceptile happened to land a blow over it in no time, happily rooting for you on the inside, you see.” Steven said with another chuckle and ruffle over my head, before withdrawing it as he planted a small smile to his Metagross over the side _–which came with floating itself slowly without any sound–_ softly, which made a happy face upon seeing me following Steven’s sight.

“I… see. Well, thanks, Metagross. I think because you rooted me on inside hard, that I could be more than managing to catch it up _–your best wish had gotten into me and prayers to Arceus had been returned–_ and withstanding the attack in no time. And thanks to the Trainer too, who had helped me more than I can count of ever since, and even earlier when I expected myself to be bitten by the Skarmory itself.” I said with a small smile over to the blue metal arachnid who made a small happy sound to me, before planting a proud look over to the older man who had his eyes gleamed over me, but disappeared upon the blink he had made for the splitting second, before noticing a blush coming to rose on both of his cheeks, out of nowhere and without any kind of notice.

_Did he perhaps gotten embarrassed… from my thank you and mentioning him of the day he had given me his advice…? Or perhaps, because he was complimenting me earlier that he happened to be… embarrassed from? Like, he was thinking of how I paid his compliment back and how he blushed… in return?_

_Was that… it?_

“Steven—“

“—Ah, come to think of it, Brendan. Now that you’ve caught Skarmory, would you like to let it meet the Skarmory I’ve caught on too? Perhaps, after it had gotten itself to the inside of the Pokemon Center and healed, for a better purpose of meeting; or it would be gone aggressive and all moody.” Steven suggested quickly then, interrupting my train of thoughts enough to made me actually didn’t think further of what Steven’s blush anymore _–since I had the feel that of what I was thinking was kind o true, in a sense–_ but nodding in quick way as I knew I had to heal my Sceptile at the same time; from the battle it had just shared with the Metal Bird.

“That sounds… like a good idea. Yes, well, Steven, I will do that after recovering all of my Pokemon, I supposed. Sceptile, thanks for the hard work, buddy. You deserve a good rest, too.” I turned to look at the Gecko that had been nipping over its claw momentarily with, before returning it to the inside of the red sphere in no time when it happened to nod its head, chucking it up along with Skarmory’s red sphere to the inside of my bag in no time.

“You too, Metagross. Good job and you deserve a good rest.” Steven said for a minute after I returned Sceptile, letting the red sphere of Metagross’ swallowed the blue metal arachnid in red beam, and tucked it to the inside of his suit’s pocket as he’d done with.

And as I finished doing what I was supposedly to be doing and already having the information Skarmory entered to the inside of Pokedex instantly, and all settled for the things I was doing from, I had then tilted my head to look up at Steven who had worn a thoughtful and stern look that looked across the area we’re at after sending Metagross to the inside of the red sphere, making me following on what was on his eyesight, knowing exactly that Steven might had some idea ahead, such as going to follow the path forward and to reach somewhere around, although it was for sure, not heading to the place I was supposedly going to have another Gym Badge; Lavaridge Town.

Uncertain on what made Steven to be having a stern face and not having any single glance to me _–or how he had seen to be more than serious than ever–_ for the second after he planted his eyes ahead, I nudged my arms softly to the older man, making him startled with a gasp from, widening his eyes for a moment before turning to look at me with a small arch of eyebrow; which looked like he was truly startled and like he was questioning as to why I was calling him up. Knowing what the look probably had meant, I manage a little smile from.

“Yes…?”

“I was just wondering on what _are you thinking_ about, Steven. I’m not sure if the road ahead might just lead to somewhere aside from Fallarbor Town or… it was even just leading to where it was only having a lead to; Fallarbor. Or was… it, about you having to think of something that what the Team Magma and Aqua was up to, just now? I knew they’re worry some, and how they blocked our path to the Mt.Chimney couldn’t made me any less worry; they must be up to something, obviously.” I asked with a tilt of head over, earning an arch of eyebrow from the older man _–which looked like he was questioning me of what did I knew of–_ and a small curious look, but only lasted second before it was replaced with a small smile from.

“Ah, sadly, no, Brendan. The road ahead… was only having one path that led precisely to the Fallarbor Town and that was that, indeed; no other path, twist of route that might lead itself to somewhere else. Just few more walks and we’ll reach it up in no time, based on my sole calculation, of where we’re standing at right now. I’m _also thinking_ … about if this Metorite thing might had just been a flaw of the words _–of what the Admin said–_ a sort of bait to made us actually followed in his words, making us caught off unguarded from, or even something that I found it to be a trap that might had just led us ahead to… get something or the sort…” Steven trailed off with a mumble of inaudible words, making me winced and was about to ask him about it _–what he was even trying to tell or not going to tell, mostly talking to himself and letting me not knowing everything–_ however interrupted when Steven quickly beamed a smile to me, actually nodding to tell me to follow him up ahead.

“Alright, let’s not questioning or questioning any further _–for the both of us’ sakes–_ but let’s walk ahead, alright? I knew things might had just been better if I am not questioning about Team Magma’s and Aqua’s anymore, but checking things up ahead instead; better than speculating things and gotten myself worried. I also didn’t want you to actually think it any further, Brendan, as thing might have just been better left behind, all the while checking the situations ahead; had to move on was what I meant.” Steven said as he walked ahead in a quick, long stride, making me quite hard to catch him up when he happened to forgot me _–by our differences of height and long legs–_ but eventually followed when Steven actually did notice that I was following him quite slowly behind, turning to slow his pace up ahead as he gave me an apologetic grin, but dismissed by me who shook my head softly.

_I wasn’t sure on what Steven might have just meant by the words he’d said, but surely: I knew he was thinking something that must be revolving around the Meteorite itself; again. As for me, who didn’t even knew what the Meteorite’s history or even the thing itself and what it looked like to involve the other things around or even the history of Hoenn’s itself, I surely am not knowing anything but following Steven’s words, knowing that Team Magma and Aqua might had just destroy the world with their unclear ambitions, for sure._

_I knew nothing about the thing, but the resurrection of the Myth of Hoenn would endanger everyone, or surely that was what I’ve ever read, and not even predicting things would eventually happen or getting bad itself._

As we had then walked side by side without no one to talk any words or even spouting sentences to each other, I actually found the small chance to call Steven up, realizing that of the last second and minute of Steven’s words regarding catching the Skarmory, made me couldn’t help but wanted to compliment him again, only to not expect the expression coming from Steven right after.

“ _Say_ , Steven. I am thankful for what you’ve given to me earlier, again. Your advice of helping me out to manage to land an attack to the Skarmory on the last second, when I was deemed quite defenseless, truly is helpful and appreciated; I’m thanking you, truly. I mean, well… I know I’m thankful for your help, but, also, I noticed this ever since you trained your Metagross with me… that you looked, somehow, like the old Champion of the days of the Hoenn League over my Dad’s ages before the time he was going to be even having a position as a Gym Leader. I’m _not sure_ why, but the old man over the tape had just reminded me of your actions and your thoughts over the battle and afterwards, also how it was the reverse or the turn around; of how the both of you remind me of each other.” I said with a happy sigh, shrugging a little as I looked up at Steven, whom I expected to be chuckling it over _–like how he usually just brush it over with either his smile, chuckle, or anything he could came up with–_ only to wore a pale, shocked expression as he almost paused on his walk then, making me paused my steps to look at him as well, with my own eyes locked with the metal blue eyes that had seemed to waver under the ashy environment.

That reaction, however, made me actually scrunched my expression up to look at him with questions, but not going to ask him any further, as I saw Steven opened his lips for a moment, before closing it up as he averted his eyes to one side, before returning it up to me, having a small flicker over the surface. Questionable enough, that of the Steven’s reaction.

“Steven?”

I called the older man’s name softly to get his attention, which gotten his surely, but with a small startled and stutter coming from at first, which immediately changed when he happened to regained himself back.

“A-ahh. I see. Why, _thank you_ for the compliment, but… but I’m not the old champion himself, Brendan, as you can see it. I’m just a starting out Trainer… _like you_.” Steven said with a small hesitant choice of words, seeming careful over what he’d said as he gave me an expression that seemed to question, like he was going to ask me if, _‘do you buy my words?_ ’ and the sort, with a skeptical look he had thrown me over, making me just laugh it off as I continued his words with another compliment.

“And a rock lover. Also, _hard as stone_ ; that you are.” I said again with a stifled laugh, actually making the older man seemed to be relieved as he unintentionally released a long sigh that had seemed to be stalled on the inside of his throat, or blocking his wind pipes with a single blow; like how his secret was safe and I actually bought his lies or the sort, but not sure if that was it.

_Deep inside, I wanted to ask if Steven actually hid something over that he didn’t want me to know or something, by his given reaction to me, but knowing entirely that wasn’t the case. I knew he didn’t mean ill anything by it –by his reaction– but seeing that the older man reacted –quite– differently, made me couldn’t help but questioning if what Steven had just said was actually even true and the truth, even though I merely complimented him by looking like the Champion himself, and actually gained such a reaction from…?_

_I knew Steven had been hiding so many secrets with him that was still been questionable, buried under the surface of the soft, gentle, mannerly look he had worn over ever since, but seeing how he made such reactions again, made me knowing exactly that Steven, might had just been having another thing that he wanted me to not know of. Or at least that is how my sharp instinct told me about Steven himself, apart from Magma and Aqua’s case which was obviously at the stake of hand and Steven was surely worried about it; it was seen from his expression and how worry some he was to think about it ever since, at least._

Giving the older man an arch of eyebrow for not long _–quite curious over–_ Steven seemed to had taken notice of it as he gave me a loud clear of throat, before actually sighing a little, making up a wide smile as he returned to walk ahead and let me followed him ahead the ashes that had been falling down quickly, looking like a snow that had wanted to bury something of a secret under the piles, wishing that no one would ever found anything under the surface, just like… Steven, himself…

_…With his secret that he wished no one to knew, including his feelings._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now this sums up the whole chapter! I know Skarmory is a good steel Pokemon (an addition of Steven's team, as well) so adding it would be better of the main choice and how things would escalate after, right? Right. ;D 
> 
> Things would have a mix of fluff and adventure ahead, so made sure to keep up to the latest chapter--and oh! If you loved the story so far, leave some kudos, yes? It would always help me out to have a boost of writing and over 7k (usually ;D) Or perhaps, do check out the other fanfictions I've written over the past months and year, yes? I would be glad if you do check and read them out, of course! And see you on the next chapter of Tensaishipping! ;D


	18. Fallarbor Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is now out! I know it has been taking me so long to update this, but as you might know, I too, had been uploading Goldenlauchshipping [Proton/Gold] at the same time! Do a check out on the fiction if you're curious on what was it about! ;D
> 
> Also, in these several chapters ahead, things would get totally serious, and... there would be small romantic situation, I thought, it did, like some sort of enlightening way of it. Just think on about how Steven and Brendan acted, and things would surely go in a slow, challenging pace. You will know what I meant if you started on reading now, scroll down and enjoy the ride!! ;D

_A quaint, deserted and lonely place._

_Having nothing on the surface but having its habitants over the sandy surface._

_Old houses which looked like those were century old and odd, quite fitting for the atmosphere._

_Strange looking houses and trees, those were built around the Meteor Craters and ground that was having holes on the surface here and there._

_And how there was almost nothing but several trees seen around the dusty surface, looking like it was just hit by a strong meteor that had crashed down upon the earth and below, just the very other day we were attacked by the Magma who decided to pick a fight until this very day._

_Looking on how the environment itself, that was perhaps, why, it was quaint and odd._

_A town with a name of Fallarbor, known of the famous spots, by a mean of Falling Harbor, as in…_

_…A nest of comets and meteorites that had came and fallen from the sky from years ago, showering the beauty with destruction that had replaced the Town that was once was a ‘Town’ with holes, and… yet valuable sources such as the things that was a beauty in one collector’s eyes, such…_

_…as Steven._

_Or was that it, even?_

_But a Town would surely be Town, regardless of what was planted or destroyed there; before and after would surely be one._

Upon settling ourselves to the area of Fallarbor Town’s entrance and up ahead with Steven leading the way, however, I squinted myself to observe around the place from time to time, knowing exactly that the area I was having stood upon with Steven, must be having some sort of history written beneath those strange surfaces and how I described perfectly over my head when I stumbled upon quite poetic words I’ve made myself, I did notice, making me felt like Steven’s eyes came to observe me with amusement, but saying nothing about it as we walked ahead, spotting one Pokemon Center ahead for not long; knowing exactly we had to take a room for a lodge, while waiting for my Pokemon to be recovered at. As I saw Steven said nothing afterwards but having his eyes almost latched on me _–from time to time as I stole a glance to the older man–_ while we still walked in the midway to the building slowly, I actually huffed and thrown him a quick question.

“What is it, Steven? I know you had something you wanted to say to me, by the way you look.”

Steven had then, chuckled softly.

“Nothing. Just interested on to see how you reacted exactly when… you happened to set foot in this place. So far, though, Fallarbor Town took my interest, although this… just happened because they had so many things that I found interesting. Your expression, should I say… priceless?” Steven asked with a small chuckle, eyes glimmered when I happened to gave him a baffled face.

“How it was even _‘priceless’_? I knew I didn’t wear any expressions but my usual one, as I knew it well and how I felt it.” I said, shrugging as I saw Steven actually hummed in amusement, eyes twinkled up slightly from.

“Priceless, mostly because I found out you are _one interesting Trainer_ I’ve met ever since; and how you had those hidden talent to be brought up with. Also, I truly found any kind of expression you might say usual was truly enchanting, or should I say… _entrancing?_ Yes, perhaps, entrancing would be serving enough as a wholesome word. _Enough to make me couldn’t tear my eyes away from you._ Also, your face did tell you do know this Town had held some sort of history and fascinating enough to let a Trainer be piqued; it is.” Steven said with a small soft tone _–which shown of his gentle demeanor–_ and actually putting deeper and strong tone over the words he had deemed to its importance, making me winced and blushed all the same _–upon getting the point that the older man wanted to throw across to me and letting me knowing the meaning within the depth of the sentence–_ throwing the glare as I yelled the name of the man who happened to take a liking of teasing, or possibly, complimenting over with embarrassing line, which I found he did it out of his honesty, or even something else; like out of his consciousness, which must be not the case, or just his intentions to do so.

_“Steven!”_

“Well, well, Brendan. Come on, now, I’m just saying the truth. _You’re cute, as always_.” Steven said as he reached one hand to cupped the side of my cheek softly, before pulling away with a soft movement, inviting the aversion of eyesight from me as I felt the older man was still having his eyes on me after, observing and getting truly fond in sight as he said nothing _–giving me some sort of unspoken words of compliment, or so how it felt–_ to made me felt my cheeks burning from.

“We-We’re out on _a public, you dummy_ …” I said then in a slow tone, actually glaring at the older man for a moment, before running myself away ahead when I saw Pokemon Center up, and to the inside in a quick movement of my own legs as I found the need to rest my Pokemon quickly to the front desk, which happened to be followed by Steven who had followed me in for not long, staying to have a seat over the sofa that was without anybody around, waiting for me to take a seat on his side as he gave me a wave of hand; to come to his side.

Seeing how the older man took his leisure over the sofa after, I gave Nurse Joy every single Pokemons I’ve had brought with me with, giving her the full trust of mine of healing my Pokemon in no time, as I waited over the front desk at first, uncertain if it was a good idea for me to take a seat beside Steven, before actually sighing myself _–since I knew Nurse Joy would take a long time to finish healing my Pokemon–_ as I walked myself slowly to reach Steven’s side over the sofa, noticing the older man’s eyes not leaving me ever since, with a combination of soft smile that had still etched onto his face, as I gave him a small glare from the corner of my eyes. Although when I was taking a seat on his side slowly, and Steven happened to open his mouth after, I was baffled enough to plant him a shocked expression from, eyes widened with a combination of blushing face as I stared at him hard, although I _wasn’t sure why_.

“So, if we happened to be not on a public, I could… say those lines, yes? Such as _‘you’re cute’_ , or even another words of compliment, because of your lovable expressions. With… perhaps, another line like: _‘lovely’_. I knew you never had settled in the Town or even knowing what’s in this Town, but if you’re curious enough, I could take you for a Tour after this.” Steven said with a small smile, making me shook my head almost instantly.

“N—no! _Don’t even_ say that when it was just the two of us alone—and stop averting the topic after you teased me, you—“

“—I know, Brendan. This reaction of yours _is cute,_ too.” Steven chuckled as he reached one hand to ruffle my hat, enough to make me quite angered and embarrassed at the same time; or frustrated as Steven himself was always good with his choice of words and action, and aversion, that would leave me rendered speechless from whenever.

“ _Stop_ treating me like a kid! Geez, you really sure like to tease me up here and there, before you _eventually_ —eventually…” I trailed off in silence, eyes stole a glance over Steven’s for a moment _–which I found that Steven was looking down on me fondly, expecting me to continue it up–_ but stopped when I happened to bit my lower lip and quieted down; as I knew it might just be the two of us on the inside of Pokemon Center, yet it was still considered of public place which could just be interrupted and heard of if there were another guest coming through.

“Eventually… _what,_ Brendan?” Steven asked in a small whisper, tone seemed to be spirited and playful, as I knew the older man had just been either curious, wanted to know what I was thinking, all the same: teasing me with.

“Eventually _nothing_. More like, if I wanted to say it, too, and if you’re curious about me and of what I’m thinking about, why don’t you continue up the part you didn’t want to say to me earlier on the road, of the things I kept asking you with ever since the Pokemon Center in Mauville?” I asked with a teasing grin up to the older man, who expectantly, chuckled and ruffled my hat strongly enough to almost made me ducked my head hard from, knowing that the older man might had just not answer and avert it up to somewhere again; clever as always, that he was.

“You mean I that will _eventually_ make you tell me everything about your words and mind. Also, how I would end up with more about you, rather than me, by my teasing, and surely, I will eventually embarrass you, in the end. Although, I told you again and again: that you are cute, regardless of your actions and reactions; or everything about you spoke of it.” Steven chuckled happily, before pulling his hand quickly away when I happened to snap up and swat his hand away playfully, grumbling under my breath in embarrassment, as I saw the older man seemed to be more than taking my reaction as something he found… attractive, or enjoyable enough to be seen; of his own amusement and to his own liking.

It was, for seconds of moment after that the two of us had then shared silence as we took the seat over the sofa with my face was still decorated with red beet color, staring to each other for seconds, before breaking the sight apart _–I was the first one who avert my eyes first–_ and started to planted a look over the ceiling and leaned over the sofa, legs swinging back and forth, as I wanted to calm my mind and face down; especially after listening to what Steven had just said about me, the ‘cute’ part.

“That aside, though, Steven… Since I knew you wouldn’t tell me _–again–_ of my question or even anything regarding it, can you tell me: about what Pokemon did you, happened to use when you broke a Rock Smash that was about to crush me together when I happened to follow you from the Mauville City? I knew it wasn’t an ordinary Pokemon you’ll see everyday under the bright sun; just like your Metagross.” I tilted my head to one side, enough to see Steven from the angle that was with comfort, noticing there was a slight twitch over the older man’s features that looked like he was slightly surprised from, or even, not expecting me to brought it up, or then again: apologetic one.

“That—that, about that, I apologize Brendan. I knew you happened to follow me, but I thought at first that you are one of the Magma’s grunt and so I wanted to destroy the rock but—“

“—what happened has happened, Steven. Also, what I’m asking here _wasn’t_ about your apologize, but _your Pokemon_. Come on now, I didn’t want to bring a bad past _–even if I sounded like I did–_ up, but then again if you felt that way about what I’m saying, then I am sorry, too. I knew I was kind of in the wrong to sneak on you like that, but I didn’t want to make you turn into a Steven I didn’t even know of as well, and so I did it.” I said, eyes taking a sneaky glance over to Steven from time to time, gaining his small apologetic expression in return.

“Yes, well, Brendan, _you need not to apologize_ ; as it is the opposite. Also, _I’m sorry_. I thought that I should be clearing things up first, and I do think we are, now, in the clear, and yet I kept doing things that made me felt the both of us felt not in the clear or even sync. That, and… the Pokemon I used is this one.” Steven had then tucked his hand over to his pants, making me squinted a little and just hum a little from his apology _–not wanted to pry further or listening to his continuation of apology, to invite his feeling bad from and the even longer things he might gave to even made me felt bad as well to brought it up in the first place–_ although quite surprised, when I expected the older man to actually insert his hand up to the inside of his coat’s pocket _–like how he usually did to retrieve his Pokeball–_ but to his pants, instead, giving me a note that the Pokemon might not be used in battle much, as an exception just in case anything happened; or even any reasons possible that the older man could came up with, making sure it was stay hidden or something that could made sure they were important enough to be hold into different place.

“Armaldo.”

Steven said with a slight nod over to me and smiled, before enlarging the small red sphere in his hand and pushed the button over the center, immediately beaming a red bright light that came to reveal a huge shape I’ve seen over the last time, beaming a blinding light before dispersing into showers of sparkles when it happened to form a shape of scales from the bottom, with two wide eyes that had blinked over to Steven at first in between of the plates of hard scales, and eventually to me with a tilt of head, looking so curious and expectant in a trait.

“Armaldo?” I asked Steven for a clarification _–over the name–_ again, getting a small hum from the older man who seemed to be more than fond to see the metal clad Pokemon that had protective shield over its back and sharp fish scales that had stood over its back; which looked like it was hard to be penetrated upon physical attacks, which sort of alike to the Sandslash, just differently.

“It is a fossil Pokemon, if you’re wondering about this Pokemon, Brendan. By fossil, yes, it is a fossil that you might be used to see over the Museum. This Pokemon weren’t wild and extremely rare, with each regions having their own signature Fossil to be found, and things were, well… _hard to find_. I heard a fossil maniac over the house in the Fallarbor knew about it, but recently, he seemed to be having difficulties on searching the Fossil Pokemon that was going to be resurrected and so he spent his time over his house to dig over the pile of sands and mountains to seek for one. Or that was how I heard it over when I happened to visit him the last time, which was… years, ago.”

Steven explained, giving me information such as things to find like, how Fossil could be resurrected and turned into one good Pokemon such as the living Fossil that was standing just in front of the older man, knowing exactly if I did find a good fossil Pokemon, surely they would be able to help me through my journey when it was resurrected, and getting to know that there were…

_…even living Pokemon that came to be resurrected from, which was cool in my opinion._

“Well, that seems to be great, Steven. I mean, if you do get one, I think it is more than useful to be had throughout your journey. By this Armaldo, however, do you think there are any other way I can find the Fossil, rather than asking it through to the Fossil Maniac, but find it by myself?” I asked, earning a beam of smile coming from Steven, who seemed to be more interested in my interest over the Fossil out of a sudden, letting me realize that the older man surely loved anything about rocks and steels alike, be it of prehistoric things or even something else… enough to made him beamed a proud smile over to me.

“Oh _yes._ I heard there was this Mirage Tower over the deserted area where you can find those fossils. Things were… though, one hardly ever seen this Mirage Tower, as it was sometimes appeared under the far range, yet unseen when one had almost gotten closer on the deserted area. And you will need a Go-Google to let you see how and where it was standing even. Some said the tower had moods to either show itself or gone.” Steven sighed, getting my understanding nod as I reached my hand to caress the Metal Plated Pokemon over the body and claw over the front, earning its slow purr of metallic sound upon the contact of my hand, which sounded strange and interesting coming from the Pokemon; just like the Mirage Tower story, and how it reminded me of Steven’s Aron that reacted exactly the same.

“That sounds like just a rumor, and interesting… topic to be had and learnt of. Or should I say: a challenge for me to find it by myself, out of the difficulty I found.” I said, eyes glinted with fiery color as I found another challenge to be had of, when I happened to see Steven chuckled from.

“Oh yes, _it is_. Yet I would suggest, and hoped that you wouldn’t truly mind I would accompany you to the deserted area, if that is of what you’re going to do, aside from confronting the Team Magma. I would pretty much rather you to stay out of Team Magma’s way, but then again, I should… have been going through the journey with you, Brendan. I knew I was acting like your parent, shadowing over your freedom throughout the way, but then again, I find… it, to be truly pleasing if we happened to have our journey together, such as today, with the exception of Team Magma’s interference.” Steven said, one hand started to move and up to my hat, caressing it throughout the way and to my scar, making me squinted a little to Steven, anticipating on what he was probably going to redo over, ever since; of the words he had already repeated over and over.

Although, as I anticipated what Steven might had just done, with his eyes gleamed and looking down fondly on me, when I happened to be going to say something, Nurse Joy had then called my name to take my Pokemon back _–interrupting my very time with Steven and brought me a good news instead, about my Pokemon had been healed fully–_ making me actually averted my sight from Steven and up quickly _–completely forgetting his hand and away from–_ dashing my way through to the front desk, to retrieve my fully recovered red spheres, all the same, noticing on how I heard Steven actually chuckled slowly after, letting a small sigh out from his lips as I took a small glance from time to time as I tucked my team to the inside of the bag.

As I took as short time as possible before finishing tucking all of the red spheres to the inside of my bag’s, when I happened to see Steven had for not long returned the Armaldo to the inside of his red sphere as well, I saw the older man had then walked himself to my side over the front desk, giving few words to Nurse Joy about taking the lodge for the night _–or so had I heard–_ earning a quick responses from Nurse Joy with a beam of smile, because there were apparently no one to stay for the night in, as we were more than free to take any room possible.

Seeing how it was lucky for us, I thanked Nurse Joy along with Steven, who had for not long took the key given out by Nurse joy, and walking ourselves to the upstairs. Seeing how Steven led the way for the floor upstairs and taking most random room to be lodged by the two of us and how I followed him in a tow, when Steven had chose the room that was on the furthest north side, I smiled. The older man had then inserted the key, opening the door and walking briskly to inside of the room as he quickly settled down on the couch that was already there and sighed softly, one hand covered his eyes as he happened to be having much thoughts of to even seating himself without his usual manner, but not saying anything, especially after I closed the door after him softly and carefully, settling myself down on the bed with a hesitant, careful movement as I planted a look onto the older man with to almost not blinking.

_Did he… still having much thought of the case and situation revolving around ever since yesterday and about me, or everything, though? Or even the earlier on the road, the compliment I was giving to him: telling him looking like he was an old Champion himself? Or even, about the just earlier touch of his that I came to interrupt with? Although, if he did… wasn’t he just looking like he was a contrast to his own words? Such as earlier, saying that he shouldn’t think too much on it, and how it applied to me as well._

_Funny, that Steven seemed to be running away from his own words and settled with his mind, to even bother him enough to exhaust him alive._

_Or was it about… my question regarding… his feelings and of the bold thing I’ve decided to say out on the road before he happened to carry me in bridal style, again? About… his feelings and… how he might be affected…?_

_Then again…_

_…Maybe it was._

_I knew that the older man had too much on his mind going on, but he never did tell me anything of what was bothering him truly, and usually just brushed it away from, whenever I came to question him up about it. It was almost like… he didn’t want to either let me know on what he was thinking, or simply because he didn’t want me to be bothered about it. Unlike how he was bothered about me, but he didn’t want me to do the same thing about him, which I found to be truly… odd._

_Although things could just finish and settle better when Steven would be open about it and talked everything to me; just like the other night when he decided to tell me. But that, too, would just be… ended up the same in result –such as now– if I was just going to ask him in the same way of what I asked over the road when he happened to be not going to answer, unless… I brought something up that might made Steven open up with his thought like last night’s, and daring enough to say things that actually gotten into him, biting him up and struck across his heart that he decided to open his mouth with..._

_Perhaps, if I could say something that could make him share of his thoughts would be much better…_

“Steven. I _know you had a lot_ going on your mind.” I said, stating the mind of fact to the older man that had seemed to be flinching _–or so had it seen over his twitch of shoulder–_ upon the words I’ve said.

Steven had then lowered his hand down softly, metal blue eyes started to found its way to reflect the color to mine, unblinking as he seemed to ask me, _‘why and how do you even… know?’_ sort, making me stifled a laugh from. I had then, leaned both of my hands over the mattress, enjoying the comfortable soft surface as I knew Steven might had just thrown a question and had to prepare myself in case the older man would snap himself out.

“I knew you did. If you didn’t, you would act like… yourself, now. It’s nice to see that you’re good at hiding your thoughts, but you’re, not right now. I know… that I could help you, like just earlier, on the sofa, though, you still could be showing your happy expression, and… _now?_ ” I asked with a curious arch of eyebrow, trying to see if I was hitting the point, if anything, which I expect it would be answered by Steven in no time, if he was just alright.

_And which in this case, he didn’t answer, but giving a long sigh and avert of eyes after a moment._

“Sometimes, I wonder just how you could learn faster from my reaction, knowing it up exactly when I expected you to not know of. Even my deepest hidden questions or desires, of what I wanted and things I wanted you to not even know of.” Steven said, making me winced and feeling there was something looking like a switch clicking on the inside of my head, letting me knowing that he seemed to answer about how I questioned his feelings for me and everything that goes around.

“Then… does that mean: that applies to my question of asking you of…?” I asked with a little hint of shy, curious feeling over to the older man _–as I try to brought up the topic again–_ which only gained another long sigh and furrow of brows, which made me pulling a blank expression over, but saying nothing as I noted that Steven might just becoming more uncomfortable with the topic I was being persistent on, given that the older man had kept his answers away from or even not going to brought it up in anyway possible; if he could.

I’m being persistent because I wanted to know and sort it, even though I don’t know what I would do about it if I learnt about the thing myself. Also, if Steven might just had the ability of erasing my mind and thought regarding it, perhaps it would be possible if the older man decided to struck a Hypnosis ability on me or letting me go on an amnesia, if he was angered and hit the edge of his patience; which I expect wouldn’t happen, however.

_I knew Steven well enough, that if he happened to snap, he wouldn’t do anything to me, but destroying himself to the line ahead and over the border of war, be it either Aqua or Magma, which should be more reasonable, since it was what he was doing over the last two days._

“Brendan. _Say_ , if you are given by the only option, to pick a world that would have peace and destruction to yourself, which one would you choose best?” Steven asked all of a sudden, making me having a thoughtful look over to the older man that had started to lean his face over to one hand, eyes locked and not leaving mine as he seemed to observe my every inch of change of muscle or the sort, which I expect him to be wanted an answer coming from me, be it facial, wordless, or even another kind of answer regarding his question.

It took me a moment to register on what the older man had asked, letting me doubting if he was going to either asked me of his own position, point of view, or even about Team Magma and Aqua, which I found to be doubt-able, but might just made sense. Although, at certain point I felt like Steven was going to ask about the opinion regarding himself, so I shook my head softly.

“Neither.”

Astounded from, Steven actually widened his eyes widely upon hearing my answer, making me arched one of my eyebrows and tilted my head to one side as Steven gave me his answer after.

“I thought you are going to choose the peace yourself. Judging by your—“

“—Well, I think your question has more things to be questioned about rather than talking about my point of view, myself, Steven. If you do realize what you asked, that was. Of the different perception and who was it you are talking about. And by how I heard about it, I am quite sure you’re talking about yourself, since it fitted perfectly with what I’ve just questioned of. Also, don’t judge me because I am just twelve; which was childish and deemed to be innocent or the sort.” I pointed, sending my answer across to the older man who seemed to be more baffled than to say anything afterwards, having his lips parted a little, but formed into a fond smile as he happened to registered on what I was saying after, letting a soft laugh came past his lips.

“In…deed. I didn’t mean to judge you, Brendan. I mean, by seeing your actions spoke as of late, I was just seeing that you might choose peace. Also, you were right, _‘neither’_ would be neutral in a sense, letting me with a hanging question and couldn’t be explained either. And how I was surprised to hear that you’re actually seeing this across, and even knowing that of what my question was about something regarding myself and _not_ Magma and Aqua; even though I should be asking and thinking of that.” Steven chuckled, eyes squinted a little as he looked so keen on my reaction.

“ _And?_ ” I asked again, earning another chuckle.

“And _nothing_. The end of the question. I am just questioning you about that thing, Brendan. I supposed you wanted me to answer that question of yours, but you do know, I’ve told you of _‘one day’_ , Brendan. That aside, however, since your Skarmory had been nursed back to health, would you rather to let it see and meet my own? To let them know each other, perhaps?” Steven asked politely with a soft tilt, making me slightly wincing that the older man decided to throw an end of the topic across again and dropping it up, leaving me always one step closer to gain the truth _–or cats out from the bag–_ but halted, whenever and wherever, leaving me knowing the ambiguous truth; of Steven’s real feelings already and learnt of it.

_Even though when I knew it well too, sometimes trying to ask and gained an answer coming right up from a voice that was out from the mouth would be much better and reassuring, especially if it is about Steven’s feelings. I know I’m being inconsiderate of him sometimes, to not even giving up of questioning until now, and felt a little bit guilty whenever, but I still never did give up in the end. Simply because… I knew I might just let… Steven slipped the truth away, letting me knew; which had never happened until now, however. Although it is quite stupid of me to try things like that, I knew. Especially when I had learned that Steven was and would always be a person who kept ‘things’ mostly to himself._

Seeing how Steven seemed to be not keen on giving me any further information or even going to answer anything _–since he seemed to be looking tired enough with his mind yet not so say anything afterwards–_  I actually gave a nod and taking my bag to retrieve my red sphere containing the new member out, seeing how Steven also did the same when I glanced over to the older man, making me smile a little and feeling slightly irony and quite sad on the inside of the chest, mostly because of what Steven did again; of not saying anything and leaving me hanging with another set of questions, regarding his behavior, feelings and just the recent action of his.

_Oh well, if I could be, at least giving the older man something or space like things that could take his mind off of, then I supposed what I was probably going to do to make him happy from –taking his mind off the tiresome things– would be doing things like chatting, conversing or even making him having his fun coming to me, which… might just work. I might just be able to, even know that I should do that would work perfectly, even when I expect the older man might not open himself anytime soon, like how he questioned about the thing regarding the peace and destruction, which in this case I might assume, to connect with my question even, that…_

_…if he happened to say a thing about his feeling and how I would answer it with, either if it was ‘yes’, or even ‘no’, it could both either end up with either destruction or peace, which I saw through Steven’s head: that it would be about him and destruction itself, in a case if I happened to hear him confessing or the sort. This, too, the thought of mine, was made according to his own sole going through suicide like against the Magma and how it had… some sort of connection. And if this question, happened to be with me going to answer Steven with a peace, I knew the older man wouldn’t buy it either. Since the question isn’t directed to me, but to his own feelings –and how Steven made it look like he was questioning something else at the matter of hand– or at least that was how I saw it, and how Steven felt like I knew about him ever since, that he kept making such expression; looking like questioning me of ‘how did I know and why’._

_I found it to be truly clear and Steven was somehow… maybe, doubting and scared on the inside: about that I might just knew him too well, too easy that would… possibly make him looked like he was defenseless. But then again, this is just how my thought works and it might just be not the same with what is going on the inside of Steven’s head, and possibly, him making that expression because he was simply curious, too, might just make sense or more correct in this case._

Although, as I had my mind on this, quite perceiving and keen on the subject of his question, and when I happened to be going to release my Skarmory, a PokeNav’s loud ringing was then heard, beeping out loud enough from somewhere, making the both of us actually jumped and staring at each other from, for a moment. When I happened to sneak my hand to the inside of my bag to search if it was my PokeNav quickly _–after I snapped my eyes and thoughts of–_ however, I found it to be dead silent.

Knowing it wasn’t mine, I quickly looked up to the older man, who apparently already hurrying himself to take up the device out from his breast’s pocket, making me squinted a little when I saw how Steven wanted to pick the call and planning to get himself out from the room, leaving me out of his call _–like the last time over in Mauville City, or so when he happened to be wanting to try it up on the Mauville’s Gym–_ and be off.

Seeing how Steven reacted with a quick glance over the device and to me in an apologetic manner, I immediately stood myself from the bed and actually stood up straight to the older man’s front, blocking his way enough, making him widened his eyes in panic, expression becoming rigid. I just knew who was it on the other side by the simple reaction Steven had given, obviously.

“Steven. I know it’s your father; seeing how your expression told me a lot. Just pick it up and you don’t even have to be reserved around me, since you do know I’m already pretty much involved with the Team Magma, and there’s no running away or escape in my part enough that you would hide the information from me, ever, again. Unless you wanted to see me becoming a hostage, then.” I warned Steven, letting the older man looking so furious as he grunted a little.

“Don’t _say that!_ You know I tried so hard to protect you and you sounded like you’re—“

“—Then _pick it up_. I know you’re more than capable to pick a call from your father, _and tell the truth_ , and _not making excuses_ and running away like how you wanted it to be; ever since yesterday. Also, what harm would it be to me by hearing it, anyway?” I said with a strong tone over to Steven, which made him kind of furious regarding my words _–and wanted to give his piece of mind to me, or even preach me about something for a second–_ but regarding it nonetheless, when I happened to see the older man picked the call in no time, sighing a little onto the phone as his eyes were still on me, reflecting my pools with a gleam that had resurfaced onto Steven’s orbs; like he was pleading himself to be freed from me, begging me not to listen in while standing in front of him.

Blocking his way from escaping with folding both of my hands as I observed Steven _–looking like I was in charge and top tier in this case, or so had I felt right then, slightly superior to Steven and turn the tables on to the older man–_ when the older man happened to get a voice heard from the other side in a loud speaker, I knew fully well the man who was talking to Steven was none other than his father; the only person I knew Steven would just be in touch with.

“Steven boy! How are you, my son? I knew the last time you are in touch with me was about you ended my call, when I happened to hear Brendan coming up to you.”

“Ah, hello father. I’m alright, or fine, perhaps, except for the sudden attack that had happened over in the Mauville City that I had to flee along with Brendan, since he was targeted as well, right after the Gym Badge he was getting.” Steven said, sighing into the device’s speaker as I heard a loud shock over the side of the PokeNav.

“Oh—oh yes, I heard about it. You encountered the Admin and it had came across to me, somehow. By Brendan, is he alright?” Mr. Stone asked with a concerned tone, giving Steven a look about frantic on what to say, but actually gasped when I happened to snatch the device away from the older man who was more baffled than anything, and slapped his palm when I happened to grin and answered.

“Hello, Mr. Stone. Thank you for your concern, but I’m entirely fine and sounded just good as Steven himself. Although, that Team Magma himself was surely almost getting to Steven at the last minute if I happened to not stop—“

“—Brendan!” Steven shouted as his cheeks flushed a little from, earning my smirk as he had then stole the device back quickly and away from my hand _–mostly because of my teasing and honest way of talking of his part–_ and eventually grumbled as he closed his eyes slightly after.

“Oh-ho, fancy knowing that Brendan boy was also in the same room, hearing the same topic, and surprising that m’boy would be ended up almost streaked? Or stroked, wahahaha! And I’m glad, m’boy, that you’re doing just good and thankful that you helped my son! I knew your father might be angered if he learned about you indirectly involved in this, but I knew that he might just understood when the time comes, as I would cover you both; that team Magma and Aqua targeted everyone. Alright then, since I knew the two of you would end up going to have the same journey ahead together _–or at least because I knew the things would be ended up quite bad after–_ and would be just fine with, let me ask you… two, on where exactly is your position already?” Mr. Stone asked with a low hum.

“Fallarbor Town. The outskirts, or so had you known about the Town famous with its Meteor.”  Steven mumbled softly as his cheeks were still red from, and evenly when I happened to stifle a laugh from.

“Well, well. That’s far-off from the destination… _But no matter_. I told you Steven, that you must investigate the Mt. Chimney, yes?” Mr. Stone asked with a small hesitant voice, as he seemed to be not sure he wanted me to know about it; yet I’ve learnt everything.

“Yes, but apparently, as I went together with Brendan earlier, our pathway and only access to reach Lavaridge was halted _–of the mountain cable car–_ mostly because many of the Team Magma’s members were positioned over the spot and we do knew: that they were up to something. Although I happened to heard about things of retrieving the Meteorite and the _‘other’_ thing that we knew existed to resurrect… the beasts, father.” Steven said, eyes squinted as his expression suddenly changed into stern one.

Seeing how the conversation turned into an equally dangerous situation we were having, I actually started to flop down on the floor, looking at Steven who had made a worry some face when he happened to lock eyes with me, giving me apologetic looks, which I returned with a shook of head.

“ _The beasts… of the Myth._ Hrmmm… I knew one thing, my dear boy, that our spy over the Magma had been ambushed from, but he had been returning safely with few scratches he had managed to tend along the way _–he was treated back to health, so it is a reassuring information–_ with quite the same information held as you do. And since the only access was blocked, for the meantime: would you like to rather, investigate the origin of the Meteor intself? I’m quite sure that they might have information being leaked, and some were being fakes; as you might notice it, the information the two of you shared. It is just my hunch, but… perhaps, Meteor Falls… may hold some intriguing facts.” Mr. Stone continued, humming over the device as I saw Steven’s eyes glimmered from the mention of Meteor; like he seemed to registered the information and might just had gotten what Mr. Stone had said.

“Meteor Falls. The place where… thousands Meteor Strikes in the past and created the cave.”

Steven said with his eyes widened to made his clear pupil was seen brightly _–or so had I seen it–_ and made me hum a little in response. Maybe, Steven was just getting the hint from what Mr. Stone had said. Or maybe, even… Steven was actually getting the whole thing just from the mention of this Meteor Falls. Just like how I remembered about him talking about this Meteorite being involved and how he seemed to be having his suspicions of the leader Magma ever since… the event of us getting out from the Fiery Path and to the route ahead; where Steven shown the same reaction from, to even seemed to be noticed quite clearly until now, just right after we’re settling down on the Pokemon Center too, with him sighing earlier.

_Does that mean, what Steven mumbled –and possibly his suspicion of what he’d uttered ever since– lead to… this Meteor Falls? Like, perhaps… the leader was there? Well, by the thing had happened, with us being chased after Magma, the Magma blocking the way, and now… having us just only had one last route to be walked down, I supposed… that maybe –just maybe– Steven’s suspicions might be true; if he was suspecting of the Meteorite involvement and how the leader was absent ever since. Or even, something even bigger might just be awaiting us ahead, although… this small question and perception of mine could only be… proved once we go there, for sure. And how I knew I should just kept quiet about what I thought for now, since I need proof and to see things by myself, along with Steven._

“Yes, _m’boy._ Perhaps that could be the place where they’re actually heading to. Although I’m not sure of what, but perhaps visiting there could be just stalling your time before going through the Mt. Chimney together. I didn’t know what those two are up to, but perhaps, I might ask my other renowned researcher over Weather Institute to check on this other thing. By your request from then, Steven, some researcher were seeing Team Aqua were going into some actions of trying to control the weather by… wanted to break themselves through the Weather Institute, which I was trying to handle right now. Although, I do think… it would be much better if you focused on checking the information of the Meteorite itself, first. Worry not, but I will inform you if things had gotten out of the hand and asked for your help if needed. I wish you two… the best of luck. _Arceus bless_.”

Mr. Stone said as he ended up the call quickly, making a small beeping sound in its end _–the mark of an end of the call itself–_ letting the room that was filled with noises at first, was for not long, replaced with the quietness that had seemed to be living on the inside of the room ever since, making my hearing fell slightly dull from the sharp silence.

Steven, staring blankly over the device for a moment _–like he was registering things up into his head–_ were for not long, chucking the device to his breast pocket, eyes blinking as it had then met mine in a slow, gentle movement. And by that time, I rubbed the surface of my Skarmory’s red sphere, which I found to be not necessary to be released on, but quite surprised when Steven beamed a smile to release his bird in no time, revealing a huge croon of armory bird that seemed to be perplexed at first. Seeing how Skarmory cawed upon the sudden release it had given for a moment after with a perk of head, and how it saw me upon the first time, the bird was going to peck me alive again, only to be stopped when I accidentally pressed my red sphere open and revealing my own Skarmory which bashed its beak onto Steven’s with a loud bang and rang of metals.

It lasted for a moment of shock shared between the two metallic birds _–as the metallic surface seemed to reverberated through the two’s body and the tremble made them feeling tremor–_ before the two saw both of us in one way of another, cawing and pecking each other. I wasn’t sure on what that had just meant shared between the birds, but seeing it pecked and nipped the other wings, I knew it… must be—

“Getting along well, after the first time they met, I see. _Breathtaking_ moments, when I expect it to be the two wrecking our room, however.” Steven said with a smile over the two, infecting me with a smile as well.

“Yes, it is breathtaking. But Steven, tell me. About your father’s suggestion… _Meteor Falls?_ Where was that?” I asked with a tilt of head, eyes curiously eyeing the older man whom made a small hum of approval, actually taking my arm in his hand all of a sudden to let me fall and toppled to the top of his body in a quick way, leaving me quite startled and blushed when I happened to had my body glued to the older man.

And when I was about to flee myself, however, I was only to get myself a quick wrap of hand over my shoulder which stilled me and locking me in places, where I found the two of us were much closer than ever; compared to the usual.

“It was just around the route ahead, Brendan. I knew this could be a dangerous journey ahead, but… are you still going to go with me? I knew things might be just… not good, and surely your involvement of Pokemon Battle would be unavoidable to the extent of you pushing through, but… are you…?” Steven asked with a small concerned arch of eyebrow, making me actually pushed myself away from his embrace _–or if it counted as one–_ and stood up with a slap of his hand away, huffing as I gave a strong nod.

“I am _going_. I’m not going to run away or even backing myself away, even when I knew you’re against me helping you, or even if the situation was turning into the worst where I had to retreat, yet I won’t.”

Steven, hearing those lines of mine, actually chuckled and pushed himself to have a stood upon his own two knees in no time, reaching up both of his hands to ruffle my hat quickly, before landing a soft kiss on my head as he whispered a _‘thank you’_. I knew the older man might just meant of what he probably meant by that, and seeing how he reacted from, I knew Steven meant well.

_And thankful enough, yet he never did say it –the words– before, because of perhaps, the importance and the worldly meaning that he would just express when things had just… been perfect to be said, like now._

“Alright, so are we… going to go there, like, now?” I asked while Steven leaned in for a moment before hugging me, nodding softly.

“If you’re ready about it now, we are going there, soon.” Steven said, pulling himself away as he had then started to gather himself quick, eyes around the room for a moment before lending a hand to me, which I saw to be truly surprising, but not to much surprise since I knew what Steven meant was probably about asking if I was going to be ready to go with him, already; since it was looking like it would be impossible for him to ask me out on a date, or some romantic intentions when it was ‘danger’ up ahead.

I wasn’t sure on how much of dangerous of Steven’s words regarding the journey we were having ahead and how we had planned it out, but… seeing the older man knew as much as the risk as we would had on the road ahead, we knew that we had to do it; or simply letting the plan fallen down, from.  Against the Magma and Aqua, saving the importance of the journey and ahead, was of what Steven meant ever since, and I knew truly well now: we had to do it, and there was no more options left, except failure.

Staring at the hand at first, I was then taking a grasp of it, giving a prideful look to Steven who had shared the same expression with me, enchanting the words of,

“We’ll do our best. And to stop the criminals.”

That, and we had then started to gather ourselves, retrieving our Pokemon back and returned to the inside of the red sphere after few minutes of laxing _–for the better of ourselves, gathering our minds and making sure we weren’t going to have a troublesome mind, or even being boggled down by anything, if we were supposed to do anything dangerous ahead–_ with observing on how our Skarmory had been nipping or pecking each other ever since we took our eyes off of the two, until it actually gets wild over the others with scratching and smashing their metallic body loud enough, to made us couldn’t help but laughing at the scene and immediately returning them.

Few minutes passed again then, as I recalled, as we were preparing our mental and tired physical moment with lounging for a moment on the inside and on the bed, before actually turning to leave the room and down below with us looking at each other with a smile, leaving the Pokemon Center and in no time, setting ourselves out to the route ahead, which would eventually led to the lush and oceanic area below, giving breezy atmospheres around _–like it was a tranquil, peaceful land–_ as for not long, a giant chasm was then seen, giving access on a breathtaking view of the place where we were heading next, and…

_…the start of the adventure…_

_…And of the events that would led to the unexpected and awaiting events, dangers that would be the start of something that would bloom... in the next, exhilarating, yet worse moment._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that was the end of Chapter 18. Next chapter, we will get on to the destination where they would be deemed and must be heading to. Things would gotten tense, more battles, and all, but... no more spoilers! You will get to know when it came out.
> 
> Also thank you very much for the kudos and tuning in these chapters! I really appreciate it! <3 And worry not, adventure and romance shall always be waiting for you all! Things would get better, and you'll see! ;D


	19. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew--It has been a while, now, ever since I've last updated this, right? I had changed several ideas on the inside, and will probably add in some addition of spiciness of the road ahead! I know I've been too caught up in another fic, and I'm also trying to finish this one! ;D
> 
> So not to worry. And what are you waiting for? Come on, enjoy the new fic, the new adventure awaits! (and new fiction, awaits!) ;D

“Steven. How long is this road going to be, and how much time we would take before we reached the Meteor Falls, when it seemed to be endless, though? I knew we’ve been walking through the bridge and now to the bushes ahead, as I see it perfectly… and… there seemed to be an alley up there…”

I started up a topic to be brought over when Steven, and me, didn’t share anything in between as we walked ourselves from the road over the Fallarbor, and going to the south over the unknown road I’ve never even known of, seeing how it was slightly jagged down here and there, like it was a path made for challenges. I even saw some waterfalls coming over from the distance, too, giving the nature a-just perfect scenery; if it wasn’t because of what we were planning on to do under the still blaring sun and how we can just enjoy it together.

_Team Aqua or Magma, either the two of those ahead in this so called ‘Meteor Falls’, and surely… I felt slightly stressing over the fact that we were going to face the messed up Team that had came to the Mauville City, just the other day._

Steven’s chuckle, however, made me lit my eyes and turned to look up to the older man, who had already been steps ahead of where I was walking, leading the way as he let the Metagross out at the time, letting the metal arachnid scanned the area around in no time, by floating and to the bushes ahead, using two red eyes looking around from time to time. When Steven paused on his track for several steps away and heaving his shoulder slowly and looked up for a minute _–like he was enjoying, trying to lax under the pressure I thought he must be having–_ I blinked and paused on my track as well, knowing well that the older man might had… just need some time to be alone.

Following in his footsteps, too, I merely looked over to the scenery again, eyes drawn to the blue sky that had seemed to be blending in, and totally in sync for camper and lovey-dovey couple around, if we were about…

_…to date._

“It’s a blue sky, beautiful, and totally endearing in a view, I should say.” Steven muttered under his breath softly _–almost inaudible for me to hear–_ while I glance my eyes to the older man, seeing how Steven’s eyes were covered by his shining silvery strands; and how I didn’t know what his expression was at the time, especially under the beam of sun that would and almost never going to stop shining from, slightly blinding my eyes from.

Returning to look at the own portion of my view and focusing over the cloud that had seemed to made a Treecko face, I smiled a little. And deep inside, I was cursing mostly to myself, as to why I was even thinking about date, and things revolving around, when we were going to face something that would be troublesome instead. It was absurd, but as I pushed my thoughts away, I couldn’t help but agreeing to the part of a good place, perfect spot for a date over the breezy and beautiful part of the Hoenn so far; compared to another area.

_Although why I did even think about dating, I wonder…? Surely, I wasn’t thinking about Steven and how I was supposed to be dating right here and then, right? Not… because of what Steven said, obviously, like it was a chain reaction of what I was thinking, and presumably, matched with his compliments over the nature, and stuff… Surely I was… just overthinking things, enough to even think about this._

_And… yes, that must be it. I’m overthinking things, wandering too much to even date._

_Even though things were just natural, and even I was thinking the same too. I guessed, I was just on too much of thinking over what happened these days, with my closeness over with the older man; like it made a side effect to me. Or me being affected by his gesture, gentleness and whatever I was thinking of him before. Before… everything changed, a little. And I get to know Steven a little… inches better, maybe._

_Overthinking again, I am, and ever since, I bet._

Huffing a little, and feeling my cheeks having its heat reappearing after such a long time _–from my own thought, at least–_ I actually managed to answered what Steven was asking about for the tense minute of me not saying anything, although I felt myself getting quite… stuttered, and flustered from my own realization; over the most dumb and absurd thoughts I was having right then, there, and the connection, out of a sudden, like a burst.

“Y-Yeah, it is. Although…you d-didn’t answer my question from earlier, Steven. I meant about the place and the long road; how much time it takes, etc.” I pointed with a grin after, letting my eyes drawn to the older man who returned to look at me in no time, face having a delightful expression for a moment as he saw my grinning, before replaced by the serious and cold face _–of the unknown–_ like a card flip; in no time.

That was the totally stern expression Steven had wore over and over ever since, and I was quite sure… I might just learn the older man better, but then again, not really. Since he seemed to be having a perfect disguise ever since, giving me not entire access to what he was probably thinking. Especially, not when it was: about the thing that had been happening recently… and what’s more: about the Meteor Falls. And this, had been leading and continuous, enough to make the older man even asked me the strange thing; of which I suspected about asking his own feeling, though I wasn’t daring enough to ask about that.

_I knew, too… it was stressing Steven enough to even made him looking like a mess from –on the inside of our room– but now… perhaps he was thinking of something again. I had the urge to ask him about it, but then again, Steven didn’t seem to be wanting to elaborate about._

“It was just about hiking and we’re… about to reach that place up there, Brendan. It took approximately half an hour if we had no problems going through the stairs, the rocky path and everything.” Steven pointed by using his index finger to the giant chasm that had seem to be large, and totally worth the trip; if not because of what had might just happen back in Dewford’s Cave again, making me slightly frightened from what had might just been waiting there, and what lies there.

Gulping while taking in the whole chasm from the peak and down to the bottom, and how it smelt just like countless dangers, indeed, which made me felt like my stomach were churning in anticipation, all the same: being excited, from whatever was awaiting the road and what would even be there, lying in a wake or the sort. I even unconsciously balled my fist with a determined face to the place where I could just fight the Criminals off like how I was thinking, together with Steven.

But my mind _–and my determination–_ was just interrupted when Steven returned to speak to me, cutting off my mind like some wire and cord, with both of metal blue eyes having a certain ice on the surface as he looked at me in no time, sending me shivers down my spine when I returned to focus my eyes to the older man.

“Although… I must say something important to you beforehand, Brendan. I knew I said it might be a dangerous journey ahead, and things might not be good _–as I repeated it, now, twice–_ as a warning for you, Brendan, and you’re heeding it to even going to have a journey with me together. I appreciate it, but… this is it. I knew you wanted to help me, but listen: if there’s anything happening ahead, and I told you to run, then run. Or even, when I commanded you to do something like saving your life, instead of mine, too. _Promise me_ on this.” Steven said with a cold voice then, sounding like he was commanding me over what… I thought I was mishearing it about; but not.

Tilting my head to one side, with my eyes slightly widened with a gape of mouth, I gave Steven the most flabbergasting expression I had ever wore in my life before, as I spoke through, and how I felt my soul felt like leaving my body because of how serious Steven was at that time, eyes cold and expression was… just unlike the Steven I knew, all along.

“What- _what?_ ” I asked, letting Steven actually sighed from, and having one of his hand travelled up to brush his hair, looking frustrated as he still locked his eyes with me.

“Brendan, I told you to _run away_ when I told you to. I knew things might had just been not good, and all. And I wished that you will do exactly on what I was telling you. Promise me.” Steven ended with a sigh.

“But- _no!_ I can’t promise you something like—“

“— _Promise me!_ ” Steven interrupted quickly, eyes glaring out to me, which made me totally caught off as I yelped in return, taking two steps back as I saw Steven was… seeming to be off, and losing his total composure as he said that, before he gasped and averted his eyes down to the bushes ahead, giving me chances on to speak on what was on my mind all along, seeing how there would be chances Steven might had just answer that.

_Even though I was feeling slightly scared that Steven might lash his mind out, too… But I knew I should hear him out, if he had anything he wished to say. Just like the other night, where I had gotten him to be saying everything he wanted to speak of, nicely and without a fight; although it was mostly because of my persistence of following him through the night._

“W-well, if that is of what you wish, and ask me about, Steven, I _might_ had just promise you. But tell me first, what is bothering you enough to even made you lash out like that…? I was sure ever since we were on the Pokemon Center, you were like… having so much trouble over your mind. And when I was going to ask you about it, too, you actually divert it into another topic instead; and it was about the world, with destruction, and you asked my opinion, even. You knew I might just hit a part where you didn’t want me to ask about, _yet_ …” I trailed off in silence, eyes looking down in a guilty and quite nervous way from, all the while noticing Steven was becoming speechless, but sighing for not long after, with one of his hands ruffling his hair evenly _–enough to made it messed up–_ with him seemingly… anxious; like he didn’t want to tell me anything.

“I—no, Brendan. I had nothing to be bothered but Aqua, Magma, and the things that had been happening recently; and I do think you know about that much better than me. And troubles… you said, just… what do you even _mean_ by that?” Steven asked, inviting me to look up to the older man in no time, finding there was a tint of curiosity in Steven’s orbs as he gave me that question.

“Troubles, as in _troubles_. Things that were weighing your mind. Just the other night you were being honest and telling me everything. And now… you weren’t. That was why I was saying ever since: I knew you had a lot of things going on the inside of your mind. Just-Wouldn’t you even tell me a part of it? I—well, know we aren’t at least in the same age, or even close… but, say, if I could even make you say anything that could lift your burden a little, I would like to hear it.” I said, with a strong tone over to the older man that had widened his eyes in return, before returning to a squint when I thought I was going to win him over in a topic; like Steven realized I was trying to get him to talk.

“Nothing much were troubling me. There were things… that was quite troubling, yes, but mostly about the criminals, their plan of retrieving the Meteorite, and… last would be about _you._ ” Steven sighed softly, immediately turning on his heels away as he looked up to the Meteor Falls area _–or so had I knew about it–_ to even let me followed what he had in sight as well, before returning to look at the older man who had given his back to me, noticing both of his ears were red in tips, and how that made me actually jumped forward to made Steven even gasped when I pulled him to see his face.

Grinning when I saw Steven was being flustered by my actions _–and how I knew he must be thinking about me and my well being, or even things I couldn’t ever gain an answer from–_ I leaned in closer to the older man, then making the Steven, who had his façade shattered _–the cold being, eyes being cold ice and things–_ from, looking like a mess when I intentionally stood with tip-toeing to have my sight angled just perfectly with the older man’s, eyes locked with the metal blue eyes that had returned its very warm color when I smiled.

“What is about _me,_ Steven? I know I was being such a pester, and sometimes getting on you enough, to even let you be angered from, but… I didn’t have the intention to do that. If I did made you feel that way, then I am sorry. I just wanted to help you exactly through and through the way, defeating the Criminals, if that was going to help my explanation.” I smiled sheepishly, making Steven actually had a stalled gasp and averted his eyes to break the contact away, eyes looking down.

“And that was why exactly _you’re worrying and worry-some_ about. Troubling my mind about what you’re possibly going to do next, and out from my reach and angles.”

Steven muttered slowly, totally soft on what he was saying enough to made me winced, and opening my mouth to ask what on earth he was talking about, but halted when a finger had already stopped there, making me looking at the finger first with a blink, before going up to see Steven’s face, questioning his actions with a slight tilt.

And that was getting evenly when he smiled, with a force to make it almost like a wince; like Steven was hurting slightly.

“Just _promise_ me. I think you already heard too much of what I was trying to even say to you, and you had learnt everything of what I wanted you to be taught about. Promise me, that you’ll do exactly on what I was going to tell you about _–be it whether advice, a push, and command–_ Brendan.” Steven said with a soft tone as he lifted his finger slowly from my lips; which sounded almost like begging, in my ear, and entrancing movement.

_Says the one who said I learnt everything of what he wanted me to be taught about. When in fact I did learn nothing, but his embarrassment, of what I thought he was thinking of my well-being, instead of something else; or even having the connection of what I was asking ever since. Funny enough, that Steven was going to stop the topic with… that. I wonder if Steven really is desperate enough to made me promise him the thing I didn’t want to ever promise._

_Not like I could keep a promise, when I could sense danger going to vibe around and over Steven. It was the thing I was almost likely to break, and to even include… the thing that was going on the other night; where I followed him. I would… always follow Steven to wherever he was going to, even if he was going to push me away, with promises, or anything. We’re a partner in a journey, and partner means going through the hardships all the same. Rough, tough, hurts, everything._

Although, I didn’t really answered yes when Steven said that, instead, of telling him words that might just stall the time between the two of us, giving Steven quite a headache on his mind, for sure. Furrowing both of my eyebrows after, Steven furrowed both of his eyebrows in return too; like he knew exactly on what I was thinking about, and he already got the gist of what I was most probably going to say already, like an esper, that he was, or… simply being observant enough to see on what I was trying to say, and predicting those. Anything, really.

“It _depends_. I might just promise you when things were too much to be handled of. I would… rather not promise you anything though; you know how I was. I won’t obey just… that.” I said softly, making Steven sighed again, actually repeating on what he was saying again, and again, like it was a chant, persistent and annoying in my hearing, enough, with both of his eyes furrowing, and his veins seemed to be revealed under those bangs, which wafted and move slightly from the nice breeze we were having; even though the topic we were having, were not, at all.

“ _Promise me_.” Steven furrowed both of his eyebrows even deeper, making him looking like one hell of a stern and scary adult _–like my Dad–_ if anything.

And that one word, actually only gotten me in a spot where I could just gulped my saliva down _–because of the commanding, scary tone–_ to even eventually nod strongly from _–although it made me stared my eyes hard to the older man like, I was angered from and being cautious over–_ with a hesitant movement first, before both of my eyes rolled slightly when Steven actually beamed a smile quickly after _–in a victorious way, I thought, to made me nod, over my stubborn not going to, too–_ like a quick change of expression; and mood.

“Good then. Now… _shall we?_ ”

Steven had then… caught me off quickly, as he was then… patting both of my shoulders softly enough, before ruffling my hat with both of his hands _–in an affectionate, slow movement to made me leaned in softly to his touch without my consciousness, enough to made Steven’s eyes glimmered from, for splitting seconds–_ as he had then tugged my arm softly to go ahead and along on his side _–which was quite an ending over his promise thing–_ which I followed immediately enough, especially when he smiled softly.

_That was obviously an ending and affectionate gestures I deserved, I supposed… by nodding myself to the promise he’d made me do, which I really didn’t want to make for Steven, I thought. I just knew I had the promise on the inside of my brain, that I would eventually break it away when things deemed to be necessary. It is a ‘sorry’ for Steven’s part, but not entirely a sorry as it is deemed out of necessities, an important thing. I knew I promised Steven earlier, and I did, but… I just couldn’t. I couldn’t just do the things when it involved Steven with the dangers, and I thought Steven must be knowing that, truly well, and much better._

_I am not a person who will let the others sacrificed themselves, for a sake or two._

_I’m guilty for thinking about this things and the betrayal of the promise that Steven had made me to keep on earlier, even taking on his trust about and just going to made it fall down, but… I knew at the same time, too, I should just be fine, even if Steven knew about me not going to keep my promise when he made that smile to me. Especially… when I didn’t brought the breaking of his promise anytime soon as we walked ourselves away –but keeping it up on the inside of my own thoughts– but seen when he had supposedly… made me do the things I didn’t want him to do, or endangering both of us enough, that I had to broke it._

_That’s what I decided to do._

Smiling back to Steven when I had the thought _–of breaking the promise for the good–_ I had then nodding mostly to myself, in an agreement, and prideful enough for the thinking. And after that: readying ourselves to prepare on hiking the mountain and to the Meteor Falls ahead, through the hard way of journey. Following the lead of the trail that was heading to with Steven’s warm hand caressed my hand from time to time softly before entwining it together in a loose way, we were then going along with the Metagross that had seem to be more than anticipating something to came as it was floating and observing the area ahead, with small ringing metallic sound as we came to close in, near and near to the place we were destined to be…

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

_Meteor Falls._

_A cave… of a place where thousand meteors struck in a shower for about years and years ago, leaving a huge crater in its wake over the strikes, enough to made a chasm… and just the endearing symbol of the meteor or even foreign being, existing through into the deepest of the cave and about._

_Not just any ordinary caves, but a cave where it emitted some kind of energy that would attract Lunatone and Solrock alike, giving them permanent residence as it lived based on the sole thing that would give them energy, of what they call, sacred meteorites, with the mutual action of theirs in return to live, to protect the energy that seemed… to be the source of some mythical and dangerous energy, enough and worthy to be on and protecting about._

Or that was about how I recalled reading some over in a Hoenn Myth, years ago over the book I found pretty much interesting when I was still in Johto and in Trainer’s School, keeping myself amused as I went to flip pages after pages as I found the Myth had then even increased to a phenomenal research, revolving about Jirachi that would come to visit over the place once over thousands years, to grant any wish of the caller and the lucky person. Through Meteorites and conditions alike, although… few said the Myth was already a wasted part, and no one had ever really seen the Pokemon itself, but… the old generation, who might had just known of the existence of the Pokemon itself. Although, the further information revolving about the Legend was not explained, and totally ended in a Wish Maker Pokemon, Jirachi.

_Some said it was living in Meteor Falls, and possibly… just the perfect living place of the Wish Maker._

And as we walked ourselves to the inside to the Meteor Falls itself, I found on what I had been reading about was just maybe fitting in the cave and the legend. As I had my eyes eyeing the surrounding, I found the cave itself was pretty livable for the Pokemon who had a Psychic or even Rock Type. It looked like just a gem, made from the Meteors over the environment and having several crashing stones over most of the parts on the inside, letting most of the walls and ceiling having a wax of the living sense of historic meteor, just a fitting place. No wonder people had been awe-full about the cave, and how some wanted to have a research on the place, or even searching about the truth of the Jirachi itself; like how some newspaper back then said about.

_Though, no one had ever succeeded on seeing or even interacting with the Jirachi, and stopped their research, and turning it all out into one conclusion: of just a baseless rumor from, making things certainly like that. A fun rumor –to made people exhilarated, and all the same, maybe having a change of generation that they wouldn’t even believe something like a Legend anymore– and bad idea to be keeping on, especially about wasting resources to seek some just rumor and baseless, before continuing their research to seek a Deoxy and the real being itself._

_I was wondering as to why I actually recalled the things I’ve been reading about ever since and even connecting the things around the place I was standing at, but… maybe, it is because of my brain actually clicking a little, and remembering the things I thought I’ve been losing; and forgetting about, because of the wrong perception of my Father’s intention before, and how I lost interest to even forget things I should’ve learnt and reviewed, such as what was happening. Although, it would be nice if I had ever seen Jirachi itself…_

_Well, I might actually ask things like perhaps, a real peace over the Hoenn region and having one journey with Steven, in a peaceful state. Although that would be a just selfish wish of mine, hahaha._

My mind, and thoughts, was however, stopped immediately when I took notice of Steven who had actually stopped walking, letting his hand away from mine as he took two steps ahead, as he wore a stern face in no time, when I happened to take a glance on the older man. It wasn’t a usual stern face, but a real serious face, like he was dreaded… of what he’d ever made. I was wondering as to why at first, but seeing how Steven had actually looked down to the Metagross that had been shuffling both of its front legs in a panic _–or even flustered–_ after its floating, I thought something was not correct. Even Steven’s expression had almost gone to a placid, cold one when Metagross let an angry sound off.

I wasn’t sure on what was happening _–or what was being shared by the two enough, sharing their mutual understanding of what I thought being shared within years of accompany, but looking with both of furrowed eyebrows, eyes on the Metagross’ placid expression still–_ or what was going to happen. But when I actually want to ask Steven _–to even call his name first–_ the older man’s shoulder fidgeted a little from, being quite startled as he was immediately turning to look at me with a small shook of head, one finger was hovering in front of his lips.

“St-“

“- _Shhh._ Brendan. I knew you were going to question things _–revolving Metagross’ reaction and what I’ve been thinking about, mostly, with my scary face–_ but let me tell you something. Maybe you’ve ever heard or learnt about the Meteor Falls before or whatever was it you know about from the call shared by my Father, but… Lunatone and Solrock were mostly guarding this place. And they lived here because it feeds on the Psychic energy centering the Meteorite that was surely… still was here and protecting it, although it was kind of odd, I thought.” Steven hummed, with his metal blue eyes were wandering to the distance; like he was searching something.

“What is _odd?_ ” I asked with a small tilt of head, eyes wandering around to the ceilings and down below, noting there weren’t any single Pokemon around the area, and which I suspected should be there.

“I think you’ve noticed it. There weren’t any Solrock or Lunatone around. There should be some on this place… I thought it was totally odd. Did you think they were protecting it or gone to somewhere else…?” Steven asked with a trail of silence; looking like he was questioning himself about.

Though, Metagross immediately shuffled its front legs again in a sync and just after of what Steven said, nudging it a little to Steven’s legs as it let a small rang of metallic sound; like it was giving an answer. Steven actually gasped when the blue metal arachnid doing that _–catching him off, with what I thought, with his own travelling mind–_ at first, before nodding, with small sweats forming under his bangs, dripping down a little from to the cheeks and down to the jawline, as I took notice of _–and how I knew Steven actually sweating himself, from what possibly his own nervousness, or even his anticipation, enough to made him turned like that–_ with Steven’s face going quite pale from.

“You _don’t mean_ …” Steven said for a moment, eyes widening when he seemed to realize something over the blue metal arachnid, and immediately looking at me in a quick glance, furrowing both of his eyebrows when the metal blue orbs met with my pair of blue, giving me a quick gulp of saliva, as I was predicting if it was more about the _‘promise’_.

“Brendan. I thought it was my own imagination earlier… but it turns out: to be not. I knew you asked me about Metagross and my shared expression; or at least seen from what you’re going to ask me and about, from your expression. It is about the Pokemon that was supposedly be living here. As I’ve said before, Lunatone and Solrock should have been seen when we had came around these parts, floating and would be appearing, as it guarded the place. And right now, there were… not any of it; or as long as we’ve came to the entrance and to the inside, as I observed. I thought… there must be something that had been happening here, quite problematic enough to made none of it appeared; since it feeds on the Meteorite, and hanging on the pure Psychic aura it had emanate from, another being and saved on the land, and in this… case, feeding the Pokemon who lived here into one living form. And in my curious hypotheses, prediction, I thought it must be about the case of the Meteorite being… removed, or stolen… from…” Steven trailed off in silence, eyes had then drawn to the rock below, with eyes seemed to be sharp enough to notice if there were any movement coming; and how his eyes looked distant when I had called him.

_The information Steven had just given me, was already registered to the inside of my head in no time, as I recognize the story itself, to even about Jirachi. Although it was even nicer when I had come to learn about the Lunatone or Solrock’s behavior around the place, by the guarding and how their presences were… somehow, a given symbol that there was still even a meteor’s presence inside; and in this case, it seemed to be not, like Steven said, with empty guardians of Meteor Falls._

_But it was true too: that nothing were seen ever since we were on the inside, not even any single Golbat or Zubat which should had been seen around either. And that made the cave itself, becoming rather empty from, with the still shining ceilings around revolving the majestic place, obviously._

“Steven…” I said in a small mumble, but loud enough to made the older man turned his eyes to look at me _–giving me a sight that was filled with many questions, like he was questioning on why I was calling him, or even appreciating the call and wanted me to say something, like soothing himself down–_ in no time, all the while seeing the older man gulped his saliva down first, like he seemed to be…hesitating _–not sure from what, or even maybe hesitation of what things could happen if he sees me and everything–_ before having his pair of metal blue eyes were locked to mine for moments passing, like there were no time and spaces shared between the two of us.

As I stood still, returning the sight with my own eyes drawn to the color that looked… almost calming enough, to even soothe my every nerves and the slight tense feeling I’ve had felt over the road earlier, I somehow, had felt something ripened on the inside of my own chest at the same time, blooming like it was a fully blossomed flower; because of my own thought of dating, and how it was replaced with some other new… feeling, one I never even recognize before.

_Like I was almost being sucked in to the color, and having my chest having strange feelings, with a slight thump reverberating, through to the whole thing happening, all the while we were on the inside of a place where we shouldn’t get ourselves drawn to each other with eyes on each other and trying to search the other’s mind with a piercing focus, but focusing ourselves on the task instead…_

Although, the eye contact were immediately broken as we had for not long gasped, drawn to somewhere of the distance on where we were standing from in no time, with the three of us had then tensed up and fixating our gazed to the place we had thought it was really coming from, suspecting there was something. Though, our suspect was true, and how we’ve came to notice that there was something there, with small steps, and two, three, until it was countless _–steps of the heels and the clack, I suspected–_ reverberations coming from _–to made it louder with each step taken–_ from the most northern area and down below to where we were at… and how, I was sure it was coming from someone who had been on the inside of the cave itself, to even echo everything in a sound, because of the empty state without anything inside, with the exception of the reverberating… coming, to reveal…

_…A new, quite disturbing presence._

True enough, like how sharp Steven was earlier with his eyes _–before he happened to look at me when I called him, however–_ the blue metal arachnid had then rang its sound, having pinkish and purplish hue coming off and out from its body, enough to reveal a Psychic move from, readying itself to have a quick attack to. I was, at the confusion I was having _–and quite confused on what to do–_ actually in a sense and out of a chain reaction, released my Sceptile I was having out of the red sphere I’ve prepared in no time, letting the Gecko joined in the crowd we were having over the entrance of Meteor Falls with its loud squawk, and readying ourselves on to anticipate of whoever was going to appear with the reverberating footsteps.

Steven, too, as I took a glance over to my side, actually made a furrow of eyebrows _–deep enough to let his orbs almost losing its delightful light–_ while having his stance a little forward with small steps away from me, from time to time, readying himself with the Metagross that was seemed to be more than ready to blast over the Meteor Falls _–like what happened over in Mauville City–_ to rumbles and crashed it down to stones and pebbles in no time, with the Psychic move, that looked just even stronger than I thought. And there was me, over the back of the older man _–who was like being protected, with Steven and his duties of protecting me, it seemed, since the last time he’d ever mentioned about how he wanted to protect me–_ who was listening to the footsteps that seemed to more than closer than ever with every passing seconds, gulping my saliva down as I checked over the entrance from time to time as well; to see if there was any interruption, or even enemy hiding from whenever, just like the sneaky Magma.

Until the footsteps fading and stopped over, to reveal a man who was taller than ever _–even more than Steven, I thought–_ with a cloth that was as black as the dark night, with a bandana that was… revealing skulls over the top. I wasn’t sure on who was it at the time _–since it looked just like someone I’ve ever met somewhere before–_ until the man actually looked onto our direction, flashing a grin while chuckling throatily, making me actually gasped from the sight.

“Archie.” I said in a mutter, earning a small nod coming from Steven _–which he must heard more than clearly over, with me who was just on his back–_ who had already waved one of his hands to the Metagross that was already readying to unleash the attack, giving it a command of halt, as I took notice of the blue metal arachnid that had thrown a look to Steven for a splitting second, before making a sound of metal rung.

“Well, well, look at who we’ve had here.” The man said _–namely Archie–_ with a leisure tone, as he started to walk on closer to where we were, letting the clack of his shoes actually dwell on the road, reverberating and all.

As he got close however, I was so ready to let my Gecko partner unleash a quick Leaf Blade as I was waving my hand all the same with Steven’s movement, but… stopped, when Steven happened to look at me in no time, shaking his head slowly with a small smile, before returning to fixate our gaze on the older man that had seemed to take amusement of our expressions _–and enjoying the very expression we were making–_ before stopping himself when he happened to be just few steps away of where we were standing, shoving both of his hands on the inside of his pant’s pocket in no time, while tilting his head to one side, smirk had seemed to decorate his face, giving us the advantage to made the most scary expression we could make to.

“Why, if it isn’t… Mr. Stone’s lovely son _, Steven Stone_ … …and, who are you-Ah, _ahh._ Yes, yess… I remembered: the boy I’ve met before; from the Slateport City’s Museum, of where you ruined my plan precisely. Aren’t you the one… with the name of Brendan, yes? A Team Magma’s target and wanted boy as well, aside from Steven Stone, the meddlesome two. Why, has the Stone’s family had something against us?” Archie sneered with a rub over his moustache, making me actually going to lose my cool as I was going to shout to the older man’s taunt _–or at least, it was a taunt, I know–_ but managed to be stopped when Steven happened to already moved to shield myself with two steps over my front, to hid me just perfectly behind the tall older man _–planning to made me out from the whole conversation itself, too–_ making me actually looking up to the older man’s back in a surprise, and having an… awe.

_Steven…who was… totally, knight, if I should compliment him at the crucial time, where we met and confront an Aqua’s one and only Leader._

“Brendan had nothing to do with this, or even what’s to be included in your plan. I knew you’ve sent your grunts to spy on him over the Cycling Road’s under bridge, and even… before that, over the Slateport’s beach, where you made them stalk Brendan, by spotting our ship. I didn’t know you’re such a man with low of the lowest trick, Archie. I thought you would always use a way where battle could be used, rather than stalk, follow, or anything dirty, in a way, more or less; though I expect no less from how your grunts work to stole our important Devon’s project. Perhaps, you might be better explaining about what do you have against us, the Stone Family?” Steven asked back with a smirk, as I saw him _–being daring enough–_ to made me cringed a little, evenly when Archie actually laughed it off, with a roaring sound.

“Wahahaha! As expected from Steven Stone! I thought you would never expect such tricks- but it matters not. Now you’ve know, and how my grunts actually fled to the Weather Institute, after, surely you know well, on what was my plan next.” Archie made a sneer again, making Steven actually gasped from.

“Wait, you don’t mean to use the Meteorite, don’t you?” Steven curled his hand into fists, shaking a little when Archie arched both of his eyebrows.

“I… meant to. Actually, if the Meteorite was even there. Now I’ve come to retrieve it just at the perfect time, there was nothing spotted up there; I didn’t even see anything I could say as one Meteor Shards, even. I thought… Maxie must be the one who was responsible behind this. He was the one who was having the Meteorite in possession. Funny, on how the Lunatone or even the Solrock didn’t appear here, right after the Meteorite was taken. I supposed… the rock itself, had just a power of thousand years ago, and affecting enough to even some Pokemon couldn’t existing because of the power it had left for us to… be cultivated. The magnificent item to awaken the Mytical beasts… of the Land, and the Sea.” Archie smiled softly, making me actually shivered when he planted a look on me, which Steven taken quickly as he moved himself to shield me again, in no time.

“Oh yes, and that also include about how if one Myth was supposed to be awaken, the world could be just dominated by a person who was going to be deemed… worthy. Have you never been interested in knowing much more of the Kyogre, Brendan? I thought you were a smart kid, and you’d like to join us at first. Turns up you were against us… from the start. Well, no matter, no matter. For now, I could just ask you more: who are you siding to, now? The Magma or… Aqua? I knew we had both ambitions to be taken, but I wouldn’t really like it if you’re actually against anyone else, having another—“

“—He didn’t belong to anywhere, _nor siding_ to everyone else!” Steven cut quickly, then, making Archie actually winced and clicked his tongue, in disappointment.

“Then, since you’re saying that, Steven Stone. I supposed since you distracted on my beautiful speech, I would rather you tell me, of what did you know about this Meteorites. Or even… the other thing we might be _aiming and about_. Two item in possession and we’re going to be a total dominator and ruler of the world we wanted to create, under supreme powers.” Archie chuckled when Steven gasped from, eyes widening in horror as he seemed to be more than shocked to the thing Archie had been spouting about.

_I didn’t even know what was this thing Archie talking about, ever since. But, as he said about Kyogre… wasn’t that the Mythical Beast of the Hoenn, where I had ever learnt before? And the other… would be Groudon, right? I was quite sure it was the two of where they couldn’t get along, and would surely destroy the other in the wake. It was a fact, where if the Mythical Beast was supposedly to be awaken, destruction would be no longer be avoided from._

_And there wouldn’t be peace. I didn’t want that, to happen, if anything, at all!_

“You meant… the orbs?” Steven asked with a small sigh, trembling evenly when Archie had just laugh again _–like he knew exactly on what Steven was trying to get at–_ actually letting one of his hands out from the pocket to release a Crobat that had been flying on and about in no time, making me actually readying myself to attack the older man from, already, with one fist ready to tell the Sceptile to jump in the battle.

_And if Archie meant bad business, and no peace, then I would stop him at all costs! Even if it means about me having to sacrifice myself in no time! A sorry for Steven’s promise too._

“Exactly. I know you’re smarter than ever, Steven Stone; quicker than ever, too. Precisely why I went all the way out to went and stole the Devon’s Submarine’s Sketches, in a dirty… way. Although, I would say, that if I happened to stop Maxie from having the Meteorite by himself… I would really like to quickly retrieve the red orb, and awaken the Kyogre. I wanted everyone to have an expansion of the sea, if anything. Wouldn’t that be the best of the best idea…?” Archie snickered, eyes filled with amusement when he happened to lock it with Steven’s.

Steven, however, didn’t say anything or giving responses, as I took note of, but merely sighing. As he had then immediately lift a hand over the Metagross _–I thought it was a command, to lift the halt of the attack the blue metal arachnid had been preparing on and about–_ who immediately reacted with a quick and strong throw of Psychic, like some sort of unleashing Hyper Beam, to the Crobat that had been flying on and about in a flurry, anticipating enough to even try to dodge, but making the Bat Pokemon actually smashed to the rock below in no time as it screeched from the never missing attack, leaving the Bat Pokemon actually fainted over the wall on the side in no time to even roll down to where Archie was standing _–given on how strong Metagross and its power were, I saw, and super effective to boot–_ making Archie whistled immediately from. Although that lasted only for seconds before Archie smirked, switching the bat _–who was totally weak to Psychic Type, I took notice and not ready to attack–_ with a Sharpedo that had jumped into the land with opening its mouth, revealing a sharp fang that had seemed to be more than ready to bite Metagross from.

_And I knew I should take the chances to help Steven by the time, here! Since I knew Steven’s Metagross would probably need a chance of resting, and Sceptile… should be more than ready to use the heavy command of combination that would take the Shark down, as I believed._

_I knew my buddy could do anything, I trusted it very well enough, to even protect Metagross too, even if it should ended up with my Sceptile to the Pokemon Center—well, that would be on latter much point to be thought about, if it happened. For now, I would focus on to bring the Shark down!_

“Such an answer coming from you, Steven Stone. Well, then… if battle would be way much better in your opinion and every single options…. Sharpedo, use Whirpool in a whip!” Archie commanded with a quick flash of hand as the Shark Pokemon suddenly jumped itself over the land and opened its fangs alike _–already knowing the command and readying itself for it ever since, just like Archie’s antics I thought–_ turning it into one huge bubbles and foams alike to swirl around the air, ready to attack Steven who was caught off guard from _–and how I saw the older man actually use one hand to shield his face and Metagross actually halted in its very movement, because of the speed Sharpedo has, taking advantage of the situation, by my quick perception–_ if it wasn’t me who reacted even faster, with a quick and sharp intuition of my Gecko Pokemon; who could sense danger faster than ever.

“Oh no, _you don’t!_ Sceptile, use Leaf Blade by using a roll over to the Sharpedo quickly! Make sure to slash the ball of water quickly with yourself smashing into it, turning it into droplets while Metagross would be standing on recovery! Made sure to not leave any single attack blasted to our position, but smash it!” I commanded quickly to make Sceptile actually jumped from where it was with a nod _–trusting itself on my word–_ quickly enough to actually let his leaf danced over in a flash, smashing itself like a bullet when Archie’s Sharpedo happened to crash itself with the Whirpool, letting my buddy took the chances to roll itself in a quick, flashing way, to scatter the water in no time into sprinkles of water, along with one last heavy blow of heavy Leaf Blade that smashed Sharpedo quickly over to the ground with a roaring gurgle _–especially when it seemed to be not taking note on what was even happening–_ and fell limp in no time; given of the weaknesses over the Grass Type.

And when Sceptile happened to ready its stance, back on the ground while looking over the Sharpedo that had seemed to be losing its soul already, Archie actually made a shocked face from, eyes were eyeing the Sharpedo that had been fainted from with a gape from the Shark and to my face from time to time, given on how Sceptile was totally on true advantage from. Grinning myself from the sight of Archie were surely losing the fight, I chuckled, though, that was only until Steven actually pulled a face at me, eyes glaring itself to me, making me fidgeted and scratched the side of my cheeks when the older man looked angrier than ever.

“What are you planning to do, Brendan? I thought I told you—“

“—You told me, nothing, at all, Steven, if you realized! Also, of course, if you want to make me promise on to not pulling anything funny, like not intruding a battle you were having, I won’t heed it. You might already listened to it over and over: that I wouldn’t leave you alone, and I had the right to join in and help you, as I am a Trainer myself, and how… I’ve been involved on the inside of this Aqua and Magma’s scheme, bad enough to make me must be doing things alike; like battling and defending myself. Even if it meant to break my promise I’ve made to you.” I said with a prideful smirk, gaining a wince coming from Steven.

“But, Brendan. I told you that I would protect you, and why did you still jump in? You do know I had to made sure you’re safe and all. I don’t want you _to be involved_ in anything, if I could prevent it!” Steven made a groan after, eyes rolled as he sighed, eyes looking back to Archie who had been patting the Sharpedo twice, before shaking his head as he returned the poor shark from.

“Steven, I told you—I am more than ready to battle and stop them. I know you’ve listened to it, and I knew you had so many things to be thought about, including me, but… thank you. I could just—“

“—Well, well. I see that Brendan could actually make my Sharpedo, the second strongest of my team who went down in no time... _Such a surprise_. I thought you were just a meddlesome child at first, trying to look strong ever since… and look at how wrong I was already. I’m interested… on battling you, someday, _Brendan,_ with the most of our _real strength_. And of course, to prove on whatever the two of you were thinking _–the side you were joining with Steven–_ was wrong, and I would be the righteous.” Archie actually interrupted the conversation I was having with Steven himself, actually making me squinted to the Aqua’s Leader that didn’t seem to be ready to back away from his loss.

“He wouldn’t have to face you anymore, Archie. You should know the warning I’ve made good enough, without any exception, with my Metagross; do try anything funny, you will be sure get what would be pressed on you.” Steven said with a strong tone, actually making it echo through the cave we were at.

“Yes, he wouldn’t _. For the time being, as I decided to_. And let me tell you, this. For the sake of the two of you, that had been interrupting my plans ever since. I will tell you for certain: the Kyogre would soon be awakened, be it either of your despair and whatnot. It would just be around another time when you’ll see my righteous plan in a prideful way, and surrendered yourselves by choosing the wrong side. By the time being, I would graciously made a lovely escape, with me going to aim over the things I deemed of its necessities.”

“No-no way, don’t tell me you’re just going to leave us here, without anything or even any information…? After we had beaten you up too!” I asked out loud _–for the first time I voiced myself I noted–_ making Archie actually made a just hum.

“Why should I even stay here any longer? Knowing the two of you would be foiling my plans after plans, to even possibly hindering my path—well, I have no need to linger here but pressing myself on the tight schedule: to snatch back that Meteorite, take on the orbs, and expand the world!”

Archie ended with a sly smirk as he had then actually sneak a hand over to his other pants, taking out something small like orbs _–of what I had ever seen the thing before, in the possession of Team Magma’s Admin–_ and squinted at first, before actually gasping when Steven had actually pulled my hand quickly away from, with him shielding myself as he commanded Metagross to actually shield us within a quick Psychic.

I didn’t know and was sure on what was happening next, but the next time I could just registered myself from, was when Archie actually already escaped himself from, with a smirk as he passed himself away from us to the outside of the Meteor Falls, letting us coughing ourselves on the smoke bomb he had thrown at the same place he was standing at and to even us, enough to blind us for few moments to struggle within the gas, and trying to gather ourselves and letting our lungs freed from. It took few minutes and apart to made us actually gather ourselves _–and me, within Steven’s arms and shielded, with the older man coughing quite badly, mostly because of the smoke that had been dispersing and sneaking on the inside of the shield Metagross had made–_ and recovering quickly from with one hand to shield our nose, quickly trying to chase after the running Aqua’s Leader to the outside as well at the same time, only to see that there was no one already on the outside, leaving us on the space of not knowing on what to do…

_…or even having any information, to even going to search about the Meteorite, that should already been… taken by Maxie: who must be already standing over in Mt. Chimney, with his plans working on the mountain, to awake the other Mythical Beast._

…And it was surely the disaster of the day, where we couldn’t just be standing idly, but planning ourselves out, to seek out whatever was going to come, with us actually falling into what I called a great trap: to meet Archie instead of retrieving the Meteorite, with the Meteorite even disappeared; with a prove where there were no single soul of Solrock and Lunatones over the place, with our late realization of us being too late in to stop the accident, if anything.

In other words: it was a failure with Archie running away after _–with us not even getting any further information, but me learning about Kyogre and how he was after the Meteorite, the same thing, and even the red orb–_ and even Mr. Stone’s investigation to check the Meteor Falls turned into one rut, where I heard Steven had to actually call his father next _–when I was spacing out to look at the scenery ahead and slumped down, quite blank on what to do, and how I felt weak from whatever was happening, in a quick way, to even congratulatory for me to brought Archie’s Pokemon down and saved Metagross from–_ with apologizing and trying to get any kind of information he could gather from to tell everything. I knew we had then been standing over the place for few moments, there, with Steven trying to have another plan to be laid out after.

Nodding myself to the older man, to even let the day went away… with us returning to the Pokemon Center again, lodging ourselves for the night, I still recall of where Steven was busily serving us both a dinner, a hearty one, like usual. Although, it was decorated with a slight tense in feeling, where I found to be most possibly coming from what Archie said, enough to made Steven had wore a stern expression, stressing himself over. And by the sight itself, I knew on what I was going to do with.

_To stop them. It wasn’t like there wasn’t any choices or options left behind, even if Mr. Stone was going to stop us or preventing us from. I knew things wouldn’t be any good, too, knowing the Meteorites were taken, and how the Mythical energy it was giving to the Meteor Falls were affecting the area greatly…_

_Well, I couldn’t just sit, kick back and relax, right?_

…Through the night, after the whole events going on, where I couldn’t really sleep, even after the whole hearty dinner shared with Steven _–enough to should made me feeling to full and go to sleep instead, from what I recalled some pie and sweet Pecha Berry Tea–_ but being caught up with my own busy thoughts, quite not listening while staring blankly to Steven’s shower of anger at first _–by not predicting me to jump in the battle–_ before suddenly turning into a compliment and ruffling over my hat softly then, which made me quite surprised, from the change turn and direction of the conversation we were having, coming and made by Steven.

I only smiled to myself after that _–especially when Steven throw a delighted smile to me–_ knowing on how it was coming from Steven’s sincere way of appreciation and… _liking_ on what he was trying to do when we were all tense and quite rigid _–to see our investigation went down the sewer, and things happened to be going south and even worse, I thought, for Steven’s case, where he mostly seemed to be thinking through and through, while giving me a face of ‘just fine’–_ from, trying to lighten the atmosphere with soothing actions and comfortable gesture _–at least I found it to be truly comfortable–_ of his, all the while having my thoughts getting to keep being distracted on to what Archie said ever since, still, after; about his righteous way.

_I knew in a way or the other, I should for now, really plan myself to stop on whatever Archie and Maxie were going to plan about, with the evidence on how one Meteorite might affect the whole thing… just like what Steven might be worrying about… and it would have to include on where Steven would be able to be there to help me out on and about –although I was sure I could just handle the Leader just fine, if not for what he was threatening me with– together, while having a quick journey through the road with me, as I thought._

_No wonder… now I had come to think of it: Steven had been persistent enough with his words the very other day, where he kept on saying on how he wanted to do things alone to even sacrifice himself to protect me; and all the things he had been saying. I knew things would be just as burdening and hard enough, now, with me seeing things exactly like how it was, and the effect happening on the area already –over Meteor Falls– and I knew… I should do things, in a different way of Steven’s to stop them, using a joined hands that was shared on between the two of us, now; unlike Steven’s solo way. I might just be turning myself to understand the purpose of Steven’s intention ever since then, and now I’ve come to think of it… I might be just understanding that the older man’s mind was very sharp, to even know things beforehand._

_For now, however, it would be much better if I focused on the matter at hand, gathering my badges, while trying to stop Archie and his approaches all the way and through, to even include Magma; as they were the destroyers of everyone’s peace, with their own ambitions of ruling the world, and how they must be stopped from. And maybe even trying to see if Steven was going to open himself to me, along with his feelings, too._

_Although… things might had just been going different in latter way too…_

_…But, I knew I had just to struggle on, and finding my way to stop them, like, entirely!_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_


	20. Plans and Separations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this made it 20 chapter~! At long last, it is 20 chapters and whew, it took me like years to update, and sorry for the long delay everyone! I know this had the most depressing end of chapter, and I got a depressing announcement to make too, but I'm probably going to be slow on updating this fiction! 
> 
> I had things planned thoroughly ahead, and I'm sure you guys will like it, but it takes time, that is! I had new fics to be written, and I thought things will get real slow too, here. But I will still update, though slower than ever! <(_ _)>
> 
> Alos, the story starting on this chapter, well, will start going around the main point of Chapter one and the main story, so make sure to read, expectant on what shall happen and knowing what lies on the chapters ahead, okay? ;D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the ride, and thank you for all the kudos, the follow up, the comments, I love you guys! And cheers for the new chap!! ;D

“Brendan.”

The next morning, or at least, another morning in my still half-awake mind from, because I didn’t truly sleep over the Pokemon Center for the whole night, being too focused on the situation we were having, to even forgetting one proper sleep… and how I didn’t even take attention of Steven’s actions anymore. Not his soft call, and not even his approaches to ask me on what to do, or anything else he’d been trying to. I was even not bothered when the older man called my name again in a careful and caring tone, as I just took on the breakfast that was already served in front of me just on the top of the bed, prefering the pie and munching it down no time, in one absent-minded state.

_Mostly because I was still dizzy, quite sleepy, and probably will… just faint myself on the road after, if I didn’t get anytime to sleep… or gathering energy from…_

“Brendan?”

_And I knew for sure things were going to be just turning bad if we wouldn’t think of anything up until this point, seeing there would be chances of destruction coming for the both of us later, especially if Team Aqua and Magma going to be confronting themselves up on the Mt. Chimney, possibly. Battling for the Meteorites and the orbs—of the unknown._

“ _Brendan._ Are you alright?” Steven asked with one of his hand coming up to reach my forehead in no time, letting my eyes widened from _–as realization dawned upon me about Steven’s movement, and how his cold hands felt comfortable enough on my forehead, and everything else–_ and gasped loudly, almost letting my pie falling down from my hand when I took notice of Steven’s worried expression, all the while noting on Steven’s hand, which was already finding itself on mine, grasping my wrist. And at the time, I could just think about how he already reacted quick enough to made sure the pie wouldn’t fell down to the floor and gone to waste.

Not sure on what I was going to say, or even having anything to be said to the older man _–as I didn’t have any single thought revolving Steven, or even listening to him ever since, not quite with my head going on and off on its own, with me actually not anticipating that Steven would come to touch my forehead, not prepared to say anything either–_ I actually returned to busy myself with gulping down the pie I had munched and arched one of my eyebrow to the older man, who had made both of his eyebrows furrowed down from.

“I was wondering about this ever since… but, are you perhaps having some concerns and thoughts about what had happened just yesterday? Your body heat seemed to increase as well. And by now…” Steven paused while having his palm travelled up to my cheek, caressing the soft part of it slowly, like very reassuringly enough, before continuing with a pair of gleaming metal blue eyes, “…I know you didn’t rest or even sleep your mind off ever since. What’s bothering you enough, that you didn’t even quite listen to what I’m saying ever since, Brendan? You seem… to be very listless.”

That, and the gesture coming from Steven, had actually made me blushed from, shaking my head immediately with a frantic movement when the older man actually seated himself down on my side, still touching my face with a curious, observing my very own expression with a piercing eyes; given that Steven wouldn’t let my answer or his questions gone to waste.

“N- _no._ I didn’t have any concern about it. It’s just- about _things_ , was all.” I said, mumbling low enough, but caught up by Steven’s hearing in no time, as he had then sighed, leaning his face quite closer to mine to even let his forehead bumped to, eyes locked with mine.

The gesture coming from Steven, was obviously making me flustered, to even feel the cheeks of mine were getting redder than ever.

“ _Things?_ Obviously it isn’t just things; as I saw through your excuse there. I knew you had _things_ you wanted to say _–enough to preoccupy your mind to even let you not having enough rest–_ but, for now, I wanted you to sleep. We couldn’t continue on our journey ahead if you’re sick, Brendan. What’s more: if your father learnt about this, you being sick and in one entire mess… surely, he would just come to my father’s place and rant about it. I was quite sure the continuation would be _you,_ having to be grounded at home, and forget about your whole dreams.”

Widening my eyes from learning the truthful fact about Dad, who was going to arrest me home, had made me actually startled and stuttered immediately.

“N-no! No, no, _no,_ I _don’t_ want that to happen! It’s—It’s _bad_ enough, I mean, I couldn’t even go to gather my Gym Badges, and not to mention having to battle my Dad for his Gym Badge!” I yelled quickly, earning a small chuckle coming from the older man who had his eyes locked still, pulling his head softly away from mine, as he had suddenly made one of his hands pushed me down to the mattress below in no time, catching me off almost immediately.

And when I happened to be going to gotten myself up from, Steven had actually already hovered on the top of my body in no time, leaning down closer to made me stay put from with his strong hands, actually pushing my chest down within just a half of his strength _–and how it was more than enough to made me stay put under his pinning, making me questioning on what if Steven was using his total strength, which would ended up with me being sprawled across–_ and seeing on how both of his eyes were gleaming while staring down to me; like he knew exactly the point of what I was going to tell him, making him knowing that I didn’t want that to happen, and how he knew what words that would exactly pull me out on a bait of what he wanted me to do.   

Though what I was thinking of Steven was just correct _–about his stare and his actions, to even his words and what it meant–_ leaving me quite in an awe as I knew on what he was thinking beforehand, and how …it matched perfectly with what he was saying next; with a tint of amusement on the inside.

“Then go to sleep if you _don’t want those_ things to happen, Brendan. It isn’t only about that, however… and I knew I might make this like a bargain or anything bad for you, as I wanted you to sleep ad recuperate properly. But, let me tell you this: _I don’t want you to be sick_ , or even to become overthinking from the things I wanted you to not think about, and to include to affect your own health; I cared for you, as you might had already noticed. I knew you didn’t pay attention on what I was talking about ever since last night _–and I didn’t want to actually bother you with it, at first–_ and now that… you were unhealthy and becoming listless too, I knew I should take a speech, acting like your second parents, if I must.” Steven ended up with a small chuckle like he was giving me an all out pointer already _–which he was and did–_ making me cringed from.

“You don’t have to… you know? Also, I told you it is just _things_ —“

“—Yes, _things._ And it must be about what Archie said yesterday, right? I know you wanted to stop him Brendan, by what he’d been going on about the world. Not even you, however, _me,_ as well; we wanted to bring him down and foil his plans. I knew you wanted to plan a plan to ambush him or even taking the Meteorite away from… but, it isn’t good if you let the mind you’re having actually made you didn’t really sleep. As the matter of fact, I will help you alongside on the battle we might had just been facing later, but for now _… you should sleep_.” Steven said in a quick deep tone, commanding me before actually pulling himself away from the top of my body, pulling the blanket and put it up until my neck’s line swiftly, making me wanted to protest in a chain reaction but… caught Steven had already made a _‘shhh’_ and a finger draped on the front of his lips.

_Although, I should say this kind of Steven was nice, in a way. It was nice, but then again… not really._

I meant, the not really part was mostly because the words he had uttered—he reminded me of my Dad and whatever he was spouting over, like parents overlooking their child sort, and making me felt like I was nothing but a kid under his guidance, still. Not to mention, on… how the older man actually could keep himself with a placid expression to even made words I thought he wouldn’t say; just like my Dad, where he even said hurting things, but meant well for my own sake. Maybe it was because I was still not fully-grown yet, and experiencing to hear these things that had happened for more than I could count… I actually become quite annoyed, a little, from.

_But then again, as I knew Steven for several days already, I knew he didn’t mean that way; he meant for the good, better me in the future._

Sighing with my defeat, and acceptance over my own condition, with my body feeling slightly warmer after the realization of what Steven had said, to even continue with my brain and mind getting exhausted, tired from everything… I actually blinked myself quite owlishly, all the while noticing Steven was still sitting himself on my side, making me actually pull one of my hands to reach up slowly to the older man in no time with a careful movement, caressing his hand softly, which made him startled and gasped after; totally not predicting it, or expectant of me doing the things I didn’t know why I was doing, but out of my own initiations. Steven gave me a face where one of his eyebrows arched up, questioning on what I thought my actions.

And I merely smiled at the sight.

“Thanks for the care. Although, promise me one thing, Steven.” I said with a small chuckle, making Steven made a face where he seemed to be displeased from; most probably from what happened in Meteor Falls, where he actually forgot to made me promise to not jump on the inside of the battle, and how I knew it much better, anyway.

“What _‘promise’_?” Steven asked for the delayed seconds after, eyes having a small hint of amusement on the inside while he was looking at me, giving me a chance to actually snicker.

“Stay with me while I fell asleep. Then, maybe I could get well soon enough. And after that, let’s plan ourselves on to break ourselves to the Mt. Chimney and above, where Maxie was most probably located; because he wasn’t seen anywhere on the Meteor Falls. This time, I will also let you know what was going on the inside of my mind as well, since… I didn’t want to be sick from the overthinking stuffs.” I smiled sheepishly.

Steven, listening to what I was saying, actually chuckled for one last time as I recalled.

“I will and promise. Good night, Brendan.”

And that was all I recalled correctly before I fell asleep in no time, having my mind turned off and recuperated for the nighttime’s loss of sleep, all the while feeling my hand was getting a gesture of entwining coming from Steven’s fingers, giving me reassurances that Steven would be there for the morning I would be getting sleep, calmed my nerves down to even soothed by his mere presence there, knowing… Steven would always be there, on my side, and calming me enough, inside and outside. And how I knew… things would be just alright between us for now.

_To even last until… our next battle, and stopping the Magma and Aqua, in the middle of the hectic situations we were having…_

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

The next time I was awoken from, was when I suddenly heard a loud ringing blasting from somewhere on the inside of our room, making me yelped and jumped out from the bed and be up, noticing there was someone who had been draping both of his hands over my waist while I was asleep in a quick glance… and how it seemed to be the PokeNav coming from Steven’s pocket that rung out loud, making it… a seriously disastrous moment. Though at the time I blushed when Is aw Steven fell asleep along with me too _–after the promise I made the older man to stay, and that include sleeping together, no less, like some sort of lover–_ I actually reacted quickly to shake Steven’s shoulder in a strong, rash way, wanting him to get himself up and took the call, that I thought: must be important enough.

And truly, just within few shaking of Steven, I actually made the older man awaken from, yawning himself loudly as he blinked to me owlishly at first _–looking confused for the second–_ before taking in the atmosphere with a blush _–when he happened to saw his hands which was still draping over my waist, with me looking at it, down and up to the older man from time to time–_ to even made the older man pulled his hands away from me in a quick manner, with an apologetic gesture of bowing slightly, before gulping his saliva as he snuck one hand quickly to his suit’s breast’s pocket, letting out the small device that was getting worse in a tune as it didn’t get a pick up.

_I didn’t know why Steven made such a reaction… but I guess it was embarrassing, for… the two of us, I thought._

Quickly dialing it up with, and how Steven wore a quick apologetic smile to me at first, before picking the call up with a stern face _–in a quick flip of change and expression, I noticed–_ Steven actually made the loud speaker mode while he was having the call _–with a small beep of options–_ to get me to listen all the same. And by the sudden understanding of Steven’s, I thought he was learning over what happened on the same room before; where he didn’t want me to listen at first, and now knowing I should listen to as well. I smiled at Steven, who was looking with his smile over to me already, nodding slightly like he knew what I was thinking about.

Sitting myself quickly in a manner too, and having my fever reduced at the time I took realization of my own state, I actually leaned closer to where Steven put the device down, letting my mind had a quick intact mind, all the same having to gather my still sleepy thought, and should be focusing on what I would do after my full sleep and recuperation: plans to stop Team Magma and Aqua.

“Hello, father.” Steven greeted first, with a soft voice, which immediately elicited a loud clear of throat over the side of the PokeNav.

“Hello, Steven! And Brendan, too, as you must be still there! Although, I must ask you, m’boy, are you recuperating enough already? I received a message coming from Steven earlier, about you being sick.” Mr. Stone said with a small wheezing sound, making me actually planted a look to Steven in no time _–looking accusing to the older man who must be deem responsible with the news travel fast–_ who rolled his eyes to look at somewhere afterwards, grinning all the while I was actually feeling flustered from, and wanted to growl myself to him, but couldn’t; because of Mr. Stone over the side of the call, where I should stay put with my mannerism and unleash my rage later to.

_I meant, why does Steven even tell his father about me being sick? This man is surely a…_

“He-hello, Mr. Stone. I’m sorry for worrying you, and yes, earlier I was sick and quite… bedridden. But now Steven had _taken good care_ of me, I am refreshed and… recuperating enough, if I should say, proudly, and mesmerizingly.” I said with a grin to Steven, who had already returned to look at me, seeing on how his cheeks were dusted with pink color in no time; because of my quite teasing sentences.

“I _see!_ Wahaha, such a surprising thing that my son could actually nurse you back to health. That’s a _great, fascinating and odd news to be heard off_!” Mr. Stone ended up with a roaring laugh that came to reverberate through to echo on the inside of our room, and how I noticed Steven’s face actually getting redder than ever as he suddenly cleared his throat out loud, pulling one hand to cover his lips for a moment, before releasing it with, eyes fixated on the device; or at least he looked like pretending it to be fixated there.

I merely smiled at the reaction Steven had just made.

“Ahem. Excuse me for interrupting, father. I’m quite honored to hear about your compliment, but… by _your call_. Is there anything I could help you with? I assumed it would be grave danger news for the both of us, by your sudden…” Steven trailed off in silence, shrugging his shoulder a little while he blinked once to me, smiling softly, before taken aback when Mr. Stone’s voice were no longer then heard, with the unique laughter.

“No! I don’t have any more news for the both of you, actually. Not… ever since the yesterday event, where your investigation to check the Meteor Falls, turned… to be a failure. Well, _a fail,_ I thought. I thought I’ve been saying to _‘stall your time’_ to visit the place, but… then again, I told you two about how that might be the place they were heading to. You’ve encountered Archie, true enough, but he ran away. And you didn’t even detect any single Solrock or Lunatones there, which just meant… about the bad thing. Maxie, with the possession of the Meteorites, must be located on the top of Mt. Chimney. And I recalled Team Magma was on the Mt. Chimney itself, having grunts guarding over the entrance. I thought… that might have a connection, along with the thing of them, searching of the _‘orbs’_. I wasn’t sure what to give you two advices for, but…” Mr. Stone actually stopped and mumbling under his breath after; seemingly to be distressed from the fact we’ve learnt, and how everything went in a strange direction of events, where dangers lies ahead.

I didn’t know why, too, but as Mr. Stone stopped talking, Steven, too, were on the same term, where he looked down after, having an expression that could just be described as more than disappointed, fists curling down as he gritted his teeth from, at least as I took notice of the foreign expression Steven had wore over for the same seconds the heavy atmosphere was replacing the earlier laughter; like he was regretting on what he was doing. But, Steven, if he should be regretting the whole events, well, actually… he _didn’t need to be_. Archie was sneaky on his own way and surely… Steven knew about it; even much better than me.

_Unless the… older man was thinking about something else when he made that expression –which I was sure about, with him must be thinking about either plans, or dwelling over the scenes to even becoming distressed about the turn of events, like what I thought from Mr. Stone and his son, alike– was when I couldn’t say anything._

“Don’t you think we should be attacking them on the Mt. Chimney, breaking our way through the entrance and… to there instead, and took the Meteorite away?” I asked out of a sudden _–or more like a suggestion, I was quite sure and now I came to think of how I sounded like–_ with a cheerful tone over and loudly enough, totally ambitious while making a curl of fists _–of excitement–_ in front of my chest after, to actually made both Steven and Mr. Stone gasped in a sync, while seeing Steven actually lifted his face slowly after, giving me an utterly shocked face.

“Brendan…?” Steven asked in a so-not unbelieving tone, cringed a little _–like he was saying if I was serious, and I was–_ from, which just getting a reaction of me having to not falter my still ambitious expression from.

Though, it took for a minute or so, with our room actually turned into one deafening silence, with Steven’s eyes gleamed over the surface while he looked at me still, eyes almost not blinking from; like he was being totally surprised, and rendered speechless from. And I knew it was an expression that would only said: about how Steven didn’t want me to say those things, probably better not said _–even though if the mind has those things and Steven hold the urge to say it, and turned up with me who said everything–_ with him actually going to say nothing in a reaction either. Or even, about how I said the things that would just make me turn into one more reckless Trainer from, by the eyes of Mr. Stone, and endangering myself evenly; which I was sure and keen about, by Steven’s eyes while he looked at me.

“N-no way, _m’boi!_ I knew it is _a brilliant idea_ you’ve made and truly shown from the sound of your ambitious suggestion _–as I listened to it just now, and how brilliant you are as a Trainer, promising one–_ but know that _it is reckless_! There were risks to be made of, if you’re going to face them that way—by force. I knew you wanted to sweep them, Brendan, or even going through to their base… but, do you even know how much of the grunts would be there, waiting to slowly ate you little by little, and then crushing you? That was and always how the Magma and Aqua works! And if Archie was supposedly going to take the Meteorite away—then he must be heading to Mt. Chimney as well! That one Leader must be after the Meteorite for one, and that means the place would be the place of battlefield itself, with both members of the opposition Team. There… and the continuation of the two of you going… to clash there, too. _Dangerous! Exceptionally dangerous, by you two’s infiltration over the heated battle!_ ” Mr. Stone quickly ended with a loud groan, making Steven actually sighed in a sync as well.

I was, however, reacting quite differently, with a brilliant mind I’ve came up with, too.

“And by opposition teams and a clash… well, they might just get too caught up in their own battles, right? And by the time they’re trying to force themselves to get the Meteorites, by whomever who was going to get it, fighting their way in and out for the only thing, we can  actually do something like sweeping ourselves in! Right?” I asked in a cheerful way again, actually inviting Steven to gasp loudly; like he got something from what I’ve just said there.

“W-wait, you said about sweeping ourselves in… do you mean that we should take the busy time they’re having while battling themselves in one outbreak, and taking advantage of the time as we make our way and going to make our way to take the Meteorite for ourselves…? Like some… sneaky Shuppet?” Steven said softly on the last part _–like he wasn’t sure, but probably noticing on what I was trying to say there–_ making me grinned and nodded strongly from.

_Sneaky Shuppet, Steven said. Funny, but that might just be good enough as relevant information._

“Yep! That’s what I’m thinking! Come on, think about it, if they’re all being there, we might just take advantage of things—like they’re being defenseless, their own surprised state, their busy mind to battle each other, and we can just be like, jump ourselves and take the Meteorites! You know, I’m not sure if they might be just as defenseless like I thought, but I think it would do. Though I kind of… debating about both Archie and Maxie. I mean, they might just met there, battling and would surely turn their attention to us.” I said softly, gaining a quick laughter from Mr. Stone from the other side of the PokeNav, out of a sudden.

“Wahahaha! _Brilliant idea_ , m’boy! Though the last part of your story doesn’t really sound convincing; you’ve had to be more confident with your strength. But I thought the two of you could just take out those crazy Leaders if you think about it thoroughly. Unless you’re not so confident enough to say you could take them down alone, Steven-boy?” One question that made Steven actually gasped and a little annoyed from, actually curling his fist and directed it up to me when I was still trying to listen to what Mr. Stone was going to say.

“I can take them down by myself! I’m quite sure for that moment too, Brendan would be better off from this mission. I don’t know why, it is quite a brilliant idea coming from Brendan, but I dislike the part where he should be involved in this whole thing. One thing he shouldn’t even risk himself with the disastrous Mt. Chimney. I don’t even know how sneaky could those two becoming once spotting Brendan, but… I think it’s better that Brendan would be left out from this plan.”

And at that time, I couldn’t help but gaping as wide as I could, actually flabbergasted when Mr. Stone hummed in agreement.

“Hmm, true enough. I mean, Brendan _isn’t supposed to be involved_ , but now that Archie and Maxie are clashing themselves there, and let’s just say we actually planned things out perfectly… well, I don’t think Brendan jumping in the battle or taking the Meteorite while they’re being busy themselves would be a great idea. Not without reasons, since Aqua and Magma had those things that could endanger such a brilliant Trainer like you, m’boy, and it’s risky enough. I dislike the thought of losing one Trainer such as yourself…” Mr. Stone trailed off in silence, and I quickly continued.

“Wa-wait, wait! I thought I’ve just suggested the best part, letting you two know a better plan and suggestions when I thought no one had ever thought about… with also a dead end for our situations. And now Mr. Stone, _you too actually_ think to leave me out from this? I’ve—I’ve been involved ever since the start of the Devon’s Goods… and now you will pretend that I didn’t do anything, at all? I know you’ve given me something in return from if you’re actually trying to say that I’ve been paid for things; even though I didn’t really need it. But Mr. Stone, I’m doing this partly on my own! I’m also strong enough to help Steven if things will become awry, and I’m confident enough to say that! I said this based on my own experience, and I know I had Gyms awaiting for me and all, but it doesn’t mean this… will end up like this, now wouldn’t it…?” I desperately tried to explain with a desperate face to the two who actually silenced themselves after what I thought my own explanations for the whole things happening, making things actually getting heavier in atmosphere from.

_I… explained things just right, right? I—I know I shouldn’t said this, but I thought I had to! I’m—actually enjoying things thoroughly for the past few days, with enjoying the travel along with Steven and we even made up nicely, but… but… seriously? Are these guys even serious?_

“Brendan boy—listen—“

“—Brendan. I’m sorry. I… know you’ve done great things. And I appreciate what you’ve suggested to us—about the plans, the things you’ve said to us, but it is too risky. I… _haa_ , should’ve been saying this to you ever since. I don’t want to involve you further than this. I am also thankful that you stopped me from becoming a person who will certainly be facing death. I hope you didn’t think of what I’m saying right now was because there was my father being here listening to us. I should’ve stopped myself to enjoy the travel we were having together all the while back, for as long as you to be safe—“

“— _that’s bullshit_!” I shouted loudly, making Steven actually looked at me with a wince afterwards, expression becoming as rigid and as cold as he could ever made; again.

“I—Steven, I enjoy our travels together, and I want us to continue it on, to even fight the Magma, Aqua, and to risk it all together. But are you… _serious?_ You kept making excuses like you want to protect me from things happening, and always stopping me from whatever I’ve suggested, planned, or even anything else! I don’t know if you’re becoming a worrywart, or overprotective, but even if you’re going to prevent me from going, I will still go! I know you’re strong, Steven, but one day you will know that you’ll regret something. This had become a repeating cycle in our life and I’m used to it. And now Mr. Stone too, is going to even tell me to back off. Just _what… the heck?_ ” I shrugged and immediately stood up from the bed, actually taking hold and slung my bag over my back as I saw Steven was still there, petrified with his eyes on me.

I couldn’t help but glared my eyes to the older man afterwards, sighing.

“Brendan boy—“

_I seriously shouldn’t be angry right now. I seriously should just chill and pretend things didn’t happen, or even trying to joke around with Steven, but… I can’t. I didn’t know why but I felt like I should seriously just tell what was bothering my mind too. I didn’t know why, but the longer Steven didn’t do things, didn’t try to explain or even tell me things to stay or the sort, I could just made it out as he didn’t want me to linger around anymore. I don’t understand why, and I seriously… don’t know anymore._

Not certain for what reasons, but at least that was how I saw it when I saw the older man merely stared, lips parted a little to say something, but closed for no long, with both of his eyes averted to somewhere.

Like he was the one who was feeling guilty, rather than me, who feel more burdened than ever. I didn’t even know how things could turn into a worse turn of events like now, like seriously. But I thought it must be because of what Steven had said earlier to made even Mr. Stone said the same thing—

“— _Enough of this_. I’m… I know you don’t want me around ever since, yet I still try to stick myself close to you, and that must be making you feel like you’ve… should’ve been trying to avoid enjoying the days we’ve had together; now I knew. Also I’m sorry Mr. Stone, but I don’t think I can hold up our conversations any longer, with things going the way they are right now. I felt like leaving right now, because I seriously didn’t feel like I’m needed anymore, but let me ask you for one more time, Steven. Are you _seriously telling or even asking me to leave_?” I asked in a low, serious tone to the older man who fidgeted from.

The silence had then dragged on for what I could count for more than one minute, before I heard a small sigh coming from Steven. But that was all and how I count that as the final answer. The final thing coming from Steven… that would only count as _I wasn’t needed_. In other words he asked me to leave.

And at that time, all I could make out was a small snort, wincing to the older man who merely stole a glance from time to time.

_I don’t understand Steven anymore. For earlier he was being attentive, caring, and even promised to slept beside me as I was bedridden, and the next second I suggested us to go to Mt. Chimney… things had changed. I thought he was just being paranoid for me, or even thinking something else as I always thought he were –like he cared for me, over-protective and the sort– to made sure I would just not go like how reckless I was and do what he wanted me to do. And now… he just left an option left to me: to leave._

_I don’t know if what Steven made to me, like he was pushing an option left down to me, an open arm for me to pick, with any options calling for a ‘leave’ to my part was a good thing. I mean, it might just be positive for him, but not… for me. Positive as it might sounds, with me being pushed away from the dangers and letting the older man do the things I shouldn’t do, I thought Steven wasn’t even aware for what I might even felt. I thought… the day he was acting like that, was the day where I felt I seriously being pushed away from…_

_…and it hurts. A lot. Even though I want to help him and continue on our travel together, too._

I smiled again afterwards, eyes already feeling a little stung from the corner as my feelings felt more shattered than ever. I saw how Steven actually gasped and ended the call with Mr. Stone’s, actually stood up from the bed quickly and trying to reach me up with one hand trying to caress my cheek. But as observant I was, I immediately took one step away softly, turning on my heels as I was giving the older man my shoulders, along with a strong shake of head afterwards; rejecting what Steven probably tried to do. I was trying to make sure I wouldn’t be swayed from what Steven was trying to do, and wanted to let him know that he would know how I felt, at least.

“Bre—“

“—Alright then, I guess your silence was more than enough to be an answer. I might… no, _I will leave_. Thank you for all the time we’re travelling together, Steven. Thank you for taking care of me when I’m sick, and giving me your lovely praise, compliment, and all the things we’ve went through together through our travels. _Even your kiss_. You’ve made it lasted as sweet as I could take it in. Thank you for everything. And I… right now, I surely don’t understand you or even what you’re trying to do to me anymore. But if you’re trying to tell me to stop or prevent me from reaching up Magma and Aqua right now, things have changed. I’m no longer your travelling partner and I can do whatever I want, without you pestering me up anymore.” I curled my hands into fists as I heard a small sound coming from my back; from Steven’s, although I wasn’t sure what he was making or whatever he was doing, I simply didn’t care.

“I appreciate it if you’re doing this for my own sake—released from the evil hands and freed from, to achieve better and greater things ahead. Thank you, but… for now, before I leave, I just want you to tell you something that _you need to understand_ , Steven.” I couldn’t help but sniffed and feeling my tears leaked out from, actually continuing to talk.

_What was it that Steven needed to understand, again?_

I thought as I merely sniffed and feeling a stinging feeling resurfacing on the inside of my heart, and letting the tears streaming down on my cheeks and to my neck alike, seriously making me feeling even more worse than ever if I’d try to face Steven and continued my pathetic talk. Pathetic because the older man wasn’t even trying to say anything, or prevent me from leaving! I really don’t get this man, even whenever I thought I will come to understand one day…

…But I really couldn’t help myself to want to say something he needs to understand, especially as I’m going to leave him and be apart starting from now on and ahead. I wanted to tell him something I thought I seriously didn’t need to say but letting it be on the inside ever since, and through all the times we were together and into the peak of the complex.

“…I _like_ … you.”

Was all I’ve said in a whisper, before rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as I immediately break out into a run ahead, leaving the room and down to the Pokemon Center for as fast I could, breaking out into a sprint when I went out to the road ahead, feeling even worse as I kept running and running to the ashy area ahead without even looking back. And that was… the last time I’ve ever recall of meeting Steven, and went on my journey ahead without seeing the older man anywhere, ever again.

And that was also a part of the day where I couldn’t help but putting things in the past, as the day was still etched on the back of my head so clearly as: _the worst thing happening in my life_ , with Steven never even stopping me, never calling me through his device, or even preventing me from facing the Aqua and Magma ahead alone, retrieving the Meteorite all by myself, with my only plan I’ve had on the back of my head, which planned out successfully.

The only thing I could recall mostly was about the day where Magma and Aqua said something in curse as I prevent the worst from happening, but not stopping either Archie or Maxie of trying to get something else to pursue their ambitions, fleeing themselves at the time they were defeated. They were crazy bunches in my opinion, and I was proud to be able to stop them all by myself without even needing to be defeated from, although I didn’t disband them yet; since they flee.

_And that just proved on how strong I’ve becoming to be, totally the thing I wanted to be and proven._

But there was this… one of the things I really regret ever remembering about after the event _–to the point it was annoying the hell out of me to affect my own mood–_ and that was about: _Steven, who had never coming to the Mt. Chimney to help out or even him showing up anywhere else, and there was me, who was trying to search him down somewhere because of that reason._

Even after what I thought I’ve even coming down to the Lavaridge Town to beat Flannery and getting the HM Fly as I could travel the regions easily, I didn’t even meet or spot Steven anywhere else as I rode on Skarmory’s back, being expectant to seek the older man somewhere, but getting dusts and sands on my eyes instead. I knew the older man had unique hair and gestures on the Hoenn Region, and I should just meet him somewhere just fine, yet I couldn’t and never seen him anywhere again, after what I thought the last time I’ve ever left Fallarbor; and that was that.

I even rode along with my recently caught Skarmory from Towns to Cities I’ve ever been with Steven, to even check the Town we’ve skipped on visiting like Verdanturf, and the other routes ahead. Not because I was visiting randomly, but it was in order to also check if there were any Aquas and Magmas spotted, or even Steven himself being there… but seriously to no avail as I kept on flying through from the land and through the small ponds, traveling down the road with my search turning to be a… total waste of time.

Once I’ve spent three days or even longer with flying to seek the person I’ve been searching to no success _–and seriously a waste of time, I thought–_ I reconsidered my actions and futile attempt to seek Steven out, and actually returned to my Dad’s Gym to get the fifth Gym Badge. Things were rough between Dad and me, but it was immediately solved when I gotten a chance to streak his Slaking down with my strong Sceptile in no time, getting the fifth badge and a new HM: Surf from.

I remembered on how my Dad was only saying several things before letting me go with open hands, pushing me to strive further in life, and to even go get the League myself. It was the best support Dad had ever given to me to even make me smiled widely as he proudly patted my shoulder at the same time. We chit-chatted for the most random things for a moment, before I was thinking it was time for me to leave, having immediately taking off from the Petalburg City with my Skarmory and back to the small road ahead with a small wave of goodbye.

_Although at that time, I wondered why: when I was supposed to be happy that I could get Gym Badges and prove that I’m strong enough to even defeat the Criminals, and got a huge support from my Dad as I could make it through, I couldn’t help but still being restless about Steven and his whereabouts…_

_…and worrying about if he was doing just fine, somewhere._

_For as stupid as it sounds and regretting my actions, I thought my last words to him was actually getting the best of him that he was now, nowhere to be seen. The best as in the worst to him, the feeling of losing me or anything that made him felt guilty for not stopping me; or that was how I sensed. I was… well, quite desperate to say something too, and so I chose the words I thought would be better than a goodbye._

_Though I never came to thought that my words would eventually made him feeling the worst himself, and that’s the case of why Steven’s was nowhere to be seen now._

And that wasn’t stopping there—I actually got worried as I had to go and call Mr. Stone through PokeNav to ask about him, and how I found I was even apologizing for the last time Steven had to end the call through; because I was crying and he rudely end the call. Though, not even a call to Mr. Stone was helpful either, since he was even saying he didn’t know where have his son gone to, and the last call he’d ever had with his son was the last time he ended the call too: in the Pokemon Center on Fallarbor Town; the place where I left the older man as well.

Clueless as I might be after learning the information itself, I couldn’t help but was in dread for making Steven to disappear from, with his PokeNav didn’t even get through after my attempts of trying to call him or at least trying to; but to seriously no avail, with only silent treatment and disconnected sound whenever I tried to call him up.

I was surely doomed, and it was seriously my fault to leave I thought, then.

_If only I didn’t left then, what good things will happen, too?_

_I was quite expectant nothing good will happen, and I thought it was the best choice I’ve ever made in life, too. For both of Steven’s sake and mine, and yet he was disappearing now, like he didn’t want to meet me, or even secluding himself somewhere. First, I thought he was somewhere on the cave, but that would be impossible with the Aqua and Magma defeated and still trying to go somewhere. So… I thought he must be somewhere on the road where I couldn’t even pinpoint where, or even having to be on a place I’ve never ever even travelled to before with him might just be on a trail of Magma and Aqua, since he didn’t appear on the Mt. Chimney the last time… and so… maybe I could check it up—start things up from there._

_I meant, from the clue I might just find right now: of the possibilities where he might just be at._

_Well, first, I’m not that sure if my clues was even right, but maybe checking up the road where I’ve ever heard Aqua was going to—the Weather Institute or the road ahead –the thing Steven had ever said and I listened to– could… possibly, perhaps lead me to the place where I could meet Steven. I don’t know why, but deep inside, I had this strong hope and an instinct that something good will happen if I happened to travel even further ahead, and surely…_

_…Steven would be there, waiting for me, perhaps, somewhere._

And that was my new goal after I’ve been deeply in thoughts on thinking what I should do, before having to made up my mind and going to search for the man I’ve left behind with a strong dedication: on how I  couldn’t just let the older man go because of his disappearance either, and seriously reconsidering my entire mind. From being hopeless, and now… having myself to get to search the older man back as a new thoughtful goal, I decided. It might be another total waste of time again if I was supposedly going to seek him out… but, I supposed, if at least Steven was out there, observing me in his hiding, or at least trying any kind of hiding attempts and his clever trick on hiding like a ninja, well, I didn’t think it would be a total waste of time of me either.

_Since he was at least looking at me from somewhere, observing and observant of my movement at the same time, with the fact that he also knew I was searching for him; or that was how I felt. And that just made it wasn’t a waste of my time. Not a waste, because I know Steven was there, looking, searching, attentive, observing me, and my current actions of searching him—had might just attract his attention, too, and I seriously think it might just affect the older man in the end, to eventually reach me up and wanted to talk it out._

_But then again, that was just a part of my thought, my instinct, and without base._

But… hey, it wasn’t truly his fault, but it wasn’t truly mine either to made the older man disappeared from. Maybe the two of us were having the same fault, and we… just went through with our ways to separate to chill ourselves, and might just be what Steven did. And our separation… well, now that might just be the thing I need to try to get over, too, if I could.

_Not maybe, though, we were both at fault, and it was seriously stupid on my part to leave too._

_Well, anyways, now I’ve find my new goal at least, I should really get myself back, and stop being a worrywart afterwards. I mean—after I found Steven, I should be._

“I might not find him there to my expectations, but… _perhaps good things_ will happen to replace whatever I thought there would be; good things shall await for the ones whose patient enough to wait and search, and never giving up. Then again, if I didn’t find him there, I will just search some more—and make sure I will find him somewhere around, for as long as _I didn’t give up from_. _I must—no, I will find him_. _For sure_.” I mumbled through my lips for one last time before I entirely left for the area and to the Mauville City with my Skarmory for hours after, raring and feeling so ready to travel through the rough road ahead once I’ve landed on the pavement, with the thoughts focusing in merely one point: all in order to find the older man who went missing.

_Yeah, surely—no, definitely._

_Steven will definitely be there and…_

_…I will certainly go find him to follow him everywhere on the Region, if he happens to be gone again after we meet, for sure._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_


	21. Seeking You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey--hello, guys! I'm back now, from my long slumber and tired brain of writing this, ahaha...  
> Ahem, anyway, I apologize for the cliffhanger (and what's with that ending on the previous chapter, you might say...) and here's new chapter! Thing's will get unexpected, and things would get even more exciting, for sure! Though when there's excitement, there'll be sure things that will sadden you too. Just like this fic, but... I promise the fluffy stuff incoming right next up! ;D (since I've written few chapters for this fic, so stay tuned!) <333
> 
> So... what are you waiting for? Come one and scroll down already, and take a cup of coffee. xD

_To search a man who is disappearing on his own term, and hiding about on somewhere out there just to avoid you whenever… is surely both tiring and annoying things to be encountered._

_Also… the most obvious thing… that it was such an annoyance, to the point it was no longer the usual annoying things that you can just threw away and pretend it didn’t exist, but taking the whole mind entirely while eating you away until you felt like your brain was nothing but a lump of dump, rotting away and becoming a distraction, especially when you need to focus on your journey instead._

_Also that didn’t really stop there—with the distraction forming into one heavy thing that didn’t seem to be going to be erased or fading away soon from both of the memory and reminiscing._

_Because this whole thing—the whole things happening to us, was because it was after the day we were spending times together and things had just gotten into one rut, and I thought we could patch things up._

_I thought._

_But the thoughts I had was such a waste to be thought about, especially when the person being involved was there, and you knew he was there to see you, yet he left without nothing to be said except few things he could just came up with at the last minute._

_Like one simple distraction, excuses to not talk, or something else._

_The one thing that was annoying enough to be noticed and nagging you enough to the point of no return, especially when you knew it was you who was being avoided—and not anyone else._

_It was frustrating._

_Frustrating enough to made me furious for even thinking about it like a dumb, having to think and think about it, over and over._

_And if only the avoiding didn’t seem to be so apparent and noticeable beforehand, I thought I could just move on with life now and just leave._

_Yet I couldn’t._

_I couldn’t, because this avoiding was done by none other but the man I used to love spending times together even though we had so many fights along the journey we had._

_Yet he was a good travelling company as I will admit it, regardless of any situations and things that had been happening to the both of us right now—the thing that separate us, because of our own misunderstandings and how things actually didn’t cease to us apologizing to each other, but avoiding the matters without a proper goodbye._

_Yet there he was, bidding you a goodbye without even locking eyes, but simply let me be and on forward without him ever contacting me again._

_And this happened to the man called Steven Stone when I thought I would expect to meet him somewhere on the road ahead ._

_The only son of Mr. Stone, the one who will inherit the Devon Corp’s in line, and…_

_…Steven, the coward man._

_Or so had I thought, before the negative things had come into one light: where nothing was as bad as I thought, turning into one unexpectant events…_

_…and how I quite regretted thinking of him as one coward, in the first place._

_Or perhaps, a waste of my time to think badly of him, when all in fact: he wasn’t a bad man. But just someone weird with his own strange way of living and unpredictable… on most of the times._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

To my surprise, after spending times hitting the route that was branching from Mauville City and to the ocean ahead, I found myself to be gasping and groaning when I thought I was going to an area with a patch of tall grasses. I didn’t know for certain, but back when I was in Johto, I thought I’ve ever been prevented to visit the tall grasses at most of my time, unless it was a dire situation. Because it was not without any reasons: the wild Pokemon could jump anytime and you couldn’t look up but walking using your instincts, especially when the road was covered with tall grasses.

“So troublesome…” I muttered as I shrugged my shoulder, slowly dragging my feet to reach the tall grasses and winced once I’ve came to stop just two steps away before the greens.

_But the rule—as I try to recall it correctly, was made when I thought I didn’t have any Pokemon with me, with the point of how I still didn’t quite in the age of obtaining any Pokemons; in other words, how I wasn’t a Trainer yet._

_And now I did, with a legal Trainer Card, and Sceptile was more than enough as a partner to hit the road, so the option’s on me, and it wasn’t like there would be anyone to stop or prevent me._

“I’m a legal Trainer and with Professor Birch’s permission to collect all of the Pokemon I could find and help filling in the Pokedex.” I muttered again, sighing before walking briskly while slamming my body to the wall-like grasses, and making my way out with brushing the strong and tall grasses swaying here and there once I thought I was getting myself into one maze.

And I got to have my brain focus on my own instinct for the meantime, and had to make sure I went out without my Pokemon getting any scratches on it, while I, myself, had to made a route for myself to get out from, for once and all.

_Yeah, I definitely had to get myself out for now… and made sure that I should find Steven somewhere on the tricky road ahead, and going all the way through until I made sure I had to find him…_

_…no matter what._

_Even if things would get awry too, I will make sure to find him, make him talk, and perhaps, patching things up with my own initiative, no matter what._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

It took me ages—or maybe few hours to get through from the tall forest with my full caution. I thought I was lost on the inside when I gotten myself to randomly walk into all kinds of direction, until I spotted three or two Trainers and had ourselves a battle. It wasn’t a wasted battle, however, with my Sceptile gotten stronger, and how I could get them to tell me about where I should be heading to. And it worked well enough, with me actually plopping down to the ground and resting for a bit, looking up solemnly to the wide blue horizon above.

“I… _made it_ …” I mumbled and smiled sheepishly as I thought I made myself out from the confusing maze of tall grasses, and slightly relieved that I came to the unknown parts all by myself, and feeling greatly accomplished, in a sense.

_Without Steven’s company and growing up a bit in an aspect –with me being capable of taking good care of myself– I think I’m more than accomplished already. I mean… I didn’t want to rely on the older man forever. And it isn’t like he was accompanying me to be my second parent or anything. And I thought the two of us had cleared and made up on that part…_

Thinking about Steven again, I quickly shook my head as I shoved the thought away and turned to look at the distance ahead while trying to get my mind out from anything related to him _–in a negative light–_ and ended up staring both of my eyes to the vast blue sea ahead with an awe instead. I didn’t really know when was the last time I’ve ever enjoyed the gentle crash of the vast blue sea aside from what I recall of ever going to train together for Wattson’s Gym Battle, with Steven as the opponent. Also… how the two of us getting ourselves immersed in the battle we were having, and being reminded about the part where it just the very start of everything: of the start and the end of our relationship.

By the time I realized I had gotten myself to be actually reminded, getting immersed on my thoughts of Steven and his past again _–for the second time already, for Arceus’ sake–_ when I was trying my best to forget about him for a moment, I actually sighed and returned to focus my eyes on my surroundings again, with my eyes still staring at the slow and gentle waves of the sea, getting quite enthralled as I saw the Wingull flying on and about on the sea’s calm surface.

“I should be like the sea… just like how… I should be. I should be calm and stop thinking about him for a moment, or from now on. I know I can’t help but being reminded, being worrywart about him, but if I kept doing this, I don’t think I could pretty much survive for the longer term ahead. Arceus knows what would happen to me, if I’m letting my guard down for a moment or so, just for the sake of Steven’s and his… preferable actions.”

I whispered as I blinked twice, getting my hearings sharpened as I noticed about how the sea seemed to be also accompanied by a waterfall’s gentle crashing sound being heard from the distance _–and the whereabouts were unknown–_ and how it was letting the atmosphere on the area I had just travelled down within my own exploration getting livelier, all the same, tranquil enough for the state of my mind and my own soul. And the scenery was more than enough to calming my every single maddening nerve back to the neutral state _–getting my mind back to how it should be, and how it should work out–_ and preventing me to be stressing out about the older man’s doing or even worrying about him again, anymore.

Not that I hated thinking about Steven, no. It’s just thinking too much about him could actually sway my mind, getting me back-tracked from what I should do: focusing on my journey and try to find him while I was moving forward, towards the unknown path.

I had then sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, hoping deep down for not thinking too much and be a good person _–for my own sake and all–_ but opening it up within the quick seconds again, when I thought I heard something loud like a blast coming from afar, echoing through the area for as loud as I could perceive it. By the same moment the blast was reverberating through the nearby routes _–as I suspected that it should be heard loudly to the place that had high tranquility–_ the Pokemon that were hiding themselves away, were actually showing up from the back of the tall grasses, and actually ran away with few actually coming out to observe on what had just happened, and some were glaring their eyes at me. Though when they glared and seeing that it wasn’t me _–or at least the person who caused the mess or the blast itself–_ they just went by to the sea side and steadied themselves for defense.

And I too, was on a defense mode when I happened to catch a glimpse of a heavy smoke coming out from the north direction for the seconds after; from what I thought it must be from the place where the blast was heard. Not wasting any seconds as I saw there wasn’t anyone nearby to help out ahead, I quickly jumped on my own two knees, running myself to the unknown area ahead and not looking back anymore.

Uncertain about what it was, about what had just happened, too, I quickly gather myself to ran at the fullest speed ahead, all in hope that the blast wasn’t something like what had Archie been done on the Meteor Falls before…

…and hoping that Steven wasn’t directly involved, like the last time he was there, and about to sacrifice himself.

Furrowing from the thought _–and feeling that that might just be the case, as I tried to calculate, or observing the similarity of the situations that had ever happened before–_ I clenched my teeth and roared as I ran like a bullet through grasses and grasses, not giving any glance through what I’ve came to pass or even busted into; like I could give a damn about what I came to pass, when I saw there were people who needed help the most, and the rest could be later.

Especially when it was a loud explosion. Even Pokemons could even listen to how loud it was, and must be as dire as the last resort of a move; like Archie’s cowardly movement, the thing he pulled before.

_Well…_

_…I simply do not care anymore._

_Not when I thought there must be someone who will come to be involved in that loud explosion, and leaving me with my negative thoughts while I suspected him to be somewhere ahead again. Doing things like a self-destructing Koffing. And knowing this person quite well as we’ve spent our times together in one journey before…_

_…well, surely, I wouldn’t let things happened like what I have in thoughts!_

“And if that happened again… I will make sure Steven will regret not chasing after me, just right after I confessed too _, that dumb idiot!_ ”

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

After what felt like a minute or so of running and dashing like a professional Athlete, I actually gasped and wheeze to the point I almost fell from my own standing _–almost fainting myself out, if I didn’t try to hold myself back in one piece–_ once I thought I climbed hills and to areas ahead, thanks to me for lacking a lot of air and losing my breaths on the same time. Not certain if I could move even further ahead to the unknown area with me pausing on my tracks to inhale as much airs as I could, I took my time to take a look on the surrounding at first as I tried to observe if the wide and unknown area. As I took my time, I merely winced when saw nothing but merely patches of grasses being entirely visible, or even noting several bridges that connected one hill toward to the others.

“I wonder… if this is the correct way to go to the explosions—or something similar ahead.” I said with jagged breathings from time to time, swiping the bullets of sweats that had been trailing down from the covered part of my head and down to my chin quickly.

_Not that I mind being sweaty though. It was just quite… uncomfortable on my skin, especially when there might just be an awry situation ahead, and I had to focus on the surroundings, instead of what my body excretes, or anything that goes around that._

Inhaling for another air again, I quickly gathered myself up to took few steps ahead, all in hope I would quickly found my way to the place _–or wherever it was–_ but stopped on my tracks when I thought…

…I was seeing on how someone familiar was up on the road ahead.

_A set of stylish black suit with purplish stripe on each of its sides, contrasting but… blending in just perfectly with the perfectly sewn vest and pants._

_A red cravat hanging on the collar._

_And silver rings… that were worn on both of his index and ring fingers._

_...and almost unforgettable pose…_

_….where one of the mannerly postures that only one man would do, as he stood still on the road ahead, giving me an only view of his back as he stared out to nowhere._

Widening my eyes slowly from the unbelieving view, I quickly blinked my eyes and wiping it up all in hope I was just seeing things, but there I was still, getting my eyes cleared up and getting to be actually amazed when I still saw the person I was seeking for was already there _–unmoving, and surely not an imagination or even my desperate attempt to seek him to even had a side effect that made me hallucinated, no–_ amidst the time I should be going to check the explosions instead of having some sort of weird fascination toward the person I thought I ought to search later.

I chuckled wryly to myself afterwards _–as I thought I was already happy to found him back, even though I was thrown in a suffering mind–_ and found myself to be walking with my consciousness seemed to be drifting away slowly. Until I actually slammed myself into something huge and made me yelped for as loud as I thought I never did; surprising me enough that I could yelp for that loud, as I usually contained my voice just right on the back of my throat.

I couldn’t really balance myself back to my usual standing when I thought I was going to fall down afterwards, with me actually tip-toeing from the _–quite rough–_ bump and had giving myself up when I thought my body was falling down straight, facing the ground with my face first _–because I didn’t really look on where I was heading, or what had I bumped myself into, and regretting it at the end–_ and scrunched both of my eyes shut quickly. Although, as the next seconds passed with me not feeling anything hurtful _–or at least the anticipation of feeling hurting didn’t came to me–_ or even having my face bumped into the rough surface below, I quickly took a peek and trying to see what had just happened.

_Not that I wanted to be hurt and falling down to the ground, however. But… it was… just weird. Though what is happening…?_

And once I’ve seen something glowing on my skins and surrounding it, I couldn’t help but being entirely surprised, as I also took notice with having my body paused in the air for a moment I thought I should be kissing the ground already, with my face would probably bruised from.

_And this… movement…! By the hovering of the air, I could seriously make out that this is none other than the Psychic move! But, who had done this move on me…? And for what… purpose? I knew the Psychic move helped me out from falling, but…_

Not certain on what had just happened, I quickly took a glance on what I had just bumped into, turning to tilt my head to one side as I tried to look down, and yelped again when I thought I saw two huge red eyes looking at me within a close range. And at that time, I found myself to be falling flat straight to the ground _–being released by the Psychic move–_ and groaning out loud when I thought Metagross was being all surprised from, so it stopped its Psychic move in return. I had then glared to the metal blue arachnid who made a call of its own name afterwards, seeming to be guilty from being surprised, but making such a happy expression to greet me when I waved one of my hands to it afterwards.

_Although, Metagross was surely weird._

_I mean… it should be helping me out until I balanced myself out; yet it didn’t due to my sudden yelp, releasing its Psychic from me. Or maybe Metagross was coincidentally thought I was an enemy, and so it sent out a Psychic wave to stop me, instead it was just me and so it stopped when I yelped out. Though, at that time, judging by the explosions, the time, and the affected place –right after the explosions– I was being understanding: that Metagross was being sent out for a patrol and probably being wary and careful. I didn’t know if Metagross was ordered by Steven to do the thing it should be doing like the last time it checked up on the Magma’s last disastrous event._

_Yeah, that might be it._

Metagross was then moving slightly to reach me up, nudging one of its large and strong legs to my hand as I thought I was pulled deeply into my own thoughts. Snapping out from and returning to the reality, I made a sheepish grin toward the neutral looking Metagross, who had then shifted both of its hind legs forward. Looking at how the large blue metal arachnid I used to quite get along with giving me some sort of look that it seemed to be wanting to help me up, and knowing… that the Pokemon’s Trainer must certainly nearby _–or so had I saw as I took a glance up toward the man who was still standing further away–_ and it was patrolling, I merely smiled at first.

Though I had then changed my expression into one wince when Metagross made another call of its name _–like it was giving me a call to hurry up–_ as I had then pushed myself to get up from the dirty ground, putting one hand away at the Metagross’ huge steely legs as I tried to balance myself first, and smiled wryly.

“Hey, Metagross. ‘S been a long time, huh?” I patted the blue metal arachnid’s side as I quickly pushed myself up on my own two knees and patting my shirt twice or thrice from the dust that might’ve latched on my clothes.

Metagross had then made another call of its own name in return, and turned itself to one side slowly as it looked up to the direction of where I thought… the older man was still at. I didn’t know if Metagross was actually telling me to either visit Steven or not, but when I saw the blue metal arachnid slowly walked up ahead, I slowly followed it up on the back, all the while taking in the surroundings where I thought it was weirdly _hazy._

It took the two of us seconds to struggle in the weird haze that’d been filling in the place, before having the haze clearing up quite a bit. We eventually stopped walking ahead together when I thought Metagross stopped on its track as well, and how I spotted something interesting ahead: Steven and his Armaldo up on the clearing, for sure, but…

…they weren’t alone. I meant there was… someone with a purplish hair, blue clothing like Archie’s, standing just on the opposite, with its Sharpedo.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Mr. Stone’s son _again!_ I never expect _you_ to come here of all place, amidst your absence in the Mt. Chimney! I thought we could just distract the things with you coming up straight for the Meteorite, and yet I heard someone was coming as a hero in action instead of you! Filling in your fitting roles, I supposed? Either way, I could just blast you off with this simple bomb we’ve invented there if you happened to show up, and here you’re still, withstanding the unused bomb while still standing straight with your Armaldo! What surprised me: is your Pokemon didn’t seem to be… scratched down for a little bit.” The woman said with a snarky tone as I saw her being all prideful when I saw Steven was saying nothing in return, giving the woman the chances to continue her blabbering as I kept on listening with Metagross.

_I wonder if the one she’s saying was me. And what surprised me… is the fact that they wanted to ambush Steven, if he happens to come to the Mt. Chimney! Is this… why he didn’t show up, making ourselves separated as he came up here to ambush another Aqua’s? And taking advantage of the situation while he made such a mess for the two of us? And entrusting the whole confidence I’ve had silently while letting me to battle the two messed up Team up in the Mt. Chimney?_

Judging by how the situation and how I observed the thing… perhaps, it was. Although I didn’t know if Steven was even thinking the same thing with me; not that I want to assume things without asking him and what he was even thinking, that was. I just didn’t want to get myself into one mess again where I thought he was thinking—or sharing the same thoughts with me; and only to get ourselves fight because of my selfish thinking, as well.

“Well, _Steven-boy_. Tell me, why do _you know_ where we are going next? I thought this Weather Institute had nothing to do with you, or even involving us or even Magma. I’m certain that nobody will even visit this place unless they had some… ulterior… motives, don’t you think?” The woman asked again with a grin and this time _–quite surprisingly–_ inviting Steven to ask another question instead.

“Your point?” Steven said nonchalantly, totally uncaring as he spoke in his low and deep tone _–for the first time I’ve ever seen him being so different–_ all the same seeing his Armaldo readying its stance to attack.

The woman grinned.

“Oh goodness, direct to the point, _aren’t we?_ I’m Shellby, one of Aqua’s Admin, and here to tell you that we came here to grab something… precious. Precious enough to be taken away from someone unworthy of it, as _we can cultivate the use of it perfectly_. Something that would certainly help us conquering the world with a change of weathers! Perhaps you do know what I possibly meant and what we do aim for.” The woman called Shellby said with a venomous tone, eyes turning into one slit as I also saw Steven was not getting affected.

Or rather, staying as cool as I saw Steven kept standing still, not fidgeting a little bit _–even when he’d just been threatened by the woman who called herself as Shellby, the Team Aqua’s admin–_ and shoved one of his hands to the inside of his pocket just to take out something that looked like just a red sphere, for not long. Steven had then chuckled softly as he saw Shellby twitched her eyes, tilting her head to one side as she seemed to be trying to look at it from one side all the while eyeing on what I thought the Pokeball must be containing something precious to her; or something she was aiming for ever since.

“You mean… _this?_ The Pokemon the Weather Institute had been so keen on protecting, and just the thing you guys was trying to aim for? The Pokemon that could change the weather by one command: the Castform?” Steven said as he intentionally looked at the red sphere on his hand slowly, before eyeing the expression worn by Shellby—now filled with anger and frustrations, with the veins showing up on her forehead.

“ _You….!_ How could you—“

“—I know I’ve been absent from Mt. Chimney, and it’s all thanks to the Devon’s Corporation’s workers who had snooped around your activities. I, too, was told I wasn’t supposed to come unless I was going to have a suicidal thought, and somehow… I knew you’re going to do it at the time I came here; and it was true. Although, thanks to my Armaldo’s Protect, I could do just fine. And just before that, I just made someone angry and left without following him, when I thought I should be chasing after him too, I thought I should believe in him for once to battle both of your Leader and Magma’s. I couldn’t help but being deemed as _one worthless and irresponsible Steven_ , and I knew I felt guilty by not chasing after him. But… after his true feeling, I thought I should just release the Torchic that had been under my care and let it be freed to roam around the most unknown part for his own sake, before having it return to see me someday as one fully fledged Blaziken.” Steven chuckled softly again as he tucked the red sphere back to inside of his pocket, and immediately giving a cold look towards Shellby, who had been petrified from the explanations.

And by the time I listened to what Steven had just said… I couldn’t help but feeling slightly off by the fact he was thinking the same thing as me!

_He… actually believe in me to battle the Magma and Aqua! I thought he was thinking like I didn’t have the strength or even capable of attacking the scheming Leaders, and yet I did, successfully retrieving the Meteorite with me and securely, to the point I got Flannery’s badge as well!  And the main point of the thing is about how he did… believe me! He said he believed me, and that’s all I could take in to make me happier than ever! I meant—so what I’ve in thought about him believing him is not mere assume, but the real thing as I heard him saying it out loud!_

_I’m so glad…_

_…but w-wait. What is up with that analogy of Torchic and Blaziken? Did he meant as me being taken good care just like a Torchic, and would return to him once I fully grown up and evolved? I’m not sure what he’d meant exactly but it seemed to be… that way…_

_…though I’m not a Torchic!!_

Furrowing both of my eyebrows afterwards, I glared my eyes out to the older man who didn’t seem to know that I was still there with his Metagross to even listen to what he’d been saying, and feeling how I wanted to just go reach him up and made him explain about what he’d just been saying. Although when Shellby made a loud groan, I quickly returned to look at the woman that seemed to be more than frustrated already, with both of her eyes having some _‘intention’_ of murdering Steven; or that was how I saw it.

“You… I don’t know where you got that from, but… suspecting that you came here before me, by using your sly tactics! How _dare you foiling_ our plans like this! This _is an embarrassment_ to our boss, Archie! I-I couldn’t really understand how you came to get that when I thought I was going to take them hostage to get what we wanted most! Listening to what you’re saying right now… also, I don’t know or care who you’re talking about. All that I knew that it wasn’t only you who snooped around our activities, yet you’re the one who was coming here to always stop us, from our Boss and now… now, me! And it doesn’t even seem to stop there, with you having someone under your care to attack us on Mt. Chimney as well. Brendan… is his name, if I’m correct.” Shellby said with a furious tone and starting to wave one of her hands to the front to call her Sharpedo up and glaring at Steven.

Steven too, didn’t waste any time as he commanded Armaldo up in no time, making the steel clad Pokemon waved its front claw tauntingly. And Sharpedo, seemed to take the bait, actually already lunged itself to the steel clad Pokemon, who only bashed it up simply with a Body Slam. And Shellby, as I observed her _–by seeing how she had the disadvantage of the situation–_ was actually sneaking one of her hands to the inside of her pocket quickly; probably going to the same cowardly thing with what Archie had done in the past. When I saw her taking out something that looked like a bomb Archie had once used before _–since the shape was the same and I couldn’t help but recalling how Archie had done it before to get me and Steven–_ I quickly sent my Sceptile out on the battlefield ahead, without regarding any of the Pokemon Battle rules anymore; where it should be one on one.

_Who cares about it—about the rules, even, when I knew Shellby is going to use the same trick of Archie again! That Arceus damned man sure certainly might escape, but not for this Shellby!_

_Not when she’s going to hurt Steven using the cowardly way!_

“Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on the bomb that woman is going to use, if you can, throw it up high in the air before blasting it up with your claws!” I commanded as my Sceptile immediately jumped on the air, actually taking Shellby’s attention as she screamed when the bomb was taken away in no time, being slashed into smaller pieces by Sceptile’s quick attack.

And at that time, Shellby actually avert all of her attention from Steven and to me, making Steven actually gasped when he saw my Sceptile was landing just in front of the Armaldo that was blocking Sharpedo’s persistent bites. Certainly enough, Sceptile immediately lunged its Leaf Blade once more from Armaldo’s claw and to jump towards the shark, making the steel clad Pokemon actually bowed its head in gratitude. Once the Sharpedo fell and lunged back towards Shellby with a defeated pose, Sceptile merely looked for a second _–to check if the Sharpedo was even still eager to go–_ before returning to look at me. I couldn’t help but noticing the stare that everyone were giving out to me when Shellby stopped her commands, with Steven made a shocked face when he saw… how I was there.

But there was this thing that surprised me as I saw Steven: that he blushed at the same time we locked our eyes.

_Did he… perhaps, getting embarrassed because of what he’d said earlier, and didn’t notice that I was there ever since? It was so late of him to be embarrassed by now, though…_

“B-Brend—“

“— _Ahhh, so you’re that_ boy who infiltrated us back in Mt. Chimney! Boss tells me about you. A lot. I never expected that you will come here again, however. And doing the same thing to what had happened to my Boss… with your Sceptile. Aren’t you a troublesome fella, aside from this Steven Stone? I thought you will not coming here, boy. Yet look at you… acting _as a hero, again_.” Shellby sneered as she tried to come closer to where I thought I was standing at, only to be stopped when Metagross had already jumped just right in front of me with red eyes glowing.

I didn’t know if Metagross was trying to unleash another Psychic, but it seemed to be the case. And the Psychic move seemed to be menacing enough for Shellby, that even she couldn’t even throw any words, but giving me a cold look as she kept on walking slowly towards me.

“I… didn’t think that you will use the same bomb Archie had used to Steven right now.” I managed to say when Shellby had stopped dead in her tracks just right after I said it, with her sneer turning into one smirk.

“Oh? The bomb, huh? I was actually preparing it to make my escape, but… then again, maybe something else will work. Well, it’s invented by us, though… I’m not going to tell you anything about this—not the details. Just be prepared for the next time we’ll going to meet, boy. Anyway, since you’ve defeated me, don’t the two of you think that it will be much, much better if you just let me go? I might not be telling this ever since earlier… but, my Boss—Archie, had another plan up on his sleeves. You might just be wasting your time here if you’re trying to make me battle you both again. _Hah,_ I don’t even have any Pokemon left. I know I’m here to get that Castform, but… then again, maybe a Castform wouldn’t really needed, after all. Not when I knew I wouldn’t win against the two of you, and struggling here would be such a troublesome thing to be faced.” Shellby said as she turned around to walk back _–quite surprisingly, since she didn’t seem to all that eager to hold on a conversation with me, and probably dejected by what I’ve said to her so she walked back instantly after saying those things, just who knows–_ and passing by Steven who was already in a defense like stance.

“W-wait!” I yelped as I chased after the woman who seemed to be not caring about the two of us, let alone Steven, who was not trying to stop her or anything, but giving her a wary stare.

Once I’ve stopped just right behind her, I quickly took a glance to Steven, who had his metal blue eyes sparkled for a moment as I locked my eyes with _–just like how there was some sort of electricity conducted–_ before calling up Shellby out of my own instinct, and commanding her with a furious tone.

“Miss Shellby. I don’t think you’ve explained something about _‘Archie had another plan up on his sleeves’_ yet.” I managed to call her up, which was answered with a loud laughter in a reaction.

“You dare _to call me Miss, brat?_ Ah, but never mind. I’m losing to you too, so I don’t really mind what you call me. Anyway, the thing you’ve been asking for… could be answered by the man who was standing on your side, you know? I don’t think I need to explain further, as for now, we, the Aqua shall be taking off for our honor. Perhaps the next time we’ll meet would be on the time where we would be on a par, stronger teams, and should be… the day where you can’t stop us. Stop us and you’ll regret facing us.”

“Wait-but—“

“No buts, brat! I think you should be more than grateful that I’ve told you the things I shouldn’t have done! Think of it as we’re done—having me losing to you for this very day, and that ends here!” Shellby said as she had then sent her Golbat out to Fly out in no time, and flying herself out to somewhere up on the north, before disappearing into the eastern side of somewhere unknown. As I wanted to try to chase her out if I could _–since I don’t think letting her off like that would mean good things, not when she was being so vague, and seeming to try avoiding my questions altogether–_ when I found my legs were already working to chase her, I gasped when I was already stopped by Steven, who had happened to call me out at the time I was ready to get my Skarmory out.

“ _Brendan._ You don’t have to chase her out. Also, the things she was saying was none other than the part where you’ve known things all along: of where she was trying to get the Orbs to awaken the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre. It’s not like you will get any information out from her too now you’ve defeated her, especially when she’d been had by wanting to sneak an attack toward this Weather Institute, with me taking the Castform with me beforehand; the Pokemon is in safe hands. Chasing her out would be not good either, as she might just lead you into a false expectations, taking you to one place where she could ambush you out for no long. I’m quite certain you know this. She’s nothing _but a mere pawn to Archie_.” Steven finished as I halted my entire movement, tucking the Skarmory Pokeball back into my pant’s pocket as I was trying to register his words.

_True enough. I didn’t think much to the point where she could just ambush me out. Let alone anything that might descend upon me; such as the disastrous thing Steven had just said._

I couldn’t help but staring out into a direction of Shellby heading off to for a moment, before actually turning around to face Steven in a quick flip. And by the time I did that, Steven actually returned his Armaldo to the inside of the respective red sphere, and gasped to even avoiding the stare I was giving out to him for not long.

_“Steven.”_

I called out with a small, but furious-hinted tone, with my eyes squinted a little as I saw the older man said nothing but merely looking down on his shoes, eyes blinking softly as I felt the gentle breeze from the green lush area was actually coming to wash us up and giving us a gentle touch at the same time. I could see how Steven’s hair was brushed lightly whenever the wind came to caress our skins, and… just to show how splendid the man still looked like at that time; _even when he’d just left me halfway through the journey and now, to reunite again, all of places._

“Steven, did what you’ve just said to Shellby earlier… _was a true thing?_ ” I asked directly to the point of where I thought he’d said something _‘about believing me’_ , and gotten myself a simple stare.

_Why did Steven… turn out to be like this? I thought earlier he was quite hyperactive, or cool and cold, or whatever it was that was suiting him and his style._

“I _don’t know what you’re saying_. Aside from the part if you’re asking me about what she’d said about the things I’ve known, as for her plans and what she aimed.” Was what Steven had said with a stern tone when I thought he wasn’t going to answer my question, and actually making me widened my eyes, and had to lunge myself into him as I saw Steven was being entirely… different; too different than what he’d said earlier to Shellby, with his actions totally a contrast to what I thought he would be up for a talk.

_Did he—did he perhaps, doing this on purpose, or…?_

“No, it’s not that! And… you didn’t know, you said? You actually said something like you believe me earlier! I know I’ve been fighting Magma and Aqua like an idiot, and I actually had thought that you’re such an irresponsible man, who didn’t keep up his promise to travel together with me! I thought you’re so horrible that you didn’t even go after me, let alone meeting me up on Mt. Chimney! And here you are, saying those things—“

“— _you’re one to talk, Brendan_. Why were you here in the first place? I don’t think that you’re coming here as you’re possibly hearing the loud explosions that were being heard from the distance. And as it is, I thought you were smart enough not to come to this place and endangering yourself.” Steven answered with a cold tone as he gave me a cold stare in return, actually making me flinched as I thought Steven wasn’t in his… best mood.

_Or changing his entire mood as he returned to the self of where I thought I couldn’t really pinpoint why was he even talking like he was… trying to shove me away, somehow?_

Although at the time Metagross had started to return from his original place and closing in to the older man’s side, Steven had then beamed a smile toward the blue metal arachnid _–like an instant change of mood–_ and patting one side of its large legs before returning the arachnid to the red sphere respectively. And at that time, I couldn’t help but feeling there was something wrong with Steven, and how… I felt slightly hurt from how he treated me differently than his Metagross.

_Did this… did this thing was the thing that was called as ‘jealously’, I wonder…? Or… furious, because he didn’t act the same thing as what I’ve expected?_

Clenching one of my fists, I made a small growling _–out of frustrations–_ sound in a reaction, with both of brows furrowed down deeply.

“Why… are _you being like this to me?_ I thought I gotten myself to defeat the Magma and Aqua up in Mt. Chimney in your absence, and I… thought you should’ve praised me up! I’ve done all of your unfinished doing, yet here you are, being so cold like we’ve never been in a journey together! Not even been a journey, you act as if we’re just acquaintances! At least, congratulate me or something you would do when I accomplished something! Not that I asked for your affections, but _you’re really, really…!”_

“… _Horrible_. I know.” Steven acknowledged what I’ve said with a soft answer afterwards, and took me by surprise when the older man didn’t seem to be going to deny what I’d been trying to say.

_But I didn’t mean to say that he was horrible, in fact, he was…_

“…No. No- _no, no! That’s not it_ , Steven! You’re very helpful for everything I could remember through our travels together _–even when we had our moments to fight together too, I still admit that you’re very helpful–_ but at this moment, you’re just _being odd!_ I mean, you shouldn’t be like this you know? You look like… forcing or rather, restraining yourself to talk to me; burdened, frustrated, or something odd. Or that was… how I feel. Or was this my imagination again? Although I’m quite sure you’re being weird!” I said with a low whispery tone as I saw Steven took a glance to my face, saying nothing in return but planting an odd look to me instead.

Seeing how the older man didn’t seem to be going to answer after few moments of silence, I quickly returned to explain what I was saying before. With a long and clear explanations, of course.

“…I mean, _yes,_ I know you meant good by telling me not to come when I heard an explosions. But it just seemed to me that you didn’t want me to be here. Or at least that was heard from when you said you didn’t know what I’m trying to say. It’s like you’re trying to avoid the question, being cold to me, or anything that goes in between. I don’t really know if you’re angry or what _–as I couldn’t put your expression, tone, or anything correctly either–_ but—“

“—I’m not angry, Brendan. I never do, except when the time I thought we were having a fight on the beach, but that was so long ago; and I didn’t have any intention to fight you out about it anymore. Or intending to be cold to you as well, as perhaps you might’ve imagined things about me.” Steven said with his clear metal blue eyes showing some gleam on the surface again, making me fidgeted as I thought Steven was suddenly being soft again.  

_I don’t understand this man. The earlier seconds he was like exhausted or frustrated to talk to me, and now he’s being all soft! It’s like he was hiding something, or being totally odd, although I didn’t know what! Maybe asking him out could be of a great progression for me, here…_

“Imagine? Geez, Steven. I’m not imagining things. You’ve just gotten soft when I just pointed things out to you, just right—“

And my words were entirely cutted off when Steven had suddenly lunged himself on me, closing in as he caressed the side of my cheeks softly and… giving me a kiss on my lips.

Taking me by a surprise _–since I didn’t really expect a kiss would be coming to greet my lips when I expected Steven to cutted me off with another words–_ as I didn’t really understand or even realizing what had happened at the time Steven’s lips were unmoving on my own for what I felt eternity, I fluttered closed both of my eyes afterwards and letting the older man do whatever he wanted. Steven, seeming to knew my reaction, merely letting a breathy chuckle and letting his warm breath brushes my skin as he breathe in and out for a moment, before planting a quick kiss on my forehead when I couldn’t even react from.  Fluttering both of my eyes open afterwards, I couldn’t help but blushing to the point I was like a living Tamato Berry when Steven had pulled back softly afterwards, giving me one gentle smile with another chuckle.

“You mean: _I was looking just like this_. I’m not mad, angry, or anything you’ve described. I’ve tried so hard to avoid the topic you’ve been trying to bring up earlier, and tried to be quite cold to you so you wouldn’t continue about it anymore. And _yet here… you are_ , continuing things with explanations, taking notice of the fake act I’ve been trying to do—or restraining myself to talk to you. To put it simply: I’m quite surprised that you seemed to be _noticing things quicke_ r than I thought.” Steven chuckled and pulled another kiss on the side of my cheeks while ruffling my hat at the same time, making my cheeks redder than ever.

“You mean… the topic of you telling that _you believed me?_ _You believe that_ I could be defeating the Magma and Aqua…?”

“Yes, _that, and of course_ , including the confessions you’ve made before you left me. I never even expect that you will be asking me to congratulate you just now, however. Aren’t _you a cute one_.” Steven then leaned in to hug me for a moment _–that felt like ages, with me leaning down to his touches and advances, giving in to the warmth his body had made–_ before releasing me quickly afterwards, cheeks slightly flushed, with him clearing his throat at the same time.

I couldn’t help but being infected by how he looked like too, as I quickly looked down on both of my two feet, shifting a little as I noticed Steven’s eyes were on me.

_Well, isn’t he an amour, doing affectionate things out in the field where everyone can pass by._

“Thanks, but I’m… _not cute_.” I mumbled under my breath as I pulled the side of my hat slowly to cover the parts of my face; out of my own habit when I couldn’t really contain my embarrassment.

Steven merely chuckled again and patted one of his hands down on my shoulder as I took a peek from time to time, pouting a little whenever Steven made a teasing smile.

“You _are cute, Brendan_. Anyway, since we’re here, right now… I thought I had to give you something important that could help you on your journey. Since I’ve been back to Devon to get myself a new device that will certainly help Trainers on their journey, I thought I should be readying for one, just in case you’ll be arriving here. I knew you could make it through ever since we’ve been apart, and… look at you right now. You must’ve gained two more badges by now, didn’t you? Seeing how your Sceptile could be looking so prideful after a vicious attack on Sharpedo, I’m certain that you will grow even stronger after this.” Steven took a glance toward my Sceptile, who was seen sitting down on the ground while playing around with the grass, and giving the gecko a wide smile.

I was about to be angry to Steven when he kept saying how _‘I’m cute’_ , and whatnot, but shrugged it off as I rolled my eyes afterwards, and chuckled.

“Yeah, well, obviously. _Thank you for believing in me_.” I said proudly and snorted when Steven made a loud laugh in return, as well as patting my shoulders strongly since he didn’t seem to be able to contain his laughter anymore.

“Don’t act like that, Brendan! It doesn’t suit you. Although, _yes,_ perhaps you should be proud after what I thought I left you in a sorrow, and how things have made you stronger. I didn’t really expect you to come here sooner than ever, however.”

I hummed in a reaction, before giving out a hand toward Steven, who arched his eyebrows in response.

“So, what’s this… device? I thought if it’s made from Devon’s Corporation, it must be something neat enough to be used, like the PokeNav. Although the last time I used the PokeNav to call you up, you never dial it up. What’s with you, _being busy?_ ”

And Steven quickly shoved his hand to one of the sides of his pocket, taking out a device that looked like it had some sort of aiming scope. Squinting both of my eyes at first, I was feeling deceived if the thing was even as worthy as what Steven had said earlier, but… eh, I didn’t know what was it, so I couldn’t really be sure and should’ve just heard what Steven had in explanations.

“Yes, I’m quite busy as I needed to check the Aqua’s and Magma’s doing, what they’re up to, and all along, waiting for this. This device—called as Devon Scope, is the ultimate Scope for finding invisible Pokemon. I’m sorry, it might look not so convincing _–by the eyes of yours telling me–_ for a second and moment, but… this thing could’ve helped you out for detecting a Pokemon that could’ve been blocking your path, even when you’re thinking there wasn’t any obstacle to be seen around. If you knew Kecleon, that it’s that Pokemon. Let’s see… how about if we just use this device straight to there?” Steven pointed out to somewhere on the west, making me confused at first, as I saw nothing on the place he pointed out.

Until, I actually took the device Steven had given to me, helping me as I tried to lean closer to the Scope’s device, only to get myself yelped when I saw there was something big and green shown on the device, making me jumped and crashed my back into Steven’s chest. Steven, as he saw my reaction merely chuckled and didn’t seem to mind as I kept being glued to his chest afterwards, and actually patting my shoulders as I didn’t—or couldn’t move from. I blushed slightly from my own reaction _–and didn’t predict I would even jump at the sight of Kecleon on it–_ and pushed myself to stood straight again afterwards, returning to stare at the weird scope again.

_Once I still saw the green thing showing on the lens, I blinked and stared onto the area where I saw nothing—not when I didn’t use a scope._

“So, what are you going to do, Brendan?” Steven asked softly as he seemed to be pretending the earlier _–and accidental–_ touching didn’t really count.

_Though it quite bothered me since Steven seemed to know about it and probably think of something about it, but not saying a thing, in all honesty. He too, kissed me earlier…_

_I wondered about what on earth does Steven think about when he kisses me on the lips, earlier? I’m quite sure it wasn’t just a mere kiss to shut me up or even yelling any further, right…?_

“Um, catching it up for filling in my Pokedex. Helping out Professor Birch’s researches around Hoenn.” I said as I stopped on thinking any further _–and decide I should’ve just think about it in a latter time–_ as I quickly took a glance to my Sceptile, who perked up and called its name as it sensed Kecleon from the distance, and readied its claw with the most notable move: Leaf Blade.

I grinned as I saw how my partner was already so ready to attack it and prepared to launch an attack, all synced to my own thoughts of catching and keeping it in a Pokeball. And adding it as a new member to my team, obviously.  I knew Kecleon could be a great assistant to my journey—since it might just the perfect and useful Pokemon that sure can help a lot with the HMs, especially if I was going to go forwards to the next destination of my long travels.

“Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Kecleon and made sure it didn’t faint from your attack!”

I commanded as the battle goes on, with me feeling Steven’s fond stare as I kept on being engaged with the weird Pokemon that’d shown itself once attacked.

_Well, for as long as Steven merely stared and was not going to leave me, I’m all fine…_

_…and would be just alright with the small hope I had for him: if he had any feelings for me with giving me that kiss, that is._

_。・。「ダイゴ・ルビー」。・。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the ending for now? Good enough to go and make you guys feel enlightened enough, yes? If you're thinking that this is kind of making up the last chapter, then don't forget to leave some kudos! I really appreciate the whole support everyone had given me--and I'll make sure to finish this fiction, sooner or later ;D

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long fiction between the two.  
> Make sure to read the next chapter, as it would serve the base of the fiction itself. ;D
> 
> And If you've enjoyed this fiction to the very depth of it, please leave some kudos to let me know! ;D  
> Not only to support me to write more of fictions, but also helping me out getting more ideas~ ;D  
> Or maybe leave some comments to keep me going~! 
> 
> Ahem, thank you for reading, in advance! :D


End file.
